Forbidden love
by Hiphopangel1221
Summary: Pierce,one of the main characters in Saints Row 2, Starts to fall in love with Sasha. Problem is that Sasha is the little sister of the boss.Sasha likes him back but its her brother that keeps her at a distance. Will they ever be together. Rated M!
1. Chapter 1

**Forbidden love**

**Chapter 1**

**(Disclaimer: All of the saints row characters from saints row 2 belong to the company that makes the games, I dont' remember the company). **

* * *

**The Boss,Johnny and Pierce walk into the te Saints headquarters. Shaundi walks up to them. **

**"Boss youhave someone in your office waiting for you"said Shaundi. **

**"Who is it"asked the Boss. **

**"Some girl"said Shaundi.**

**"Do you know her name"asked the Boss. **

**"No, She just said she'll wait for you to get back"said Shaundi. **

**"What if this girls trying to kill him or us"asked Johnny.**

**"She looks like she wouldn't hurt a fly"said Shaundi. Boss and Johnny walked straight to his office, where the seat was turned around. All they could see was the back of the chair. The chair swerved around slowly revealing a young women, that might be in her early twenties. She was wearing a ****Dereon Top, I'm Fabulous One Shoulder****, with a pair of ripped Jeans and Black Renzor Sandals. He hair was in a bun with a side-swept wasn't wearing a lot of makeup, just eyeliner and mascara.**

**"Hey, Big bro"said the women in the seat. **

**"hey, Sasha. What are you doing here"asked the boss. **

**"I just moved here to Stilwater about a week ago. I heard you were running things through the great vine. So I had to see for myself"said Aubrey. **

**"Well, its been a long time"said Boss going to give his little sister a hug. Sasha got out the chair and gave her big brother a hug. **

**"I know"said Sasha. **

**"You've lost a lot of weight, when I last saw you, you were looking like you 300 pounds"said Boss. **

**"I didn't weight no Damn 300 pounds. I'm now 120 pounds"said Sasha. Sasha's eyes traveled to Johnny, who looked suprised. "Hey Johnny"**

**"Hey, whats up Sasha"said Johnny. Sasha gave Johnny a hug.**

**"Nothing much, Just dumped my Fiance"said Sasha. **

**"What Fiance"asked Boss. **

**"I was engaged to be married, We had been together for almost 2 years and he proposed. I said Yes. then he cheated"said Sasha. Boss rolled his eyes in disgust. Pierce and Shaundi walked into the room. **

**"Everything all right"asked Shaundi. **

**"Yeah, This is my little sister, Sasha"said Boss. **

**"Told you I wasn't in trouble, pay up"said Shaundi. **

**"Shit"said Pierce handing Shaundi a 20 dollar bill. **

**"Sasha this is Shaundi and Pierce"said Boss. **

**"Nice to meet you"said Sasha shaking their hands. Piece looked like he was mesmorized by Sasha. "Well, I got to go. I still have some unpacking to do"**

**"How about you show us your place. Make sure its in a safe place"said Johnny. **

**"Last time you guys saw me, I was 17. I'm now 22, I can drink a shot and i'm an adult now. I can handle myself"said Sasha walking out the door. **

**"You can wipe that drool from your chin"said Shaundi. **

**"What drool"said Pierce. **

**"Thats my little sister, you better watch your self motherfucka"said Boss. **

* * *

**I know its short but Its better than nothing. This is my very first Saints row Fanfic. I hope you guys liked it. R&R**


	2. Chapter 2

**Forbidden love**

**Chapter 2**

**Sasha walked into the Saints hideout. Jonny was shooting at cans that were lined up, Shaundi and Pierce were sitting in the chairs smoking a blunt passing it back and forth. **

**"Hey whats up, People"said Sasha. **

**"Whats up Sash"said Johnny.**

**"Nothin, much. I'm finally settled down into my apartment"said Sasha walking towards Johnny. **

**"Thats good, Your brother went to handle some business so, he won't be back for a while"said Johnny. **

**"Thats cool, Can I shoot"asked Sasha with a little curiousity in her voice.**

**"Do you know how"asked Johnny. **

**"Yeah, Ex boyfriend taught me how to use one"said Sasha.**

**"Be my guess. Don't shoot anybody"said Johnny. **

**"What will your brother say"asked Shaundi passing the blunt to Pierce. **

**"Won't he kill you"asked Pierce before taking his drag. **

**"Fuck my Brother. Hes not the boss of me"said Sasha. Sasha picked up a gun from the table. Sasha cocked the gun and started shooting at the cans that were lined up. Once, Sasha ran out of bullets, put a new pair in. She had Johnny in shock. She went from the innocent 17 year old girl to a 22 year old badass. Sasha finished after a couple more reached into her purse and grabbed a cigarette and her ed hardy lighter. She lit up her cigarette. **

**"Since when did you smoke"asked Johnny. **

**"18, I went throught shit after my brother was blown the fuck up. I started drinking and smoking weed. My parents weren't trying to help me after he was in a coma. So I got up and left Stilwater"said Sasha. **

**"You smoke weed"said Shaundi. **

**"Yeah, I used to help an ex sell it. I took some and smoked it. After we broke up, I took half of his stash and took it with me. I still got some"said Sasha. Sasha took a drag of her cigarette.**

**"Are you like Shaundi, Whose just about fucked everyone in Stilwater"asked Pierce. **

**"No, I fucked maybe 2 or 3. Those were the guys that took slow"said Sasha. After that was said Boss came into the room pissed. Sasha finished her cigarrete just in time. Sasha put our her cigarette into the ashtray."What the fuck is wrong with you"**

**"The Brotherhood killed Carlos"said Boss. **

**"Are you serious"said Johnny. **

**"Yeah, hes gone"said Boss. **

**"We need someone to take his place"said Johnny. Boss sat down and started thinking while he was looking at his sister. Sasha was playing with her nails. **

**"What about Sasha"asked Shaundi. "It would be nice to have another female lieutenant"**

**"I don't think so thats my little sister"said Boss. **

**"Bro, I've been through a lot of shit while you were in your coma. If I can survive on my own, don't think I can do it. I know who to shoot a gun, I know how to drive and I can kick ass with or without you"said Sasha trying to persuade her big brother. **

**"I don't know"said Boss. **

**"Give her a chance, shes grown up. Shes not the 17 year old you knew from 5 years ago"said Johnny. **

**"Ok, fine. Don't let me down"said Boss. **

**"Love you"said Sasha. Boss rolled his eyes at his sister. **

**"When is she getting cannonized"asked Pierce. **

**"What"asked Boss. **

**"Cannonized, We all were"said Pierce. **

**"I've known the saints since I was 17, I was basically around them a lot. Thats where I knew Johnny from. Johnny was the only person who knew I left."said Sasha. **

**"I think she should be still"said Pierce. **

**"Shes not getting cannonized"said Boss. **

**"Yeah, She was basically part of the saints"said Johnny. **

**" Well, Sasha can you figure out information on the Brotherhood tattoo artist"said Boss. **

**"Hes in a band thats playing around 6:30 tonight. Hes the lead guitarist of the group. If you want to get him to talk, just put his arm on one of the effects that at the edge of the stage. It will burn his arm"said Sasha playing with her nails. Everyone is looking at her like shes crazy. **

**"How did you know that"asked Shaundi. **

**"Yeah, are you fucking one of the band mates"asked Pierce. **

**"No, my old friend Leslie is with one of them. Leslie made me sit with her when they rehearsed at the staduim. I'm very observant, Pierce you should close your mouth, flies my fly in"said Sasha still playing her nails. **

**"See, she can do her stuff"said Johnny. **

**"Ok, Sasha and Pierce lets go"said Boss. Sasha got up with her purse. They got into Boss's Car. Sasha pulled out her Samsung Rogue and started texting someone. **

**"Who the fuck you are you texting"asked Pierce. **

**"Leslie, We were suppose to go out tonight but I'm canceling"said Sasha**

**"you couldn't just call her"asked Pierce.**

**"No, Why call when I can text her"said Sasha. **

**"You should say what you about to text in 5 seconds"said Pierce. **

**"Or I can just text her which takes 5 seconds and then she'll text me back"said Sasha. **

**"You two need to stop"said Boss. **

**"She started it"said Pierce pouting. **

**"Well I'm finishing it"said Boss. Sasha put her phone away. **

**"Whatever"said Sasha. "Anyways, There should be a truck at this spot, it has the special effects for the concert. Someone is suppose to drop it off there during the show for the finally"**

**"What do we need the effects for"asked Boss. **

**"We need them to keep the Brotherhood off our trail and they will let us through the gate"said Sasha. **

**"Ok, why don't we just shoot the people at the gate"asked Boss. **

**"Because, we can do it right without killing people"said Sasha.**

**"Whatever"said Boss. **

**"Why do you listen to her but when I came up with a simple plan you guys ignored me"said Pierce. **

**"Because I have the power to persuade people"said Sasha.**

**"Whatever"said Pierce. Boss drove to the lot that Sasha told him about. **

**"Sasha grab a gun from the trunk"said Boss. Sasha jumped out the car and opened the tunk of the car. Sasha grabbed a T3K Urban and grabbed the ammo located near closed the trunk and loaded the gun. **

**"Lets go"said Sasha. Sasha led the way, Pierce was behind her. Boss looked suprised that his sister was taking charge. Sasha made the first shot at the Ronin. Which made the other Ronin pay attention and start shooting at the Saints. They shot down the Ronin.**

**"Pierce you drive"said Boss. Boss got into the back of the truck, Sasha got into the passenger seat and Pierce got into the Drivers seat. Pierce started driving. **

**"Why does your brother listen to everybody but me"asked Pierce. **

**"I don't know, Maybe he does it to play around. Who knows"said Sasha. **

**"Hey, Sasha what are you doing later on today"asked Pierce. **

**"I don't know, why. Are you trying to ask me out"asked Sasha looking from out the window to pierce. **

**"Yeah, I guess I am"said Pierce. **

**"You know my brother will kill you if he finds out"said Sasha. **

**"it can be our little secret"said Pierce. **

**"I don't know, Your risking your life so you could go out with me"asked Sasha. **

**"Yeah, I guess I am"said Pierce.**

**"Well, Call me before you just stop by at my house"said Sasha. Sasha grabbed a pen and wrote her cell number on his arm. They arrived at the concert which has already started.**

**"You guys can leave, I'll walk home"said Boss. Pierce drove off and pulled into Freckle Bitches. **

**"Freckle Bitches"questioned Sasha. **

**"Well, it was kinda short notice"said Pierce with a dorky smile. They both got out the truck and talked about a lot while eating. It wasn't the worst Sasha's been on but it wasn't the best.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Forbidden love**

**Chapter 3**

**Sasha and boss were on Boss's car on their way to the police station in the Ultor territory. **

**"Why do you want me to go to the police station"asked boss.**

**"Because theres something I want you to hear"said Sasha. **

**"Like what"asked Boss. **

**"Just wait and see"said Sasha. Boss pulled into a parking spot at the police station. Sasha and Boss walked into the police station side by side. **

**"How may I help you"asked the female receptionist. **

**"I need to see Trow Bradshaw"said Sasha. **

**"He's not in at the momment"said the receptionist. **

**"I'll just wait in his office"said Sasha. **

**"Can you please sign in first"said the receptionist pushing the clip board in front of Sasha. Sasha sisgned Boss's name. She didn't want Troy know that it was her. Sasha and Boss walked up the stairs to Troy's office. Sasha sat in Troy's seat and started opening drawers looking for something. **

**"What are you lookin' for"asked boss. **

**"I'm looking for the conversations that Troy had with Dex and Julius"said Sasha. Sasha opened a drawer and saw two picture frame, one was Troy holding Sasha as if they were a couple and the other was of Sasha and Troy kissing. Sasha remembered the day they took the picture. Sasha started reminicing about the pictures. **

**"Did you find them"asked Boss. **

**"No, not yet"said Sasha snapping out of her little trance. Sasha moved the frames and saw three cassett tapes that had the 'Wiretap Conversations'. "Found them"**

**"Good, Now can we leave"asked Boss. **

**"Why do you want to leave to bad"asked Sasha handing Boss the tapes. **

**"I don't want to be here. I have a chair at Technically Legal with my name on it"said Boss. **

**"Perv"said Sasha. **

**"I'm a guy, sue me"said Boss. **

**"Ok, Just wait in the car and I'll be there in a minute"said Sasha. Boss left the office with the tapes in his pocket. Sasha grabbed Julius's file from the filing cabinet. Sasha looked in the drawer where she found the pictures. There was an envolope that was addressed to Sasha. Sasha pulled the envolope out the drawer and put it in her purse. Sasha closed the drawer and put the two picture frames neatly on his desk. She grabbed a sticky not and wrote on it. **

_**Hey Troy! Nice to know you kept the pictures of us. Good times together :D. Call me when you get the chance so we can catch up. 555-555-0495. **_

_**Luv, Sasha.**_

**Sasha put the note on one of the picture frames and left the office. She walked to her brothers car. **

**"What took you so long"asked Boss. **

**"Hade to get Julius's File"said Sasha showing the file folder. **

**"So Julius set me up"asked Boss. **

**"yeah"said Sasha putting the file in her purse.. **

**"And you knew"asked Boss. There was a lil anger in his voice. **

**"I found out days after you were blown the fuck up"said Sasha..**

**"You should have told me"said Boss. **

**"its kinda hard to tell you when your in a coma for 5 years,Tyrone"said Sasha getting a little bit angry. **

**"you could have told me when you saw me"said Tyrone. **

**"Hey bro glad to see your awake by the way Julius set you up"said Sasha in a sarcastic tone. **

**"Get out, smartass"said Tyrone. **

**"Fuck you, Tyrone, you always do this shit. I tell you something you don't like and then you act like a fuckin' drama queen. I'm done"said Sasha Sasha got out the car and slammed the door. The window cracked a little bit but it wasn't noticable. After Tyrone drove off, Sasha took out a cigarette and started to Aisha's. Aisha has been Sasha's Best friend for six years. Meanwhile, Troy pulls into the parking lot and walks into the police station. **

**"Chief some woman was here for you but she left"said the receptionist. **

**"Whats her name"asked Troy. **

**"I don't know, she signed a guy names"said the receptionist.**

**"Ok thanks anyways"said Troy. Troy walked up to his office and sat in his chair. He saw the two picture frames that he put in the drawer two years ago. thos were his favorite pictures of all time. Everytime he looked at them, all he could do was smile. Sasha was his first love, only problem they had was the face that she was underage. Sasha was 17 almost 18 when they were dating. She didn't really act like a 17 year old, she act like a true adult, which attracted him to Sasha. Troy read the note that was located on the photos. He pulled his phone from his pocket and dialed the number but only to save the number. Troy put the phone on his chin, being very hesitant.**

**

* * *

**

**Troy used to date Sasha? woah, intense chapter. I would love if you guys review. I do appreciate that people are reading it and thanks for reading it. **

**Gossipgirl1221  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Forbidden love**

**Chapter 4**

**Sasha finally made it to Aisha's house after a long walk. Sasha didn't read the letter from Troy. She was too busy thinking about the way her brother acted back there. Sasha opened the door to the house, which was already open. **

**"Hey Aisha, I really have some shit to tell you"said Sasha putting her sunglasses in her purse. She looked up and saw the Ronin keeping Aisha captive. Before Sasha could say anything, Someone from the Ronin grabbed Sasha and handcuffed her to a chair and placed her next to Aisha. **

**"I dont take much pleasure in this"said Jyunichi**

**"Then let us go"said Aisha. **

**"That depends on you"said Jyunichi**

**"Your going to kill us aren't you"asked Aisha. **

**"If your calm,help us find the money, and do what I say, I give my word you will live"said Jyunichi . The door creaks a little bit. **

**"Eesh you home"asked Johnny. Jyunichi gave the rest of the Ronin that were present a signal. They started to hide and Sasha started thinking how she could get out the chair. The door creaked some more. Jyunichi pulled out his long sword. Sasha had a look on her face, She had an idea to get out the chairs. Jyunichi was getting into possition ready to looked scared out of her mind. Sasha rocked in her chair.**

**"Johnny its a tra-"Jyunichi sliced her head. It didn't come off but it was enough to kill her. Sasha hit the ground hard, the chair broke. The rose pedals hit the floor. Sasha opened her eyes and saw Aisha on the ground dead. Sasha got up off the floor and she had a tear roll down her cheek. The door busted open. Tyrone and Johnny ran into the home. **

**"EEEESH"yelled looked at him. Sasha ran to Aisha who was taking her last breaths into the grabbed a bobbypin from her hair and picked the lock. Sasha grabbed a towel from the floor and put pressure on the hug cut to stop the bleeding. Sasha grabbed Aisha's hand. **

**"Come on Aisha hang in there"said Sasha. **

**"I'll try"said Aisha. "I want you to tell your brother your secrets and make sure johnny is happy"**

**"You know johnny hes happy killing people"said chuckled a little bit. **

**"Thats Johnny for you"said Aisha. "I'm glad I met you Sasha"**

**"I'm glad I met you too"said Sasha. **

**"What did you need to tell me"asked Aisha taking a few more breaths. **

**"I went to troys office earlier. He kept that picture I took of us together. He wrote me a letter and I didn't get a chance to read it"said Sasha.**

**"Read it"said Aisha. **

**"I will later, I want to be here for you"said Sasha.**

**"Promise"asked Aisha. **

**" Yeah,I remember when Johnny was held captive by the Vice Kings and you were worried out your mind. I was there to keep you calm. We've had some good times together right, Eesh"said Sasha. Aisha's hand let go of Sasha's. Aisha was offically dead. Sasha's jaw tightened, she grabbed the gun from her purse that was on the floor next to the couch. Everyone was busy trying to kill each other to notice. Sasha started shooting at the Ronin who were in the room. Sasha had pretty good aim. Sasha grabbed a sword that was on the floor and started sword fighting them. Sasha got stabbed on her thigh. Sasha finished him off and then pulled the sword out her leg. **

**"Johnny, get out the way"yelled Tyrone. Johnny looked at Tyrone, and then Jyunichi stabbed him in the stomach. Tyrone tried to shoot at him but there was no bullets. Sasha grabbed her gun from the floor but it was too late.**

**"Get back here"said Johnny. Jyunichi got away from them. Tyrone rushed to Johnnys side and started calling the ambulance. Sasha hops to Johnny's side. **

**"What happend to you"asked Tyrone. **

**"A sword was stabbed into my leg"said Sasha. **

**"Oh, are you ok"asked Tyrone. **

**"Yeah, you know the ambulance isn't going to come here. Theres a gang war going on and they dont' want to get in the middle"said Sasha. **

**"He needs to get to a hospital"said Tyrone. **

**"I drive you shoot"said Sasha. Sasha grabbed her keys and purse and hopped out to the door. Tyrone got Johnny to the car. Sasha was driving really fast with her good foot.**

**"When did you learn to drive like this"asked Tyrone. **

**"I did races"said Sasha. Sasha slid into the hospital parking lot. People came out and put Johnny on a gurney. Then they put Sasha onto one. Hours went by and Sasha called her brother.**

**"Hey, Whats up hows your leg"asked Tyrone. **

**"Good, I'm on crutches for a 2 weeks until it heals"said Sasha.**

**"Did you get stitches"asked Tyrone. **

**"Yeah, I need a ride since you took my car"said Sasha.**

**"I'm busy at the moment, I'll send Pierce or Shaundi"said Tyrone. **

**"Whatever, tell them to hurry up. I'm checking out"said Sasha.**

**"Ok, peace"said hung up her phone. Sasha picked up her crutches and went to Johnny's roon. He was sleeping or at least he looked like it. Sasha sat at the end of his bed. **

**"Hey Johnny, Your probably sleeping but you have no idea how much Aisha meant to me. She was like the older sister I've never had and I've had so many great memories with her. You probably don't care but i'm serious Johnny"said Sasha. Sasha got up from the bed and headed for the door. **

**"I care Sasha. I knew how much she meant to you. You told her everything, and when you left. Shit, she couldn't stop missing you"said Johnny. Sasha turned around and sat in a chair. **

**"I know, she told me everytime I called her. Look at us, we're in the hospital because we were stabbed with giant knives"said Sasha chuckling. **

**"What did Aisha say before she died"asked Johnny. **

**"She said she wanted me to come clean to my brother and she wanted you to be happy"said Sasha. **

**"Come clean"asked Johnny.**

**"i kept secrets from my brother and I don't think hes ready to know"said Sasha. **

**"You need to tell him. He'll understand"said Johnny. **

**"You know my brother and he'll flip"said Sasha. **

**"Just tell him, don't make me fuck you up"said Johnny. Sasha chuckled. **

**"I will soon"said Sasha. Sasha's phone went off, it was Shaundi. "hello"**

**"Come downstairs"said Shaundi. **

**"On my way"said Sasha. Sasha hung up her phone. **

**"Bye Sasha"said Johnny.**

**"See ya soon Johnny"said Sasha. Sasha got up and made her way to Pierce's car.**

**"Whats up with the crutches"asked Pierce. **

**"Stabbed in the leg by the Ronin"said Sasha getting into the car.**

**"You want a hit"asked Shaundi. **

**"Yeah"said Sasha. Sasha grabbed the blunt and took a drag from it. Sasha passed it to Pierce. Pierce took the blunt from Sasha. "What are we listening to"**

**"Nutcracker suite"said Pierce. **

**"Well, I'm changing the station"said Sasha. Sasha changed it to a hip hop and R&B station, Kiss me thru the phone by Soulja Boy was on. **

**"I'm driving, so we listen to what I want to listen to"said Pierce. He changed it back to the Klassical Station. Sasha shook her head. **

**"Its not going to do any good, I've tried already"said Shaundi. **

**"Anyways, Where do you live"asked Pierce. **

**"The Hapton place"said Sasha.**

**"That place is expensive"said Shaundi.**

**"I saved a lot of money"said Sasha. Pierce pulled up at the door of the Hapton. **

**"Thanks for the ride, I guess I'll see you around"said Sasha **

**"Call me" said Pierce. Sasha couldn't help but smile. Pierce drove off. **

**"What type of flowers do you want"asked Shaundi. **

**"What"questioned Pierce. **

**"What type of flowers do you want at your funeral"said Shaundi. **

**"Why do you gotta be like that"asked Pierce. **

**"Thats the Boss's lil' sister. You think hes really going to be happy that your dating his sister"asked Shaundi. **

**"Nope but he'll have to deal. We are going out tomorrow"said Pierce. **

**"Whatever its your funeral"said Shaundi.**

**

* * *

**

Wow, Aisha dead?!!!???!?!?!? Well, I tried to get it word for word from the game. I don't own any of the quotes so yeah. Review please, I would like to know what you think.

Gossipgirl1221


	5. Chapter 5

**Forbidden love**

**Chapter 5**

**Tyrone, some woman,Pierce and Shaundi walked into Sasha's apartment. It wasn't bad at all. Sasha, who was in a robe with her hair wet, came out the steamy bathroom. Sasha looked up and saw 4 univited people in her apartment. **

**"Ummm Come on in"said Sasha being sarcastic. **

**"How you feeling"asked Tyrone. **

**"Fine, got the blood out my hair"said Sasha. Sasha made her way to the couch. Sasha looked at the woman. "Whose this"**

**"This is my girlfriend, Janelle"said Tyrone. Pierce and Shaundi sat down. Sasha looked Janelle up and down. By the look on her face, Sasha wasn't impressed. **

**"I need to change, I'll be back"said Sasha. Sasha got up and went to her room. **

**"I dont' think she likes me"said Janelle. **

**"No shit, she gave the same look her brother gives when hes disgusted"said Pierce. Tyrone shot Pierce a glare. **

**"He's right, She didn't look happy"said Shaundi. **

**"I'll talk to her I promise"said Tyrone. Sasha came back out from her room. She was wearing sweatpants with a blue graphic tee saying 'Lets Play Doctor'. **

**"Is anyone hungry, I was about to go out and get me something to eat"said Sasha. **

**"Lookin' like that"asked Janelle. **

**"Yes, Do you have a problem"asked Sasha. Sasha looked like she was ready to throw down. **

**"No"said Janelle. **

**"I didn't think so"said Sasha rolling her eyes. "I need to go to Aisha's I left my sunglasses and you left your car there".**

**"Sasha can we talk"asked Tyrone. **

**"Yeah, sure"said Sasha. Sasha got off the couch and brought Tyrone to her office. Tyrone shut the door. **

**"Why are you being a bitch to Janelle"asked Tyrone. **

**"I don't like her"said Sasha.**

**"Why"asked Tyrone. **

**"I can just tell she only wants you for something"said Sasha. **

**"Well your wrong, why don't you and your little secrets mind your business"said Tyrone. **

**"I'm sick and tired of you saying my 'secrets', I don't tell you because your ass tends to over react when I tell you things"said Sasha.**

**"Well I'm going to keep on dating her til you tell me your secrets"said Tyrone. Tyrone opened the door.**

**"You want to know my secrets, try this on for size. I fucked Troy Bradshaw 5 years ago" said Sasha. Everyone's in shock, including her brother. "You wanted to know, so I told you. I lost my virginity to Troy. Only person who knew about the relationship was Aisha"**

**"You fucked Troy"asked Tyrone. **

**"Yeah, I did for almost 5 months too. After I found out about the accident, I dumped him for keeping it away from me"said Sasha. **

**"I knew you were a whore"said Janelle. **

**"No What, I'm tired of you"said Sasha. Sasha put the crutches on the floor and started hopping towards Janelle ready to throw down. Tyrone got in front of his sister.**

**"Sasha chill"said Tyrone. **

**"Move Tyrone"said Sasha. Sasha was chest to chest with her brother. **

**"No"said Tyrone. Sasha tried to get around him, she did eventually get around him. Sasha was almost about to grab the girls hair but Tyrone grabbed her. Tyrone brought Sasha to the office and closed the door. **

**"Are you serious"asked Sasha. **

**"What"questioned Tyrone. **

**"Your going to defend that trick"asked Sasha**

**"No, I need you to chill"said Tyrone. **

**"I'm chill"said Sasha. **

**"Can she stay here with you because she just got evicted from her apartment"asked Tyrone. **

**"No, Have her live on the street"said Sasha.**

**"Come on Sasha, I was calm when you told me your secret now do me a favor"begged Tyrone."Fine, She step out of line I'm whoopin' her ass"said Sasha.**

**"I owe you one"said Tyrone. Tyrone and Sasha left the room, Sasha grabbed her crutches off the floor. Sasha made her way to the couch, where Pierce and Shaundi were sitting. **

**"Everyone ok"asked Pierce. **

**"Yup"said Sasha crossing her arms. **

**"Sasha said yes you can stay here"sad Tyrone.**

**"What just happened"asked Shaundi. **

**" I'll explain later"said Sasha. **

**"Thank you Sasha"said Janelle. **

**"Whatever"said Sasha.**

* * *

** Hours have gone by and Sasha was about to go to bed. "Your sleeping on the couch"**

**"No I'm sleeping in your room in your bed"said Janelle. **

**"Trick, Your sleeping in this living room or your sleeping outisde"said Sasha **

**"Whatever, hoe"said Janelle. **

**"Excuse me"said Sasha.**

**"Nothing"said Janelle. Sasha through the blankets at Janelle. **

**"Don't get comfortable, cause your ass is leaving tomorrow"said Sasha. **

**"Not if your brother says I am"said Janelle. **

**"Fuck my brother and Fuck you"said Sasha. Sasha went up to her room and turned on her TV. Sasha's cellphone had a message on it. Sasha called her voicemail.**

_**"Hey Sasha, Its me Troy....... I know your probably busy getting settled back in stilwater. Why don't we do coffee tomorrow. This is my cell number so call me or text me if you want to..... bye i guess. "said Troy**_

**Sasha smiled and texted troy. **

_**Yeah, We can do coffee tomorrow. Same place as usual**_

_**-Sasha.**_

**Sasha went looked through her purse to find that letter, but it wasn't there. She must have dropped it at Aisha's house. Sasha looked throught her phone at the picture of her and Aisha. There were plenty of memories that she loved. Sasha turned off her phone and put it on the nighttable. Sasha opened the door a little bit so she could see if Janelle was sleeping. All Sasha saw was the brotherhood, around her apartment. Sasha grabbed her phone and turned it on. She texted Pierce, Shaundi and her brother. **

_**I kinda need your help, Brothhood is in my apartment. Track my phone just in case. HELP!!!!!!!!!**_

_**-Sasha. **_

**Sasha put her phone in her turned off the lights and put pillows to look like her body. Sasha went into her closet to find another gun but it was too late. Someone grabbed Sasha and covered her mouth. Sasha started screaming. Donnie was there. Sasha bit the person who had her hostage. **

**"Janelle, you fuckin grimy bitch"said Sasha. The guy covered her mouth again. **

**"Your brother is so stupid. I had the brotherhood tattooed on my side. I wore red a lot"said Janelle. Sasha mumbled something. "Take this trash to the hideout". Sasha bit the guy again. **

**"As soon as I get free I'm going to kill you and Maero"said Sasha. **

**"Yeah, whatever bitch"said Janelle. They put Sasha into a big truck, and they had a gun to her head. **

**

* * *

Wow, That all I ****have to say!Review please, I would like to know what you think.**

**Gossipgirl1221**


	6. Chapter 6

**Forbidden love**

**Chapter 6**

**Sasha had tape on her mouth and was tied to a chair. Janelle came in the room where Sasha was located. **

**"I'm about to go out with your brother for breakfast, I'll see you later"said Janelle. Janelle left the room and closed the door. There were two guys from the brotherhood in the room watching Sasha. Sasha stared at them with piercing eyes. **

**Meanwhile, Tyrone was getting ready for his breakfast date with his girlfriend. There was a knock on Tyrone's apartment door. Tyrone walked to the door and there was Janelle. **

**"Hey baby"said Janelle with a huge smile. **

**"Hey, How was your night with my sister"asked Tyrone. **

**"It was quiet, I haven't slept that good in years"said Janelle. **

**"Are you ready to go"asked Tyrone. **

**"Yeah"said Janelle. **

**"Let me get my keys and we are ready to leave"said Tyrone. Janelle saw his phone on the table in the living room. There was the text Sasha sent from her phone. Janelle deleted it and put the phone back on the table. "Ok, lets go". They couple made their way to his sister's car. **

**"How was your morning, baby"asked Janelle. **

**"Good, I guess. I usually get a call from my sister"said Tyrone. **

**"She wasn't there when I woke up, its like she left"said Janelle. **

**"I don't know, I called her but she didn't answer her phone"said Tyrone. **

**"Well, She's a grown woman now"said Janelle. **

**"Yeah, but she's still my sister"said Tyrone. **

**"Well, She's still old enough to take care of herself"said Janelle. **

**"True"said Tyrone **

**"I'm just saying, She's not going to be around forever. You need to let her live her life"said Janelle.**

**"I know, and I agree"said Tyrone. Tyrone pulled up to a restaraunt.**

**Back with Sasha, Sasha mummbled something. One of the guys pulled the tape off her mouth. **

**"I have to pee"said Sasha. **

**"You have to wait"said the guy. **

**"Unless you want bloody piss on the floor I suggest you let me go to the bathroom. Bloody piss doesn't smell to go either so"said Sasha. **

**"Ok, go to the bathroom. Take her"said the guy. The other guy escorted Sasha to the bathroom. **

**"Um, I need a tampon"said Sasha to the guy. **

**"Where am I suppose to get one"asked the guy. **

**I don't know, the store"said Sasha. **

**"I'll be back"said the guy. The guy left and Sasha closed the door and dialed Pierce's number. **

**"Hey Sasha whats up"said Pierce. **

**"Nothing much, I was kidnapped by the brotherhood and I got the guy to go to the store. I'm at their hideout"said Sasha. **

**"What"questioned Pierce. **

**"Janelle is the brotherhood, She kidnapped me and brought me to some hideout. Track my phone. Hurry"said Sasha. **

**"I'm on my way"said Pierce. Sasha hung up her phone and put her phone on silence. She put the phone back into her bra. Sasha pulled her pants down to use the bathroom. There was a knock on the bathroom door. Sasha just finished using the bathroom.. **

**"I don't need it, I found one in my pocket"said Sasha with a smile. Sasha sat back in her seat. **

**"Girls are wierd"said the guy that took Sasha to the bathroom. **

**"No we're not. Just treat us right and there will be no problem"said Sasha. **

**"Well I like this girl, but she's too into her job. She doesn't notice me, what should I do"asked the guy that stayed behind. **

**"What are your names"asked Sasha. **

**"i'm Jose and this is James"said Jose(The one who brought her to the bathroom).**

**"Well James, Does she know you like her"asked Sasha. **

**"No"said James. **

**"Well, Why don't you tell her"said Sasha. **

**"I don't know"said James. **

**"You should ask her out"said Sasha. **

**"I will try that"said James. **

**"We are very easy people to please"said Sasha. There were gunshots outside the door. Janelle came in and grabbed Sasha. Janelle put a gun to Sasha's head. Pierce came running in. **

**"Come any closer and I'll shoot her"said Janelle. **

**"Woah, Calm down"said Pierce. **

**"Why should I"asked Janelle. **

**"Well, you don't kill her you won't go to jail"said Pierce. **

**"True but I don't like this bitch" said Janelle. **

**"Hey, we talk"asked James**

**"No, As you can see i'm busy"said Janelle. **

**"I'm just going to tell you, I like you Janelle more than friends"said James. **

**"This is the girl"asked Sasha. **

**"What just happened"asked Pierce. **

**"Janelle, Do you want to go out sometime"asked James. **

**"If the bitch lives"mummbled Sasha. **

**"I don't know what to say"said Janelle. **

**"Why don't you let me go and go give James a hug"said Sasha. **

**"I'm not that dumb"said Janelle.**

**"Well, It would make the date final"said Pierce.**

**"He does have a point"said Sasha. Janelle let go of Sasha and put the gun down to hug James. Sasha started limping to Pierce. "Lets get out of here"**

**"Not so fast"said Janelle. **

**"Pierce pick me up"said Sasha. **

**"Why, you have two legs"said Pierce.**

**"Pick me up and run"said Sasha. Janelle shot at the doorway missing Sasha. Pierce picked Sasha up and started running. Sasha grabbed Pierce's gun and started shooting at Janelle. **

**"You suck at shooting"said Pierce.**

**"Why don't you try shooting when you have a huge guy running"said Sasha.**

**"Whatever"said Pierce. Sasha continued shooting at Janelle, until Sasha finally shot Janelle in her leg. That made Janelle fall to the ground. Pierce brought Sasha to his car which was outside waiting. **

**"Thanks for saving me"said Sasha. **

**"No problem, why didn't you call me when it happened"asked Pierce. **

**"I texted you, my brother and Shaundi"said Sasha. **

**"Why didn't you **_**call**_** me when it happened"asked Pierce. **

**"i wasn't trying to reveal my position"said Sasha. **

**"I told you, that you could call someone faster than you could text"said Pierce. **

**"or I can just text you in silence"said Sasha.**

**"Or you can just whisper when you call"said Pierce. **

**"Or I can be quiet and text you"said Sasha. **

**"Or you could have just whispered"said Pierce. **

**"I'm not having this arguement with you anymore"said Sasha. **

**" Because you know I won"said Pierce. **

**"No because theres no point on fighting with you"said Sasha. **

**"Or its because I won"said Pierce. **

**"or Theres no point on argueing with you"said Sasha. **

**"Whatever, you know I won"said Pierce. **

**"no you didn't"said rolled her eyes and looked out the window. "My Hero" **

**

* * *

**

Pierce, what a knight and shining armor? Well we're all hero's in our own way. This chapter was pretty interesting.

Gossipgirl1221


	7. Chapter 7

**Forbidden love**

**Chapter 7**

**Pierce was drove Sasha back to her apartment. **

**"Thanks again for saving me"said Sasha. **

**"No problem, I wish you had called when it happened"said Pierce. **

**"I'm not getting into this argument with you"said Sasha with a smirk. **

**"Do you need help getting upstairs to your apartment"asked Pierce. **

**"Yeah, since my crutches are upstairs"said Sasha. Sasha opened her door, and Pierce came around to get her. Sasha put her arm over Pierce's shoulder. Pierce and Sasha got into the elevator. **

**"Whats up with our relationship"asked Pierce. **

**"What do you mean"asked Sasha. **

**"What are we? Are we friends, are we more than friends"asked Pierce. **

**"Tell you the truth, I don't know"said Sasha. The elevator opened at Sasha's floor. They walked to the door, which was unlocked. Sasha hopped the the couch and sat down.**

**"What do you mean"asked Pierce. **

**"I really like you Pierce but I don't know. I want to get to know you first before it gets too intense. I don't even know if i'm looking for a relationship right now"said Sasha. **

**"What do you mean, if your looking for a relationship"asked Pierce. **

**"Like I don't know if I want to go fast or I want to take things slow"said Sasha. **

**"Is this about you having feelings for Troy"asked Pierce. **

**"No, Me and Troy are done. It won't happen again and if it does it will be a cold weather in the Sahara desert"said Sasha. **

**"I can't stand this waiting to know if you want a relationship"said Pierce. **

**"Well, Do you want the relationship to go fast or for it to go slow"asked Sasha. **

**"I don't know"said Pierce. **

**"Niether do I, I went fast once and it lasted to the point we were engaged. I went slow with Troy and we dated for a year"said Sasha. **

**"Why don't we just move at a medium speed"suggested Pierce. **

**"That'll work"said Sasha. Sasha's phone went off, It was Troy. Sasha pushed end. She didn't want to talk to her ex in front of Pierce, who is undecided of their relationship. **

**"Who was that"asked Pierce. **

**"Bill collector"said Sasha. Sasha put her phone back into her bra. **

**"Oh, Well do you need anything"asked Pierce. **

**"Yeah, Can you help me upstairs"asked Sasha. **

**"Sure"said Pierce. Pierce picked Sasha up and brought her upstairs to her room. **

**"Thanks. Question, When was the last time you had sex"asked Sasha. **

**"I don't know, not recently"said Pierce "Why"**

**"Just wanted to know"said Sasha.**

**"What about you"asked Pierce. **

**"Maybe a month ago"said Sasha.**

**"I know we agreed to go at a medium speed but-" Sasha kissed Pierce before he could finish his statement. Pierce and Sasha started making out after that kiss. Pierce gently places Sasha onto the bed. Sasha takes off her shirt which reveals her bra and her cellphone. Sasha takes the phone and puts it on the nighttable.(A/N: You basically know what happens now, They have sex hehehehe). Sasha and Pierce fell asleep. Sasha's phone went off on the night table, it was Tyrone. **

**"Hey big Bro"said Sasha. **

**"Where were you, I've been trying to call you all day"asked Tyrone. **

**"i was kinda tied up with some loose ends, I'm fine if thats what your asking"said Sasha. **

**"Ok, have you seen Pierce. I haven't been able to get a hold of him"asked Tyrone. **

**"No, I told you. I've been tied up with loose ends"said Sasha. **

**"Yeah, if you see him. I want you and him to meet at the hideout. We need to come up with a plan about Mareo's shipment"said Tyrone. **

**"Ok, I have to call Pierce, since you kinda took my car"said Sasha**

**"Alright good luck getting a hold of him"said Tyrone. **

**"Trust me, He'll answer"said Sasha. **

**"OK, later"said Tyrone. Sasha hung up her phone and got out of her bed. Sasha limped to the bathroom. Sasha called Troy, she actually got a hold of him. **

**"Hey Sasha whats up"said Troy. **

**"Hey, Sorry I couldn't make it earlier. I kinda got tied up in some stuff as usual"said Sasha. **

**"Thats ok, I had a meeting to go to"said Troy.**

**"How about we meet tomorrow or so. lets have lunch or I'll just show up at your office tomorrow"said Sasha. **

**"Ok, I'm free tomorrow"said Troy. **

**"Cool, I got to go but I'll certainly see you tomorrow"said Sasha. **

**"Ok, its a date"said Troy. **

**"No, its two friends catching up"said Sasha. **

**"Whatever you want to call it"said Troy. **

**"Bye Troy"said Sasha. **

**"Bye"said Troy. Sasha got out the bathroom and Pierce was still sleeping. Sasha walked over to the bed and shook Pierce. Sasha walked into her closet to pick her outfit out. Sasha put on a pair of jeans with a Rocawear Top, Zipper Short Sleeve Boatneck. Sasha slid on her white flip flops. Pierce was still sleeping. **

**"Pierce get up, my brother is looking for you"said Sasha. **

**"Shit, How many times did he call"asked Pierce getting up. **

**"I don't know"said Sasha doing her hair in a ponytail. Pierce checked his phone. **

**"He called me 5 times"said Pierce. **

**"Well, He wants both of us, I'm guessing Shaundi was there"said Sasha. **

**"Don't mention her"said Pierce. **

**"Why Shaundi is nice"said Sasha putting her makeup on. **

**"No, She steals all my ideas"said Pierce. **

**"You need to chill"said Sasha brushing her teeth. **

**"No, She needs to stop taking my ideas"said Pierce.**

**"You need to stop acting like your 5"said Sasha. Sasha kissed Pierce then went into then went into her bathroom. Pierce started putting his clothes back on. As soon as Pierce finished putting his clothes on, they left Sasha's apartment. **

**"How did I do"asked Pierce. **

**"What"questioned Sasha**

**"Was I better than troy or what"asked Pierce. **

**"I can't believe you asking this question"said Sasha. Sasha chuckled.**

**"I want to know"said Pierce. **

**"Theres no one like your first love Pierce"said Sasha**

**"So is that bad or good"asked Pierce. **

**"It was, you won't measure up to my first love"said Sasha. **

**"Thats not answering my question"said Pierce. **

**"Yeah it is"said Sasha **

**"How"said Pierce. **

**"Pierce, no one can measure up to anyone's first love"said Sasha. **

**"Well, You were better then my first love"said Pierce. **

**"Thank you but that still doesn't change my answer"said Sasha with a smile. **

**"Come on, why do you got to be like that"asked Pierce. **

**"Like what"asked Sasha. **

**"You could have just said yes or no to my question"said Pierce. **

**"Or I could have said what I said"said Sasha with a smile. **

**"or you could have just said yes or no"said Pierce. **

**"Or I could have just said what I said"said Sasha. **

**"I'm not having this fight with you"said Pierce. **

**"Then don't"said Sasha. Sasha stuck her tongue out at Pierce. **

**"You told me not to act like a 5 year old and look what you just did"said Pierce. **

**"You should be paying attention to the road"said Sasha pointing towards the road. **

**"I am paying attention"said Pierce. **

**"Whatever.... If we die, my brother will kill you"said Sasha**

* * *

Hmmmmmmm I dont' know about this Chapter. I fee like the next chapter, stuff might hit the fan but thats life. I don't know since I haven't typed it yet. haahahahaha Thanks for the reviews, keep them coming. :D


	8. Chapter 8

**Forbidden love**

**Chapter 8**

**Sasha walked into Troy's office, he was on his computer. **

**"Hey Troy"said Sasha walking towards his desk.**

**"Hey, Its been a long time"said Troy. Sasha gave Troy a hug.**

**"I know, its been a long time"said Sasha. **

**"What you been up to"asked Troy. Sasha sat in a seat in front of his desk.**

**"Nothing much, I've been around my brother"said Sasha. **

**"How is he doing"asked Troy. **

**"Good, Protective as ever"said Sasha. **

**"Whats up with the stitches"asked Troy. **

**"Long story"said Sasha. **

**"Aren't you suppose to be on crutches"asked Troy. **

**"What happeneds to us"asked Troy. **

**"I don't know, If you didn't lie maybe we might still be together. Shit might even have a kid"said Sasha. **

**"What do you mean"asked Troy. **

**"Troy after we broke up I found out I was pregnant. I decided to keep the baby but then I had a miscarriage"said Sasha. **

**"Are you serious, why didn't you call me"asked Troy. **

**"I did, but then I hung up because I was still mad that you lied to me this whole time"said Sasha. **

**"I'm sorry I couldn't tell you that I was a cop, I'm sorry I cheated, and I'm sorry I didn't tell you that Julius blew your brother up"said Troy. **

**"Its too late, Troy"said Sasha. Troy got out his seat, and he moved to the end of his desk. **

**"Come on, Sasha"begged Troy. **

**"No, I'm with someone"said Sasha.**

**"Well,Its obvious that I'm not going to change your mind"said Troy. **

**"You should know me by now"said Sasha.**

**"Your right. I heard about Aisha, How is Johnny doing"asked Troy. **

**"He's in the hospital but He's not doing so good. You know Johnny, He'll be up and killing people in no time"said Sasha. **

**"True"said Troy. "Who are you dating"**

**"A guy, Why"asked Sasha. **

**"Whats his name"asked Troy. **

**"His name is Pierce, why"asked Sasha. **

**"Just wondering"said Troy. **

**"Troy, I told you We could have had a family by now if you didn't do the shit your did"said Sasha. **

**"I know I fucked up bad"said Troy. **

**"Yeah, you did. You'll find another girl like me out there"said Sasha. **

**"And What if I don't "asked Troy. **

**"Trust me you will"said Sasha. **

**"Nobody can replace you"said Troy. **

**"You can never replace your first love, no matter if he is a dick sometimes"said Sasha.**

**"I'm not a dick"said Troy. **

**"You were sometimes"said Sasha. **

**"I don't think I was but whatever"said Troy. **

**"I'm just telling it how it is"said Sasha.**

**"Thats what I like about you the most. There isn't any bullshit with you"said Troy. **

**"I know, Thank you"said Sasha with a sly smile. "Well I got to go, I have to go meet my brother to go get Johnny"**

**"Ok, Its nice to see you Sasha"said Troy. Sasha got up and gave Troy a hug. There was temptation for Sasha to kiss Troy again but She couldn't do that to leaned in for a kiss on the lips but then pulled back and left the the police station.**

**

* * *

**

I know the chapter is short but it gives you guys a feeling on Troy and Sasha's past together. I hope you enjoyed it and I can't wait to get reviews

Gossipigirl1221


	9. Chapter 9

**Forbidden love**

**Chapter 9**

**Sasha grabbed her phone from her pocket and dialed Shaundi's cellphone number. Shaundi picked up on the second ring. **

**"hey whats up"asked Shaundi. **

**"Can you come and get me, Pierce kinda had to go home and change"said Sasha**

**"Ok,You know your brother is pissed that your late"said Shaundi. **

**"He can chill his ass out. Can you just come and get me Shaundi"said Sasha. **

**"Fine, Where are you"asked Shaundi. **

**"I'm at the police station"said Sasha. **

**"Ok, I'm on my way. Make sure your outside"said Shaundi. **

**"Alright, Later"said Sasha. Sasha hung up her phone and put it back into her pocket. Sasha pulled out her carton of cigarretts and lit one up. 15 minutes later, Shaundi pulled up beside Sasha. **

**"Come on, Your brother is being impatient"said Shaundi. **

**"He can shove it"said Sasha. Sasha got into the passenger side of the car. **

**"Why did Pierce have to go home and change"asked Shaundi. **

**"We had sex and he smelt like sex"said Sasha. **

**"You guys had sex"asked Shaundi. **

**"Yeah"said Sasha. Sasha looked at Shaundi, who was looking at her. "Pay attention to the road"**

**"Are you trying to get Pierce killed"asked Shaundi. **

**"No but I really like him. He knows the consequence of sleeping with me"said Sasha.**

**"Pierce risking his life for a girl, Never thought I would see the day"said Shaundi playfully. **

**"Can I tell you something"asked Sasha looking forward with a blank look on her face. **

**"Yeah, shoot"said Shaundi. **

**"I think I might still have feelings for Troy. Seeing him just now and remembering the past, reminded me of how much I truely loved this guy. We through everything together. I thought me and him were going to get married and have a family while living in the suburb district. I almost kissed him, when I was in there. All the feelings just rushed right back to me"said Sasha looking like she's about to break down. **

**"Sounds like some heavy duty shit"said Shaundi. **

**"Yeah, I fell so hard for him"said Sasha.**

**"I don't know what to tell you, I've never felt that way"said Shaundi. **

**"Well don't, It hurts when they break your heart"said Sasha. Sasha wiped the tears rolling down her cheek. **

**"Are you crying"asked Shaundi. **

**"I guess I am"said Sasha. Shaundi pulled in front of the hideout.**

**"I never thought I would see you cry"said Shaundi.**

**"not many people do. I don't really like crying."said Sasha.**

**"I can tell"said Shaundi. Sasha wiped the rest of the tears away from her eyes and got out the car. Shaundi followed Sasha into the hideout. Sasha walked into her brothers office and Pierce was already there rolling a blunt. Sasha walked past Pierce to sit in the chair beside him. She smelt sex on him.**

**"Ok now that everyone's here, Maero has a shipment and I want it. Do any of you know whats on it"asked Tryone. **

**"No"said Pierce. Pierce passed the blunt to Sasha. **

**"Do any of you know when its coming"asked Tyrone. **

**"tell you the truth,Maero doesn't even know when his shipment is coming. Most of his gang is locked the fuck up"said Sasha. Sasha passed it to her Shaundi.**

**"She's right"said Shaundi. **

**"Why would Maero not know when his own shipment is coming"asked Tryone.**

**"Who knows, Maybe Ultor has something to do with it"suggested Pierce. **

**"Did you ask his girlfriend"asked Sasha. Shaundi passed it to Tyrone. **

**"No, maybe she might have some information"said Tyrone. **

**"Maybe, if she's with Maero all the time she might know all about it"said Sasha. **

**"She won't tell me"said Tyrone. **

**"Just t-"Shaundi cut Pierce off. **

**"Just torture her"said Shaundi. **

**"Great idea Shaundi"said Tyrone**

**"What"Yelled Pierce. Sasha took the blunt fron her brother. **

**"What"asked Sasha. **

**"Shaundi took my idea"said Pierce. **

**"Whatever Pierce"said Shaundi..Sasha passed the blunt to Shaundi. **

**

* * *

**

Aww Shaundi and Sasha bonded. That was cute ahahahahaha. Anyways Review that Chapter and I will post as soon as i can

Gossipgirl1221


	10. Chapter 10

**Forbidden love**

**Chapter 10**

**Sasha woke up the next morning and thought about the conversation that she and Shaundi had before they met up with Tyrone and Pierce.(A/N: The Italics are what Sasha's thinking, just in case you didn't know) **_**Maybe I should hang out with Shaundi today. Maybe have a girls day out or something like that. **_**Sasha looked at the time that was on her cellphone, it was 10:13 in the morning. Sasha got into the shower, then put on a gray graphic tee that said ' My B.F is better than yours' with a pair of dark skinny jeans and some black flip flops.. Sasha grabbed her phone and called Shaundi. **

**"Hey Sasha whats up"said Shaundi. **

**"Hey do you want to chill"asked Sasha. **

**"What do you mean by chill"asked Shaundi. **

**"Smoke pot, Go shopping, Manicures, then smoke some more pot"said Sasha. **

**"Sounds like a good day to me"said Shaundi.**

**"I'll pick you up in an hour"said Sasha. **

**"Alright see ya then"said Shaundi. After Sasha hung up her phone, She went into the bathroom to straighten her hair. Sasha's cellphone went off on the counter, it was Tyrone. **

**"Hello"said Sasha putting down the flat iron. **

**"Hey Sis, The funeral for Aisha is tomorrow"said Tyrone.**

**"Thanks, I'll be there tomorrow. You should probably come and pick me up"said Sasha. **

**"Ok, I will be ready by 9:30"said Tyrone. **

**"A.M or P.M"asked Sasha. **

**"A.M"said Tyrone.**

**"I will be ready"said Sasha. **

**"Sasha if you need a shoulder to cry on you know i'm always here for you"said Tryone. **

**"I got to go, I was kinda straightening my hair"said Sasha. **

**"Ok, I'll see you tomorrow I guess"said Tyrone. **

**"And Tyrone"said Sasha. **

**"What"asked Tyrone. **

**"Thanks for being there for me"said Sasha.**

**"Who else is going to watch after you"said Tyrone.**

**"True"said Sasha. **

**"I'll let you go bye Sasha"said Tyrone. Sasha hung up her phone and finished straightening her hair. She grabbed the already rolled blunts and put them into her purse. Sasha shut the lights off and went to her SUV that was parked in the parking lot. Sasha got to Shaundi's house after 30 minutes of driving and beeped her horn for Shaundi to come out. Shaundi came out the house and got into the passenger's seat. Sasha handed her the blunts and started driving towards the mall. **

**"How taught you how to roll"asked Shaundi. **

**"The Ex that I stole the shit from"said Sasha. **

**"Oh"said Shaundi. Shaundi took a drag and passed it to Sasha. **

**"Yeah did you tell anyone about what we talked about yesterday"asked Sasha. **

**"No, its not my place"said Shaundi. **

**"Ok,good. If Pierce found out that I still kinda have feelings for Troy, He probably would be pissed"said Sasha. **

**"He'll probably throw a tantrum like he didn't yesterday"said Shaundi taking a drag. Sasha laughted. **

**"I could see that"said Sasha with a smile. **

**"That Pierce for ya"said Shaundi handing Sasha the blunt. **

**"I know this question is kinda personal but did you really fuck everyone in Stilwater"asked Sasha. **

**"No, not everyone. I've been with all the assholes in Stilwater"said Shaundi. **

**"Except my brother"said Sasha. **

**"Yeah and Pierce and Johnny"said Shaundi. **

**"Why don't you date my brother? As much as he's an ass to people, he knows how to treat his woman"said Sasha. **

**"He wouldn't want a girl like me"said Shaundi taking a drag off the blunt**

**"Do you want him to like you"asked Sasha. **

**"Yeah I guess"said Shaundi. **

**"Well let me help you"said Sasha. **

**"I don't know"said Shaundi. **

**"Come on"said Sasha pulling into the mall parking loto. **

**"Fine"said Shaundi. Sasha finished off the blunt and put it in the ashtray. **

**"Lets get started"said Sasha. Sasha and Shaundi got out the car. Once they got into the mall Sasha pulled Shaundi into Victoria's Secret. **

**"Why this store"asked Shaundi. **

**"You and I need new bras"said Sasha. Sasha started looking at the bras and picked up a couple. "What size are you"**

**"38B"said Shaundi. **

**"You have some small boobs"said Sasha.**

**"I'm sorry I don't have huge tits"said Shaundi. **

**"I didn't mean it like that"said Sasha. Sasha grabbed more bras after that. They were all push up bras. **

**"Why push up bras"asked Shaundi. **

**"They show more cleavage"said Sasha. **

**"Oh"said Shaundi. **

**"What Size are you in panties"asked Sasha. **

**"I'm a medium"said Shaundi. **

**"Ok"said Sasha Sasha picked up a lot of Cheekie panties. **

**"Why those"asked Shaundi. **

**"Either these or thongs"said Sasha. Sasha picked up a thong. **

**"Those it is"said Shaundi. Sasha checked out the store and paid cash. Then they moved onto MACY'S.**

**"Do you wear Juniors"asked Sasha. **

**"Yeah"said Shaundi. **

**"What size"asked Sasha. **

**"Size 9"said Shaundi. **

**"Ok, I'll give you clothes and you'll try them on"said Sasha. **

**"What if I dont' like them"said Shaundi. **

**"We'll just come up with a solution"said Sasha. Sasha handed Shaundi a bunch of sexy shirts like Luxirie Top, Give Me More Cut Out Tee and XOXO Sweater, Cold Shoulder Chain Trim Blouson. **

**"I Don't know If I like these"said Shaundi. **

**"I like them, How I give you a simple shirt"said Sasha. Sasha grabbed Fang Top, Short Sleeve Necklace,6 Degrees Scoop-Neck Bubble-Sleeve Top,empted Cap-Sleeve Ruffled-Neck Top, and BCX Top, Self Belt Shadow Stripe Shirt. Sasha handed Shaundi the shirts. Sasha sat there with her stuff that she was going to buy, which was a lot. **

**"These are fine"said Shaundi. **

**"Is there anything you want to look at"asked Sasha. **

**"No, but lets go to Spencer's after this"said Shaundi. **

**"Ok, As soon as we buy this stuff lets go"said Sasha. Shauundi and Sasha walked into Spencers. Sasha got a a shirt that said 'Too pretty to F*ck from behind' and shirt with Spongebob on it. Shaundi got stuff for beer pong and a beer bong. **

**"We should probably put our stuff in your car first then get our nails done"said Shaundi. **

**"Yeah, Probably"said Sasha. They dropped off the stuff they bought then they went to the nail slaone. Sasha's getting french tips and Shaundi is getting her nails painted black. **

**"I'm glad I spent the day with you"said Shaundi. **

**"I'm glad i spent my day with you, I'm glad we had that bonding time"said Sasha. **

**"Well, Should I ask your brother on a date"asked Shaundi. **

**"You can call him after your nails dry"said Sasha. **

**"Well, all they had to do was paint them black and put on the top coat"said Shaundi. **

**"Call him then"said Sasha. Shaundi grabbed her phone and called Tyrone. **

**"Hey Shaundi whats up"said Tyrone. **

**"Hey, Do you want to go out to dinner or something tonight"asked Shaundi. **

**"Sure, right after I drop Janelle off at the mall"said Tyrone. **

**"Who is Janelle"asked Shaundi. **

**"My Girlfriend"said Tyrone. **

**"Um, On second thought I'm going to a party tonight"said Shaundi. **

**"Oh well another time"said Shaundi. **

**"Alright I got to go"said Tyrone. **

**"Bye"said Shaundi. Shaundi hung up her phone. **

**"What happened"asked Sasha walking over to the light table. **

**"He has a girlfriend"said Shaundi. **

**"Janelle? That bitch is using him and he doesn't want to see it. She's really apart of the brotherhood, She kidnapped me and Pierce saved me. If she's going to the funeral tomorrow, I'm going to flip out"said Sasha. **

**"Wait, She's with the brotherhood"asked Shaundi. **

**"Yeah, I shot her in the leg but she shouldn't be walking"said Sasha. Sasha made a face like she was thinking.. "Shit, That bitch had bullet proof pants on"**

**"calm down"said Shaundi. **

**"I will, My nails are dry. I'll drop you off"said Sasha. Sasha grabbed her purse.**

**

* * *

**

Girls day out is what every girl needs with a friend. I'm glad Sasha did that with Shaundi. The funeral is the next chapter, just had to let you know a head of time. I hope you liked the chapter I can't wait to hear from you.

Gossipgirl1221


	11. Chapter 11

**Forbidden love**

**Chapter 11**

**Sasha got up and took her daily shower as usual. Sasha turned on her flat iron since she just finished washing her hair. Sasha went into her closet to pick out her dress and shoes. She picked her Fleurish dress, Short Mockneck lace with a pair of Jessica Simpson shoes, Alaya Sande's. Sasha laid the dress and the shoes on to her bed and then called her brother. **

**"Hello"said Tyrone. **

**"Hey are you bringing Janelle"asked Sasha. **

**"Good morning to you too"said Tyrone. **

**"Good morning , are you bringing Janelle"asked Sasha. **

**"Yeah, why"asked Tyrone. **

**"You know how I feel about her"said Sasha. **

**"Well, just get over it just for today"said Tyrone. **

**"Don't bring her, She's going to cause me to flip out at Aisha's funeral and I don't want to do that at my friends funeral"said Sasha. **

**"I'm bringing her and that's that"said Tyrone. **

**"Well then don't pick me up, I'll drive myself"said Sasha. **

**"Stop actin' like a little bitch"said Tyrone. Sasha hung up her phone and then called Johnny who was getting ready for the funeral. **

**"Hey Sasha"said Gat.**

**"Hey,Where is the funeral at"asked Sasha. **

**"At the cemetery near my house"said Gat. **

**"At 10"asked Sasha. **

**"Yeah"said Gat. **

**"Ok, Thanks Gat"said Sasha. **

**"Hey Sasha, Do you want to come over after to help me sort her things"asked Gat. **

**"Yeah, Sure. How about I just come pick you up from your house"said Sasha. **

**"alright,Thanks"said Gat. **

**"Johnny are you alright"asked Sasha. **

**"Do you really have to ask, She's dead"said Gat. **

**"I know, how ya feel. If you need someone to talk to, I'm here if you need me"said Sasha. **

**"I know, Thanks Sasha"said Gat. **

**"No problem, but I have to finish getting ready for the funeral"said Sasha. **

**"Oh, Ok. Later"said Gat. Sasha hung up her phone and started straightening her hair. Sasha hair was down with bangs going straight across her forehead. Sasha put her outfit on and grabbed the photo booth picture of her and Aisha. The booth made two copies, Sasha had them both. Sasha walked outside and it was raining. Sasha opened her umbrella and walked to her car. Sasha got into her car and stopped at a store to get a flower for Aisha's funeral, then she went to Gat's house. Sasha beeped her horn and Gat came outside. "Thanks for the ride"**

**"Anytime"said Sasha. Sasha pulled out the drive way. **

**"Why is a small girl like you driving a big car like this"asked Gat. **

**"Well, You should know me by now. I like to do it big"said Sasha. **

**"True, Did you ever tell your brother those secrets"asked Gat. **

**"Yeah, I told him. He didn't get mad at all. I don't like his girlfriend"said Sasha. **

**"Why"asked Gat. **

**"She had the brotherhood come and kidnap me. She's part of the brotherhood and my brother is too dumb to see it"said Sasha. **

**"I only met her once"said Gat. **

**"Well, She better not start any trouble today. I'm not really in the mood to be fuckin' somebody up today"said Sasha. Sasha pulled her car near the cemetery. Sasha and Gat got out the car and walked to the spot where Aisha was being placed. Tyrone and Janelle were already there waiting for them. **

**"Where is the other saints"asked Gat. **

**"They are on their way"said Tyrone. **

**"Even at your friends funeral you, dress like a fuckin' slut"said Janelle. Tyrone stepped in front of his sister. **

**"Tyrone, I'm just going to talk to her"said Sasha. **

**"I know you, your not going to"said Tyrone. Sasha pushed Tyrone out the way and then got into Janelles. face. **

**"As much as I really want to bust a gap in that ass right now, I'm not. If you want me to fuck you up, wait until tonight. I'm not going to fight at Aisha's funeral, so why don't you just fuck off little girl"said Sasha. Janelle stood there looking dumbfounded and Sasha walked away. The saints started showing up and it was time for the funeral to start. **

**"May perpetual light shine on her...."said the paster. Johnny placed a bouquet of flowers onto her casket. Sasha placed the flower and the photo on Aisha's casket. You could see in Sasha's eyes that she wanted to cry but it was like her body wasn't going to let her. Motorcycles pulled up at the funeral.**

**"All of you have humiliated my family for the last time"said Akuji**

**"Leave little boy"said Gat.**

**"look at me when i'm talking to you"said Akuji**

**"Fuck off Akuji. I'm not killing anyone at Aisha's funeral. Tonight,Tomorrow, you name the time and I would gladly fuck you up but not now"said Gat. **

**"How noble!Norbility is sorely overrated"said Akuji. Akuji cocked his gun and he was ready to fight. Sasha pulled out her gun fron her purse that was big enough to hold a pistol and bullets. The saints had a full on gang war between them and the Ronin that showed up. Tyrone and Sasha dragged Akuji to Gat. They tossed him to Gat where he punched him in his face. Sasha stood by the casket and Tyrone stood by Janelle who kept texting someone. **

**"Get up"said Gat. Akuji did was was told. Akuji tried to kick him but Gat grabbed his leg and then head butted him."Get up! Sasha your turn" Akuji rolled over and hoped on his good leg. Sasha walked over, and Akuji made a small punch at Sasha. Sasha punched him with the rings on her hand and kicked him which made him fall to the ground. **

**"Get up"said Sasha. Akuji leaned against a gravestone. **

**"Please Stop. Have mercy on my soul"said Akuji. **

**"Why should I, you didn't have mercy on her soul, did you?"said Sasha. **

**"I didn't kill her"yelled Akuji. **

**"You ordered it"said Sasha. "Johnny finish him off" Gat walked over and punched him through the tombstome. **

**"I'm sorry"whispered Akuji. Sasha put her show on his back and pressed hard, which was painful since its a heel.**

**"Well, Sorry is going to bring her back isn't it"said Sasha. Gat grabbed Akuji by his collar and dragged him to the casket. **

**"You couldn't even let her be buried in peace you piece of shit"said Gat. Gat tipped the casket over which made Aisha's dead body tip out."Sasha what do you want to do"**

**"Burry is ass alive"said Sasha. **

**"I was thinking the same thing"said Gat. **

**"No"yelled Akuji. Gat put Akuji into the casket and closed it. Sasha pushed the button for it to go down in the hole. Tyrone handed Gat a shovel to help put the dirt back into the grave. Sasha took out a cigarette and smoked it while they were doing that. Sasha felt someone looking at her from behind. **

**"Janelle do you want to be next in the coffin"asked Sasha not even looking at her. **

**"Do you know who your talking to"asked Janelle. **

**"I'm talking to just another hoe on these streets"said Sasha blowing smoke out her mouth. Sasha heard footstep running behind her. Sasha turned around pointed the gun at Janelle. "Take another step and your ass is next"**

**"You wouldn't do it"said Janelle. Sasha cocked the pistol and pointed it back in Janelle's face.**

**"Try me"said Sasha. Gat and Tyrone finished what they were doing and then Tyrone got in the middle. **

**"Sasha are you serious"asked Tyrone. **

**"Damn right"said Sasha. **

**"I thought you were going to put your hate aside and be nice. I should have known, your such a lying bitch"said Tyrone. **

**"This is just like you"said Sasha. **

**"He has a point"said Pierce who didn't leave like the others. **

**"Are you serious"asked Sasha. Sasha looked at Pierce and then shook her head. **

**"Don't shake your head, Your brother has a point"said Pierce. **

**"I'm done, you take that hoes side all you want to, but when the Saints are blown off the fuckin' planet don't call me. Pierce you might as well delete my number out your phone."said Sasha. Sasha put her cigarette on the ground and then squashed it into the ground so there wouldn't be a fire at the cemetery. Sasha walked away from the group that was there. Gat and Pierce ran after her. **

**"What do you mean 'delete your number out my phone"asked Pierce. Gat got into the car. **

**"Just as it sounded"said Sasha Sasha closed her door and started her car. **

**"Are you ok"asked Gat. **

**"No, my brother is a stupid fuck, who doesn't know what he wants"said Sasha. Sasha pulled out another cigarette, Johnny grabbed it threw it out the window. "Fuck you do that for"**

**"You need to stop smoking"said Gat. **

**"I'm a grown ass woman, I can do whatever the fuck i want"said Sasha.**

**"Sasha, calm down"said Gat. **

**"I will as soon as I get me another cigarette"said Sasha. Sasha pulled out another cigarette and then lit it. Sasha pulled into Gat's driveway. Sasha shut the car off and finished her cigarette**

**"You know you can't be done from Gang life"asked Johnny.**

**"I know. Once your in there is no way of getting out"said Sasha. **

**"I taught you well"said Johnny. (A/N: Got tired of writing Gat)**

**"You didn't teach me anything but have a 'I don't give a fuck' attitude"said Sasha. **

**"True"said Johnny**

**"Lets go look through this stuff"said Sasha. Sasha put her cigarette out and followed Johnny into the house. The how as the same as it was the day she died minus the dead bodies "This place is a mess"**

**"Didn't have time to clean it up since i was kinda laying on a hospital bed"said Johnny. Sasha and Johnny started going through some of the stuff,Sasha stopped half way to clean up the blood that was everywhere. When they were finally finished they sat on the couch. Sasha put her head on Johnny's shoulder. "Thanks for helping me straight up"**

**"No problem"said Sasha. Sasha kissed Johnny on the cheek, it was a friendly kiss on the cheek. Johnny turned as she kissed him on the cheek which ended up being on the lips. They looked at each other, you could see the temptation in their eyes. They kissed each started making out on the pushed Johnny off. Johnny was still on top of Sasha.**

**"Whats wrong"asked Johnny. **

**"Are you sure you want to do this"asked Sasha. **

**"yeah, Do you want to do this"asked Johnny. **

**"Yes"said Sasha. Sasha took off Johnny's jacket and tie. Johnny started kissing her neck. Sasha lifted her dress up a little bit. Johnny started nibbling on Sasha''s nech which caused her to moan softly in pleasure. Johnny lifted up to take off his shirt which revealed his broad shap and muscles. Sasha took off her dress which showed off her lingerie and her boobs that were in the bra.**

**"Damn"said Johnny. Johnny went back to biting,kissing and licking her neck. **

**"Johnny"moaned Sasha constantly. Sasha's hands made their way down to his belt to undo it. Sasha got it undone finally after being distracted of the sensation she was having. He stripped off his shoes and pants which only left his boxers. Johnny kissed his way down to her stomach. Sasha would moan here and there. "Lower" Johnny smiled and went in between her legs. He began to kiss her inner thighs causing her to gasp and moan. He then began to eat her out. Sasha moaned loud through out it. Johnny was enjoying every minutes of it, something about it felt pulled up and began to take his boxers off. He was already super hard and wanting more quickly leaned up and took Johnny's eight inches completely in her mouth. Johnny began to grunt and moan causing to boss to speed up her movement."Oh ShitJohnny said running his hands through Sasha's silky hair. She began using her tongue going over his member and smiling as Johnny melted in her mouth so to felt like he was going to explode, so he stopped Sasha and put her gently on the couch and spread her legs. He positioned himself between her legs. He got him self all the way in, causing her to run her nails down his back in pleasure. Johnny waited for her to adjust to him then began plowing into her.**

**"God so fucking tight." Johnny said closing his eyes in bliss. **

**"Johnny" Sasha moaned back in pleasure.. Johnny quickly picked her up and flipped her taking her from behind. She screamed when Johnny finally began hitting her spot. "Fuck me harder Johnny" Johnny quickly followed the orders and picked up his speed. Sasha's moans kept getting louder as her pleasure increased. She started climaxing squeezing hard on Johnny member deep inside her. Johnny grunted and pushed in one last time as deep as he could and cummed inside of Sasha. They both let out a sigh in pleasure. **

**"I didn't know you were that good"said Johnny. **

**"You never asked"said Sasha with a smirk. The of them fell asleep on the couch, Sasha woke up a couple hours later and Johnny was still sleeping. Sasha got off the couch gently and put on her clothes again. She wrote Johnny a note saying:**

_**Thanks for the Amazing sex Johnny! We should do it again sometime.**_

_**-Sasha.**_

**Sasha grabbed her keys and went back to her apartment.**

**

* * *

**

Johnny+Sasha= SEX!?!?!?!?!?!!?! Gee wilikers, ahahahaa! Cant wait to hear the feedback on this chapter.

Gossipgirl1221


	12. Chapter 12

**Forbidden love**

**Chapter 12**

**Sasha got into her apartment and kicked off her shoes. Sasha got into the shower to get the smell of sex off. Sasha layed down in her bed and fell asleep.**

***Dream***

_**Sasha was in the kitchen of a house, the house didn't familar at all. A child, that looked around 4 years old walked into the kitchen. The child looked mixed,she had Sasha's eye color, which was a green. She was wearing **__**Baby Phat Girlz Kids Romper, Girls Denim Romper**_

_**"Mommy can I have some juice"asked the child. **_

_**"Yeah"said Sasha. Sasha put the dish that she was washing down in the drying rack. Sasha went into the fridge and grabbed a juice box. She handed the child the drink. **_

_**"Thanks Mommy"said the child. Sasha gave the child a kiss on the cheek. **_

_**"We're going to be leaving soon, I have to go groceryshopping and get some stuff at Walmart"said Sasha going back to the sink to finish the dishes from lunch. **_

_**"Ok mommy"said the child."Can I get a toy"**_

_**"I don't know Elizabeth, Did you clean your room"asked Sasha**_

_**"No"said Elizabeth. **_

_**"Clean your room, and I'll make sure you get a toy"said Sasha. **_

_**"ok"said Elizabeth. Elizabeth got down from the table and left the kitchen and went up the stairs. Sasha's cellphone went off, it was Aisha.**_

_**"Hey whats up Aisha"said Sasha drying her hands. **_

_**"Nothing much, You know your brother busted out of jail"said Aisha. **_

_**"I thought his ass was dead"said Sasha. **_

_**"Thats what we all thought"said Aisha. **_

_**"What about Johnny, how was his trial"asked Sasha sitting at the kitchen table. **_

_**"He's not getting the death sentence. He's out with your brother"said Aisha. **_

_**"I need to pay him a visit"said Sasha. **_

_**"Yeah, They are looking for a place for the saints hideout"said Aisha. **_

_**"When they find it, Can you let me know that way I can stop and say hi"said Sasha.**_

_**"I will, When am I going to see my god daughter"asked Aisha. **_

_**"I'm about to leave right now, I'm going to walmart. I'll stop by before I come home"said Sasha.**_

_**"Alright, I have to go I need to start dinner"said Aisha. **_

_**"Alright bye Eesh"said Sasha. Sasha hung up her phone. Sasha walked upstairs to Elizabeth's room. Elizabeth was almost done, it was a little more toys on the floor. **_

_**"Are we leaving now"asked Elizabeth. **_

_**"Yeah" said Sasha leaning on the door frame with her arms crossed.**_

_**"Can i have 5 minutes"asked Elizabeth. **_

_**"How about we leave after I find a pair of shoes, put on my coat and find my purse"asked Sasha. **_

_**"Ok"said Elizabeth with a smile. Sasha went into her room, which was down the hall, Sasha went into the walk-in closet which had her clothes and guys clothes. Sasha looked at her outfit in the mirror, which was on the closet door. She was wearing **__**Baby Phat Ruffle Button Down Top & Distressed Skinny Jeans with Studded looked at her shoe shelves. There was tons of shoes there, it was like she had shoes to last for years. Sasha grabbed her Guess? "Delicacy" Gladiator Sandal and stared at them for a while. Sasha put them on and looked in the mirror. She looked fine, it was just her hair that through the outfit off. Sasha turned off the lights in her closet and walked into the bathroom. She stared at herself for a while then grabbed her straightner. While she was waiting for it to heat up, she walked downstairs to make sure her jacket was downstairs. It was on the black sectional couch in her living room, which was next to her purse. Sasha went back up the stairs, and straigtened her hair. She put it into a ponytail with a side bangs. **_

_**"Elizabeth, lets go"said Sasha as she was leaving her room. Sasha walked by Elizabeth's room and it was clean. **_

_**"Done"said Elizabeth. Sasha walked into Elizabeths room and looked in the closet. There was nothing but clothes and shoes, then she looked under Elizabeths bed, nothing there. **_

_**"Ok, You can get a toy. We're going to see auntie Aisha after we're done"said Sasha getting off the ground. **_

_**"Ok"said Elizabeth. Elizabeth put her shoes on and walked downstairs right behind her mother. Sasha put her coat on, shut the lights off and grabbed her purse. Sasha went out the door and locked it. She put Elizabeth in her carseat. "Mommy can I get a booster seat"**_

_**"Maybe, why do you ask"asked Sasha buckling Elizabeth in her seat.**_

_**"All my friends have booster seats and I want one too"said Elizabeth. **_

_**"Yeah, well your dad doesn't want you out of this seat but I'll buy you one for my car ok"said Sasha. **_

_**"Why doesn't Daddy want me to have a booster seat"asked Elizabeth. **_

_**"He thinks its more safe for you"said Sasha. "Hands over your head"**_

_**"Ok"said Elizabeth. Elizabeth put her hands on her head. Sasha closed the door and got into the drivers seat. Sasha turned her Altima on and pulled out the driveway of her suburban home. Sasha pulled into a parking spot at Walmart and walked into the store. Sasha put Elizabeth into the basket holder, where infants go. Sasha placed her purse next to Elizabeth. **_

_**"Elizabeth hold the list for me please"said Sasha. **_

_**"Ok"said Elizabeth. **_

_**"Whats first on the list"asked Sasha. **_

_**"More socks for me"said Elizabeth. **_

_**"Yeah, your socks keep disappearing"said Sasha. Sasha walked over to the girls section. Sasha grabbed a 3 packs of little girls socks. "Whats next"**_

_**"Get flowers for our garden"said Elizabeth. **_

_**"We can get them, after daddy goes to work. What else"said Sasha. They got the rest of the items that was on the list including Elizabeths new Baby alive doll and Elizabeth's new booster seat with the Disney princess on the seat. Sasha put the bags and Elizabeth's car seat in the trunk. Elizabeth sat in her new booster seat and put her seat belt on. Sasha drove to Aisha's house. Elizabeth and Sasha walked up to the door and Elizabeth knocked on the door.**_

_**"Who is it"asked Aisha. **_

_**"Its me"said Elizabeth. Aisha opened the door and saw her god daughter. **_

_**"Hey, baby girl."said Aisha bending down to give Elizabeth a hug.**_

_**"Hey, Auntie Aisha"said Elizabeth. **_

_**"You guys come on in"said Aisha. Aisha and Elizabeth walked into Aisha's home. **_

_**"Hey Aisha"said Sasha giving her friend a hug. **_

_**"Hey Sasha"said Aisha. "Do you guys want anything to drink"**_

_**"May I have some juice"asked Elizabeth.**_

_**"how about some ice tea"asked Aisha. **_

_**"Yes, Please"said Elizabeth. Aisha poured a glass of ice tea and gave it Elizabeth, Elizabeth finished it and went into the living room to watch tv. **_

_**"What about you Sasha"asked Aisha. **_

_**" May I have some ice tea"said Sasha with a kiddy voice. Aisha laughed. **_

_**"yeah"said Aisha. Aisha poured two more glasses of ice tea. **_

_**"Thanks"said Sasha after Aisha put the glass down onto the table. **_

_**"She's starting to look like you"said Aisha. **_

_**"I know, She might be a heart breaker"said Sasha. **_

_**"She probably will, You don't look like a mom at all"said Aisha. **_

_**"I know, I don't dress the way i used to though. I dress more conservative and I don't wear short jean shorts or tube tops anymore"said Sasha. **_

_**"Thats good, Some of these moms loose their fashion sense when they have a child"said Aisha. **_

_**"I know right, He wants another one. I don't know if i want another one"said Sasha. **_

_**"Does he know"asked Aisha. **_

_**"No, I've been thinking about it lately though but I'm happy with just Elizabeth"said Sasha. Johnny Gat, Tyrone, and Pierce came in to the house with tons of money. "Elizabeth, come here please"**_

_**"Does he know"whispered Aisha. Sasha shook her head.**_

_**"Didn't have a chance to tell him since I thought he was dead"whispered Sasha**_

_**"Eesh, whose this"asked Johnny going to the fridge to grab a beer. **_

_**"Hey Johnny"said Sasha. Johnny closed the fridge and looked at Sasha. **_

_**"Sasha"questioned Johnny. **_

_**"The one and only"said Sasha. Sasha got up and gave Johnny a hug. **_

_**"how have you been"asked Johnny. **_

_**"Good"said Sasha. Sasha looked at Tyrone, who was on the couch suprised to see his sister. "Tyrone, why don't you just come and give your sister a hug"**_

_**"Its good to see you"said Tyrone. Tyrrone got off the couch and gave his little sister a hug. **_

_**"Its good to see you not in a coma"said Sasha. **_

_**"Aisha are you babysitting your sisters kid"asked Johnny. **_

_**"No, Thats my daughter"said Sasha. **_

_**"Thats my niece"asked Tyrone. Sasha walked over to Elizabeth, who was next to Aisha. Sasha bend down next to Elizabeth. **_

_**"Elizabeth this is your uncle Tyrone, Tyrone this is your niece Elizabeth"said Sasha. **_

_**"I never pictured you having a kid"said Johnny. **_

_**"Well, I have one."said Sasha. Sasha gave Elizabeth a kiss on the cheek. Tyrone's face was still in shock. "Whats up with the money"**_

_**"Yeah, Why is their money on my coffee table"asked Aisha. **_

_**"We stole it from the Ronin"said Johnny sitting on the sat next to Johnny and changed the channel to the news.**_

_**"Do you they know you stole it"asked Sasha and Aisha. **_

_**"They wouldn't have if we just went with my plan"said Pierce. **_

_**"If we went with your plan we would still be talkin' about it"said Johnny. **_

_**"Fuck off Gat"said Pierce. **_

_**"Elizabeth cover your ears"said Sasha. Elizabeth covered her ears and Sasha covered Elizabeth's eyes. Sasha knew something was going to happen, Nobody ever tells Johnny to 'Fuck off' without getting their ass kicked. **_

_**"Excuse me"said Johnny getting up off the couch. **_

_**"Hush, listen"said Tyrone. The story about the money being stolen from the Ronin was on tv(A/N: I don't remember what was said so i'm going to leave it like that). **_

_**"Alright"said Johnny and Tyrone. They pounded fists. **_

_**"Are you serious"asked Sasha.**_

_**"Oh god"said Aisha. **_

_**"Unknown Accomplace my ass"said Pierce. **_

_**"Can you watch your mouth, please"asked Sasha looking at Pierce. **_

_**"Sasha, you've really changed. You didn't care about people swearing"said Tyrone. **_

_**"Elizabeth lets go upstairs to watch TV"said Aisha. Aisha went upstairs with Elizabeth. **_

_**"I'm sorry I don't get down like I used to. I'm sorry I'm not the same 'ride or die bitch' you used to knew. Tyrone I grew up, and its time you did too"said Sasha getting in her brothers face even though He's 5'10 and she was 5'6. "Come on Elizabeth its time for us to go"Aisha and Elizabeth came downstairs, Aisha walked outside with Elizabeth and Sasha. **_

_**"Look, I got a booster seat, Auntie Aisha"said Elizabeth getting into her seat. **_

_**"I see"said Aisha. **_

_**"Hands on your head"said Sasha. Elizabeth did what was told, and Sasha closed the door. **_

_**"Don't let your brother get to you"said Aisha. **_

_**"I'm not, It just shows why we barely talked"said Sasha. **_

_**"Don't disappear like you did last time"said Aisha. **_

_**"I won't. I'll call you when I get home"said Sasha. **_

_**"Take care, Sasha"said Aisha. Sasha gave Aisha a hug. Sasha got into her car and pulled out the driveway. Sasha dove all the way to her home, which wasn't that far from Aisha's. It was maybe a couple blocks away. Sasha pulled into her driveway and her husband was already home. Sasha got out the car and opened the door for Elizabeth. Sasha grabbed the bags that were in the trunk and walked up to the front door. Sasha unlocked the front door, and placed the bags on the coffee table in the living room. The TV was on in the living room, it was on was footsteps going on from the kitchen, Sasha went into the kitchen with a the bags filled with food. Elizabeth follwed her mom into the kicthen. **_

_**"Daddy"yelled Elizabeth. Elizabeth ran to her father, Troy picked up Elizabeth and kissed her on her forehead. **_

_**"How was your day, Baby girl"asked Troy. **_

_**"I got a new doll because I cleaned my room"said Elizabeth. **_

_**"Thats good"said Troy. "Were you good all day"**_

_**"Yeah"said Elizabeth. **_

_**"Thats my girl"said Troy. Troy put Elizabeth back on the ground and she ran to the living room to get her new baby doll. "Hey Sasha"**_

_**"Hey, hon. I saw you on the news at Aisha's"said Sasha. Sasha kissed Troy and finished putting the groceries away. **_

_**"Well, they called the cops, which means Jane was going to show up and cover the story"said Troy sitting at the kitchen table. **_

_**"Yeah,Well I saw my brother"said Sasha. **_

_**"Really, how is he doing"asked Troy. **_

_**"Good, Same ol' Tyrone"said Sasha. **_

_**"Well thats good"said Troy. Troy came back into the living room. Sasha finished putting up the stuff and sat next to Troy. **_

_**"Troy do you think i've changed"asked Sasha. **_

_**"No, why"asked Troy still looking at the football game. **_

_**"Well, Tyrone said i've changed. I just think I grew up"said Sasha. **_

_**"Well theres a point in our lives where theres a wake up call. Elizabeth was our wake up call"said Troy putting his arms around his wife. **_

_**"True"said Sasha. Sasha cuddled up with Troy and finished watching the game**_

***Dream over***

**Sasha woke up to the the sound of her cellphone going off. Sasha looked at her clock and it 11:20 pm. Sasha looked at her phone, and it was an unknown caller. **

**"Hello"said Sasha. **

**"Bitch, we need to settle this once and for all"said Janelle. **

**"Bitch, bring it, where do you want to me"asked Sasha getting out her bed. **

**"Meet me at the abandon factory"said Janelle. **

**"Right now"asked Sasha. **

**"See ya in a few bitch"said Janelle. Janelle hung up. Sasha grabbed her keys, and sneakers and left. **

* * *

That dream was pretty good, Thats what her life would have been like if she didn't dump Troy. All well, her life is good now, I guess until shit hits the fan, can't wait to hear feeback on this chapter.

Gossipgirl1221


	13. Chapter 13

**Forbidden love**

**Chapter 13**

**Sasha got out her car at the abandon warehouse, it wasnt that big. Sasha put her hair into a ponytail. Sasha grabbed her gun and her backup gun just in case something goes wrong. Sasha walked into the empty warehouse ready to shoot if needed. **

**"Janelle, Come out and play"said Sasha loud enouh for it to echo through out the warehouse. Sasha walked all the way to the roof, there was ano door left closed. Sasha swore that she was going to find Janelle even if it took her all night. Sasha closed the door leading to the roof. **

**"Nice of you to show"said Janelle. Sasha started walking closer and closer to Janelle til they were arm length.**

**"You just can't get enough of me can you? I've been told I mesmorize guys but girls... Thats something new"said Sasha. **

**"Lets just cut the chit chat, Your leaving out this place in a body bag"said Janelle. **

**"Let Tango"said Sasha. Sasha pointed the loaded gun at Janelle. Janelle grabbed the gun and through it off the roof. "I always come prepared" Sasha pulled out the next gun.**

**"No weapons"said Janelle. Janelle grabbed that gun and through it off the roof. Sasha punched Janelle in the face, which caught her off balance just a little bit. Sasha throught another punch and kicked Janelle til she hit the ground. Sasha got ontop of Janelle and punched Sasha. **

**"I keep it gangsta"said Sasha. Sasha punched Janelle again. **

**"So do I"said Janelle. Janelle rolled over to the point were Sasha was on the bottom. Janelle punched Sasha in the face. Sasha rolled over and punched Janelle in the face twice. Janelle rolled over, but that time, they fell 5 floors until they hit the ground. They were both knocked out cold, by the Sasha had limited bruises and Janelle was bruised in the face. Sasha's eye opened and saw her gun only a couple feet ahead of her. Sasha tried to get up and started crawling to the gun. "Oh no your not bitch"**

**"Oh, Yes I am"said Sasha. Janelle got up and pulled Sasha back. Janelle kicked Sasha in her side 3 times. Sasha's body ached even more from the kicks. Sasha kicked Janelle's leg which caused Janelle to hit the ground. Sasha started crawling towards her gun. Janelle grabbed Sasha's leg, when she was half way to the gun. Sasha kicked Janelle in the face, which cause Janelle to lay back down on the ground. Sasha was almost to the gun, when Janelle kicked the gun away and kicked Sasha in her side again. Sasha layed on her back, and Janelle put her shoe on Sasha's neck. Janelle put more pressure on her foot which was on Sasha's neck. The more pressure that was being put on her neck, the more Sasha was loosing air.**

**"Any last words"asked Janelle. Sasha looked over and saw a piece of glass on the ground. It looked like a lightning bolt. Sasha picked it up and stabbed into Janelle's leg. Janelle took her foot off of Sasha's neck. Sasha found the strength to get up to grab the gun. Sasha shot Janelle in her leg where the glass walked closet to Janelle til she was in front of Janelle who was on the ground holding her leg. **

**"Any last words"asked Sasha.**

**"You Bitch, it was suppose to be a fair fight"said Janelle. **

**"Your right but I like to cheat"said Sasha. Sasha shot Janelle in the head and the rest of Janelle's body hit the ground. Sasha took a picture of the tatoo on Janelle that said 'Brotherhood 4 Lyfe'. Sasha pulled her brother's chain off his neck. Sasha took a picture of the dead body and sent it to Maero and said 'You should have offered my brother more'There was blood everywhere, Sasha grabbed her other gun and went into her car. Her side was in pain, her body was in agony, and she was covered in Janelle's blood. Sasha drove her car half way to the saints hideout, and then she just caught a cab. **

**"Should I take you to the hospital"asked the driver. **

**"No, just take me to the red light district"said Sasha. The driver did what was told and dropped her in front of the hideout. Sasha went into the elevator and when the elevator got to the hideout. The saints were just chilling, smoking, drinking, you name it. Sasha found her brother,Pierce, and Shaundi. Tyrone saw her. **

**"Are you alright"asked Tyrone. Sasha threw the chain at Tyrone and showed the picture of the tatoo. It had Janelle's face and her shoulder in it. **

**"Should we take you to the hospital"asked Pierce. **

**"No I'm fine"said Sasha grabbing her side. **

**"You were right"said Tyrone. **

**"And it almost killed me, just to prove it"said Sasha. Shaundi saw the hickey located on Sasha's neck. **

**"What's that"asked Shaundi. Eveyrone looks at Sasha's neck. **

**"Yeah, what is that"asked Pierce folding his arms. **

**"Is that a hickey"asked Shaundi. **

**"What the hell is a hickey"asked Tyrone. **

**"No its not a hickey, It happened during the fight"lied Sasha. **

**"Ok"said Tyrone. **

**"I've gotta go"said Sasha. Sasha walked out of the Sains hideout, but little did she know Shaundi and Pierce followed her. **

**"Sasha, who did you have sex with"asked Pierce. **

**"Pierce, calm down"said Shaundi. **

**"Was it Troy? Was it Johnny? Who did you fuck"asked Pierce getting really angry. Sasha turned around to look at Pierce.**

**"Ok, Pierce you want to hear your answer"said Sasha**

**"Yes I do"said Pierce. Sasha slammed her car door. **

**"Yes Pierce, I had fucking amazing sex with johnny gat, you happy"said Sasha. **

**"No, I'm not"said Pierce. **

**"Well, guess what Pierce? I don't care, I have a lot a shit going on right now"said Sasha. **

**"like what"asked Pierce. **

**"Well First My friend is dead, Next I fucked that friends boyfriend,I'm the sister of that Jackass in there, and to top it all off, I'm still in love with Troy. By the way, I faked it"said Sasha. Sasha started walking towards her house. **

**"Yo, Sasha wait up"said Shaundi. Shaundi got into a car and drove beside Sasha. "Get in"**

**"No, Just let me walk home"said Sasha. **

**"Real friends, don't let friends walk home"said Shaundi. Sasha got into the car. **

**"Thanks, But I dont' really feel like talking"said Sasha. **

**"Come on Sasha"said Shaundi. **

**"Whats there to say, I basically layed it out for you. I think me coming back to Stilwater was the biggest mistake I've ever made"said Sasha. **

**"You learn from your mistakes"said Shaundi. **

**"Yeah, I've learned I should have stayed in Miami"said Sasha. The rest of the car ride was silent. **

* * *

**DAMN!!!!!!!!!! This was one intense chapter... Sasha finally reached her breaking point. Sorry for the mistakes if there is any, its 11:43 pm where i'm at and I'm kinda tired. Anyways I hope you enjoy this chapter, and I hope you guys review**


	14. Chapter 14

**Forbidden love**

**Chapter 14**

**Shaudi finally got back from dropping Sasha off at her apartment. Pierce was still outside, but he was smoking a blunt.**

**"Are you alright Pierce"asked Shaundi. **

**"No, I'm kinda still in shock"said Pierce. **

**"Well, she does have a lot on her mind, and you asking that just made it worse"said Shaundi. **

**"Whatever, Bitch needs to calm down"said Pierce. Tyrone came up in the elevator. **

**"What bitch needs to calm down"asked Tyrone. **

**"Nothing"said Pierce. Shaundi shook her head. **

**"Anyways, Sasha called me and told me to go to the bank and thats where Jessica is. She said she saw it while you were driving her home"said Tyrone. **

**"How did I miss that"asked Shaundi. **

**"I don't know, but she's suppose to meet me back here to handle it"said Tyrone.**

**"She told me she was going to rest because of her injuries"said Shaundi. **

**"Well, thats my sister always on the move no matter what condition she's in. Speaking of Sasha"said Tyrone. Sasha pulled right in front of the Saints hideout. **

**"Come on, Tyrone before she leaves"said Sasha. "Hey, Shaundi do you want to go out later tonight"**

**"Yeah, sure. Meet me back here"said Shaundi Tyrone got into the car.**

**"Alright see ya then"said Sasha. Sasha drove off. **

**"is she going to club"asked Pierce. **

**"Thats what she does, She goes clubbing when she can"said Shaundi. **

**"Oh now you guys are buddy buddy"asked Pierce. **

**"Yeah, you can say that"said Shaundi. **

**"Well, I can have my cake and eat it too. I'm going to go to Tee Nay's, then I'm going to call my ex girlfriend"said Pierce**

**"Don't catch anything"said Shaundi. **

**"Your one to talk"said Piece. Pierce got into hisi car and drove off. **

***With Tyrone and Sasha***

**"Are you ok"asked Tyrone. **

**"Yeah, why"asked Sasha**

**"Well you kinda look pissed"said Tyrone. **

**"I'm not, its just a lot is going through my mind, I'm being focussed on this mission"said Sasha. **

**"You know i'm here for you"said Tyrone. **

**"You said that, but when I needed you the most you weren't there for me"said Sasha. **

**"When was that"asked Tyrone. Tyrone looked Sasha, Sasha gave him a glance then looked back at the road. **

**"When your ex-girlfriend kidnapped me, and then she just tried to kill me"said Sasha. "For guy a guy, whose girlfriend was killed by his younger sister your so calm"**

**"Well, She tried to kill you, I would have had to deal with that for the rest of my life"said Tyrone. **

**"True, We're here"said Sasha. Sasha pulled into a spot at the bank. Sasha and Tyrone got out ready to got out the car and walked into the bank. Jessica had to be there because her car was outside. Tyrone walked in first and then Sasha walked in. Tyrone grabbed Jessica and Sasha shot in the air. "Get out"**

**"Oh god let go"cried Jessica. The alarm went off, and police were coming out of nowhere. Tyrone guided Jessica upstairs to turn off the alarm."There is no way out of here just give up"**

**"Aiight Jessica, you going to shut off the alarm"said Tyrone. Sasha was standing next to Tyrone. **

**"Yeah, Well how am I going to do that"asked Jessica. **

**"Hit the off button"said Tyrone let go of Jessica and Jessica did what was told. **

**"Bring the bitch to her car, We're going to go for a ride"said Sasha. Sasha and Tyrone made Jessica go into the trunk. **

**"I'm driving"said Tyrone. **

**"Wait, Lets ask about the shipment before, we do something to her"said Sasha. Sasha opened the trunk and pointed a gun in her face. Tyrone apeared next to Sasha. **

**"What do you know about the shipment"asked Tyrone. **

**"I'm not telling you nothing"said Jessica. Tyrone closed the trunk. **

**"Wow, are we just going to give up on asking her"asked Sasha. **

**"I will leave you here"said Tryone. Sasha got into the car. **

**"Let me out"cried Jessica from the trunk. They got to the stadium and handed the car over to the people who handle the cars. Sasha and Tyrone walked into the stadium after Maero killed Jessica. The duo clapped their hands and slowly the cheers died looked at Sasha and Tyrone. **

**"I'm going to kill you two right here, right now"said Maero**

**"No your not"said Sasha. Tryone threw the keys to Maero. **

**"Whats this"asked Maero**

**"Just remember you should have offered me more than 20%"said Tyrone. The brother and sister walked out of the stadium. **

**"I'm going to go, I'm going out"said Sasha.**

**"Alright, have fun"said Tyrone. Sasha made her way back home and got ready to go out with Shaundi. Sasha was wearing a ****Rocawear Dress, Sleeveless Lucky Charms Chain Tunic with a pair of Marc Fisher Shoes, Nollie Sandals. Sasha put her hair into a ponytail with a little bump. Sasha and Shaundi walked into the club, and Sasha walked to the bar. **

**"2 shots of Tequilla, and what do you want Shaundi"asked Sasha.**

**"Give me 2 shots"said Shaundi. Sasha was still facing the bar, and Shaundi turned around to look at the crowd of people. Shaundi ended up seeing Pierce dancing with some girl. **

**"Yo, Shaundi"said Sasha getting her attention back. **

**"How about we go to a different club"asked Shaundi. **

**"No, This is the best club in stilwater. I'm not leaving, but I am going to take these shots"said Sasha. Sasha licked the salt off her hand and took the two shots, then she sucked on the lime of a glass. A guy walked up to Sasha and Shaundi. **

**"Let me buy you two a drink"said the 2 guys**

**"Ok"said Sasha. The bartender handed Sasha and Shaundi martini glasses. The guys smiled at the two girls. Sasha smelt the drink and she smelt ecstasy. Sasha smiled back and leaned next to Shaundi. "Don't drink it"**

**"Why"asked Shaundi. **

**"Just don't, I'm saving you"said Sasha. Sasha leaned in to the guy so she could talk in his ear. "Do you think I'm stupid"**

**"What"asked the guy. **

**"If I were you I would walk away"said Sasha. Sasha got back to her regular posture and put the drink on the counter. The two guys walked away. "Shaundi lets dance"**

**"ok"said Shaundi. Sasha grabbed Shaundi and pulled her to the dance floor. Sasha started dancing on the dance floor for the rest of the night. Sasha and Shaundi got into the car. Sasha's phone went off, it was an unknown call. **

**"Hello"said Sasha**

**"This call is from Stilwater police station, are you willing to accept the charges"asked the machine. **

**"yes, I will accept the charges"said Sasha**

**"Hello Sasha"said Pierce. **

**"What Pierce"asked Sasha starting her car. **

**"Can you come and get me from the police station"asked Pierce. **

**"Why, what did you do"asked Sasha. **

**"Well I slept with this girl and It turns out she's 16. She said I raped her. Can you talk to Troy and get me off"said Pierce.**

**"After what you had me go through earlier"asked Sasha. **

**"Please"said Pierce. **

**"I'll see what I can do"said Sasha. Sasha hung up her phone.**

**"What happened"asked Shaundi. **

**"He slept with an underage girl and she said he raped her"said Sasha. **

**"So you going to go get him"asked Shaundi. **

**"Yeah, might as well. Nobody can get him off but me"said Sasha. **

**"What about your brother or Johnny"asked Shaundi. **

**"He won't do anything for my brother and Troy is kinda mad at Johnny for almost killing him"said Sasha. **

**"Oh"said Shaundi. Sasha drove to the police station. **

**"How may I help you"asked the receptionist. **

**"Is the chief here"asked Sasha. **

**"Yeah, can you sign in"said receptionist. Sasha signed her name and then walked up to his office. Sasha walked into Troy's office. He was on the computer doing police work. **

**"Hey, Sasha whats up"said Troy. **

**"Nothing much, Can you set Pierce free"asked Sasha. **

**"Who"asked Troy getting caught off guard. **

**"Pierce"said Sasha. **

**"Your boyfriend"asked Troy. **

**"Ex if thats what you want to call it"said Sasha. **

**"Well, hes in trouble for what he did. Rape is a big crime Sasha"said Troy. **

**"I know it is but can you at least give him a court date or house arrest"said Sasha.**

**"How about I give him a court date and the judge will figure out what to do"said Troy.**

**"Thats fine, give him the day"said Sasha. **

**"Sasha can we talk"asked Troy. **_**TO BE CONTINUED.........................**_

* * *

Another chapte done and over with, I hope you enojoyed it and I can't wait for the reviews.

Gossipgirl1221


	15. Chapter 15

**Forbidden love**

**Chapter 15**

**IN THE LAST CHAPTER:"How about I give him a court date and the judge will figure out what to do"said Troy.**

**"Thats fine, give him the day"said Sasha. **

**"Sasha can we talk"asked Troy. **

* * *

**"Yeah but can you let my friend out first"said Sasha. **

**"Yeah"said Troy. Troy got onto the phone and instructed the officers to let him out. **

**"What do you want to talk about"asked Sasha sitting down in a chair. **

**"I've been thinking about you a lot and I can't seem to get you out of my head"said Troy. **

**"I've been thinking about you too"said Sasha. **

**"I also thought about what you said"said Troy. "Your right nobody can replace your first love"**

**"Yeah, Its true. You can also fall back in love with your first love after they do you wrong"said Sasha**

**"Wait what are you saying"asked Troy. **

**"Troy, I still love you. As much as keep telling myself I don't love you, I do. I don't know if thats a good thing or a bad thing"said Sasha. Troy looked at Sasha. **

**"I feel the same way about you"said Troy. **

**"What should we do about it"asked Sasha. **

**"How about we have dinner tomorrow, I'll pick you up. Wear something nice"said Troy. **

**"Ok, I'll see you there"said Sasha. Sasha gave Troy a hug, and Troy gave Sasha a kiss on the cheek. Sasha walked out his office and walked down to the lobby, where Shaundi was sitting waiting for Pierce to be released. **

**"What happened"asked Shaundi. **

**"Me and Troy talked. I'm having dinner with him tomorrow"said Sasha sitting next to Shaundi. **

**"What about Johnny"asked Shaundi. **

**"It was just a one time thing, We were both vulnerable and it won't happen again"said Sasha. **

**"What about you and Pierce"said Shaundi. **

**"I think me and him are better off as friends. If feel like me and him aren't meant to be. I feel like only person that can handle me is Troy"said Sasha. **

**"Well, What happends if he wants to marry you"asked Shaundi.**

**"I don't know, He's the only guy for me"said Sasha. "Your looking way into this more than i am"Pierce came to the reception area. **

**"Thanks, Sasha"said Pierce. **

**"No problem, I'm sorry for flipping out on you. By you asking that, I just had to crack"said Sasha. **

**"Shit, that no problem"said Pierce.**

**"So are we friends again"asked Sasha. **

**"Yeah"said Pierce. **

**"By the way what did the girl look like"asked Sasha**

**"There she is right there"said Pierce pointing towards a girl. She looked like she's 16 or maybe even younger. Sasha laughed and so did Shaundi. "Whats so funny"**

**"Ray Charles could see that girl was 16"said Sasha. **

**"Well, She said she was old enough"said Pierce. **

**"I can also say I'm virgin and you can clearly see that I'm not"said Sasha.**

**"Fuck off Sasha"said Sasha. **

**"She has a point"said Shaundi. **

**"Fuck you"said Pierce. **

**"We love you Pierce"said Sasha. Sasha drove Pierce and Shaundi home and then She went home. She fell asleep since it was almost 3 in the morning. **

***Dream***

_**Sasha awoke from her sleep by her daughters screams. The room didn't look the same as the first dream. The room was a different color, the furniture was different and the door was on a different side. Sasha got up and followed the screams, She got to the door where they screams were at. Sasha opened the door, The girl looked a whole different. **_

_**"Whats wrong"asked Sasha. **_

_**"I had a bad dream"said Elizabeth. **_

_**"Its going to be ok, Do you want me to stay here until you go back to sleep"asked Sasha. **_

_**"Yeah"said Elizabeth. Sasha sat in the rocking chair in her room and had her daughter in her lap rocking her to Sasha finally got Elizabeth to sleep she placed her back into her bed. The front door opened and it was Troy coming in. **_

_**"Why are you so late"asked Sasha. **_

_**"I'm sorry, I had to release the gang bangers today"said Troy. **_

_**"Are you serious, Why did you let them free"asked Sasha. **_

_**"Dane Vogule"said Troy. Troy put his stuff in the closet that was in the living room. **_

_**"Fuck Dane Vogule. Ultor was better off staying as the clothing company"said Sasha. **_

_**"Thats what everyone says"said Troy. **_

_**"Troy, I'm getting tired of you working late house, I want you to be home to help put Elizabeth down for bed. Or maybe even help when she has nightmares"said Sasha. They couple were in their room.**_

_**"I'm sorry, If I work"said Troy. **_

_**"Troy, I stop doing what I do just so I can raise Elizabeth"said Sasha. **_

_**"Big Deal, you stop being a gang member for the saints big deal"said Troy. **_

_**"Sometimes, I wonder why I said what i felt about you the day I asked your ass for a favor"said Sasha. **_

_**"I wonder why sometimes too"said Troy.**_

_***Dream over***_

**Sasha instantly woke up breathing heavy. **_**Is that what life would be like if I go back to Troy. Am I making the right decision? Should I go back to Miami and forget about this?**_

* * *

Damn is all i have to say about this Chapter. Can't wait to read the reviews.

Gossipgirl1221


	16. Chapter 16

**Forbidden love**

**Chapter 16**

**Sasha got up and went into her closet to find out her outfit for tonight, since her and Troy are going out to dinner. Sasha called Shaundi. **

**"Hey, Whats up"said Shaundi. **

**"Hey, Can you come over"said Sasha. **

**"Yeah, I'll be on my way"said Shaundi. Sasha hung up her phone and went inside her closet to pull out some dresses. There was a knock on the door. Sasha went downstairs to answer the door. Sasha opened the door and there was Shaundi. **

**"Thank god you came"said Sasha. **

**"Whats up"asked Shaundi. **

**"I kinda need help, I need someone to talk to"said Sasha. **

**"ok, Whats up"said Shaundi. **

**"I don't know what to expect of this date. Tell you the truth, I don't think i'm going like his lifestyle"said Sasha. **

**"What lifestyle"asked Shaundi. **

**"Him being the chief of police, He's going to need me to change the way I live. I like to party. If someone invites me to a party, Hell ya I'm going to go"said Sasha. **

**"I see what your saying"said Shaundi. **

**"Yeah, He's already being critized for him being in the Saints. If he dates me, then hes just going to get more shit. I hate the fact that I love this guy"said Sasha. **

**"Well, if stuff goes down, then just let him know how you feel about it. Troy seems like hes really understanding. He should understand how you feel"said Shaundi. **

**"That true, Thanks for listening"said Sasha. **

**"No problem, thats what friends are for"said Shaundi. **

* * *

**Johnny had been beating himself up for what had happened between him and Sasha. He never thought he would break under temptation. He doesn't know if he should tell his friend what happened or what. Johnny decided to tell Pierce instead of Tyrone. **

**"I thought you hated me"said Pierce. **

**"Well, I need someone to talk to"said Johnny. **

**"Why didn' tyou just call Tyrone or Shaundi"asked Pierce. **

**"Shaundi is busy and I can't talk to Tyrone"said Johnny. **

**"Oh, why can't you tell Tyrone"asked Pierce. **

**"Well, it has to do with Sasha"said Johnny. **

**"What about her"asked Pierce. **

**"Well, Me and Sasha had sex. As much as I liek sex there is two things wrong with that"said Johnny. **

**"Whats wrong with sex"asked Pierce. **

**"Nothing, its just I had sex with Sasha. It was great and all but that's my friends sister and my girlfriend's friend. I just snapped, last time i had sex was before I went to jail and that was a while since me and Eesh were on and off"said Johnny. **

**"Seems like you have a lot on your plate"said Pierce.**

**"Yeah, and only thing I'm worried about is the fact that she could be pregnant"said Johnny. **

**"Did Sasha fake an orgasm"asked Pierce**

**"What?... No, why"asked Johnny. **

**"Just wondering, how do you know if they fake one"asked Pierce. **

**"Well, did you and your friend have the lights on"asked Johnny. **

**"No"said Pierce. **

**"Its all in the face and the noises they make. You can usually see them, when they fake it. She could have been laying there dead for all you know"said Johnny. **

**"Shit"said Pierce. **

**"Anyways,Can we get back to my problem"asked Johnny. **

**"Yeah"said Pierce. **

**"If she's pregnant, I don't know what to do"said Johnny. **

**"Well, talk to her instead of telling me all your problems"said Pierce. **

* * *

**Sasha finally picked out her dress and her shoes. She chose her ****Guess Dress, Sleeveless One Shoulder Mini and her Guess Shoes, Painter Sandals. Sasha put straightened her hair with a side-swept bang. Sasha put on a her gold diamond hoops that matched her necklace. Sasha put on her makeup on which made her green eyes pop. There was a knock on her door, Sasha finished her makeup and went to the door. Sasha opened the door and there was Troy in a suit. **

**"Hey"said Sasha. Sasha hugged Troy and gave him a kiss on the cheek. **

**"Are you ready to go"asked Troy. **

**"Yeah, let me get my purse"asked Sasha. Sasha grabbed her purse from the table. "Lets go" They both got into Troys car.**

**"How was your day"asked Troy. **

**"It was good, how was yours"asked Sasha. **

**"It is the same as usual"said Troy. **

**"Where are you taking me"asked Sasha. **

**"Its a surprise"said Troy. **

**"You know I don't like surprises"said Sasha. **

**"Yeah but I want to surprise you"said Troy. Troy pulled in front of an elegant restaurant. Sasha and Troy walked into the restaurant. "Reservation under Bradshaw"**

**"Right this way"said the matredee(A/N: I know I spelt that wrong). They followed him to the table that only had 2 places. Troy pulled out Sasha's chair, and then he sat down. The matredee handed the two menus. "Your waiter should be here any minute"**

**"Thank you"said Troy. Sasha smiled. Sasha looked at the menu, everything was expensive. The cheapest thing on there was a salad which was 7.98. "You look amazing tonight"**

**"You don't look so bad yourself"said Sasha. Sasha placed her menu down on the table. Sasha looked at Troy, she noticed how the Troy she used to know is there. **

**"What"said Troy. **

**"You've changed"said Sasha.**

**"What do you mean"wondered Troy.**

**"For one, what the hell are wearing, You always made fun of people who go in these restaurants"said Sasha. **

**"What are you saying"asked Troy. **

**"I want the Troy, I fell in love with 5 years ago"said Sasha. **

**"Sasha I'm the same Troy"said Troy. **

**"No your not. Your Chief of Police Troy. I fell in love with the 3rd street saint Troy"said Sasha. **

**"I'm not going to have this argument in here"said Troy. **

**"The old Troy would be willing to have an argument anyway no matter who was there. Am I not good enough for you"asked Sasha.**

**"Sasha, Whats up with you"asked Troy. **

**"I don't know, why don't you get the old Troy, to figure it out"said Sasha. Sasha got up from the table and walked outside. Sasha got a cab to stop. **

**"Sasha,Wait"cried Troy.**

**"No what Troy, Call me when the old Troy decides to show up"said Sasha. Sasha got into the cab and went home.**

* * *

Hmmmmmmmmmmmmmm........... I don't know about this chapter. Can't wait for the feedback. By the way I' m on Spring Break so I might updae almost everyday. I'll try to anyways.

Gossipgirl1221


	17. Chapter 17

**Forbidden love**

**Chapter 17**

**Sasha walked into her apartment and rolled a blunt. Sasha thought there was no point on calling Shaundi, even though she was up partying. Sasha felt the urge to puke. Sasha ran into her bathroom and puked. Was she catching something? Or was it the consequence of having sex with Johnny? Sasha looked at her clock, it was 9:45 pm. Sasha grabbed her purse and left for a 24-hour general store. Sasha grabbed a 3 pregnancy test. (A/N: I know you don't show pregnancy signs in 2 day but Its just a story). Sasha got back to her apartment and peed on the sticks, Sasha sat on the bathroom floor waiting. There was a knock on the door, Sasha put the test on her night table. Sasha opened the door, and there was Troy. **

**"What do you want"asked Sasha. **

**"Sasha, we seriously need to talk"said Troy**

**"I'm listening" Sasha. Sasha and Troy sat down on Sasha's couch. **

**"Well, I just wanted to let you know that I am the same Troy Bradshaw you fell in love with. I just had to grow up,and learn to step up to the plate"said Troy. **

**"I feel like you've changed, and that you aren't going to be the same ol' Troy that would take me to Freckle Bitches at like 1 in the morning just to slit a milkshake."said Sasha. **

**"I just had to grow up. When your the Chief of Police you can't just party and act like a kid"said leaned her head back on the couch. **

**"I just feel like if we pursue a relationship again, I will have to change who I am. I'm 'ride or die' Sasha and you know that"said Sasha**

**"I wasn't asking you to change, I love you the way you are. I care about you Sasha very much, if I didn't I wouldn't have came here to talk to you"said Troy. **

**"True, I care about you too"said Sasha. **

**"I need you in my life though, who else is going to keep me in line"said Troy. Sasha shrugged.**

**"Well, I do need to start making grown up decisions"said Sasha. **

**"Yeah, So where do we stand"asked Troy. **

**"I don't know"said Sasha.**

**"How about we continue where we left off"asked Troy. **

**"No, Troy I'm not going to marry you"said Sasha. **

**"What the hell are you talking about"asked Troy. **

**"I can tell you were about to propose to me"said Sasha. **

**"I was thinking about it"said Troy. **

**"Are you saying I'm not wife material"said Sasha jokingly.**

**"You are wife material, I just didn't know If I'm ready to settle down"said Troy. **

**"Well, we can start off where we left off"said Sasha. **

**"Ok"said Troy. Troy kissed Sasha, which made Sasha smile. **

**"But lets lay off the finer things in life for a while"said Sasha. **

**"Whatever makes you happy"said Troy. Sasha kissed Troy. **

**"I love you"said Sasha**

**"I love you too"said Troy. Sasha kissed Troy again. Every time Troy and Sasha kissed, it always put a smile on Sasha's face. **

**"Why do you always make me smile"asked Sasha. **

**"Maybe its my good looks"said Troy jokingly **

**"Or its everything about you that makes me smile"said Sasha. **

**"Like what"asked Troy.**

**"The way you talk, your very sexy when your mad, Do i need to go on"said Sasha.**

**"No, but I have work in the morning, I'll call you later"**

**"Ok"said Sasha. Sasha walked Troy to the door, and gave him his good-night kiss. Sasha walked upstairs to her room and remember that she took 3 pregnancy test. Sasha picked up the first one, it came back negative. She picked up the second one and it came back negative. Sasha picked up the third anf final test, that came back negative. Sasha had a sigh of relief. Sasha called the clinic to get tested just in case. **

* * *

**Sasha woke up the next day ready to start a new day. Sasha's phone went off and it was Pierce. **

**"Hey whats up Pierce"said Sasha. **

**"You really need to talk to Johnny"said Pierce. **

**"Why"asked Sasha getting ready to go to the clinic. **

**"Lets just say he isn't the same"said Pierce. **

**"I'll stop by after I handle my business"said Sasha. **

**"Sasha did you really fake it"asked Pierce. **

**"Bye Pierce"said Sasha. Sasha hung up her phone and left for the clinic. That test was going to determine whether or not she has a Johnny Jr. on the way. Sasha peed on the stick adn then waited for the doctor to come back. "Give it to me straight, Doc."**

**"Well....."the doctor trailed off. **

**"I'm PREGNANT!?!?!?!?!?!?!"yelled Sasha. **_**TO BE CONTINUED............................**_

* * *

Once again I leave you guys hanging, :D. I did it like that because I don't know if she should be pregnant or not. I would like to hear your opinions about that, I would appreciate it deeply.

Gosspgirl1221


	18. Chapter 18

**Forbidden love**

**Chapter 18**

**IN THE LAST CHAPTER:That test was going to determine whether or not she has a Johnny jr. on the way. Sasha peed on the stick adn then waited for the doctor to come back. "Give it to me straight, Doc."**

**"Well....."the doctor trailed off. **

**"I'm PREGNANT!?!?!?!?!?!?!"yelled Sasha. **_**TO BE CONTINUED............................**_

* * *

**"No your not pregnant, I just like to put suspense in my patients"said The doctor. **

**"Thats not funny"said Sasha. Sasha took the sigh of relief. **

**"You didn't want to be pregnant"saaked the Doctor. **

**"I want to have kids but not with the person I last did it with"said Sasha. **

**"Oh, Is he a dead beat"asked the Doctor. **

**"No, Its a long story and I don't feel like retelling it"said Sasha. **

**"Well your free to go Ms Sasha"said the Doctor. **

**"Thank you"said Sasha. Sasha got down off the table and left the clinic. Sashd did keep her word about going to see Johnny. Sasha knocked on the door. **

**"Who is it"asked Johnny. **

**"Its me, Sasha"said Sasha. Johnny opened the door, it seemed like he was glad to see her. **

**"Can we talk"asked Johnny. **

**"Lately I've been talking, How about we forget what happened, We were both vulnerable and We cracked"said Sasha. **

**"Are you pregnant"asked Johnny. **

**"No I'm not pregnant"said Sasha. Johnny hugged Sasha. "This is'nt helping me forget"**

**"Oh Sorry"said Johnny. **

**"Since when did you tell Pierce your deepest secrets"asked Sasha putting her hands in her pocket. **

**"He was the only person I could turn to, I can't tell your brother. You know how your brother is, He'll loose his fucking mind"said Johnny. **

**"You got that right. I got to go, my brother kinda has to see me about something."said Sasha. Sasha turned around and their were ULTOR police memebers surrounding pointing guns at them. "Only time I don't come armed and ready" Johnny went upstairs to get his gun, and Sasha ran to an Ultor truck and drove it to Shaundi's. Sasha didn't park the truck at Shaundi's house, she kinda did a drive bailout. Sasha got up at Shaundi's house, Sasha kicked the door looked around the house to find Shaundi. Shaundi was in her room having sex with some guy. **

**"Sasha"cried Shaundi as she covered herself. **

**"Just get some clothes on their are Ultor people after us"said Sasha. Sasha's phone went off, it was Pierce. "I'm kinda busy right now"**

**"Ultor Police, We know. We're coming to get you, where are you"asked Pierce. **

**"I'm at Shaundi's"said ultor police had put their guns in Sasha's face. Sasha dropped her phone. Shaundi finally came out, They picked up Sasha's phone and hung it up. **

**"I'm guessing I'm late"asked Shaundi. **

**"Just a smidge"said Sasha. Sasha put her hands behind her back. They put Sasha and Shaundi in the back of the truck. **

**"My Bad, You never told me what happened on your date"said Shaundi. **

**"Nows not the time to explain it, But I'm not pregnant"said Sasha.**

**"You aren't pregnant with Johnny's baby"asked Shaundi. **

**"No, thank god. You know how I would feel about always wanted to have kids with Johnny but they were off and on so many time they just haven't had the chance"said Sasha. **

**"Can you girls shut up"said an Ultor Officer. Sasha looked at him and then at Shaundi giving her a signal. The officer was sitting across from Sasha. There were 2 on each side. Sasha kicked the officer in the face with her sneaker, Shaundi followed. Sasha head but the other one that was on Shaundi's side. Sasha elbowed the one that was sitting on her right. The door opened, it was because of Tyrone ramming the back. **

**"Are you ready to jump"asked Sasha. **

**"Yeah, lets do this"said Shaundi. Sasha and shaundi jumped out ultor truck. They both landed on the hard pavement. Sasha and Shaundi got up off the ground and into the car. There was a dead body in the trunk. **

**"Whats up with the body"asked Sasha. **

**"You'll see"said Tyrone. They finally arrived back at the hideout and Tyrone threw the dead body on the ground. **

**"If I knew cops were going to come after me I wouldn't have persuaded you to let me join"said Sasha. **

**"I signed on to fight gang bangers, no people with space-aid shit"said Pierce. Tyrone bent down and saw the guys name tag. It had 'the Pyramid' printed on it. **

**"Shaundi do you know any guys that work at the Pyramid"asked Tyrone. **

**"umm, no"said Shaundi. **

**"For real"questioned Pierce. Sasha smacked Pierce upside the head. "What" Sasha rolled her eyes. **

**"Alright, I want all of you to find out what you can about the Pyramid"said Tyrone. **

**"Why did you smack me"asked Pierce. **

**"The comment wasn't necessary"said Sasha. **

**"How come you don't answer my question"asked Pierce. **

**"What question"asked Sasha. Sasha made her way out of Tyrone's office. **

**"You know what question"said Pierce. They got upstairs to the ground floor. **

**"I believe I don't know what your talking about"said Sasha jokingly. Pierce grabbed Sasha with his big muscular arms that had tattoos on it. **

**"Did you fake the orgasm or no"asked Pierce. **

**"Why do you want to know"asked Sasha. Sasha tried to get out of Pierce's grip. **

**"I want to know"saiid Pierce.**

**"Yes, I did. Ya happy"said Sasha Sasha got out of Pierce's grip finally then Pierce grabbed Sasha again. This time they were looking almost eye to eye. Out of all the Leiutanants she was the shortest. **

**"No I'm not happy. Why did you fake it"asked Pierce. **

**"As I said, no one can replace your first love"said Sasha with a smile. "Now can you let me go"**

**"What do you see in Troy that you don't see in me"asked Pierce. **

**"Its what I don't see in him, no offense. Your both cute, You both can help me tone my wild side. The way he talks always makes me smile and everytime he kisses me I' smile. Also the fact that he can be a dick, turns me on"said Sasha. **

**"I can be a dick"said Pierce. **

**"Not like he can"said Sasha. **

**"Well, When I kissed you I made you smile"said Pierce. **

**"Yeah, but He makes me glow like a light in a dark room"said Sasha. Troy's car pulled up. **

**"I knew you wouldn't get over him."said Troy. Sasha got out of Pierce's grip and walked closer to Troy. **

**"Troy its not what you think"said Sasha. **

**"What did you feed him the same bullshit you fed me. 'I care about you too' or 'I'm still in love with you'. You've said I changed. The old Sasha wouldn't have done this shit"said Troy. Sasha tried to confort Troy but he just brushed her off. He drove away, Sasha crossed her arms and tears started streaming down her face. **

* * *

Damn......Enough said. If there is Errors, thats because i'm tired. Its almost 4 in the morning where I live. I hope you enjoy it and I can't wait to hear feedback :D


	19. Chapter 19

**Forbidden love**

**Chapter 19**

**Sasha was at her apartment ready to go out once again with Shaundi but tonight was a friendly night. Going out to dinner, take a couple shot at the club, then ending the night with smoking a blunt. Sasha was in her closet figuring out what to wear, She put her Soprano Top, Short Sleeve Cold Shoulder Lace Up on the bed with a good pair of Rocawear Jeans, Dark Wash Skinny jeans. Sasha pulled out her Pastry Shoes, Glam Nights Pumps. Sasha got into the shower and the put on her clothes. Sasha put her hair in a ponywail with a side-swept bang. Sasha called Shaundi. **

**"Hello"said Shaundi. **

**"Hey, I'm about to leave, so make sure your ready"said Sasha. **

**"I'm always ready"said Shaundi. **

**"Ok, well be outside when i beep my horn"said Sasha. **

**"Alright see ya in a few"said Shaundi. **

* * *

**Johnny was at his house with Pierce and Tyrone chillen on the couch.**

**"Why are we just sitting here"asked Pierce. **

**"I don't know"said Tyrone. **

**"Why don't we go out and have a drink or two. I want to celebrate"said Johnny. **

**"Celebrate what"asked Tyrone. **

**"Just to celebrate, There is no more brotherhood, Maero is dead. We are almost done finishing the Ronin, Then we have the Sons of Samedi."said Johnny. **

**"Where are we going to go"asked Pierce. **

**"Tee Nay's, A club, somewhere"said Johnny. Johnny got up off the couch and grabbed his car keys from the table. **

**"Thats what I'm talking about"said Tyrone. Tyrone got off the couch and followed Johnny to the door. **

**"Why can't we just watch some Bobby and Amber or something"said Pierce. Pierce got up and followed the guys out the door. Tyrone and Johnny laughed at Pierce's suggestion. **

**"My sister doesn't even watch Bobby and Amber"said Tyrone. Tyrone got into the passenger seat. Pierce got into the backseat.**

**"Its a good show if you watch it"said Pierce. **

**"Whatever"said Tyrone. **

**"Are you guys done with your little debate"asked Johnny as he was getting into the car. **

**"Lets hit Tee Nays"said Tyrone. **

* * *

**Sasha and Shaundi arrived at Chili's for their dinner. **

**"Table for 2"said Sasha. **

**"Ok, come this way"said the matredee. The woman sat Sasha and Shaundi at a booth. **

**"Thank you"said Sasha. **

**"Your Waiter will be with you soon"said the matredee handing Sasha and Shaundi a menu. The woman walked away and went back ot her post. **

**" I might have a Tropical Sunrise Margarita"said Sasha. **

**"I'll just get a beer"said Shaundi.**

**" Ok"said Sasha putting her menu down on the table. **

**"Sasha, Whats wrong"asked Shaundi. **

**"Nothing, I'm just kindda fed up"said Sasha. **

**"Of"asked Shaundi. **

**"Being here, I feel like I should've just stayed in Miami"said Sasha. **

**"Well, Why did you even come back"asked Shaundi. **

**"Aisha, I was truely missing my best friend. She knew I was coming back to Stilwater. My life is shit right now, I might as well have my own show"said Sasha. **

**"You have to realize Sasha that everyone's life is shit. It can only get better for you"said Shaundi. **

**"I fucked up badley though"said Sasha.**

**"What happened"asked Shaundi. **

**"My name is Cindy and I'm your waiter for tonight. May I start you off with a drink"asked the waitress. **

**"Yeah, Can I have a Tropical Sunrise Margarita"said Sasha. **

**"Can I have a beer"said Shaundi. **

**"May I see some I.D"asked the waitress. They both showed their . "Are you guys ready to order"**

**"No not yet"said Sasha. **

**"Ok, i'll be back with your drinks"said the waitress. **

**"Anyways, the problem is the fact that Troy wants nothing to do with me. He saw Pierce holding me. I was trying to get out of his grip but Pierce is a big ass motherfucker. He took it the wrong way and now he wants nothing to do with me"said Sasha.**

**"You have been playing with people's hearts"said Shaundi. **

**"Whats that suppose to mean"asked Sasha. **

**"You think you can have your cake and eat it too. I'm the same way but you did it to a person that really does care about you deeply and emotionally"said Shaundi. **

**"I never thought of it that way"said Sasha. **

**"Well thats life, and if Aisha was alive, she probably would've said the same thing"said Shaundi. **

**"True"said Sasha. **

* * *

**They guys are at Tee'Nays getting drunk and watching stippers. (A/N: They're are drunk at this point)**

**"Do you guys think Shaundi likes me"asked Tyrone. **

**"Shaundi's a bitch"said Pierce. **

**"Seems like Pierce has some personal issues"said Johnny. **

**"She's a bitch and so is Sasha"said Pierce. **

**"Sasha can be, just don't catch her on a bad day"said Tyrone.**

**"I realize she likes to play with peoples hearts"said Pierce. **

**"I agree with Tyrone, just don't catch her on a bad day"said Johnny. **

**"She's played with my heart, She's played with Troy's heart and She played with Johnnys"said Pierce. Johnny sobered up and looked Pierce with the death stare. **

**"Woah, what do you mean 'playing your your hear and Johnny's"asked Tyrone. **

**"Nothing"said Johnny. **

**"No Tell me"said Tyrone. **

**"Well, You know she fucked Troy, She fucked me, and last but not least she fucked Johnny. He thought she was pregnant. Johnny how did that turn out"said Drunk Pierce. Johnny and Tyrone both sobered up quick. **

**"Is he telling the truth"asked Tyrone. **

**"He's drunk"said Johnny trying to cover up what Pierce said. **

**"Thats the whole truth and nothing but the truth"said Pierce. **

**-------------------**

**Sasha and Shaundi went back to Sasha apartment. They were both a little drunk. **

**"I'm done with guys"said Sasha. **

**"Guys are dicks"said Shaundi. Sasha finished rolling a blunt and handed it to Shaundi. They were on Sasha's couch passing a blunt back and forth. **

**"I think I'm going to burn some pictures of me and Troy"said Sasha. Sasha got up off the couch and went upstairs. She grabbed a shoe box and brought it downstairs. **

**"You and Troy took a lot of pictures"said Shaundi. Sasha pulled a picture out, it was her kissing Troy. Sasha turned on her fireplace and sat back on the couch. "This one is adorable"**

**"I know, Aisha took this one"said Sasha. Sasha threw it into the fire. Shaundi pulled out a picture. It was of Sasha sitting on Troys lap, sleeping. Shaundi showed the picture to Sasha and Sasha nodded her head. Shaundi threw the picture in the fire. Sasha got up to get some liquor, Sasha pulled out Apple Pucker. Sasha drank out the bottle and brought it to the living room. Sasha's front door opened and there was Tyrone,Pierce, and Johnny. **

**"Sasha"yelled Tyrone. **

**"Oh my god, its so good to see you"said Sasha. (A/N: Sasha is fully drunk).**

**"Did you have sex with Pierce and Johnny"asked Tyrone. **

**"Can you repeat the question"asked Sasha. Sasha put the bottle on the end table. **

**"Did you fuck Pierce and Johnny"said Tyrone. **

**"Tyrone, I'm grown. I can fuck whoever I want"said Sasha getting off the couch. Tyrone walked closer to Sasha. **

**"Sasha its a yes or no question"said Tyrone getting angry. **

**"Tyrone, you are so killing my buzz. Actually its not even a buzz anymore, I'm full on drunk"said Sasha. Sasha put her hands on her brothers face. Shaundi put out the fireplace. **

**"Sasha, I need you to sober up now and tell me the truth"said Tyrone.**

**"Oh my god, We don't have the same eye color"said Sasha. **

**"Sasha"yelled Tyrone. **

**  
"Why do you care so fucking badley. Why don't you ask them yourselves"said Sasha. Sasha felt the urge the throw up. "I don't feel so good" Sasha ran upstairs to her bathroom and threw up. After Sasha finished, She got up and went into her bed.**

* * *

Sasha is going to feel the hangover the next day.............. Everyone went out. YAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!. I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter, and I can't wait to hear from you.

Gossipgirl1221


	20. Chapter 20

**Forbidden love**

**Chapter 20**

**Sasha woke up the next morning with a major headache. Sasha got up and went downstairs. Her house looked like a mess, Sasha started cleaning up the house. The headache wasn't making it easier for Sasha. After Sasha finished cleaning things up, she got herself some advil. Sasha has no memory of what happened last night. All she remembers is that she was picking up Shaundi. Sasha called Shaundi. **

**"Hello"said Shaundi. **

**"Stop yelling"said Sasha. **

**"Or you have a hangover"said Shaundi. **

**"Yes, What happened last night, I'm really lost. My house was a mess, pictures of me and Troy are on my table, and I have a hangover"said Sasha. **

**"Well me and you went out, We got a little drunk. We went back to your house, You drank somemore. Your brother kept asking if you slept with Johnny and Pierce and You weren't trying to answer the question. Then you went upstairs and you never came back down. Then Tyrone got really pissed and stormed out. Then Everyone else just left"said Shaundi. **

**"Why would he ask that, I know my brother. He can't smell sex and only people that I told was you and Pierce"said Sasha. **

**"Well, I was with you all night so it wasn't me"said Shaundi. **

**"I'll ask Johnny, He'll know"said Sasha. **

**"Well, you guys aren't aloud to talk. When I said Tyrone got pissed, He banned it so Pierce and Johnny can't talk to you anymore. What a drama queen"said Shaundi. **

**"My brother fuckin kills me, I'm done living in Stilwater, I'm going to find a place to stay and I should be gone by thursday"said Sasha. **

**"What"cried Shaundi. **

**"Your loud"said Sasha. **

**"What"whispered Shaundi. **

**"I have nothing here for me at all. I'm going back to Miami, I'm going to tie some loose ends here then I'm gone"said Sasha. **

**"Thursday is in 2 days"said Shaundi. **

**"I know, I will come back for my stuff later"said Sasha. **

**"Should I tell your brother"asked Shaundi. **

**"You can if you want to, I could care less"said Sasha. **

**"I have to go, I have to meet up with your brother"said Shaundi. **

**"Alright, Later"said Sasha. Sasha hung up her cellphone and dialed someone's number. **

**"Hello, This is Stefan"said Stefan. **

**"Hey Stef, its me Sasha"said Sasha. **

**"Sasha darling, Whats up"said Stefan. **

**"You know that offer you offered me, 4 years ago"asked Sasha. **

**"Yeah"said Stefan. **

**"Does it still stand"asked Sasha. **

**"For you Sasha, Yes. I have a show I need you to be at a show in New York"said Stefan. **

**"Ok, Ill be there"said Sasha. **

**"Ok, I'll see you then darling"said Stefan. **

**"Bye Stef"said Sasha. Sasha went upstairs, got a suitcase and started packing her called another person, Aisha's old Producer. **

**"Hello"said the guy. **

**"Darren, Its me Sasha"said Sasha. **

**"Aisha's friend"asked Darren. **

**"Yeah"said Sasha.**

**"What can I do for you"asked Darren. **

**"Do you still have that studio"asked Sasha. **

**"Yeah, I also still have that demo you did"said Darren. **

**"Can I come by and lay down another couple songs for you"asked Sasha. **

**"Yeah, Its at the same place"said Darren. **

**"Alright, I'll see you there"said Sasha. Sasha hung up her cell and drove to Darren's studio. Darren opened the door. **

**"Long time no see"said Darren. **

**"Nice to see you too"said Sasha. Darren led Sasha to his studio. **

**"How is Troy"asked Darren. **

**" I don't know"said Sasha. **

**"Aren't you guys still together"asked Darren. **

**"Nope, we broke up 5 years ago and then we got back together and now we're done"said Sasha. **

**"Oh, and your hear to let your feelings out"asked Darren. **

**"Yeah"said Sasha. **

**"Your in luck I have a couple beats in mind"said Darren. Sasha went into the booth. (A/N: I don't own any of the songs, I just like them)**

_[Verse 1:]_  
A part of me wants to leave you alone.  
A part of me wants for you to come home.  
A part of me says I'm living a lie.  
(And I'm better off without you.)  
A part of me says to think it through.  
A part of me says I'm over you.  
A part of me wants to say goodbye.  
A part of me is asking why...

_[Pre-Chorus:]_  
A part of me wants to leave.  
But a part of me wants to be here with you.  
And everytime I think we're over and done you do something to get me back loving you.  
And you got me just torn.

_[Chorus:]_  
Torn in between the two. (Oh yeah)  
Cuz I really wanna be with you.  
But something's telling me I should leave you alone. (I really want to be with you)  
Leave you alone.  
Leave you alone.  
And you got me just torn in between the two. (In between the two)  
Cuz I really wanna be with you. (Be with you)  
But something's telling me I should leave you alone. (You alone)  
Leave you alone.  
Leave you alone.

_[Verse 2:]_  
There were no issues when we started out.  
It was cool.  
It was everything that love's about.  
But something happened.  
Plus I feel it's over now.  
(Cuz I can't understand you now.) Now oh  
(I just can't understand you now.)  
A part of me says it's all my fault.  
A part of me says "he ain't what you want."  
A part of me says to get my bags.  
A part of me says I can't do that.

_[Pre-Chorus:]_  
A part of me wants to leave.  
But a part of me wants to be here with you.  
And everytime I think that it's over and done you make me fall back in love.  
You got me just torn.

_[Chorus:]_  
Torn in between the two. (Between the two)  
Cuz I really wanna be with you. (Be with you)  
But something's telling me I should leave you alone.(You alone)  
Leave you alone.  
Leave you alone.  
And you got me just torn in between the two. (Torn in between the two)  
Cuz I really wanna be with you. (Really wanna be with you)  
But something's telling me I should leave you alone. (Telling me I should leave)  
Leave you alone. (Alone)  
Leave you alone. (Alone)

_[Bridge:]_  
So many times I... (I was ready to go)  
So many times I... (Had my foot out the door)  
So many times I... (I thought to give him a chance, thought he'd be a better man)  
Now I'm sitting here and I'm so confused.  
Cuz I keep fighting myself for you. (I don't know how much more I can take but I can't feel this way)  
(You got me so torn)

_[Chorus:]_  
Torn in between the two. (Oh yeah)  
Cuz I really wanna be with you. (I really wanna be with you)  
But something's telling me I should leave you alone.  
Leave you alone.  
Leave you alone. (But I don't know)  
And you got me just torn in between the two. (Should I stay or should I go)  
Cuz I really wanna be with you. (I don't know)  
But something's telling me I should leave you alone. (You alone)  
Leave you alone.  
Leave you alone. (You alone)

And you got me just torn in between the two. (I'm torn in between the two)  
Cuz I really wanna be with you. (I really wanna be with you)  
But something's telling me I should leave you alone. (But I don't know)  
Leave you alone.  
Leave you alone.

_[Repeat 3X]_  
And you got me just torn in between the two.  
Cuz I really wanna be with you.  
But something's telling me I should leave you alone.  
Leave you alone.  
Leave you alone.

**Sasha gave him thie signal for one more song. Flash backs were going through her head of her and Troy. **

I didn't mean it  
When I said I didn't love you so  
I should have held on tight  
I never should've let you go  
I didn't know nothing  
I was stupid  
I was foolish  
I was lying to myself  
I couldn't have fathomed that I would ever  
Be without your love  
Never imagined I'd be  
Sitting here beside myself

'Guess I didn't know you  
'Guess I didn't know me  
But I thought I knew everything  
I never felt  
The feeling that I'm feeling  
Now that I don't  
Hear your voice  
Or have your touch and kiss your lips  
'Cause I don't have a choice  
Oh, what I wouldn't give  
To have you lying by my side  
Right here, 'cause baby

_[Chorus:]_  
When you left  
I lost a part of me  
It's still so hard to believe  
Come back baby please, 'cause  
We belong together  
Who else am I gonna lean on  
When times get rough?  
Who's gonna talk to me on the phone  
Till the sun comes up?  
Who's gonna take your place?  
There ain't nobody better  
Oh baby, baby  
We belong together

I can't sleep at night  
When you are on my mind  
Bobby Womack's on the radio  
Singing to me  
'If you think you're lonely now'  
Wait a minute  
This is too deep, too deep  
I gotta change the station  
So I turn the dial  
Trying to catch a break  
And then I hear Babyface  
I only think of you  
And it's breaking my heart  
I'm trying to keep it together  
But I'm falling apart  
I'm feeling all out of my element  
I'm throwing things  
Crying  
Trying to figure out  
Where the hell I went wrong  
The pain reflected in this song  
Ain't even half of what  
I'm feeling inside  
I need you  
Need you back in my life (in my life, in my life), baby

_[Chorus]_

Baby!

_[Repeat chorus]_  
When you left  
I lost a part of me  
It's still so hard to believe  
Come back, baby, please, 'cause  
We belong together  
Who am I gonna lean on  
When times get rough?  
Who's gonna talk to me  
Till the sun comes up?  
Who's gonna take your place?  
There ain't nobody better.  
Oh baby, baby  
We belong together

* * *

Oh Shizzzzzz!!!!!!!!!!!!! I don't know about this chapter, This might be the last chapter I doubt it though. Give me ideas for the next one.

Gossipgirl1221


	21. Chapter 21

**Forbidden love**

**Chapter 21**

**It was the night before Sasha's take off to New York. Sasha had the CD sent to Troy by leaving it at the police station. Sasha got a knock on her door, Sasha opened the door and it was a messenger guy. **

**"Your plane tickets from Stefan"said the messenger. Sasha gave him 10 dollar tip. **

**"Thanks"said Sasha. Sasha looked at the ticket for a while. **_**Is this what I want to do?**_** Sasha put the ticket in her purse and she resumed packing for later. Sasha came across pictures the box with the pictures of her and Troy. Sasha look through each and every one of them. Sasha grabbed a big envelope from her office and brought it to the living room. She put the pictures in the the enevelope and put it on the table. Sasha's phone went off, it was Tyrone. Sasha ignored the call, She wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone. Sasha resumed packing her items, but once again her phone went off it was the same person. "What Tyrone"**

**"Can we meet up, we need to talk"said Tyrone. **

**"If your trying to make me change my mind, its not going to work"said Sasha. **

**"No its not, How about I meed you at your house"said Tyrone. **

**"Fine, I'm here"said Sasha. Sasha resumed to pack up boxes. After 20 minutes, Tyrone knocked on her door. Sasha opened the door and went back to packing. **

**"So, Shaundi wasn't lying"said Tyrone. **

**"If thats all you have to say, then you can leave"snapped Sasha. **

**"No, I want to know why"asked Tyrone. **

**"Why what"asked Sasha. **

**"Why you slept with Pierce and Johnny"asked Tyrone. Sasha stopped packing, and then looked at her brother. **

**"Pierce and I were seeing each other behind your back and he also saved my life from your ex"said Sasha. **

**"What about Johnny"said Tyrone. **

**"Johnny experienced tradedy and I was vulnerable"said Sasha. **

**"Why didn't you just fight temptation"asked Tyrone. **

**"Not eveyone can fight temptation"said Sasha. **

**"You can"cried Tyrone. **

**"Why don't you just focus on the Saints and not on me. You want to rule Stilwater, why don't you just focus that goal. I'm fucking 22 years old, your only concern now should be leading the saints. Don't be like Julius or Dex"said Sasha. **

**"What do you mean"asked Tyrone.**

**"I mean, Don't try to blow your gang to hell and don't turn on them like Dex"said Sasha. **

**"What about Troy"asked Tyrone. **

**"I don't know. Troy doesn't have anything against you, You know the real reason why i broke up with him"asked Sasha. **

**"So your saying you didn't break up with him because he treated you bad"said Tyrone. **

**"No, We didn't break up because he cheated, Or the fact that he didn't tell me Julius blew you up, or the fact they he didn't tell me he was undercover"said Sasha. **

**"Why then"asked Tyrone. **

**"He wanted me to rat you out, he told me to tell you to drop your flags. When I refused He didn't like the answer and then I broke up with him"said Sasha. **

**"So you broke up with your boyfriend because you were being a sister"asked Tyrone. **

**"Thats a damn shame, It took you 5 years to figure that out"said Sasha. "Can you just leave, I need to make sure i'm packed"**

**"I guess I'll see you whenever"said Tyrone. Tyrone left Sasha's apartment. Sasha went to bed, and she was ready to go to NY to start a new life. It was time for Sasha to leave to catch her flight. Sasha put her luggage in the trunk and then she got into the cab. **

**"Stilwater airport"said Sasha. **

**"Ok"said the cab driver. Sasha shut off her phone and started looking at the window at the place she used to call home. Everytime they passed specific places it was like a flashback would show up. Like in front of the church is where she met the Saint. Also where the old Freckle Bitches used to be is where her and Troy first kissed. Sasha couldn't do anything but cry and hope that Troy got the CD. **

* * *

**It was time for Troy to get off work. The receptionist that was in the foyer came up to his office. **

**"Um Chief"said the receptionsist.**

**"Yes, Sidney"said Troy packing up his stuff to go home. **

**"Some woman told me to give these to you"said handed Troy the CD,A note, and a envelope. **

**"What are these"asked Troy. **

**"I don't know,She just said to make sure you get them"said Sidney. Troy took the items from Sidney's hand. Sidney left Troys office. He looked at the note. **

_**Hey Troy, I know if I tried calling or going by the station you would have just turned me away. Anyways, I'm sorry if played with your emotions and I'm sorry I hurt you. You shouldn't hurt the people you truely care about.I'm leaving for New York to get away from here, since this place has so many memories of us together. I should be gone by 8:00 tonight. So this is Goodbye Troy Bradshaw. **_

_**-Sasha**_

_**P.S I don't ever feed people the same lines as I feed you. **_

**Troy opened the envelope and there were pictures of him and Sasha 5 years ago. They were happy and madly in love. He looked at a couple pictures. He looked at the clock on his wrist, It was 7:10. It takes a while to get there. Troy grabbed the CD, his car keys (Police car), and ran out his office down to his car. Troy pulled out the parking lot with his siren on. **

* * *

**Sasha checked in to the airport and it was time for her to board the plane. Sasha turned around. **

**"Bye Stilwater"whispered Sasha silently.**

**"Sasha" cried 3 different guys. Sasha slowly turned around. **_**TO BE CONTINUED.....................**_

* * *

Sasha's life is getting interesting by the word. Once again I leave you hanging. I'm not going to end this story right now when things are getting good. Can't wait to read the reviews.

Gossipgirl1221


	22. Chapter 22

**Forbidden love**

**Chapter 22**

**Sasha checked in to the airport and it was time for her to board the plane. Sasha turned around. **

**"Bye Stilwater"whispered Sasha silently.**

**"Sasha" cried 3 different guys. Sasha slowly turned around.**

* * *

**Sasha turned around there was Tyrone, Troy, and Pierce. Sasha stopped rolling her suitcase and stood in the same spot. Troy wasn't in uniform, he put on a regular shirt. The rest were in swearts that were purple and black. **

**"What are you guys doing here"asked Sasha. Troy walked up to Sasha, grabbed her and kissed her. That took Sasha by suprise and Sasha pushed away from Troy but not hard enough to lose his grip. "What are you guys doing here"**

**"Pierce explained the whole story to me"said Troy. **

**"Yeah, he called me and I explained what happened. You were innocent"said Pierce. **

**"That still doesn't explain why you guys are here"said Sasha.**

**"We are here to stop you"said Tyrone walking closer to Sasha. **

**"I told you earlier you couldn't stop me"said Sasha. **

**"I know, Troy called me and Pierce happened to be there"said Tyrone. **

**"I still have a plane to catch"said Sasha. **

**"Sasha your needed here not in New York"said Troy.**

**"Why do you care, Your still mad"said Sasha. **

**"If I was mad at you, I wouldn't have came to the airport, and I wouldn't have kissed you"said Troy. **

**"Sasha, We need you. I need my little sister's help to take over stilwater and kill the people that sold me out"said Tyrone."Will you help me and the rest of the group rule stilwater"Sasha thought about it. Sasha shrugged.**

**"I got a job though, I don't know"said Sasha**

**"But Whose going to make fun of me when Shaundi takes my ideas"asked Pierce.**

**"There is Johnny, Theres Shaundi, and theres my brother"said Sasha. **

**"Whose going to have the same cavilier attitude as me"said Johnny standing next to Tyrone. **

**"My brother, Maybe Pierce"said Sasha.**

**"But whose going to undertstand how much I miss Aisha"said Johnny. **

**"My brother"said Sasha**

**"Whose going to help me be more girly"said Shaundi coming out of nowhere. **

**"How long have you two been here"asked Sasha. **

**"Who do you think gave them the idea"said Shaundi. Johnny shrugged his shoulders**

**"Well, you can learn on your own"said Sasha. **

**"Whose going to help me put these guys in line, "asked Shaundi. **

**"The police"said Sasha. **

**"I agree with Pierce, who is going to make fun of him"asked Shaundi. **

**"**** i don't know, Troy just let me go"said Sasha. Sasha tried to get out of Troy's stong grip on holding her. It wasn't stong enough to hurt her. Troy leaned down to whisper in Sasha's ear.**

**"And whose going to be my wife"whispered Troy. Sasha stopped trying to get out of Troy's grip. Johnny ,Pierce and Tyrone have no clue what was whispered in her ear. Shaundi had a clue but didn't feel like explaining it to the guys. Its a girl thing. **

**"Last call for flight to New York"said the woman on the intercom. **

**"Sasha will you marry me"whispered Troy. Sasha was still in shock still from the first comment. (A/:N : He didn't get on one knee). Sasha could see Shaundi at the corner of her eye smiling. Shaundi knew what was going on. **

**"Why are you smiling"asked Pierce. **

**"Pierce just shut up"said Shaundi.**

**"Whats going on"asked Johnny. **

**"Just wait and see"said Shaundi getting annoyed.**

**"Are you serious"said Sasha. **

**"Yes, I'm serious Sasha. You were the first person I fell in love with and I want to spend every moment of the rest of my life with you"whispered Troy. **

* * *

Do you think Sasha should marry her first love, or should she get on that plane? I hate to leave you at this part. Can't wait to hear from you.

Gossipgirl1221


	23. Chapter 23

**Forbidden love**

**Chapter 23**

**"Sasha will you marry me"whispered Troy. Sasha was still in shock still from the first comment. (A/:N : He didn't get on one knee). Sasha could see Shaundi at the corner of her eye smiling. Shaundi knew what was going on. **

**"Are you serious"said Sasha. **

**"Yes, I'm serious Sasha. You were the first person I fell in love with and I want to spend every moment of the rest of my life with you"whispered Troy. **

* * *

**Sasha looked at Troy, then outside to the plane then she looked at the ground. **

**"I can't give you your answer, I'll stay because my brother needs me but I need time to think about it"said Sasha. **

**"I'll wait"said Troy. Sasha smiled and Troy let go of Sasha. Shaundi had a suprised look on her face. **

**"Are you serious"asked Shaundi. **

**"I need to think about it"said Sasha. **

**"Are you staying"asked Tyrone. **

**"Yeah"said Sasha. **

* * *

**The next day, Sasha and Tyrone went to the hideout. **

**"What the hell is Loa dust"asked Sasha in the elevator.**

**"Its some shit from the lightbulb"said Tyrone. **

**"You smoke it out a lightbulb"asked Sasha. The elevator doors opened to the hideout. **

**"I know, sounds fucked up, but the Samedi are selling it. Everyone wants it and it will increase our profits then what we're making doing regular drugs"said Tyrone. **

**"Sounds like people don't have money to buy a bong"said Sasha. **

**"They suck at marketing"said Tyrone. Sasha saw some guy walking with Sasha. Sasha stopped at the office and had her gun ready. Tyrone went down the stairs then he got down. There was a gunshot from the guy.**

**"Back off, Back the fuck off"cried the guy**

**"You think you walking out of here"said Tyrone. **

**"Unless you want a bullet in this bitch damn right I am kid"said the guy. **

**"You just made a stup-"Tyrone fired his gun.**

**"You know who the fuck I am"cried the guy. **

**"Seeing that I'm going to kill you in a few seconds, I don't really give a shit"said Tyrone. Tyrone made his way up the stairs and so did guy. The guy shot in the air, which hit a torch that was in the air. Sasha shot at the guy but missed. Sasha saw that the torch was going to fall and moved her brother out the way before it fell. They go upstairs and outside. Tyrone got a phone call .**

**"If you want to see Shaundi again better come to cocks"said the guy from earlier. Sasha got into the passenger seat. Tyrone got into the car and called Pierce. **

**"Pierce I'm on my way to cocks VC told me to meet him at Cocks"said Tyrone. **

**"You think its a trap"asked Pierce. **

**"Probably but its only lead we have. While I'm dealing with this I need you to figure out where else he would be"said Tyrone.**

**"I'm on it"said Pierce. Tyrone hung up the phone. **

**"Who is VC"asked Sasha. **

**"Veteran Child"said Tyrone. **

**"Hes the DJ"asked Sasha. **

**"Yeah, he's the samedi's new head dealer"said Tyrone. **

**"He needs to just stick with being a drug dealer"said Sasha. Sasha reloaded her gun as they pulled in front of Cocks. "Hes not going to be here"**

**"We still got to check"said Tyrone. They duo got out of the car and walked into Cocks. There was Samedi gang member and shot around and he wasn't there like Sasha said. **

**"Told you, I'm going to call him"said Sasha. Tyrone gave Sasha the number and he called Pierce. **

**"VC didn't even show, Do you know where he could have Shaundi"asked Tyrone. **

**"Yeah, He was suppose to be spinning at On Track tonight. Do you want me to get our boys over there"asked Pierce. **

**"No he's all mine"said Tyrone. Tyrone and Sasha got into the car that was located outside. Tyrone started driving, to On Track. Sasha called Veteran Child. **

**"You sure know how to show a girl a good time"said Sasha. **

**"Oh Shit"said Veteran Child**

**"Lets say we arrange date number 2"said Sasha. **

**"Fuck me"said Veteran Child**

**"How about I meet you at your place tonight"said Sasha. **

**"This cant be happening"said Veteran child. **

**"On Track seem ok. I'll see you there"said Sasha. Sasha hung up her phone. **

**"Your such a smart ass"said Tyrone. **

**"Whatever"said Sasha. They got to On Track and took out the people in their way. They got down to the dance floor. **

**"oh god"said Shaundi.**

**"You think you can Kill me in my club"asked Veteran Child. After a couple minutes of shooting at veteran child they finally got Veteran child down. Sasha went over to Shaundi was on the ground. Sasha put Shaundi's arm on her shoulder. **

**"Shaundi you ok"asked Tyrone. **

**"My ex Boyfriend is a dick"said Shaundi. **

**"Pretty much"said Sasha. They made it up the stairs and out the building. **

**"I can't believe you got your ass kicked by that chump"said Tyrone. **

**"Did I mention my ex boyfriends a dick"said Shaundi. **

**"Why don't you go home and relax"said Sasha. **

**"If by relax you mean smoke an ounze than Hell ya"said Shaundi. Sasha shook her head. Hours after the incident, Sasha and Shaundi were at the hideout smoking an ounce of weed.**

**"This is the fucking life"said Sasha passing Shaundi the ounce. **

**"Why didn't you say yes"asked Shaundi. **

**"I need to pros and cons-"A gunshot was fired, Sasha looked over the couch. There was the sons of Samedi. "Call my brother" (A/N: I know theres a mission before it but I'm going act like it doesn't exist :D) **

**"What the hell did you do boss, the Samedi is ripping this place apart"asked Shaundi. **

**"Shaundi this plastic box stole your voice"said Tyrone. **

**"Holy shit are you high"asked Shaundi. Sasha eyes got wide. **

**"I really like your hair Shaundi"said Tyrone. **

**"Great we're going to fucking die great"said Shaundi. Shaundi hung up her phone. **

**"This is why I don't get high with him. I'm more focused when I'm high"said Sasha. **

**"Well, He's high and we're going to die"said Shaundi. Sasha dialed Pierce's number. **

**"Pierce, We need back up really fast. There is Samedi everywhere"said Sasha. **

**"Well, they were tailing me. So I'm tailing them there"said Pierce. **

**"I don't care just get here"said Sasha. **

**"OK, I'm on my way"said Pierce. Sasha put her phone in her pocket. Sasha and Shaundi made their way up to the surface. Tyrone was already shooting, and Pierce just arrived in his purple escalade. "Is our leader high"**

**"Yes, he's high"said Shaundi. **

**"We are so fucked"said Pierce. They shot every Samedi in the way. After they got most of them away. Sasha, Tyrone, and Shaundi made their way downstairs to where their was a lot of dead body. Tyrone wasn't walking straight, until he finally tripped over the couch and landed on the floor. Tyrone looks up at Shaundi and Sasha. **

**"How ya feelin"asked Shaundi. **

**"comfortable and very hungry"said Tyrone. **

**"Its called the munchy's big bro"said Sasha. **

**"Do you need help standing up"asked Shaundi. **

**"No I'm good here"said Tyrone. **

**"You know they could be more"said Sasha. **

**"You two can take them can't you"asked Tyrone. **

**"no"said Shaundi. **

**"Thats good"said Tyrone. Sasha shakes her head and walks away and Shaundi follows. **

**"Fucking lightwieght"said Shaundi. **

* * *

Time 2 focus on the missions since it is about the game. :D Hope you enjoyed. Can't wait for reviews

Gossipgirl1221.


	24. Chapter 24

**Forbidden love**

**Chapter 24**

**It was another day at the hideout, Shaundi was playing hacky sack with 2 other saint memebers, Pierce was pacing as usually, and Sasha was sitting on the couch writing something down. Tyrone finally came down the stairs. **

**"I can't take all this sitting around, When are you going to let me come out and do some work wit you"asked Pierce**

**"Don't take it the wrong way Pierce, I'm just used to dealing with shit myself"said Tyrone. Sasha lifted her head from what she's doing and put the paper in her pocket. **

**"Heads up Pierce"said Shaundi kicking the hacky sack to Pierce. Pierce knocked it to the floor with his hand. "Come on"**

**"Sorry girl, No self-respecting brotha plays hacky sack"said Pierce. Sasha shakes her head and gets up off the couch to pull out a cigarette. Sasha had it in her mouth and almost lit it. "Why do you got the 2 cheerleaders calling the shots and not me"**

**"Excuse me"said Sasha before lighting her cigarette. **

**"Right here"said Shaundi. **

**"Pierce I put you in charge of the Ronin, What more do you want"asked Tyrone. **

**"I can do more to help"said Pierce. **

**"Do you know how the the Samedi is still moving product after Tyrone torched their farms"asked Sasha. **

**"No"said Pierce. **

**"Then stop bitching"said Sasha. Sasha sat next to her brother on the couch. **

**"Sasha why do you got to be like that"asked Pierce. **

**"Because your bitching over stupid shit"said Sasha before finishing her cigarette. **

**"Um Guys"said Shaundi. **

**"I'm going to keep bitching, when we stop waiting for the hundreds of Shaundi used to fuck to give us a call"said Pierce getting in Sasha's face. Tyrone is shaking his head. **

**"There is a bunch of helicoptors flying over Samedi territory dropping cargo"said Shaundi. **

**"How the hell do you know that"asked Pierce. Shaundi showed Pierce her phone. "You've got to be kidding me. **

**"Why don't you and Sasha come along for the ride as my entertainment"said Tyrone. **

**"Ha Ha Ha, you think your so fucking funny"said Sasha finishing her cigarette. They got outside and Pierce drove to a spot in the Samedi Territory. **

**"About time you took me along"said Pierce. **

**"Pierce helicoptors"said Tyrone. Sasha loaded her gun. **

**"No, I'm serious. I'm always on time, I'm always listen and I always pay attention"said PIerce. **

**"Pierce Helicoptors"said Sasha. **

**"I kow we're looking for Helicoptors I told you I got this"said Pierce. **

**"PIERCE HELICOPTORS"cried Sasha and Tyrone. **

**"Shit"said Pierce. Sasha and Tyrone shot at the helicoptors that were in the air. They came a little hill. "Hold on". Sasha's head hit the dashboard. **

**"Ow"said Sasha.**

**"You should've buckled up"said Pierce. **

**"Maybe if you drive better"said Sasha getting back into position. **

**"Whatever"said Pierce. "looks like their flying over the water"**

**"We'll take a boat"said Tyrone. The group got out the car and onto the closet boat. Sasha got in the back seat. They shot down the 2 helicoptors. **

**"This is why I stay on land"said Sasha. Sasha was getting sea sick because of the massive waves. **

**"Pierce head back to land"said Tyrone. They group got back to land and Pierce jacked a four door car. **

**"That was text book car jacking"said Pierce. **

**"Bullshit"said Sasha. **

**"Why do you got to be like that"asked Pierce. **

**"I loove you too Pierce"said Sasha. **

**"This is what we need some drive by music"said Pierce. Neyo's So sick came on the radio. **

**"Please don't said Sasha. **

**"****Mmmm mmm yeah!Do do do do do do do-do"sang Pierce. **

**"And he does it anways"said Sasha. **

**"Are you shitting me"asked Pierce. **

**"**Gotta change my answering machine  
Now that I'm alone  
Cause right now it says that we  
Can't come to the phone  
And I know it makes no sense  
Cause you walked out the door  
But it's the only way I hear your voice anymore.... This is what i'm talking about.  
(it's ridiculous)  
It's been months  
And for some reason I just"sang Pierce

**"Pierce you ruined a good song"said Sasha. **

**"Pierce you are no Neyo"said Tyrone. **

(can't get over us)  
And I'm stronger than this  
(enough is enough)  
No more walking round  
With my head down  
I'm so over being blue  
Crying over you"sang Pierce.

**Pierce drove them back to the hideout once they blew up the last helicoptor. **

**"Don't ever sing again"said Sasha. **

**"Fuck you"said Pierce. Tyrone shook his head. **

* * *

LMAO i love that scene out of the whole game. Its funny to me at least. can't wait to read the reviews.

Gossipgirl1221


	25. Chapter 25

**Forbidden love**

**Chapter 25**

**Sasha and Shaundi went to the gym to work out on cardio. Tyrone walked in and saw the two excersising on the oliptical. Shaundi was wearing short shorts with a Sports bra. Sasha was wearing a sports bra with Ecko ****Low rise sweatpant capri **

**"Hey whats up Tyrone"said Sasha. **

**"You just going to stand there or are you going to work out"asked Shaundi. **

**"I get enough cardio running from the cops"said Tyrone. **

**"Suit yourself"said Shaundi. **

**"I'm suprise you can run 5 minutes without coughing up a long. Let alone 5 miles"said Tyrone. **

**"Whose going to watch my figure if I don't"said Shaundi. Sasha shrugged and got off the machine. Sasha went into the locker room to change. **

**"She's full of suprises"said Sasha. **

**"Well can you suprise me on how we're going to take out the General"said Tyrone. **

**"Well that creep is always driving around in that limo right"said Shaundi. **

**"Yup"said Tyrone**

**"So I figure that the easiest way to find him is to tap into the traffic cams at the police station"said Shaundi. **

**"I don't know is easiest is the word I'd use"said Tyrone. **

**"Alright its not going to be easiest way but its the quickest. Beside now I get to tag along"said Shaundi brushing Tyrone shoulder. Sasha came out the locker room fresh, as if she took a shower. **

**"Are you high or do you not remember the part where I told you I wasn't babysit you."said Tyrone following Shaundi. Sasha was right behind them trying to figure out what they were talking about. Tyrone turned Shaundi around slowly. **

**"Ok so your going to hack into the traffic camera then"asked Shaundi. Tyrone was speachless. "Yeah thats what I thought lets go boss" Tyrone shook his head. Sasha was outside packing up her stuff. **

**"Sasha, I need info on the Pyramid"said Tyrone. **

**"I'm on it, I'll let you know when I got something"said Sasha. Sasha closed the trunk of her car and then drove to the Ultor building. She went to the floor where' Dex's office is.**

**"Hello, How may I help you"asked Katie**

**"Is Dexter Jackson in his office"asked Sasha**

**"Yes, may I ask whose seeing him"asked Katie**

**"Its an old friend"said Sasha. **

**"Mr Jackson"said Katie into a speaker box.**

**"Yes"said Dex. **

**"There's someone here to see you"said Katie**

**"Who is it"asked Dex. **

**"She says she's an old friend"said Katie**

**"Send her away"said Dex. **

**"You heard the man, you gotta go"said Katie.. Sasha pulled out her gun and put it in the womans face. **

**"You press the button to call security I will shoot you"said Sasha. The woman is shaking in fear. Sasha kicked in Dex's door, and it opened. "Now your too good to see ya good friends from back in the day"**

**"Sasha"said Dex. Dex looked up from his work and saw Sasha standing there. **

**"Don't Sasha me, just tell me what you know about the Pyramid"asked Sasha.**

**"I can't give you any information about that"said Dex**

**"why can't you"asked Sasha. **

**"thats secret ultor information"said Dex. **

**"Its not much of secret if I know"said Sasha. **

**"True but I still can't tell you"said Dex. **

**"Your such a sell out"said Sasha. **

**"I'm sorry i got offered a job here"said Dex. **

**"You could have said no"said Sasha. **

**"Whatever. You can leave now"said Dex. Dex pushed the button for security. Ultor police came into Dex's office. "Please don't come back"**

**"You won't be able to hide forever, Your time will come soon"said Sasha. **

**"Whatever, Escort her out the building"said Dex. They escorted Sasha out the building. Sasha's phone went off. **

**"Hey"said Sasha. **

**"Hey Sasha meet us at that mexican restaurant"said Shaundi**

**"Alright I'm on my way"said Sasha. Sasha got into her car and went to the restaurant. Sasha saw Pierce at the table ordering something. "Hey whats up Pierce."**

**"Do you want something"asked the waitress.**

**"Yeah, Salsa and chips"said Sasha. **

**"Ok, I'll be right back with your order.  
**

**"Hey, Shaundi call you too"asked Pierce. **

**"Yup, I saw Dex today"said Sasha. **

**"What did you guys talk about"asked Pierce. **

**"I tried to get info on the Pyramid and he wasn't budging. So he had me escorted out the building"said Sasha. **

**"Wow"said Pierce. **

**"I know"said Sasha. Tyrone and Johnny walked into the restaurant and sat at the table. **

**"Whats up you two"asked Tyrone. **

**"Nothing much"said Sasha. The waitress delivered the order of Nachos and chips. **

**"Can I have a beer"asked Johnny. **

**"Me too"said Tyrone. **

**"ok"said The waitress. Tyrone took one of Sasha's chips and dipped it into the Salsa. Then he dipped it again. **

**"Thats double dipping"said Sasha. **

**"So"said Tyrone. **

**"Thats so gross, why didn't you just order your own chips and salsa"asked Sasha**

**"Why order it when I can eat off my sisters plate"said Tyrone. **

**"Your such a dick"said Sasha. The waitress came back with the beers and went back to work. Tyrone took a sip beer and Sasha shook her head. Shaundi came in and threw pictures on the table. **

**"Is this a pyramid"asked Johnny look at a picture. **

**"Yeah, Ultor built a huge R and D facility underneath Mt. Calflin"said Shaundi. **

**"Let me guess they aren't developing a better bread box"said Johnny. **

**"Honestly they probably are. They're just you know holding guns and botton in it too"said Shaundi.**

**"Why is Ultor gunnin for us"asked Pierce. **

**"Who knows"said Sasha. **

**"It doesn't matter. Here's the plan Sasha, Pierce and Shaundi destroy as much Ultor property as you can. If Ultor wants to come after us, fine but lets make it cost them. Gat, you and I are going to hit the pyramid."said Tyrone. **

**"What we don't get to blow shit up in public"asked Johnny. **

**"Fine, We can do some damage on the side but we got to be quick. I don't want to give Ultor any heads up than we have to"said Tyrone. Everyone got up from the table and left the restaraunt. Sasha handed Shaundi and Pierce some grenades. **

**"Use these"said Sasha.**

**"This should be fun"said Shaundi. **

**"Hell ya"said Pierce. Sasha, Pierce and Shaundi blew up most of the ultor property. After they finished, they drove back to the hideout. **

**"Good times"said Shaundi. **

**"Hell ya"said Sasha. **

* * *

Another chapter done, Cant wait for reviews.

Gossipgirl1221


	26. Chapter 26

**Forbidden love**

**Chapter 26**

**Sasha was getting ready to go out to lunch with Troy to tell him the answer to his question. Quite frankly she doesn't even know the answer, there could be a happy ending or it could be a mistake. Sasha's never put this much thought into a desicion ever in her life. Sasha put on her Tempted Top,Cold shoulder tunic with a pair of black leggings and she put on her Guess Shoes, Krystal Sandals. Sasha grabbed her purse and took her phone off silent and put it on ringer. Sasha drove to the restaraunt that she was suppose to go. Troy was already there, waiting for Sasha to arrive. **

**"I was afraid you weren't going to show"said Troy. **

**"I wouldn't do that"said Sasha. Sasha gave Troy a friendly hug and gave Troy a kiss. **

**"Well I'm glad you did"said Troy sitting back down in his seat. Sasha sat down in her seat. "So you thought about it"**

**"Yeah I did. Long and hard"said Sasha**

**"So"asked Troy. Sasha shrugged her shoulder and smiled.**

**"Yes, I will marry you"said Sasha. **

**"Are you serious"asked Troy. **

**"I'm serious"said Sasha. Troy pulled a box out his pocket and gave it to Sasha. Sasha's phone went off and Sasha looked at the caller id, it was Tyrone. "Hello"**

**"Sasha, we need you to meet us at the mall. We spot the green limo"said Tyrone. **

**"I'm kinda busy"said Sasha. **

**"Come on, meet me there"said Tyrone. **

**"Fine, I'm on my way"said Sasha.**

**"See ya there"said Tyrone. Sasha hung up her phone. **

**"I got to go, thanks for the ring. I'll call you later"said Sasha grabbing the small box off the table. Sasha kissed Troy and left the restaraunt. Sasha got into her car and then went to the mall as told. Sasha was looking around for her brother, who was on the second floor with Shaundi getting into position. Sasha ran up the stairs and went next to Shaundi. The limo pulled up at the mall and the saints started shooting at the limo. Sasha,Tyrone, and Shaundi made their way down to the limo. The General went into the mall. The finally killed the general after chasing him around the mall. **

**"How did I do"asked Shaundi. **

**"Well, seeing that he's dead and you're not, I'd say pretty god-damn good"said Tyrone. **

**"So.....You think I can take Gat"asked Shaundi. **

**"Not on your fucking life"said Tyrone. **

**"Sasha"asked Shaundi. **

**"If you can't take my brother or Johnny chances are you can't"said Sasha**

**"No, Sasha learned how to fight from the best saints"said Tyrone. **

**"Pierce"asked Shaundi. **

**"Probably not"said Tyrone. **

**"Veteran Child"asked Shaundi. **

**"Well, seeing as he's dead, I'm pretty sure you can kick his ass"said Tyrone. **

**"Your an asshole"said Shaundi. Sasha couldn't help but chuckle to herself. **

**"Now all we have to do is get Ultor out the picture"said Sasha. **

**"I'm not even worried about Ultor, I want to take down Dex"said Tyrone. **

**"Why"asked Shaundi. **

**"He set me up and tried to kill me the other day"said Tyrone. **

**" Wait, The day you went to go see him, he set you up"asked Sasha. **

**"Yeah, it was a trap"said Tyrone. "Julius was there instead"**

**"How is he"asked Sasha. **

**"Dead"said Tyrone. Sasha stopped where she was walking. **

**"Dead"asked Sasha. **

**"Killed him"said Tyrone. **

**"When I gave you his file, I didn't mean for you to kill the mother fucker"said Sasha.**

**"Well, I did anyways"said Tyrone. Sasha shook her head and followed her brother out the mall. **

* * *

I think I'm glad Sasha said yes but idk. I'm glad they are getting married! I'm almost done with the missions for the game But I found out theres more missions. I might start my own Saints row 3, I know some info about it. Let me know of what you think of the ideas and I can't wait to read the reviews for this chapter.

Gossipgirl1221


	27. Chapter 27

**Forbidden love**

**Chapter 27**

**Sasha and Tyrone were in his office back at the hideout. **

**"Well, I think you should follow Dex and kill his ass"said Tyrone.**

**"How the hell are we going to do that"asked Sasha. **

**"Well, thats the hard part"said Tyrone. **

**"They sure as hell won't let me back into the building. You might want to take down Dane before you do anything"said Sasha.**

**"Well, What do you know when his next public appearances is"asked Tyrone. **

**"I don't know"said Sasha. Pierce came into the office holding a envelope and handed it to Tyrone. **

**"Whats this"asked Tyrone. Tyrone pulled out the paper, it had a boat and it gave details on the party. **

**"Lookin' to crash a party"asked Pierce. Tyrone pulled out the paper, it had a boat and it gave details on the party. Sasha skimmed the paper. **

**"Thinking about it"said Tyrone. **

**"Well you history with boats are pretty solid so uhh.....it seems like a good idea"said Pierce. Tyrone looked at Pierce and Sasha took the article. Sasha skimmed it quickly. "I think I'm going to find Shaundi."**

**"Tyrone this what we need. This will bring us closer to Vogul. He goes to those right"asked Sasha. **

**"It might be a trap"said Pierce. **

**"Yup"said Tyrone. **

**"You kill all the people on there, Vogul does a press confrence and guess what theres our public assassination"said Sasha. **

**"Thats a good idea, I will call Johnny to let him know later"said Tyrone. **

**"What the hell just happened"asked Pierce. **

**"I had an idea, Thanks to you"said Sasha. **

**"Thanks to me"asked Pierce in confussion. **

**"If you didn't bring my brother that envelope, We would be here for hours trying to figure this plan out"said Sasha. Sasha gave Pierce a kiss on a cheek and left the office. Pierce rugged his cheek and smiled. Shaundi happen to walk in as he was doing it. **

**"Wow, Someone is happy"said Shaundi. **

**"What do you mean"asked Pierce. **

**"You look like someone gave you a blowjob and a blunt"said Shaundi. **

**"Nope, I didn't get either"said Pierce. Sasha came back into Tyrones office**

**"Shaundi, Want to come and get tattoos with me"asked Sasha. **

**"How many"asked Shaundi .**

**"Maybe two"said Sasha. **

**"Sure"said Shaundi. Sasha and Shaundi drove to Rusty Needles. **

**"How may I help you"asked the woman at the front counter. **

**"I would like to get a tattoo"asked Sasha. **

**"So am I"said Shaundi. **

**"What do you want"asked the woman. **

**"I want a cross on my back that says 'Rest in Peace Aisha'"said Sasha. **

**"I want 'Saints' on my lower back"said Shaundi. **

**"I also want Sexy writting on my collar bone"said Sasha. **

**"Ok, I want you two to come back here"said the woman. She brought Sasha and Shaundi to the two tables in the back. "2 guys will come in after you guys get settled"**

**"Thank you"said Shaundi. Sasha took off her shirt and bra then she layed on the table face down. Shaundi just pulled down her pants a little bit. 2 guys came in and started working on their tattoo. "How does it feel to be engaged"**

**"Its nothing special, Its like being in a regular relationship but your about your planning to be married"said Sasha. **

**"Well, only time i've ever been close to marriage is that one night stand i had. We both got drunk went to vegas and got married around midnight then got a divorce by noon"said Shaundi. **

**"Well, we all do stupid shit. I think you need to settle down in a commited relationship. NOt just a fuck relationship"said Sasha. **

**"Your sounding like my mom"said Shaundi. **

**"I don't ever want to sound like someones mom"said Sasha. **

**"I agree with you though, I think I was high all the time with all my relationships"said Shaundi. **

**"I know how that feels. You know that guy i took the weed from"asked Sasha. **

**"yeah"said Shaundi. **

**"Well, I know for a fact, I was high during the whole relationship. Everytime I saw him I was high"said Sasha. **

**"How long did you last"asked Shaundi. **

**"We lasted a couple months actually"said Sasha. **

**"Me and my guys usually last 2 months then I move on to the next one"said Shaundi. **

**"This might be the most off topic thing I'm ever going to say but I think Pierce wants to fuck you"said Sasha. Shaundi looked at Sasha. **

**"What"cried Shaundi. **

**"I've noticed that he mentions the number of guys you fucked. Seems like someone wants to fuck you"said Sasha. **

**"Wow, I saw it as an insult"said Shaundi. **

**"I don't know. Remember 5 years ago there was this woman named Luz. I saw her a couple days ago while I was out doing whatever. She proved to me that I should just work for myself. Her boyfriend cut her off so now she sells drugs. I did like her dress though"said Sasha. **

**"I don't rely on guys to pay for stuff"said Shaundi. **

**"It doesn't matter to me. If a guy wants to pay my bills then I'm going to let him. I'm not going to keep on asking him for money"said Sasha. **

**"True"said Shaundi.**

**"I'm all done"said the guy doing Shaundi's tattoo. He put stuff on it and some clear wrap. **

**"When are you and Troy going to get married"asked Shaundi. **

**  
"I don't know, I didn't start planning. We've both been busy doing stuff, He's catching bad guys and I'm trying to help rule stilwater"said Sasha. **

**"Are you guys even living with each other"asked Shaundi. **

**"No, not yet. I've been busy with the Saints"said Sasha. " i don't even know if I want a wedding"**

**"Why don't you get it done at town hall"asked Shaundi. **

**"Thats what I might do, but only thing that worries me is the fact that he might get bad publicity for this. It may even cost him his job"said Sasha. **

**"Who knows"said Shaundi. **

* * *

Pierce still hung up on Sasha? Does Pierce like Shaundi? I feel like Sasha and Tyrone's relationship is getting stronger as they work together or maybe its that 'brother-sister' momment who knows. Can't wait for reviews.

Gossipgirl1221


	28. Chapter 28

Forbidden love

**Chapter 28**

**Pierce,Shaundi, Sasha, Tryone and Johnny were in Tyrone's and Shaundi were a standing at the edges of the desk. Tryone and Johnny were sitting in the two chairs while Sasha was sitting in her brother's boss chair. **

**"Whats the plan"asked Johnny. **

**"Ok, I'm not going to repeat myself so listen. Pierce and Shaundi I want you to be there before the speech starts. You will let Johnny and Tyrone know that he's there and then you guys need to lay low til the shooting is done. Johnny I want you at a spot where nobody can see you so you can kill the people that will be in the way of my brother killing Dane. Tyrone, I want you on the ground by the stage. You need to be ready to kill Dane"said Sasha. **

**"What if someone fucks up the plan"asked Tyrone. **

**"Wait why the hell is Sasha calling the shots"asked Pierce. Sasha,Tyrone and Johnny looked at Pierce, which made him hush. **

**"Well, I'm pretty sure somene is, I will be in the Ultor building. If they hear that Dane was almost assasinated they will put the building on lock down. That will lock me in the building with Dane. I will make my way upstairs and I will meet Tyrone up there. Johnny I'm going to need you to do what you do best, kill any cops that come our way"said Sasha. **

**"I'm liking this plan, either way I get to kill cops"said Johnny. Sasha shook her head. **

**"Any questions before we do this"asked Sasha.**

**"How are you going to get in the Ultor building"asked Shaundi. **

**"Don't worry about me. Call me when something goes wrong"said Sasha. **

**"Alright lets do this"said Tyrone. **

**"I feel like the boss in this seat"said Sasha. **

**"This is what I'm talking about, you give the cheerleaders more authority than me"said Pierce. **

**"There goes Pierce bitchin' again"said Sasha walking out the office. **

**"Pierce, She had a plan and its her plan. We do it her way"said Tyrone.**

**"Shaundi do you have that jumpsuit still"asked Sasha. **

**"Yeah,"said Shaundi. **

**"Let me see it"said Sasha. Shaundi went into her trunk of her car and gave Sasha the jumpsuit. Sasha put her hair in a bun, Sasha grabbed her brothers hat and put it on.**

**"Sasha since when did you get a tattoo"asked Tyrone. **

**"Got one two days ago. I have 'Rest in Peace Aisha' with a cross on my back"said Sasha. "I'll show you later" Everyone went their own ways. Sasha went to the Ultor building. **

**  
"Sir how may I help you"asked the receptionist. **

**"Umm I"said Sasha in her regular voice. "I heard there was computer problems in this building"(A/N: Sasha's voice was manly that time)**

**"Ok, well try mr Dexter Jacksons, then go to Dane Vogels"said the receptionist. **

**"With pleasure"said Sasha in her regular voice. **

**"Excuse me"said the receptionist. **

**"No presure"said Sasha in her manly voice. "I have to use the bathroom first"**

**"its over there"said the receptionist. Sasha looked at the bathrooms and then went into the guys bathroom. Sasha smelt the bad odor of the guys bathroom. Sasha called Tyrone. **

**"Are you in position"asked Sasha. **

**"Yeah, Shaundi and Pierce just left. Johnny is in position"said Tyrone. **

**"I'm in the Ultor building, so call me if something goes wrong"said Sasha**

**"Aiight lil sis"said Tyrone. Sasha hung up her phone and left the stoll she was in. There was a guy in a suit staring at her. **

**"Every guy has his femine side"said Sasha in her manly voice. Sasha quickly left the bathroom and went into the elevator. Sasha tapped her foot to get to Dex's office. She got to Dex's office floor. "I'm here to fix the computer problem"**

**"Ok, He's not here"said Katie. **

**"I do good with no people around"said Sasha. **

**"ok, then just go in"said Katie. Sasha walked into the office and went towards the window. She had a view of the press confrence, It was small but Sasha had binoculars to see what was going on. Sasha saw Johnny on the building in position and then she couldn't see her brother, which was good. Sasha was saw the guy behind Johnny, which was bad. Plan B was already in position. Sasha sat at Dex's computer and looked at his computer. It revealed his side job. Sasha smiled and it had a list of dates and Sasha printed them out and left the office to go up to Vogels. **

**"All fixed"said Sasha in her guy voice. Sasha went upstairs to Vogels office. Sasha heard a crash from Vogels office. **

**"You can't go in there"said Jaime. Sasha pulled out her gun and shot Jaime. Sasha went into Dane's office. Sasha started shooting at cops and tag teaming with her brother. Sasha and Tyrone walked closer to Vogel ready to shoot him. Dane immediately got on his knees. **

**"Alright lets not get to hasty here! Your upset,your fustrated and you guys got guns. I would really like it if you put those away"said Dane. **

**"You should've thought about that when you sent a team to wipe out our gang"said Tyrone. **

**"I tried telling the board that going after the saints was a big mistake"said Dane. **

**"They should've listen to you"said Tyrone. **

**"Can I just shoot this motherfucker, He's lying through his teeth"said Sasha pointing her gun at Dane. Dane made his way off his knees. **

**"I agree with you Tyrone, 100 percent but you have to look at the positive. Your alive and they're you have the Saints number 1 fan running Ult-"Sasha shot Dane in the mouth which caused the glass to break. The dead body flew out the window only to hit the concrete. Tyrone looked at his sister. **

**"I couldn't fight temptation"said Sasha. Sasha and Tyrone walked towards the broken glass. They looked down, They saw police lights at the bottom. Tyrone looked out at the city that is now in his control. "We rule stilwater. Mom would be so proud" Sasha and Tyrone shared a were footsteps coming up the stairs. Sasha and Tyrone turned around and pointed their guns at whoever was coming up the stairs. It was Pierce and Shaundi. . **

**"We missed it"said Pierce in disappointment. **

**"Told ya, Now pay up"said Shaundi. **

**"What took you so long"asked Sasha. **

**"Traffic"said Pierce handing Shaundi money. **

**"What"said Tyrone. **

**"He's right, they had the road blocked off"said Shaundi. **

**"Wheres Gat"asked Tyrone. Sasha pulled out her cellphone and called Johnny.**

**"Probably still doing his job"said Sasha. **

**"He is, he's still shooting cops"said Shaundi. **

**"Figures"said Tyrone**

**"Gat its time to pull out"said Sasha.**

**"Are you sure? GET THE FUCK OFF OF ME"cried Johnny. Sasha moved her head away from the phone because Johnny screamed it into the phone. "You know i'm not running out of ammo anytime soon" Sasha chuckled. **

**"I'm sure, I'll see you back at the hideout"said Sasha**

**"Later"said Johhny. Sasha hung up her was calling someone by the time someone got off the phone.**

**"Who are you calling"asked Pierce. **

**"Our ride"said Tyrone. The group made their way outside the helipad. Sasha passed the blunt to Shaundi. Shaundi took a drag and handed it to Tobias. They got into the helicopter. **

**"Welcome aboard"said Tobias. **

**"Nice to see you again Tobias"said Sasha. Sasha sat in the seat across from Pierce and Shaundi. Helicoptor flew to the bridge, where Johnny was. Johnny waved them off. **

**"What do we do now"asked Pierce. **

**"Get high"said Sasha. Tobias passed Sasha the blunt again. **

**"This is our city, We do whatever the fuck we want"said Tyrone. Tobias drove the group back to the hideout. **

* * *

I'm not ending the story here just because the game ends here, that would leave you guys hanging. I hope you guys enjoyed my little twist on this one as well. Can't wait for the reviews.

Gossipgirl1221


	29. Chapter 29

**Forbidden love**

**Chapter 29**

**Sasha was at her apartment getting ready for the party that the saints are throwing to celebrate the fact that they rule Stilwater. All of the saints are going or at least half of them are. Troy was at Sasha's apartment because of the night before. Sasha was looking through her closet for something to wear. **

**"How much closet space do you need"asked Troy. **

**"Alot"said Sasha. Sasha pulled out her Baby Phat Studded Cut Out Dolman Sleeve Top & Grommet Fade Skinny Jeans. **

**"When are we going to move in together"asked Troy. **

**"I don't know, I've been worried though"said Sasha. **

**"About what"asked Troy. **

**"Aren't you worried about the publicity from Jane Valderama"asked Sasha. **

**"No, should I be"asked Troy. **

**"I don't know, I'm just saying because you job could be at stake if Jane gets on this story. I can see the headlines, 'POLICE CHIEF ENGAGED TO SAINTS LUETENANT' That wouldn't look good for your you job"said Sasha. Sasha went into the bathroom to straighten her hair. **

**"Don't worry about her or my job"said Troy. **

**"Ok, I'll try"said Sasha. Sasha did a touch up on her hair and then changed into her outfit.**

**"I got to go, I need to get ready for that press conference"said Troy. **

**"Good luck,Love you Troy"sadi Sasha. **

**"Love you too"said Troy. Sasha kissed Troy and then Troy left. Sasha went into her closet and saw a piece of paper on the floor. Sasha picked up and then grabbed her Jessica Simpson Shoes, Gobow Sandals. Sasha put her sandals on and then looked at the paper. It was the paper she printed out at Dex's office. Sasha put the paper in her purse and then she left her apartment. Sasha arrived at the hideout and its more filled with people than it usually is. Sasha did manage to make her way to Tyrone's office. Tryone was in there getting a blow job by some woman under his desk.**

**"Tyrone I have to talk to you"said Sasha. **

**"Its nice to see you too Sasha"said Tyrone. **

**"I'm serious"said Sasha. **

**"I'm kinda busy"said Tyrone. **

**"Where's Shaundi"asked Sasha. **

**"She's down there, somwhere"said Tyrone. Sasha left Tyrone's office and went down the first set of stairs. **

**"There's the Saints top lieutenant"yelled someone. The room cheered, Sasha took a bow at the top of the stairs.**

**"I couldn't have done it without the other Lietenants"said Sasha. Sasha got downstairs and got herself some liquor. Shaundi stood right next to Sasha at the bar. **

**"Hey Sasha"said Shaundi. **

**"Hey Shaundi"said Sasha. **

**"Did you talk to Troy"asked Shaundi. **

**"Yeah, he told me not to worry about it"said Sasha.**

**"Thats good, You want to take some shots"asked Shaundi. **

**"Hell yeah"said Sasha. Sasha grabbed 4 shot glasses and filled them with Tequilla. Sasha handed Shaundi two shots. **

**"To Good times"said Shaundi. **

**"Good times"said Sasha. Sasha and Shaundi took the shots. **

**"I have a question"said Shaundi. **

**"Shoot"said Sasha taking a sip of water. **

**"What did Tyrone mean by you were taught by the best"asked Shaundi. **

**"I was taught by Tyrone, Lin, and Johnny. I learned street smarts from Lin, Dex,Aisha, and Julius"said Sasha. **

**"So the Saints were your family"asked Shaundi. **

**"Yeah, Aisha was like the sister I never had. Johnny was another big brother but more protective than Tyrone"said Sasha. **

**"Who is Lin, I hear so much about her"asked Shaundi. **

**"She was a female Lieutenant 5 years ago. She was undercover for the Westside Rollerz. Lin was like the mom I wish i had"said Sasha. Sasha took a sip of tequilla. **

**"Oh"said Shaundi. **

**"She was one the best fighters other than Johnny"said Sasha. **

**"Oh, I wish I could have met her"said Shaundi. **

**"If she were still Alive, the Saints probably wouldn't have dropped their flags"said Sasha. Pierce walked over to Sasha and Shaundi. **

**"Whats up cheerleaders"asked Pierce. **

**"Pierce fuck you"said Shaundi. **

**"If you came up with ideas like mine and Shaundi's maybe you would have had more authority"said Sasha. **

**"I did, Shaundi kept taking them"said Pierce. **

**"Well, If you hadn't told her maybe you would have more authority than her. I had more authority before I even joined the Saints"said Sasha. **

**"Whatever, Fuck you. Where's your brother"asked Pierce. **

**"Upstairs in his office, getting a blow job"said Sasha.**

**"I'm about to find a stripper to give me a blowjob"said Pierce. **

**"Just make sure she's over 18 this time"said Shaundi. Sasha tried to hold her laughter in. **

**"Fuck you"said Pierce.**

**"I swear the Saints should have their own movie. This has been the most adventurous journey I've ever been on with the saints"said Sasha. **

**"It was worth every moment"said Shaundi. **

**"Fuck yeah it was"said Sasha. **


	30. Chapter 30

**"Forbidden love**

**Chapter 30**

**Tyrone was in his office, acting like he's the boss of Stilwater. Sasha walked in with a woman by her side. **

**"Hey Ty"said Sasha. **

**"Hey, Sasha. Whose this"asked Tyrone. **

**"This is Tera Patrick, She's a scientist for Ultor"said Sasha.**

**"What is she doing here"asked Tyrone. **

**"Nice to meet you too"said Tera. **

**"She needs your help exposing Ultor"said Sasha. Sasha sat in a chair in front of Tyrone's desk and Tera sat in the other chair.**

**"I don't know"said Tyrone. **

**"Well if we do this, We can probably get closer to Dex"said Sasha. **

**"That would be good"said Tyrone. **

**"No shit it would be good"said Sasha**

**"So are you going to help me or not"asked Tera. **

**"Yeah, I'll help you"said Tyrone. Sasha smiled.**

**"Well thanks for meeting me, I apreciate it"said Tera**

**"You kidding me? I'm not passing up a chance to hurt Ultor. Whatcha got in mind?"asked Tyrone. **

**"She knows things that Ultor wants to keep burried"said Sasha.**

**"Honey, I got shit to do. I don't have time for poetics"said Tyrone. **

**"Whose being poetic? I'm talking about bodies"said Tera. **

**"Well, why didn't you say so"asked Tyrone.**

**"Thats what I'm talking about"said Sasha. **

**"Are you ready to go"asked Tera.**

**"Yeah"said Tyrone**

**"Well, Since I know you two are going have fun exposing Ultor what it really is, I'm going to leave"said Sasha. **

**"Aiight see you later"said Tyrone.**

**"Thanks Sasha"said Tera**

**"No Problem"said Sasha. Sasha got into her car, and drove off. **

* * *

**Days have gone by and Sasha was at the Saints hideout with Shaundi. Sasha was laying ont the couch and Shaundi was sitting in one of the chairs.**

**"Have you started planning the wedding"asked Shaundi. **

**"Nope, been thinking a lot lately"said Sasha. **

**"About what"asked Shaundi. Shaundi lit the blunt and started smoking it. **

**"Tell you the truth, I've never really saw me as the wife type"said Sasha. **

**"Weren't you going to marry some other dude from Miami"asked Shaundi. **

**"Yeah, but I wasn't sure then either"said Sasha**

**"What are you going to do"asked Shaundi.**

**"All I can do is try. No relationship is perfect otherwise it wouldn't be a relationship"said Sasha. Tyrone and Pierce walked down the stairs of the hideout. **

**"Hey Sasha"said Pierce. **

**"Whats up Pierce? Tyrone I haven't seen you in days, Seems like you and Tera are bonding"said Sasha. **

**"Well, I've been trying to crush Ultor"said Tyrone. **

**"Hows that going"asked Sasha. **

**"Its going well, Thanks for introducing us"said Tyrone. **

**"No problem"said Sasha. **

**"Who is Tera"asked Pierce. **

**"Yeah, whose Tera"asked Shaundi. **

**"She's a biologist who works for Ultor. She wants my brother's help to dig up the dirt on Ultor. That will bring is closer to Dex"said Sasha. **

**"Sounds fun"said Shaundi. **

**"Is she hot"asked Pierce. Everyone looked at Pierce. "What"**

**"She's alright"said Sasha. Sasha layed back down on the couch. "She kinda looks like a porn star"**

**"Sounds like my kinda girl"said Pierce. Sasha and Shaundi looked at Pierce.**

**"You are such a guy"asid Sasha laying back on the couch. **

**"She's hot, but i don't know"said Tyrone. **

**"Go for it"said Shaundi. Sasha shrugged. **

**"Its your life"said Sasha.**

**"Thanks, Sasha"said Tyrone in sarcasm. **

**"I'm just saying. Tera is a very nice woman and she might be your type"said Sasha.**

**"How do you know Tera"asked Pierce. **

**"I don't, Some how she got my number and called me"said Sasha**

**"Well if she works for Ultor then She got it from Troy"said Shaundi.**

**"I don't know, I need some pot"said Sasha. **

**"Here"said Shaundi. Shaundi passed Sasha the blunt. Sasha took a drag out of it. **

**"Well, I'm going to take your word since you and Troy are fine"said Tyrone. **

**"Have you guys had sex"asked Pierce. Sasha looked at Pierce.**

**"Why do you want to know about my sex life"asked Tyrone. **

**"I don't know"said Pierce. **

**"He's still better than you"said Sasha. Sasha put her arm over her eyes. **

**"Woah, Sasha he was that bad"asked Tyrone. Pierce looked at Sasha for a response. **

**"No"said Sasha. Pierce looked at Tyrone and Sasha nodded and mouthed "Yes". Then Pierce turned around and looked at Sasha again. Sasha shook her head. Shaundi couldn't help but chuckle at what was going on. **

**"Why do you guys got to be a like that"asked Pierce. **

**"Like what"asked Sasha. **

**"Whatever"said Pierce. Sasha couldn't help but to laugh. **

* * *

I know i haven't update in a while but I kinda had writers block. Thanks for understanding and I've changed my username to Hiphopangel1221 just to let you know. I hope you enjoyed the chapter and I can't wait for the reviews.

~Hiphopangel1221~


	31. Chapter 31

**Forbidden love**

**Chapter 31**

**Sasha was at the hideout on her laptop. Shaundi walked down the stairs and saw Sasha sitting on the couch. **

**"Hey Sasha"said Shaundi. **

**"Hey Shaundi"said Sasha. Sasha didn't look away from the screen. **

**"Whatcha doin'"asked Shaundi. **

**"I'm looking for houses here in Stilwater"said Sasha. **

**"You and Troy"questioned Shaundi. **

**"Yeah, He wants us to move to the prison island, I don't want to move out there and take a ferry back and forth"said Sasha. **

**"Its quiet"said Shaundi. **

**"No its not, I don't want to live next to a prison. I rather live in the suburbs than the fucking prison"said Sasha**

**"So your saying you don't want to live in the suburbs"asked Shaundi. **

**"No not really"said Sasha. **

**"Why"asked Shaundi. **

**"My parents live in the suburbs"said Sasha. **

**"The suburbs are quiet"said Shaundi. **

**"Yeah but I don't know"said Sasha. Pierce walked down the stairs. **

**"Whats up Sasha, Shaundi"said Pierce. Pierce sat in the chair across from Sasha.**

**"Whats up, Have you seen my brother"asked Sasha**

**"Nah, I think he's with Tera"said Pierce. **

**"I haven't seen Johnny in a couple days, is he alright"asked Shaundi. **

**"Why don't you stop by his house"asked Sasha. **

**"I'm heading over there, just to visit him."said Pierce. **

**"Ok, lets go"said Shaundi. **

**"Can't I'm busy doing my research"said Sasha. **

**"Ok, I'll see you later"said Pierce. **

**"I'll call you later"said Shaundi.**

**"Bye you two"said Sasha. Sasha saw Pierce's phone. Pierce and Shaundi were already gone. Sasha placed the laptop on the couch end-table and grabbed the phone. Sasha lays back on the couch. Sasha scrolled down his call log, there were womens names including his mothers. Sasha looked at his inbox, there were tons of pictures of half-nude women. Sasha shook her head and put the phone back into chair. Sasha picked up her laptop and continued to look at houses. Pierce came back. **

**"Have you seen my phone"asked Pierce. **

**"Did you check the chair you were sitting in"asked Sasha. Pierce saw his phone and picked up his phone. **

**"Did you look through it"asked Pierce. **

**"No, Why"asked Sasha. **

**"Just asking"said Pierce. Pierce left once again. Sasha shook her head and smiled. Sasha's phone went off, and it was Troy. **

**"Hey, Troy"said Sasha. **

**"Hey, Whats up babygirl? Hows the house hunt going"asked Troy. **

**"I found a couple houses, I made appointments this week"said Sasha. **

**"Thats good, Do you want come to the office so we can talk"asked Troy. **

**"Yeah, I'm on my way"said Sasha. **

**"Ok, See ya in a few"said Troy. **

**"Alright, love you"said Sasha. **

**"Love you too"said Troy. Sasha hung up her phone and packed up her laptop. Sasha went to her car, that was parked outside the hideout. Sasha got into her car, and drove to the police station. Sasha walked into the station and there was no receptionist. Sasha signed her name on the form and then went to Troy's office. Sasha knocked on the door even though it was open.**

**"Hey, babe"said Sasha. **

**"Hey"said Troy. Sasha gave Troy a hug and a kiss on the lips. "You look really nice without makeup"**

**"I wasn't planinng on doing much today, so I didn't put any on"said Sasha. **

**"Well you look nice without it"said Troy. **

**"What did you want to talk about Troy, You only do that when your about to say something I won't like"said Sasha. **

**"Do what"asked Troy. **

**"Compliment me and you'll give me something which will make me forget what we have to talk about."said Sasha. Sasha sat down in the chair. Troy sat in his chair across from Sasha. **

**"Well, I want our families to meet"said Troy. Sasha's eyes went wide, and it looked like her jaw was about to drop. **

**"What do you mean 'Families'"asked Sasha. **

**"Your mom, Dad and your older brother, My mom, dad and sisters. A simple dinner at a restaraunt or something"said Troy. **

**"So we are getting married"asked Sasha. **

**"Of course we are, why do you ask"asked Troy. **

**"I just wanted to make sure, I'm not wearing this ring for nothing"said Sasha. **

**"Oh, What do you say"asked Troy. **

**"Well, I haven't talked to my mom and dad in years. I told you that too"said Sasha. **

**"Come on Sasha,they deserve to know the family of the girl I intend to marry"said Troy. **

**"I don't know how I'm going to get my parents to do this"said Sasha. **

**"Just try"said Troy. **

**"Easier said then done"said Sasha. **

**"Come here"said Troy. Sasha got up and sat in Troy's lap. Troy put his arms around Sasha, holding **

**"Are you sure you want to show affection at your job"asked Sasha. **

**"Yeah, I'm sure. Sasha I want you to try to talk and comprise with your parents"said Troy. **

**"Fine, I'll try"said Sasha. **

**"Good, I have something for you"said Troy. Troy put a box and an envelope onto his desk. Sasha reached for the big square box which was next to the envelope.**

**"You know you don't have to buy me anything"said Sasha. **

**"I know but I want to"said Troy. Sasha opened the box and saw a ****14K White Gold 1 Carat t.w. Diamond Circle Necklace. Sasha smiled and took it out the box slowly. **

**"Its beautiful"said Sasha. **

**"I know, I had my sister help me find one that was perfect"said Troy. Troy helped Sasha put the necklace on. Sasha gave troy a kiss and then Sasha grabbed the envelope.**

**"Whats this"asked Sasha. **

**"Open it and find out"said Troy. Sasha opened the envelope and read the folded up paper. It was information about a trip to the Bahamas and a reservation at ****Pelican Bay Resort at Lucaya. **

**"Romantic Getaway"asked Sasha with a smile. **

**"Yeah, I took those days off. We are leaving next weekend"said Troy.**

**"I can't wait, We haven't spent much time together since I've been here"said Sasha**

**"I know"said Troy. **

**"I got to go, I have to do something before I go home"said Sasha. **

**"Alright, I'll see you later"said Troy. Sasha gave Troy one last kiss and then got off Troys lap. Sasha went to her car and went to the cemetery . Sasha walked to Aisha's grave, and She placed a rose on the grave. **

**"Hey Aisha, You have no idea how much me and Johnny miss you. Of Course, Johnny and My brother have got the saints name out to Stilwater once again. Now, my brothers trying to get back at Stilwater. Me and Troy are back together again, except this time its going to be for good. We're getting married and I wish you were here to be in it"said Sasha. A tear started to make its way down Sasha's cheek. "I hope your in a better place" Sasha got back in her car and headed home. **

* * *

ITS OFFICIAL, THEY ARE GETTING MARRIED!!!!!I like this chapter, Its lovey yet Sad(At the end). I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter and I can't wait for the reviews.

~Hiphopangel1221~


	32. Chapter 32

**Forbidden love**

**Chapter 32**

**Sasha went into the hideout to her brothers office. **

**"Ty, I need your help with something"said Sasha. Sasha walked into Tyrone's office and there he was having sex with Tera. Tyrone looked at Sasha, who was in shock. "Shit, um..... I'll come back in an hour or so"**

**"What do you need help with"asked Tyrone trying to compose himself. **

**"Are you done"ask Sasha. **

**"Not really but-"Sasha cut off her brother. **

**"Finish, I will just wait til your done downstairs with my ipod blasting in my ears"said Sasha. Sasha closed the door and went downstairs to sit on the couch. She slouched a little bit on the picked up her phone and scrolled down to her parent's number. Sasha placed her phone on her chin,softly. She hasn't talked ot her parents in years and she wasn't sure if she really wanted to. Sasha looked at the phone and pressed 'Dial'. Sasha waited til someone picked up the phone, after 2 rings someone one picked up the phone. **

**"Hello"said the woman. **

**"Hello, Mom. Its me, Sasha"said Sasha. **

**"Sasha"questioned the woman. **

**"Yep, its your daughter"said Sasha. **

**"We thought you commited suicide"said Sasha's mother. **

**"Thanks mom"said Sasha in sarcasm. **

**"Its been years, Where have you been"asked Sasha's mother. **

**"I just moved back to stilwater, but anyways can I come over for dinner or something tonight"asked Sasha. **

**"Yeah sure, I have people for you to meet"said Sasha's mother. **

**"Do you want me to bring Tyrone"asked Sasha. **

**"He's Alive"asked Sasha's mother. **

**"Yeah, He was in a coma for 5 years"said Sasha. **

**"Yeah, Bring your brother"said Sasha's mother. Tyrone started walking down the stairs. **

**"I got to go, Tyrone finally here"said Sasha. **

**"Ok, I'll see you tonight. I live in the same house"said Sasha's mother. **

**"Bye, Ma"said Sasha. Sasha hung up her phone and put it back in her jeans. **

**"You were talking to Ma"asked Tyrone. **

**"Yeah, She wants to have dinner with us"said Sasha**

**"Why, She hasn't bothered to call neither of us in years"said Tyrone. **

**"She thought we were dead"said Sasha. Tyrone shakes his head. **

**"Free food"said Tyrone. **

**"I'm guessing you and Tera are together"asked Sasha. **

**"How can you tell"asked Tyrone. **

**"I walked into you guys fucking on your desk"said Sasha. Sasha looked at her brother. Tyrone cocked his eyebrow. **

**"You don't see me walking into you fucking do you"asked Tyrone. **

**"Thats because I'm descreet with my shit"said Sasha. **

**"Whatever, I can be"said Tyrone. Sasha rolled her eyes. **

**"We should probably get over to moms soon"said Sasha. **

**"Oh, What do you need my help with"asked Tyrone. **

**"I needed your help to call mom but since you were too busy fucking, I did it on my own. I might need your help to get mom and dad to go to dinner with Troy's parents"said Sasha. **

**"They'll do it"said Tyrone. **

**"I also need you to go too, its his siblings too"said Sasha. **

**"This is going to be one hell of a dinner"said Tyrone. Sasha and Tyrone got off the couch.**

**"What do you think mom is going to say about me getting married"asked Sasha. **

**"She might want to control it. You know mom, She always got to be in control"said Tyrone.**

**"True, Its whatever. When are you going to get engaged"asked Sasha. Sasha got into her car and Tyrone got into the otherside. **

**"I'm not the marrying type"said Tyrone. Sasha started her car and started heading towards their parents house. **

**"Whatever, You need to find someone to settle down with"said Sasha. **

**"Just because you find someone doesn't mean everyone will find someone"said Tyrone. **

**"I'm just saying, You are 30 years old and you not settle down yet"said Sasha. **

**"I'm not ready to settle down"said Tyrone.**

**"Your ready you just haven't found the 'one'"said Sasha. **

**"Thats true"said Tyrone. Sasha drove to her parents house, and pulled into the driveway. It was a normal size house in the suburbs, It was just as big as Aisha's hosue maybe bigger. That was the house that Tyrone and Sasha grew up in when they were younger. **

**"Lets get this over with"said Sasha. **

**"Its not that bad"said Tyrone. **

**"We should have invited Johnny"said Sasha. **

**"Its late now"said Tyrone. Sasha and Tyrone got out the car, and walked up to the door. **

**"Theres always a spare key"said Sasha. Sasha lifted the plant that was near the door. The key was taped under there. Sasha took the key and opened the door. Sasha put the key back into place and walked in. "Hello" There was a little kid running around and there was loud music being played upstairs. **

**"Ma"yelled Tyrone. A woman came out the kitchen, she was wearing a apron with food on it. She looked almost like Sasha but a lot older. The woman looked like she was going to burst into tears. Tyrone and Sasha cocked their eyebrow. **

**"My babies"said the woman. She walked up to Sasha and Tyrone, and hugged them both. **

**"Um, nice to see you to"said Sasha. The woman let go, there were tears running down the woman face. A little boy walked up to the woman.**

**"Hi Ma"said Tyrone. **

**"I'm glad you two are still alive"said Their mom. **

**"So am I"said Sasha. **

**"Mommy, who are they"asked the little boy. **

**"This is your brother and sister"said Their mom. Sasha eyes went wide and Tyrone was in shock.**

**"Brother and sister"asked Sasha.**

**"Yeah, After I thought you guys were dead. Me and your father decided to have another. We also adopted twin girls"said Their mom. **

**"Twin girls"asked Sasha. **

**"They are teenagers. They are freshman in high school"said Their mom. **

**"I'm still in shock"said Tyrone. **

**"Why"asked Their mom. **

**"Your old, and you can still have kids"said Tyrone. **

**"I know right"said Sasha. **

**"Its good to have you guys back"said Their mom. **

**"Did you leave my room the same, after I left"asked Sasha.**

**"No, Thats the girls room"said Their mom. **

**"Oh, Well mom can we talk"asked Sasha. **

**"Yeah, come into the dining room"said their mom. Sasha's followed her mom into the dining room. They did a little bit of redecorating since they have last seen the place. **

**"Is dad home"asked Tyrone. **

**"Nope, He'll be home before dinner though"said Their mom. Tyrone was in the living room watching Nickolodeon with his little brother. "Do you want something to drink"**

**"Yeah, Tea will do nice"said Sasha. Sasha's mom made a cup of tea for her daughter. She handed Sasha the tea. **

**"What do we need to talk about"asked Sasha's mom. **

**"Well, First off I have to tell you.......I'm getting married"said Sasha. Sasha's mom eyes lit up like the sun. **

**"My baby girl is getting married"said her mom. **

**"Yeah, He wants our families to meet"said Sasha. **

**"Oh my god there is so much to do, When are you getting married"asked her mom. **

**"I don't know,yet. We're just trying to get our families to meet. We should go out to dinner or something"said Sasha. **

**"I want you to have a big wedding and invite the whole family"said her mom. **

**"I don't know about that"said Sasha. Sasha took a sip of the hot tea. **

**"I'm paying for it so its going to be a big wedding"said her mom. **

**"Mom, its my wedding. We still haven't decided if it was going to be big yet"said Sasha. **

**"Well, We'll see. We should have dinner here or at a restaurant. Whats the lucky guys name"asked her mom. **

**"Troy, Troy Bradshaw"said Sasha. **

**"The Police Chief, When did you guys start dating"asked her mom. **

**"Longer than you think"mummbled Sasha as she took a sip of her tea. **

**"What"said Sasha's mom. **

**"a month,i think"said Sasha. **

**"a month is short"said Sasha's mom. Sasha couldn't tell her mom that she dated him before. She thought she was at her friends house when she was really with Troy. **

**"Yeah but I really love him"said Sasha. **

**"I don't think this is going to last"said Sasha's mom. **

**"We will trust me"said Sasha. Twin girls came into the kitchen. **

**"Mom, whats for dinner"said one twin. **

**"Whose she"asked the other. **

**"This is Sasha your sister"said Sasha's mom. Sasha waved to her new siblings. "Sasha this is Mariah and Chelsea"**

**"Nice to meet you"said Sasha. **

**"Whatever, Whats for dinner"asked one of the twins. **

**"Sorry about my sister, I'm Chelsea and that Mariah"said Chelsea**

**"I think I can remember that"said Sasha. The front door opened. **

**"Tina I'm home"said a man. He walked into the kitchen and saw Sasha sitting at the table. He froze in place. **

**"Thats Sasha"said Tina. **

**"Hi, Dad"said Sasha with a smile. Only feature she got from her dad was her green eyes. Tyrone had regular brown eyes which he got from his mom. Sasha's dad walked towards Sasha and gave her a hug. Sasha was Daddy's little girl til she was 17 when she decided to leave home. Her dad was speechless. Tyrone walked into the dining room and saw his dad. **

**"Is Dinner ready"asked Tyrone. Sasha's dad turns around and hugs Tyrone. "Oh, Hey Dad". **

**"Its been years"said Sasha's dad finally.**

**"I know"said Sasha. "And I'm getting married"**

**"What"asked Sasha's dad. **

**"We'll explain during dinner,Paul"said Tina. The whole family sat down for dinner and caught up. After Sasha dropped Tyrone off at his apartment and then She went back to her apartment to relax. **

* * *

Its good that Sasha talked to her mom, The plan is in action. I didn't remember her eye color or if I said her eye color so I guessed. Anyways I hope you enjoyed it and I can't wait for the reviews.

~Hiphopangel1221~


	33. Chapter 33

**Forbidden love**

**Chapter 33**

**Sasha was at her house getting ready for the dinner with Troy and Her family. Sasha went into her closet to find a perfect outfit for the night. She's meeting his family for the first time and He's meeting the rest of the family for the first time. Sasha started curling her hair so she could get that done and out the way. Sasha walked into her closet to figure out her outfit. She pulled out her Pink Rose Dress, Dolman Sleeve Scoopneck. It was appropriate yet fashionable to Sasha. Sasha looked at the shoes on the wall and she pulled out her Chinese Laundry Shoes, Free Time Sandals. Sasha put her clothes and shoes on, then started doing her make up. Sasha put on her mascara,Eyeliner and lipgloss. Sasha was finally ready to go meet her family at restaraunt. They rented out a section of the restaraunt since it was kinda an enagement party. Sasha's phone went off. **

**"Hello"said Sasha. **

**"Come on Sasha"said Tyrone. **

**"I'm on my way down"said Sasha. **

**"Hurry up, We're going to be late"said Tyrone. **

**"I'm coming down now"said hung up her phone. Sasha grabbed her purse and left her apartment. Sasha got into Tyrone's car, Tera Patrick was also in the car in the backseat. **

**"Hey Sasha"said Tera. **

**"Hey Tera, I'm guessing you and my brother are seeing each other"asked Sasha. **

**"You can say that"said Tera with a smile. **

**"Thats good"said Sasha. **

**"How do you think this dinner's going to go"asked Tyrone. **

**"Knowing mom, it will be intresting"said Sasha. **

**"Yeah, His family might ask you 50 questions"said Tyrone. **

**"I have nothing to hide, except the fact that we're in a gang that basically runs Stilwater"said Sasha. **

**"Yeah, lets keep that to ourselves"said Tyrone. **

**"Wait your parents don't know your in a gang"asked Tera**

**"Nope, and we're going to keep it that way until its the right time"said Sasha**

**"Won't they understand"asked Tera. **

**"Not really"said Tyrone. **

**"What about when you were younger"asked Tera. **

**"Nope, they thought I was in a club or going to a friends house"said Sasha. **

**"I was already on my own"said Tyrone. Tyrone pulled into a spot at the restaraunt, the three of them got out of the car and walked into the restaraunt. Sasha's family was already there. **

**"Lets get this over and done with"mummbled Sasha. Sasha walked over and gave her family a hug. It was Tina, Paul, Chelsea, Mariah, and chester(The little boy).**

**"Where are Troy's family"asked Tina. **

**"They should be here any minute"said Sasha. Troy walked into the restaraunt and 5 other people were behind him. **

**"I'm glad you guys showed up"said Troy. Troy hugged Sasha and He gave her a kiss on the cheek. He looked at the kids that were at the table. "I thought you only had one brother"**

**"Stuff happened while I went away"said Sasha. **

**"Everyone this is Sasha, my fiance"said Troy. Sasha waved. **

**"Nice to finally meet you. Troy tells me so much about you."said Sasha. "Mom, Dad, and siblings, this is Troy"**

**"Its great to meet you Mr and Mrs Johnson"said Troy. The parents started introducing themselves. Everyone sat down at the long table except for Chester, He was put into a high chair since he was maybe 3 years old. Everyone placed their orders for drinks and food. (A/N: Listing what everyone got would take forever so just shortened it)**

**"How did you guys meet"asked Troy's sister Angela. Troy already knows that Sasha's parents don't know about the saints. **

**"We met at the police station"said Sasha. **

**"She was bailing a friend out and we talked. Thats how it started"said Troy. Troy grabbed Sasha's hand to hold it.**

**"But didn't you guys meet when-"Sasha kicked Tyrone before he could finish the statement. Tyrone looked at Sasha. **

**"Foot slipped"said Sasha. **

**"When did he propose"asked Troy's, mother, Melanie.**

**"I was at the airport getting ready to leave Stilwater again to go to New York. He didn't get down on one knee. everyone was trying to convince me not to leave. Then he basically proposed, I finally said yes 2 days later"said Sasha. Troy kissed Sasha hand. **

**"When do you guys intend on getting married"asked Tina. **

**"We haven't decided yet"said Troy. **

**"How long have two been married"asked Melanie. **

**"30 years, what about you two"asked Tina. **

**"35 years"said Melanie.(A/N: I don't know how old Troy is in the game but in this story he's 31 years old). **

**"We've had our ups and downs but we got throught it"said Tina. **

**"Same with us, Marriage isn't a walk in the park"said Melanie. **

**"We know, Ma"said Troy. The food and drinks were delievered to the table. **

**"What are the colors of your wedding"asked Troy's other sister ,Elena.**

**"We haven't started planning anything"said Sasha. **

**"Are you guys even living with each other"asked Angela. **

**"We are working on it, We've looked a couple houses. We have agreed on 2 of them and we are just deciding which one we want"said Troy. Sasha nodded in agreement and took a sip of water. **

**"Are you guys having kids"asked Tina. Sasha almost spit her drink out. **

**"Mom"cried Sasha in embarrasment. **

**"What I want grandchildren"said Tina. **

**"Don't you think its a little bit early"asked Paul, who was quiet most of the dinner. **

**"I agree with Paul"said Troy's father, James. **

**"We are having kids after we're married"said Troy. **

**"Yeah, not any time soon"said Sasha. **

**"Well whose paying for it"asked Tyrone, who was sitting back and watching his sister being drowned in questions. **

**"We are"said Melanie and Tina. **

**"Oh boy"mummbled Sasha. **

**"We do you guys get to pay for it"asked Melanie. **

**"Because Brides parents always pay"said Tina. **

**"Well its nice to change it up a little bit"said Melanie. **

**"Well its my daughter and we're paying"said Tina. **

**"Its my son and we're paying"said Melanie. **

**"How about you both pay half"said Sasha trying to put the arguement to rest. **

**"Fine, but we need to start planning. How about the women meet in next weekend"asked Melanie. **

**"I'm not going to be here"said Sasha. **

**"Where are you going"asked Tyrone. **

**"Me and Troy are going on a getaway"said Sasha. **

**"Yeah and its all paid for"said Troy. **

**"You guys will have all the time in the world to spend with each other when your married"said Tina. **

**"What are you saying mom"asked Sasha. **

**"You and us women are going to plan the wedding this weekend"said Tina. **

**" Why can't we do it when I get back"asked Sasha. **

**"We need to starts as soon as possible"said Melanie. **

**"We can start planning when I get back. Why don't we meet next weekend"said Sasha. **

**"Only time I can get off,Ma is this weekend"said Troy. **

**"This wedding is more important then some romantic getaway"said Tina. **

**"Not really, We don't even know when we're getting married yet so we have a lot of time"said Sasha. **

**"I know a hall, that we can book for two months from now"said Melanie. **

**"Well I guess your getting married in 2 months"said Tina. **

**"We still have time"said Sasha. **

**"No, We don't. We need to start A.S.A.P"said Melanie. **

**"Plan without me and I'll check it out when I get back home on monday"said Sasha. **

**"This is going to be fun"said Tina. **

**"I'll say"said Sasha. Everyone has finished and Everyone is doing last minute talking.**

**"I'm sorry about my mom, She can be controling sometimes"said Troy. Troy was holding Sasha.**

**"My mom is the same way"said Sasha. **

**"Do you want to cancel our trip"asked Troy. **

**"Nope, I want to spend a weekend with my fiance"said Sasha. Troy cocked a small smile. It was time for everyone to go their seperate ways. Sasha gave Troy a good-night kiss then went to their own apartments since Troy had to work the next day. **

* * *

Mothers can sometimes be complicated but you can't live without them. I hope you enjoyed the chapter and I can't wait for the reviews.

~Hiphopangel1221~


	34. Chapter 34

**Forbidden love**

**Chapter 34**

**Sasha was packed and ready to go on her trip with Troy. Sasha packed her shoes, clothes, make up and hair care needs. It was 3 in the morning and Sasha wasn't having it. Sasha dragged her stuff down the stairs, which was a Kathy Van Zeeland suitcase. Sasha layed on the couch, while waiting for Troy to text her to come downstairs. After 20 minutes of waiting, Sasha got a text from Troy. **

_**Im Outside**_

_**-Troy**_

**Sasha grabbed her suitcase and headed for the elevator. **

_**I'm on my way down**_

_**-Sasha**_

**Sasha arrived outside, Where Troy was parked at the entrance. She opened the trunk and put her suitcase in there. Sasha closed the trunk and got into the car. **

**"Good Morning"said Troy. **

**"Morning"said Sasha. You could tell that Sasha was about to fall asleep at any moment. **

**"You have everthing"asked Troy. **

**"Yep, I'm ready to go"said Sasha.**

**"Will your mother be mad"asked Troy. **

**"About what"asked Sasha. **

**"About us going on this trip, when your suppose to meet your mom and my mom in 4 hours"said Troy. **

**"She'll get over it, We haven't had any us time since I've been here"said Sasha. **

**"What do you mean"asked Troy. **

**"Well when we finally do have some 'us' time, something messes it up"said Sasha.**

**"Well, We're getting our time this weekend"said Troy. **

**"Maybe my mom is right"said Sasha. **

**"Whats she right about"asked Troy. **

**"That we don't have much time to plan this wedding"said Sasha. **

**"We'll get it done"said Troy. **

**"I hope"said Sasha. **

**"We will, Trust me"said Troy. **

**"Ok but i rather get the planning done"said Sasha. **

**"Come on Sasha, for these next 4 days, lets not talk about plans for the wedding. Why don't we focus on our relationship and where it stands"said Troy. **

**"Sounds like a plan"said Sasha. **

**"Then once we get back, we can focus on our wedding"said Troy. **

**"Ok"said Sasha. Sasha dnd Troy arrived at the airport and mad their way to the plane to the Bahamas. Sasha and Troy sat in their seats. Sasha shut off her cellphone and so did Troy. **

* * *

**Meanwhile, Tyrone was at home sleeping in his bed with Tera by his side. He was sleeping until his cellphone went off on the night table. He looked at the caller ID, it was his mother. He groaned and then answered it. **

**"Hello"groaned Tryone. **

**"Where is your sister"asked Tina. **

**"Home, Sleeping just like me"said Tyrone. **

**"I just called her, She isn't answering her house or cellphone"said Tina. **

**"Well ma, Its 7:30 in the morning. She's probably sleeping"said Tyrone. **

**"Can you go see her and tell her she's late for this meeting"asked Tina. **

**"Ma, I'm going back to sleep"said Tyrone. Tyrone hung up his phone and shut it off before Tina could call back. **

**"Who was that"asked Tera. **

**"My mom, She's looking for Sasha"said Tyrone. **

**"Isn't she going on that trip with Troy"asked Tera. **

**"Yeah"said Tyrone. Tyrone and Tera fell back asleep. **

* * *

**Hours have gone by and the are finally in the Bahamas. It was really nice outside, It was good weather to go to the beach in. They got into a taxi and headed to the hotel. Once they got into the hotel, Sasha got into the shower, since she hasn't done that all day. Sasha walked out the steamy bathroom to change into a new pair of clothes. Troy was laying on the bed, it looked like he was sleeping. Sasha tied the robe and got on top of Troy. She looked into his brown eyes. **

**"You are so adorable"said Sasha finally. **

**"Well, Your beautiful"said Troy**

**"Are you saying that just to get some ass"asked Sasha jokingly.**

**"No, your really beautiful"said Troy.**

**"Thank you, I love you"said Sasha**

**"I love you too and I can't wait to make you Sasha Bradshaw"said Troy. **

**"I can't wait either"said Sasha. **

**"How about I get in the shower and we'll go out to dinner"said Troy.**

**"That would be lovely"said Sasha. Sasha kissed Troy and Troy kissed her back. Sasha got off Troy, so he could get into the shower. Troy got up and went into the bathroom. Sasha put on her Dereon Dress, Unleashed Rhinestone Graphic Mini with her Mark Fisher Shoes, Ultra Sandals. Her hair was still wet from her washing her hair. Sasha blow dried it then put it into a neat bun for now. Sasha decided to go check her phone because she hasn't checked it. She had 5 voicemails and they were all from her mother. Sasha got a call coming in, it was from Tyrone. "Hello"**

**"You know I can only cover for you for so long"said Tyrone. **

**"Well, I'm not going to be til Monday"said Sasha. **

**"Well, I'll try but once she finds out where you are, she's going to flip"said Tyrone. **

**"I know, but i rather figure out my relationship first then to just be rushed into marriage"said Sasha. **

**"Well its your life"said Tyrone. **

**"Yeah, I got to go. I'll call you later"said Sasha. **

**"Bye"said Tyrone. Sasha hung up her phone and turned off her phone. Troy was ready to go by the time he got out the bathroom. **

**"You ready to go"asked Troy. **

**"Yeah"said Sasha. Sasha and Troy went to dinner and then they went for a walk on the beach. They were holding hands while walking**

**"Where do you see us in a couple years"asked Troy. **

**" I can see us married with a daughter"said Sasha**

**"A daughter"asked Troy. **

**"Yeah, I want a daughter"said Sasha. **

**"Ok, I have a question and I want you to be honest"said Troy. **

**"Ok"said Sasha.**

**"Do you really want to get married to me in 2 months"asked Troy. **

**"What do you mean"asked Sasha. **

**"Are you ready to be in a really committed relationship with me"asked Troy. **

**"2 months is fast, I am ready to be married to you but not in 2 months. I love you Troy, I want to be your wife but not in 2 months"said Sasha**

**"Why not 2 months"asked Troy. **

**"Because, I feel like we should wait at least 5 months that way we can be the way were were 5 years ago"said Sasha**

**"I understand, I feel the same way too"said Troy. **

**"Well, How are we going to tell our mothers that we aren't going to show up to our wedding day in 2 months"asked Sasha**

**"Just tell them the truth, when we get back"said Troy.**

**"Telling my mom the truth is easier said then done"said Sasha. **

**"They'll understand"said Troy. **

**"I hope so"said Sasha. Troy stopped and stood in front of Sasha. **

**"They will trust me"said Troy. Troy kissed Sasha on the forehead. They hugged, and then Sasha gave troy a kiss on the lips. **

* * *

**Its probably not what you expected but I tried. I hope you enjoyed the chapter and I can't wait for the reviews. **

**~Hiphopangel1221~**


	35. Chapter 35

**Forbidden love**

**Chapter 35**

**Pierce was at the strip club with Tyrone and Johnny, who had finally got out the house. Pierce looked like he wasn't enjoying his lap dance and Tyrone could tell. **

**"Pierce whats up"asked Tyrone. **

**"Nothing, Just not really in the mood for a lap dance"said Pierce. Johnny looked like he wasn't in this world. **

**"Nah, Something else is up"said Tyrone. **

**"I don't know"said Pierce. Truth is, He couldnt' get over Sasha, who as with her fiance somwhere else. He really like Sasha, He liked everything about her. Her eyes, her personalit, you name it. **

**"Maybe you need a blow job"said Tyrone. Pierce shrugged and looked at the stripper. He looked really close at her, She looked like Sasha. It was like Sasha showed up out of nowhere. **

**"Sasha"questioned Pierce. **

**"Sasha?? My Sister?? Shes in the Bahamas with Troy"said Tyrone. **

**"No, she's standing right there"said Pierce. Tyrone looked at the stripper and then at Pierce. **

**"That looks nothing like Sasha. They aren't even the same race, The stripper is asian"said Tyrone. Pierce snapped out of it and his friends were looking at him like he was crazy.**

**"Oh, My bad"said Pierce. **

**"You still like Sasha"asked Johnny. **

**"No, I don't"said Pierce. **

**"Yeah, you do. No way you could think thats Sasha"said Sasha.**

**"I don't can we just get off the subject"asked Pierce. **

**"Fine"said Tyrone. **

**"I'm going to call one of my girls to get a blow job"said Pierce. **

**"Ok, later"said Johnny. Pierce got up and left the strip club. **

**"What about you Johnny, Are you over Aisha"asked Tyrone. **

**"Just a little bit, but I still miss her. I'll find someone soon. What about you and that girl you were with"asked Johnny. **

**"Which one"asked Tyrone. **

**"The one that Sasha didn't like"asked Johnny. **

**"Janelle"asked Tyrone. **

**"Yeah"said Johnny. **

**"Sasha killed her, She was part of the brotherhood"said Tyrone. **

**"Damn"said Johnny. **

**"I know"said Tyrone. **

**"Sasha killed her ass, Maybe she's been hanging around me too long"said Johnny. **

**"What"asked Tyrone. **

**"She's been hanging around me too much"said Johnny. **

**"You knew she was in the brotherhood"asked Tyrone. **

**"Sasha told me"said Johnny. **

**"Wow, Everyone believed her but me"said Tyrone.**

**"Yeah, I guess"said Johnny. **

**"Whatever, I'm with this girl named Tera. Sasha introduced us maybe 2 weeks ago"said Tyrone. "At first it was just business but it turned serious"**

**"Thats good, Sounds like a keeper"said Johnny. **

**"Who knows,"said Tyrone. Meanwhile, Pierce was getting his wish. He was getting some ass from one of the girls that he could get a hold of on such short notice. They were at his small apartment. She was giving him a blow job and he was enjoying it. **

**"Sasha, don't stop"groaned Pierce. The woman stopped and looked at Pierce. **

**"Whose Sasha"asked the woman. Pierce opened his eyes finally after enjoying so much pleasure. **

**"Umm"Pierce was speechless and he didn't know what to say. **

**"Are you cheating on me"asked the woman. **

**"No, Sasha is just a friend of mines"said Pierce. **

**"And you guys fucked"asked the woman. **

**"No, well Yes but-"The woman cut off Pierce. **

**"I'm leaving and once you get your thoughts together, Call me Pierce"said the woman. The woman got up off her knees and got her clothes. She left after she put her clothes on. Pierce didn't an angrily sigh and threw his hand up in the air. He put his "Buddy" away and then called Sasha's cellphone. **

**"Hello"said Sasha. **

**"Hey Sasha, its Pierce"said Pierce. **

**"Hey, Whats up"asked Sasha. **

**"Nothing much, I've been thinking. Do you really want to marry Troy"asked Pierce. **

**"Why are you asking me this"asked Sasha. **

**"I don't think he's right for you"said Pierce. **

**"What do you mean"asked Sasha. **

**"I think you can do better, then some police chief that treated you wrong"said Pierce. **

**"I don't know, I'm kinda busy right now. So, I'll talk to you later"said Sasha. Sasha hung up her phone. **

* * *

I laughed when writing the stripper club part. lmao Anyways I hope you enjoyed the chapter and I can't for you guys to review it.

~Hiphopangel1221~


	36. Chapter 36

**Forbidden love**

**Chapter 36**

**It was monday and it was the day Sasha was coming back to Stilwater. Throughout her trip with Troy, she did think about what Pierce. **_**Do I really want to marry Troy?**_**. Sasha got off the plane and was ready to relax. Troy pulled up to Sasha's building. **

**"Bye babe"said Troy. **

**"Bye"said Sasha. Sasha kissed Troy then got out the car. Sasha took out the suitcase and went into her building. Sasha got into her apartment and then grabbed her car keys. Sasha arrived at the hideout ready to listen to her brother. Sasha saw Pierce, who was sitting down in her brothers office."Have you seen my brother". Pierce looked at Sasha and gave her a hug. He was squeezing her, and Sasha wasn't expecting it. **

**"Thank god your back"said Pierce. **

**"Umm, I don't know about this"said Sasha. Pierce let go of Sasha and put her back on the ground. "You are a big mothafucker Pierce, and that hurt"**

**"I'm sorry, I just missed you"said Pierce. **

**"That wasn't appropriate"said Sasha. **

**"I'm serious, Sasha. Do you really want to marry this guy"asked Pierce. Sasha looked at Pierce then at the ground. **

**"I couldn't imagine myself with anyone else"said Sasha. **

**"What about me"asked Pierce. **

**"I think we should just be friends"said Sasha. Pierce had a down-look on his face. "Trust me you'll find someone else"**

**"Your the only one I could think about"said Pierce. Sasha looked up at Pierce.**

**"Now your crossing the line"said Sasha. **

**"How"asked Pierce. **

**"I'm engaged Pierce, There is a line on how far you can cross"said Sasha. "And you got too many girl after you"**

**"Wait....What"asked Pierce. Sasha realized what she said and then sat down on the couch. **

**"You have too many tattoos on you"said Sasha trying to cover up with she said. **

**"You looked through my phone"asked Pierce. Pierce sat next to Sasha. **

**"Yeah, I did. You have very intresting text messages"said Sasha. **

**"Are you jealous"asked Pierce. **

**"No, why would I be. Your a single guy and I'm an engaged woman"said Sasha**

**"So, You can still be jealous"said Pierce being flirty with Sasha. **

**"Pierce,I'm not jealous"said Sasha looking at him. **

**"Ok, What if I'm jealous"asked Pierce. **

**"Why would you be jealous"asked Sasha.**

**"I don't know, figure it out"said Pierce. **

**"Wait.....Your saying you envy Troy"asked Sasha. **

**"If thats how you want to put it"said Pierce. Sasha looked at her shoes and then back at Pierce. **

**"I thought you would be over me by now"said Sasha. **

**"I guess, I'm not"said Pierce. **

**"You know, if Troy shows up and your flirting with me. He's going to kick your ass, you know that right"asked Sasha. **

**"Its worth it"said Pierce. **

**"If my brother sees you flirting with me, he's still kick your ass"said Sasha. **

**"Why"asked Pierce. **

**"Just because He knows about us, doesn't mean he's going to stop being protective of me"said Sasha. Pierce moved closer to Sasha. Shaundi came walking down the stairs. "Hey Shaundi"Pierce moved away from Sasha. **

**"Whats up Sasha"asked Shaundi. **

**"Nothing much,Just got back from the Bahamas"said Sasha. Pierce rolled his eyes. **

**"How was it"asked Shaundi. **

**"It was Beautiful"said Sasha.**

**"Thats good, Did you and Troy figure out your relationship"asked Shaundi. **

**"Yeah, we did. We aren't getting married for another couple months"said Sasha. **

**"Thats good, Does your mom know"asked Shaundi.**

**"Yeah, I called her and told her yesterday"said Sasha. **

**"How did she take it"asked Shaundi. **

**"She wasn't happy and neither was his mom"said Sasha. **

**"Are you sure you want to go through with this"asked Shaundi. **

**"With what"asked Sasha. **

**"With this wedding"asked Shaundi. **

**"Why does everyone keep asking me that"asked Sasha. **

**"Who asked you"asked Shaundi. **

**"Pierce and my mother"said Sasha. **

**"Pierce, why did you ask her that question"asked Shaundi.**

**"I think she needs a reason why she's about to marry Troy"asid Pierce. **

**"Whatever, I'm just saying as a friend. Do you really think you can settle down"asked Shaundi. **

**"I do, but i don't know. Something doesn't seem right about this"said Sasha. **

**"What doesn't seem right"asked Pierce. **

**"I don't know"said Sasha. **

**"Does Troy know your feeling this way"asked Shaundi. **

**"Nope, He knows I don't want to get married in 2 months. All he wants if for my last name to be his last name"said Sasha. **

**"Well, Do whatever you think is right for you"said Shaundi. **

**"Or others"said Pierce. Shaundi looked at Pierce. "What"**

**"You and nobody else"said Shaundi. **

**"I will, I have 5 months to think"said Sasha. **

**"Well you better start thinking"said Shaundi. **

* * *

Sasha has a lot of thinking to do before she could marry the guy that she can't imagine being without. Will she end up with Troy or someone else in the end? Hope you enjoyed the chapter and I can't wait to read the reviews.

~Hiphopangel1221~


	37. Chapter 37

**Forbidden love**

**Chapter 37**

**Sasha was sitting on the couch in her apartment, drinking some coffee. There were pieces of paper with stuff written on them. There were three white boards, one said Troy another said Pierce and the last one said both. There was a knock on the door, it was Shaundi. **

**"Whats up"asked Shaundi. **

**"I need your help,badly"said Sasha. Sasha pulled Shaundi in and then closed the door. **

**"With"asked Shaundi. **

**"Trying to figure out what guy I want"said Sasha. **

**"Woah, Isn't that kinda your own job"asked Shaundi. **

**"Yeah but its hard. I also need someone to help me"said Sasha. **

**"How"asked Shaundi. **

**"Ok, Have you ever had 2 guys that really love you but you aren't sure which one you want"asked Sasha. **

**"No not really"said Shaundi.**

**"Well, I have Troy and Pierce wrapped my finger. They aren't themselves around me"said Sasha. **

**"Their whipped"said Shaundi. **

**"Exactly, I need to figure out the pros and cons about them. Pick up a pierce of paper and I'll tell you who has that "said Sasha. **

**"Sounds simple"said Shaundi. **

**"First one"asked Sasha. **

**"Funny"said Shaundi. **

**"Pierce"said Sasha. **

**"Serious"said Shaundi. **

**"Both"said Sasha. **

**"Pierce can be serious but nobody takes him seriously"said Shaundi. **

**"True"said Sasha. **

**"Satisfaction"said Shaundi. **

**"Troy, I really wasn't 'satisified' with Pierce"said Sasha. **

**"People get better"said Shaundi. **

**"True but I haven't had the chance for Pierce to prove me wrong"said Sasha. **

**"True, you've been with Troy lately"said Shaundi. **

**"Yeah, and He left me satisified every time"said Sasha**

**"Makes you smile"said Shaundi. **

**"They both do, but in their own ways"said Sasha.**

**"Yeah, I know what you mean"said Shaundi. **

**"Like everytime Troy kisses me, I glow like the sun. When Pierce is being 'Pierce' I smile"said Sasha. **

**"Well, Forget this board. Explain why you should be with Troy"said Shaundi. **

**"I couldn't imagine my life without him"said Sasha. **

**"Why shouldn't you be with Troy"asked Shaundi. **

**"His busy schedule, The publicity, I feel like I can't be me when I'm with him. Its like I have to be mature about everything"said Sasha. **

**"Why should you be with Pierce"asked Shaundi. **

**"He's funny, He's charming, I can be myself around him, I don't have to worry about being mature, I don't have to worry about his schedule, I don't have to worry about publicity. He knows how to make me smile just by being himself"said Sasha. **

**"What shouldn't you be with Pierce"asked Shaundi. **

**"He bitches a lot and my brother will kick his ass. "said Sasha.**

**"Well, You listed more reasons to be with Pierce then you did with Troy. I think you should be with Pierce no matter if your brother likes it or not"said Shaundi. **

**"I don't know, Me and Troy have had so many good memories though"said Sasha. **

**"Well, If it didn't work the first time then its not going to work again"said Shaundi. **

**"Thats true in some cases"said Sasha. **

**"Well, I just said who I think you should choose but its your choice at the end of the day"said Shaundi. **

**" I know, Why is this so hard"asked Sasha. **

**"I don't know, They are under your spell"said Shaundi.**

**"Probably, who knows. I'm just going to have life play out"said Sasha. **

**"Well you and troy are getting married in 5 months, You need to seriously choose before they both slip away from you"said Shaundi. **

**"Trust me I will. Thanks Shaundi"said Sasha. **

**"No Problem, Just make the right decision. This decision could determine on how you life is going to play out"said Shaundi. **

**"Sadly yes"said Sasha. **

**"Don't worry, You'll make the right decision"said Shaundi. **

**"I hope I do"said Sasha. **

* * *

Wow seems like Sasha has a hard decision to make and its not going to be easy at all. I still don't know who she's going to to choose yet but I would like to hear who you choose for Sasha. I hope you enjoyed the chapter and I can't wait for reviews.

~Hiphopangel1221~


	38. Chapter 38

**Forbidden love**

**Chapter 38**

**Sasha was sitting in her brother's office at the Saints hideout, she had her feet on the desk. She was playing with the engagement ring that was on her finger. Tyrone walked into his office and saw his sister at his desk. **

**"Um, Why are you in here"asked Tyrone. . Sasha didn't budge a little bit, It was like she was deep in thought. Tyrone knows something is wrong with his sister, when she doesn't say a smart ass comment. "Whats wrong"**

**"What"asked Sasha snapping out her thought. She looked up at her brother. **

**"Whats wrong, something is wrong"said Tyrone. **

**"Oh, nothing"said Sasha. Tyrone looked his sister, who was back in her deep thought. **

**"Something is most definatly wrong, You haven't said a smart ass comment since I walked in"said Tyrone. **

**"Nothing, I'm just thinking"said Sasha. **

**"About"asked Tyrone. **

**"Have you ever had two people wrapped around your finger and you don't know which one you want"asked Sasha. **

**"No, I'm a guy"said Tyrone. **

**"I'm serious"said Sasha. Sasha took her feet off the desk.**

**"Well, Who are you talking about"asked Tyrone. "I'm guessing Troy is one" Pierce was about to walk into the office until he saw Sasha and Tyrone talking. So he move back and then stood there so he could hear what they were talking about.**

**"Yeah, Troy and Pierce"said Sasha. **

**"Why, Pierce"asked Tyrone. **

**"If your going to judge my taste in guys, don't make me talk about your taste in women"said Sasha. **

**"Fine, I'm not. Your my little sister and I know whats best for you. Troy seems like he has a good head on his shoulders. He can support you financially and emotionally. Pierce, I don't think Pierce can do any of those things"said Tyrone. **

**"How would you know, you never really gave him a chance"said Sasha. **

**"True but I'm just saying as your big brother, you should go for Troy"said Tyrone. **

**"I don't know, Your a guy so you wouldn't know, how it is to be in the situation that I'm in"said Sasha. **

**"True but I still think Troy unless Pierce proves he can support you and other romantic shit, then he won't have my vote"said Tyrone. **

**"You and Shaundi aren't helping"said Shaundi. Pierce cringed a little bit at the sound of Shaundi's name. **

**"You asked Shaundi"asked Tyrone. **

**"Yeah"said Shaundi. **

**"Who did she say"asked Tyrone. **

**"She said Pierce but I don't know. I think I might agree with you, until he proves he can do all those things, I don't think its going to work out"said Sasha. Pierce stood there and came up with an idea. He left the hideout. **

**"Lets ask the question mom would ask"said Tyrone. **

**"What question is that"asked Sasha. **

**"Who can you picture have her grandchildren with"asked Tyrone. Sasha laughed and smiled. **

**"I can see both but I rather have it with Pierce. He would be there more than Troy would. Niether of them wouldn't know what to do with a baby, I don't know. Its a little early to be thinking about kids don't ya think,mom"said Sasha. **

**"Theres my sister"said Tyrone. Sasha got out the chair and gave Tyrone a hug.**

**"I'm going to go, I have to go to talk to mom about wedding plans"said Sasha. Sasha did a half-smile. **

**"Good luck with that"said Tyrone. Sasha left the office and then went to the parking lot. Pierce was there with flowers. **

**"Pierce, whats up with the flowers"asked Sasha. Sasha pulled out her keys.**

**"There for you"said Pierce. Sasha walked closer to Pierce, and He handed her the blue roses. **

**"How did you know I like blue roses"asked Sasha. **

**"I don't know, a little birdy told me"said Pierce. **

**"Nobody knows I like blue roses but Aisha, Shaundi and Tyrone"said Sasha Sasha thought about it. "You called Shaundi didn't you"**

**"Yeah"said Pierce. **

**"No chocolates"asked Sasha. **

**"Oh, shit. I knew i was forgetting something"said Pierce. **

**"I'm just kidding, I don't eat chocolate. I break out badly"said Sasha. **

**"Oh"said Pierce. Pierce had his sigh of relief. **

**"Thanks for the flowers but I got to go see my mom"said Sasha.**

**"Can we talk"asked Pierce. **

**"Yeah, What about"asked Sasha. Sasha opened the car door and gently placed the roses in the passengers seat.**

**"Us"said Pierce. **

**"Us? What about us"asked Sasha. Sasha was confused at this point. **

**"You know how much, I like you right"asked Pierce. **

**"Yeah, I do"said Sasha. **

**"Well, I want you to know that I am the one for you. I want you to know that I can give you the world, just like Troy can, I-"Sasha cut Pierce off. **

**"Woah, Where the hell is this coming from"asked Sasha. **

**"I kinda heard you and Tyrone talking about your situation"said Pierce**

**"So you easdropped on my conversation"asked Sasha. **

**"Yeah, if thats how you want to put it"said Pierce.**

**"Ok, Thats wrong of you to do that but I want you to finish your speech"said Sasha. **

**"Your going to hear me out"asked Pierce.**

**"Yeah, finish"said Sasha. Sasha sat in the car with the door open to hear him out. Pierce got closer to Sasha so there is eye contact.**

**"I'm just going to start over. I want you to know i'm the one for you, I can try to give you there world, I won't be able to introduce you to the finer things of life like Troy can, but I feel like I can do the same things Troy can offer. I feel like I'm the guy you can depend on for shit, someone you can be yourself with, someone you can talk to. Hell, I'm just going to say it, I fucking love you Sasha"said Pierce. Sasha looked at Pierce the whole time. She was taking in all of what Pierce said. **

**"Nice speech"said Sasha finally after a while of thinking. **

**"Thats all you have to say after I just poured my heart out to you, and all you have to say is 'Nice speech'"said Pierce. **

**"Pierce, I love Troy more than anything. I've got to go, I'll talk to you later.."said Sasha. Sasha got into her car and then drove off. Sasha pulled up to Troy's got out the car and then walked into his aparment building. Sasha walked up to the front desk. **

**"How may I help you"asked the woman. **

**"Troy Bradshaw's room"said Sasha. **

**"Hes on the 2nd floor, 3rd room on your right. Do you want me to let him know yoru here"asked the woman. **

**"Nope, He's expecting me"lied Sasha. Sasha got into the elevator. Sasha's phone went off."Hello"**

**"You picked Troy"asked Shaundi. **

**"Yeah, I guess. Why"asked Sasha. **

**"I think you made the wrong decision"said Shaundi. **

**"Shaundi I will call you back"said Sasha. **

**"This isn't-"Sasha hung up her phone. Sasha put her phone on silent. Sasha knew what she was doing. The elevator opened to Troys floor. It was a long hallway with Tan walls with Tan carpet to match. Sasha arrived at his door and put her ear to the door. He was in there, but she could here a woman's voice. It didn't belong to any of his family members. Sasha looked through the peep hole, and there was Troy kissing another woman. Sasha looked at the plant outside his door, Sasha was looking for the spare key. Sasha found it under the welcome mat. Sasha looked through the peep hole again. Clothes were hitting the wooden floor. Sasha put her hair into a ponytail, but she still had a bang to go with her curly hair. She curled it earlier that day. Sasha opened the door slowly. There was music playing so they couldn't hear the door open. Sasha walked towards the two of them. **

**"Hey Troy"said Sasha. Sasha put her hands on her hips. Troy stopped kissing the woman. **

**"Sasha, I thought you were with your mom for the day"said Troy. **

**"Whose she"asked Sasha. Sasha crossed her arms.**

**"She's um...."said Troy, he couldn't think of what to say. **

**"I'm is fiance"said the woman. Sasha looked at the woman then at Troy. **

**"Fiance"questioned Sasha. **

**"Thats what I said"said the woman. **

**"Funny because I'm his fiance"said Sasha. Sasha showed her the engagement ring and she couldn't take her eyes off of Troy. **

**"Are you serious"asked the woman. **

**"Sasha, I can explain"said Troy. Sasha took off the ring.**

**"Explain the fact that you fed me some fucking bullshit Troy. 'Whose going to be my wife', 'I can't wait for your name to be Sasha Bradshaw'"said Sasha. Sasha threw the ring at Troy. Sasha took off the necklace, and threw it at him. The woman was still sitting on the couch. "You can have him". Sasha made her way to the door. **

**"Sasha let me explain"said Troy. Troy grabbed her arm. Sasha snatched her arm away from Troy. **

**"No, I'm done listening to what you have to say"said Sasha. "God dammit Troy, You met my parents, doesn't that mean anything. I kept thinking to myself 'I can't live with out Troy' and 'He's such a good guy for me, I can't imagine my life without him'. What you really are is a sorry excuse for man, who played me"**

**"I didn't play you"said Troy. **

**"You don't call being engaged to two woman playing someone?"said Sasha. Sasha thought about what happened earlier. "Shit, I made a mistake". Sasha made her way to the elevator. **

**"Sasha I'm sorry"said Troy Troy followed was in the elevator. **

**"Sorry isn't going to help. Bye, Troy"said Sasha. The elevator closed. Sasha called Shaundi back. **

**"Hello"said Shaundi.**

**"Shaundi, Where's Pierce"asked Sasha. **

**"He's with me at Freckle Bitches near the hideout, We aren't done with this conversation"said Shaundi. **

**"Shaundi. I'll call you back"said Sasha. Sasha hung up her phone and then she got into her car. Sasha started driving to Freckle Bitches'. Sasha saw Pierce sitting on a table talking to Shaundi. Sasha called Pierce. **

**"What do you want"said asked Pierce. Sasha could see Pierce threw the rear view mirror. **

**"I want to tell you, that I made a big mistake and that you were right"said Sasha. **

**"I can't believe you have the audacity-What"said Pierce. Sasha saw that Pierce was confused. **

**"You were right about everything"said Sasha.**

**"Can you specify"asked Pierce. **

**"Troy wasn't the guy for me and the fact that I could do better"said Sasha. **

**"What are you trying to say"asked Pierce. **

**"I'm saying, Your the guy for me no matter what my older brother says. Or how much you don't sexually satisfy me, but we can fix that."said Sasha. **

**"I don't know, you hurt me pretty bad"said Pierce. Sasha smiled and then looked into the mirror.**

**"I can't believe I'm going to say this to a guy but Will you forgive me"asked Sasha. **

**"I don't know, I will need some time"said Pierce. Sasha saw that Pierce was jumping in joy. Sasha chuckled to herself.**

**"Well, I've got time"said Sasha.**

**"Well, I'm going think about it and I'll let you know"said Pierce. **

**"Alright, I'll talk to you later"said Sasha. **

**"Alright bye"said Pierce. **

**"Bye"said Sasha. Sasha hung up her phone and then looked into her mirror. Pierce was jumping for Joy and telling Shaundi. "Self-respecting brotha my ass". Sasha's phone went off after a couple minutes of Pierce having his happy moment. **

**"Sasha"said Pierce. **

**"yes"said Sasha. **

**"So I'm the guy for you"said Pierce. **

**"Yeah"said Sasha. **

**"I will forgive you"said Pierce. **

**"Thank you, So where does our relationship stand Pierce"asked Sasha. **

**"We can finish where we left off"said Pierce. **

**"Ok, That would be good"said Sasha. **

**"Yeah, I'm glad you realized that I'm the guy for you"said Pierce. **

**"I'm glad I did too but Can I tell you something"asked Sasha. **

**"Yeah, what"asked Pierce. **

**"You looked like a damn fool, a couple minutes ago"said Sasha. Sasha couldn't help but chuckle.**

**"What are you talking about"asked Pierce. **

**"I saw you jumping around like a damn fool"said Sasha.**

**"Where are you"asked Pierce.**

**"I'm in the parking lot"said Sasha. Pierce started looking around for Sasha. Sasha opened the door. **

**"Are you sure"said Pierce. **

**"Yeah"said Sasha hanging up her phone. The parking lot wasn't a big parking lot so where Sasha was parked was a good length from Pierce. Pierce hung up his phone and then hugged Sasha. "Pierce your still a huge guy, whose crushing little ol' me"**

**"Sorry, I forgot"said Pierce. Sasha kissed Pierce and then looked at Shaundi. **

**"What made you change your mind"asked Shaundi. **

**"I got a wake up call"said Sasha. Pierce put his arms around Sasha's waist and kissed Sasha on the cheek, which made her smile. **

* * *

I'm glad Sasha find out about Troy now then on the day of their wedding. I'm not done with the story since I still have to do more on the game and I might do a little bit of Saints row 3. I already figured out who the gangs are, I don't know the characters but I'll make them up. I hope you liked this chapter and I can't wait for the reviews.

~Hiphopangel1221~


	39. Chapter 39

**Forbidden love**

**Chapter 39**

**Tyrone was in his office waiting for his lieutenants to show up. Tera,Sasha,Johnny,Pierce, and Shaundi all walked into his office. **

**"Whats up"said Sasha. **

**"Everyone sit down"said Tyrone. Everyone did what was told. Sasha sat on Pierce's lap and Tera sat at the edge of Tyrone's desk. **

**"Whats this about"asked Johnny.**

**"Yeah"asked Pierce. **

**"Just calm down, I need your opinion on something"said Tyrone. **

**"About"asked Sasha. **

**"Can we smoke a blunt first"asked Shaundi.**

**"Fine"said Tyrone. Sasha handed Shaundi the weed that was in her pocket that she was going to smoke later. **

**"Why do you have weed in your pocket"asked Johnny. **

**"I was going to smoke it later, Don't judge me"said Sasha. **

**"I'm not"said Johnny. Shaundi finished putting the blunt together, she took the first drag. She passed to Johnny, it went around the whole room. **

**"Ok, What do you think of Eric Gryphon"asked Tyrone. **

**"What do you mean"asked Sasha. **

**"He's an alright guy"said Tera. **

**"He wants our help"said Sasha. **

**"With what"asked Pierce. **

**"If it involves me killing someone then I'm in"said Johnny. Tera had a confused look on her face. **

**"Johnny is 'trigger happy'"said Sasha. **

**"Damn right I am"said Johnny. Sasha shook her head. **

**"Dex, Tried to assasinate him the other day and he needs our help taking him down"said Tyrone. **

**"Thats not going to be a problem"said Tera. **

**"Well, I don't if I should trust him"said Tyrone. **

**"I don't know about him"said Pierce. **

**"Yeah, I agree with Pierce"said Sasha. **

**"What do you mean"asked Tyrone. **

**"He might turn on you later on"said Pierce. **

**"I don't have a good feeling about this guy"said Sasha. **

**"I don't care, as long as we get to take down Dex"said Johnny. Johnny was satisfied.**

**"I don't know, just watch your back in the end"said Sasha. **

**"Ok,We need ways to hurt Dex"said Johnny. **

**"Well, I looked on his computer, when we were trying to kill Dane, That he's been doing side marketing. He sells toxic waste to the Nuclear District"said Sasha. Sasha took a drag of the blunt and gave it to Pierce. **

**"When did you have a chance"asked Tera. **

**"Its a long story,Lets just say I was in his office to make sure my plan was working. I printed out the dates and locations."said Sasha. **

**"Where's the paper"asked reached into her purse and then handed him the paper. **

**"Thats it"said Sasha. There were footsteps comming closer and closer to. It was multiple people. Tyrone looked at the paper that Sasha handed him. **

**"I will try to intersect it"said Tyrone. **

**"Freeze"yelled a member of the Masako. Everyone froze and then people started pulling their guns out. They ended up getting Tera,Pierce,Tyrone, and Johnny in handcuffs out the building. Sasha and Shaundi hid somewhere in the big hideout. **

**"Shit"said Sasha. Sasha realized that everyone was gone. **

**"What the hell happend"asked Shaundi. **

**"Come with me"said Sasha. Sasha and Shaundi went to Sasha's car. "It seems Dex is trying to take us out, but he didn't know where they hideout was. Someone had to tell him where it was"**

**"Or maybe they followed us"said Shaundi. **

**"Nah, Dex wasn't worried about us. Someone must have told him about the hideout and stuff that was going to be done"said Sasha. **

**"Maybe Troy"said Shaundi. **

**"He wouldn't go that low"said Sasha. **

**"He was an undercover cop before, he might have been doing it again"said Shaundi. **

**"Well, I'm going to find out"said Sasha. Sasha started her car and was on her way. **

* * *

Another chapter done, Who sold out the Saints? Was it Troy? Was it Tera? or Was it Eric? Who knows. I hope you enjoyed the chapter, Can't wait for the reivews.

~Hiphopangel1221~


	40. Chapter 40

**Forbidden love**

**Chapter 40**

**Sasha pulled up to Troy's apartment, and parked the car. Sasha loaded her gun and then put it in her put her hair in a bun and put her sunglasses on. Sasha and Shaundi walked out the car. **

**"Is, Troy Bradshaw in his apartment"asked Sasha. **

**"Yeah, May I ask who you are"asked the woman. **

**"I'm Destiny, I'm his new assistant. This is Leslie, my assistant"said Sasha. **

**"Ok, Why do you need an assistant"asked the woman. **

**"If I have something to do for him and I'm on a deadline, I have her do it"said Sasha. **

**"Ok, He should be in there. He's on the second floor, 3rd room on your right"said the woman. **

**"Thank you"said Sasha. Sasha and Shaundi walked into the elevator.**

**"Why did you lie"asked Shaundi. **

**"She wasn't going to let me in if I was Sasha"said Sasha. **

**"Thats understandable"said Shaundi. The elevator opened to Troy's floor and Sasha walked down the hallway. **

**"You ready"asked Sasha. **

**"Hell Yeah"said Shaundi. Sasha put her hand over the peep hole. Shaundi knocked on the door. **

**"Who is it"asked Troy's Fiance. **

**"Delivery"said Sasha in a spanish accent. Shaundi looked at Sasha. Sasha shrugged. Troy's Fiance opened the door. "Where's Troy" Sasha pointed the gun in her face. **

**"Troy"cried Troy's Fiance. Troy came out the bedroom and saw Sasha. Shaundi closed the door so that nobody could see what was going on. **

**"Sasha, what the hell is going on"asked Troy. **

**"I don't know you tell me, Why was the Masako at the hideout"said Sasha. **

**"Troy, whats she talking about"asked Troy's Fiance. **

**"He didn't tell you"asked Sasha. **

**"Tell me what"asked Troy's Fiance. **

**"I have the munchies, I'm going to see what you guys have"said Shaundi. Shaundi walked into the kitchen and grabbed some chips and sat at the island to watch everything go down. **

**"I'm suprise you dont' know who I am"said Sasha. **

**"If I did then I wouldn't have asked"said Troy's Fiance. **

**"Troy didn't tell you that I was in the 3rd Street Saints. Did he also tell you that I can't fight temptation, When I feel like shooting someone"asked Sasha. **

**"No"said Troy's Fiance. **

**"Well, Right now I'm feeling 'Trigger Happy'"said Sasha.**

**"Sasha, What do you want"asked Troy. **

**"Why was the Masako Team at the hideout"asked Sasha. **

**"I don't know, Dex called me and asked where you guys where. I told him"said Troy. **

**"Did you think to ask him why"asked Sasha. **

**"No, I was getting ready for work"said Troy. **

**"Come on Shaundi"said Sasha. Sasha lowered the gun and headed for the door. **

**"You might want to buy more chips"said Shaundi. Shaundi left the apartment. Sasha closed the door. Sasha's cellphone went off. **

**"Hello"said Sasha. **

**"This call is from Stilwater Correction Facility, Will you accept the charges"asked the machine. **

**"Yes, I will accept the charges"said Sasha. **

**"Hello, Sasha"said Tyrone. **

**"Yeah,"said Sasha. **

**"Who set us up"asked Tyrone. **

**"Troy told Dex where we were, But I need to figure this out how to get you out of there. I might ask Troy or I might just be there in a few"said Sasha. **

**"Ok, I'll see you later"said Tyrone. Sasha hung up her phone. **

**"Who was that"asked Shaundi. **

**"Tyrone, We got to go back to see Troy"said Sasha**

**"Why"asked Shaundi. **

**"To get him out"said Sasha. **

**"Fine"said Shaundi. **

**"No what, Forget it. I want to have some fun today"said Sasha. Sasha and Shaundi went into the elevator. **

**"What's the plan"asked Shaundi. **

**"We are going to get a bomb to knock the lights out in the prison. Then we are going to find everyone. I'm just going to tell them to meet in a special place, like the dining hall or some shit like that"said Sasha. **

**"Sounds like Good times"said Shaundi. **

**"Hell yeah"said Sasha. Sasha went to go get the bomb from the guy Shaundi gets it from. Sasha and Shaundi got into a boat. **

**"Pull up on the side of the island"said Shaundi. Shaundi did what was told. **

**"You better know what your doing that way I don't have to walk around with this bomb"said Sasha. **

**"You won't"said Shaundi. Sasha and Shaundi walked up to the generator. Sasha planted the bomb at the generator. Sasha and Shaundi ran down the stairs and the bomb went off. There were alarms going off. They walked up and made their way to the jail. Sasha and Shaundi made their way to find Tyrone,Tera,Pierce, and Johnny. **

**"Lets leave now before we have no way off this island"said Sasha. Everyone got onto the boat. **

**"Why didn't you ask Eric to bail us out"asked Tera. **

**"I wanted to have fun today"said Sasha. **

**"Good times"said Shaundi. **

**"That too"said Sasha. **

**"Well, Thats how the Saints think. Act first then think later"said Tyrone. Sasha pulled the boat next to the shore. **

**"Dex wants to play, let the games begin"said Sasha. Everyone got into a minivan, That Pierce stole. **

**"Text Book car jacking"said Pierce. **

**"No radio this time"said Tyrone. **

**"Why not"asked Tera. **

**"Please no radio"said Sasha. **

**"I'm insulted"said Pierce. **

**"Why can't we listen to the radio"asked Tera. **

**"He listens to classical music, and he likes to sing"said Sasha. **

**"So, don't we all sing"asked Tera. **

**"yeah, but I rather not hear Pierce sing"said Sasha. **

**"Fuck you guys"said Pierce. **

* * *

Sasha and Shaundi had a bonding moment yet again, this chapter brings me back to the mission where they have to bust out Shaundi's friend. All I have left to say is.....Lets the games begin. lol. Can't wait for the reviews.

~Hiphopangel1221~


	41. Chapter 41

**Forbidden love**

**Chapter 41**

**Weeks have gone by and they have been damaging Dex's side job. Sasha was at her apartment with Tera and Shaundi. Sasha had a couple boxes of pregnancy test on the coffee table. **

**"Someone take one these with me"said Sasha. **

**"I will"said Tera.**

**"Theres a bathroom down the hall, I'll go upstairs"said Sasha. **

**"Sasha you got any pot"asked Shaundi. **

**"Yeah, Let me go get you some"said Sasha. Sasha went into her closet in a shoe box and pulled out a bag of weed. Sasha went to the balcony in her apartment. "Here"**

**"Thank you"said Shaundi. Sasha went into the bathroom and peed on the 3 sticks. Sasha placed the sticks in an old rag. Sasha put the sticks on the coffee table. "Do you know who the father is"**

**"Pierce"said Sasha. **

**"Ok, Why do you think your pregnant"asked Shaundi.**

**"I've been having morning sickness,I also have craving for food and I haven't even smoked weed, I have to pee like every 5 minutes, My boobs hurt like hell, and I was suppose to have my period almost 2 weeks ago"said Sasha. **

**"Shit, You might be pregnant"said Shaundi. **

**"Yeah, no shit"said Sasha. **

**"How do you think Pierce is going act when you tell him"asked Shaundi. **

**"Who knows with Pierce. He might be happy, he might be pissed, shit he might faint"said Sasha. Tera came out the bathroom with a suprised look on her face. **

**"I'm Pregnant"said Tera. Sasha and Shaundi looked at Tera. **

**"What"asked Sasha. **

**"I'm Pregnant"said Tera. Sasha grabbed another box that had a pregnancy test in it. **

**"Here, Take this one"said Sasha. Sasha gave Tera the box. Shaundi looked at her with her eye brow raised. "Its better to be safe than sorry"**

**"Whatever"said Shaundi. Sasha looked at her cellphone clock and it was time to check the 3 pregnancy test that were on the coffee table. They all came back positive. Sasha moved her hair out her face and Sasha's eyes went wide. Shaundi looked at the test as well. **

**"I'm pregnant with Pierce's child"said Sasha. Sasha looked up at Shaundi. **

**"Congrats"said Shaundi. **

**"I can't believe, I'm pregnant"said Sasha. **

**"So this is good news"asked Shaundi. **

**"Yeah, I guess"said Sasha. Tera came back out with the same look on her face. **

**"I'm pregnant"said Tera. **

**"Is it my brother's"asked Sasha. **

**"yeah, why"asked Tera. **

**"Just making sure"said Sasha. **

**"How will your brother react"asked Tera. **

**"Knowing my brother he would be happy"said Sasha scratching her head. **

**"I'm so happy"said Tera. **

**"Thats good, How are you going to tell my brother"asked Sasha. **

**"I don't know Dinner, Or I might just flat out tell him"said Tera**

**"I'm going to figure out how far I am"said Sasha. Sasha grabbed her phone. **

**"Wow, I think I'm going to avoid both of you for a while"said Shaundi**

**"Why"asked Tera. **

**"Pregnant woman have mood swings and they aren't the best people to be around"said Shaundi. **

**"True"said Tera. Sasha hung up her phone, Sasha started grabbing her car keys. **

**"Where are you going"asked Shaundi.**

**"To the clinic"said Sasha.**

**"Why"asked Shaundi. **

**"To make sure I'm pregnant"said Sasha. **

**"I'm coming"said Tera. **

**"Don't leave me"said Shaundi. They all got into Sasha's car and drove to the clinic. Sasha got out and went inside. After 20 minutes of waiting and taking the test, the doctor came in. **

**"Amd I pregnant"asked Sasha. **

**"Yeah"said the female doctor. **

**"How far"asked Sasha. **

**"Maybe a month or so. 5 weeks almost 6 weeks exact."said the doctor. **

**"Um, If I drank some liquor a week ago"Sasha trailed off.**

**"No, you and your baby are fine"said the doctor. **

**"Ok good"said Sasha. **

**"I'm going to give you some prenatal vitamins to take"said the doctor.**

**"Ok"said Sasha. **

**"I want you to take this everyday"said the doctor. **

**"Ok"said Sasha. Sasha hopped off the table and then got her perscription. Sasha got into her car and Tera wasn't in the car.**

**"How far"asked Shaundi. **

**"5 almost 6 weeks"said Sasha. **

**"How long have you and Pierce been together"asked Shaundi. **

**"7 weeks"said Sasha. **

**"Damn, How are you going to tell Pierce"asked Shaundi.**

**"I don't know, I might just tell him straight out"said Sasha. **

**"Thats probably the best way"said Shaundi. Tera came back to the car and she was happy. **

**"Why are you so happy"asked Sasha. **

**"I'm 5 weeks pregnant"said Tera. **

**"Congrats to both of you, Just don't take your anger out on me"said Shaundi. **

**"No promises"said Sasha. Sasha drove to the hideout and the guys were there playing pool. Johnny and Tyrone were playing pool first. **

**Hey whats up ladies"said Johnny. Sasha sat on the couch near the pool table and Shaundi was right next to her. **

**"Tyrone can we talk"asked Tera. **

**"What about"asked Tyrone**

**"I have to tell you something"said Tera.**

**"What is it just tell me"said Tyrone. Tyrone leaned down to make his shot and Tera leaned next to him. **

**"I'm pregnant"whispered Tera. Tyrone hit the ball and then looked at Tera. **

**"Sasha he doesn't look to happy"whispered Shaundi. **

**"Give him a couple minutes"whispered Sasha. Sasha was right, A smile crept across his face. **

**"How far are you"asked Tyrone. **

**"I'm 5 weeks"said Tera. Tyrone hugged Tera. **

**"Congrats"said Sasha. Sasha got up off the couch. **

**"What are you doing"whispered Shaundi. **

**"I might as well tell him"whispered Sasha. **

**"Have fun"said Shaundi. Sasha grabbed Pierce's hand and brought him upstairs to Tyrone's office. **

**"Whats up"asked Pierce. **

**"I have to tell you something"said Sasha. **

**"Please don't say you found someone else"said Pierce. **

**"No, I didn't find someone else"said Sasha. Sasha sat on Tyrone's desk, Pierce got closer to Sasha. **

**"What is it then"asked Pierce. Sasha moved her hair behind her ear.**

**"Well....... I'm pregnant"said Sasha.**

**"What"asked Pierce. **

**"I'm pregnant"said Sasha. Sasha looked down at her fingers. Sasha didn't know how he was going to react. **

**"How long have you known"asked Pierce. **

**"Just found out today"said Sasha. Sasha didn't bother to look up. **

**"Is it mine"asked Pierce. **

**"Do you really have to ask"asked Sasha. **

**"No, but is it"asked Pierce. **

**"Yeah"said Sasha. Sasha looked up at Pierce. Pierce looked at Sasha. **

**"We are going to bet through this together"said Pierce**

**"I didn't know how you were going to react"said Sasha.**

**"I'm going to take care of my responsibilities"said Pierce**

**"I'm glad you are"said Sasha. Sasha kissed Pierce. Sasha realized people were listening. "Shaundi you can come in now". Shaundi opened the door and there was everyone who was downstairs(Johnny,Tera,Shaundi and Tyrone). Sasha looked at them.**

**"You guys are some nosy people"said Pierce. **

**"I guess, I'm having a niece or nephew"said Tyrone. **

**"Same here"said Sasha.**

**"Does this mean, you guys are going to be out"asked Shaundi. **

**"Nope"said Sasha. Sasha smiled.**

* * *

Sasha+Tera=Pregnant......... Hows that going to turn out? They still have to help Eric and they have to take down Dex? A lot has to be done. I hope you enjoyed and I can't wait to hear from you.

~Hiphopangel1221~


	42. Chapter 42

**Forbidden love**

**Chapter 42**

**Everyone was at Sasha's apartment. Everyone was staying there for now, since the athorities don't know where she lives. Everyone was sleeping all over the place, Sasha and Pierce sleep in her room, Tyrone and Tera sleep in Sasha's Den/Guestroom, Shaundi and Johnny are sleeping in the living room. **

**"Do we really have to stay here"asked Shaundi. **

**"Either that or be thrown in jail"said Sasha. **

**"How come they don't know where you live"asked Johnny. **

**"I have my mail sent to an abandoned house"said Sasha. **

**"They don't keep tabs on where you live"asked Johnny. **

**"I'm a good girl"said Sasha sarcasically. **

**"Whatever"said Johnny. **

**"Come on, lets live a little. We are stuck in here for a couple of days. This will give us time to figure out how to get Dex. He's probably leaving town, You ruined his business, so now he feel threatened"said Sasha. **

**"Sasha does have a point"said Tera. **

**"Thank you"said Sasha. Sasha sat on one of the love seats.**

**"Well, Where could he have gone"asked Pierce. Pierce sat next to Sasha, and he put his arms around her. **

**"Who knows"said Johnny. **

**"Well, Why don't you call Eric"suggest Shaundi. **

**"Yeah, Just call him"said Pierce. **

**"Can't, He calls him. They track him here then we're screwed"said Sasha. **

**"They are really looking for us"asked Shaundi. **

**"Yeah, which means we can't do shit"said Johnny. **

**"In others words, yes"said Tyrone. **

**"how are we going to get a hold of him"asked Johnny. **

**"We can send someone out that doesn't look suspicious"said Shaundi. **

**"Like who"asked Pierce. Everyone started looking at Sasha. Sasha was looking at her nails, which need to be done badly. Then she feels people staring at her. She looks up and sees everyone loooking at her. **

**"Oh hell no, what the hell"said Sasha.**

**"Your the only person they aren't really looking for you necessarily"said Tyrone. **

**"You guys are fucked up"said Sasha. **

**"Please, You are starting to run out of food. We need you to talk to Eric and figure this out"said Tyrone. **

**"Fine, I'm going to get dressed"said Sasha. Sasha got up off the couch and went upstairs. Sasha put on a pair of jeans and one of Pierce's put her hair into a ponytail and then covered it with a hat. "Anything specific"**

**"Yeah, you want to get me some tampons"asked Shaundi. Sasha looked at Shaundi. **

**"Any certain kind"asked Sasha. **

**"Suprise me"said Shaundi. **

**"don't test me, my mood swings are all over the place"said Sasha. **

**"Any kind"said Shaundi. **

**"Anything else"asked Sasha. Nobody answered. "I'm leaving". Sasha walked out the apartment. Sasha went to the Ultor building, where there was tons of Ultor police and Masoko's there. Sasha went to a pay phone and dialed Eric's number. **

**"Hello"said Eric. **

**"Hey, Eric. Its me, Sasha"said Sasha. **

**"Oh hey, How can help you" asked Eric. **

**"We kinda need ya help, Do you know if Dex left town or not"asked Sasha. **

**"Yeah, He's leaving town tomorrow afternoon. He's going to Chicago"said Eric. **

**"Alright, I will talk to you soon"said Sasha. Sasha hung up the phone and walked back to her car. Sasha drove off to Walmart. "I can't believe I'm doing this shit" Sasha got the usual groceries plus tampons and other necessities needed for the house. Sasha put her stuff into the car. As she was loading the stuff in the car. Sasha's mom and little brother saw Sasha's face. **

**"Sasha"asked Tina. **

**"Hey,Ma"said Sasha. **

**"Hey, Sasha. I haven't seen you in weeks. Hows Troy"asked Tina. Sasha didn't tell her mom about Troy yet. **

**"Um, Me and Troy are over"said Sasha. **

**"The wedding has been called off"asked Tina. **

**"Yeah, It's a long story"said Sasha. **

**"Are you pregnant"asked Tina. **

**"What"asked Sasha. **

**"Are you pregnant"asked Tina. **

**"No, Why"asked Sasha. **

**"I can sense when someone is pregnant"said Tina. **

**"Are you sure your not pregnant"asked Sasha. **

**"Yeah, My tubes are tied"said Tina. **

**"Well, What if I am"asked Sasha. **

**"Well, Then I would ask whose the father"said Tina. **

**"I don't have time, I'll call you soon. I have to explain everything to you"said Sasha. Sasha closed her trunk and got into her car**

**"Sasha"cried Tina. Sasha started her car and drove back to her apartment. Sasha went up to apartment. Sasha placed the bags into the living room. Everyone was sitting around. **

**"Ok, I'm 6 weeks pregnant and you guys are having me bring these in. Real fucking great"said Sasha. Everyone looked at Sasha. Shaundi got up off the couch and put the stuff away. **

**"Sasha are you ok"asked Pierce. **

**"Am I ok? Am I ok? Does it look like I'm ok? I had to go out in the cold and it smells like shit in here"said Sasha. "What the hell did you guys do"**

**"We smoked weed"said Tyrone. **

**"Well it smells like shit"said Sasha. Everyone was suprised since, Sasha didn't mind the smell of weed. Pierce started hugging Sasha from behind. **

**"You need to relax"said Pierce. **

**"What I need is to get this shitty smell out my apartment"said Sasha. **

**"Pierce, Don't mind her. She's pregnant which means her mood swings aren't in tact"said Shaundi. **

**"I'm fine, I just need to get this smell out my house"said Sasha. **

**"Sasha got lay down and I'll get rid of the smell"said Pierce. **

**"Fine, But I want this smell out of this place"said Sasha. **

**"Ok fine, Just go upstairs to take a nap"said Pierce. Sasha went upstairs to her room. **

**"Pregnant woman aren't the people to fuck with"said Shaundi. **

**"Why do you say that"asked Johnny.**

**"They are emotionally unstable. They will be fine one moment, then the next they will be crying because they think their fat or something isn't right"said Shaundi. **

**"Thats what I'm going to experience"asked Tera. **

**"Yeah, basically. Sasha just did it, she showed both of those"said Sasha**

**"You guys are in for one hell of a ride"said Johnny.**

* * *

Wow, is all I have to say. I hope you enjoyed the chapter and I can't wait to hear from you.

~Hiphopangel1221~


	43. Chapter 43

**Forbidden love**

**Chapter 43**

**Sasha woke up from her nap, that she took after she went out for everyone. Sasha looked at her clock and it was 9 at night. Sasha took her hair out her ponytail and then got out of bed. Sasha went to her bathroom and then she walked out of her room. It didn't have the smell that Sasha was complaining about, Sasha walked downstairs and into the kitchen. Sasha grabbed herself an orange then went into the living room to eat it. Only people that were in the living room were Shaundi and Tera. **

**"Where is Everyone"asked Sasha. Sasha sat and put her feet up on the love seat. **

**"They went to the bookstore"said Shaundi. **

**"For what"asked Sasha. **

**"To get books on Pregnancy's and babies"said Tera. **

**"Oh. I forgot to tell you guys, Dex is leaving tomorrow afternoon"said Sasha. **

**"Why didn't you tell us before"asked Shaundi. **

**"I was too worried about the smell that made this place smell like shit"said Sasha. **

**"We have to call the guys"said Tera. **

**"Yeah, We kinda can't"said Sasha. **

**"Sasha's right, Remember they will track us and then we're screwed"said Shaundi. **

**"I forgot, Well all we can do is wait til they get back here"said Tera. **

**"Yeah, I'm in the mood for Nachos but instead of Cheese sauce, I want Chocolate Sauce"said Sasha. Tera and Shaundi looked at Sasha. "No scratch that I just want some chocoloate"**

**"Do you want me to get you some Chocolate ice cream"asked Shaundi. **

**"Yeah, and bring the chocolate syrup"said Sasha. Shaundi got up and got Sasha what she asked for. Chocolate was in the bowl already but Sasha basically poured 1/4 of the syrup in the bowl. Sasha took a spoonful of chocolate ice cream.**

**"Isn't that too chocolatey"asked Tera. **

**"No"said Sasha. Sasha finished the bowl off in a 10 minutes. Sasha went into the kitchen to clean out the bowel. Then she went upstairs to take a shower. **

**"Will I go through that"asked Tera. **

**"Yeah, How far are you"asked Shaundi. **

**"5 weeks"said Tera. **

**"You will soon"said Shaundi. Sasha came out the bathroom with her Pj's on then went back downstairs. Sasha layed back on the couch. **

**"Whats on the news, Maybe something can help us"said Sasha. Shaundi turned to the news. **

_**"Please be on the look out for these lieutenants of the 3rd Street Saints"said Jane Valderama.A picture of Tyrone,Shaundi, Pierce, Johnny, Sasha and Tera showed up on the screen. "If you see these people please contact the police and they will take further action-"**_

**"Are you fucking serious"asked Tera. **

**"Yeah, We're wanted"said Shaundi. **

**"I hope my mother doesn't watch the news"said Sasha. Sasha's cellphone went off, the caller id said 'Mom'. Sasha turned off her phone and then put it somewhere. **

**"She watched it"said Shaundi. **

**"We need to get out of here"said Tera. **

**"We can try to catch a flight out of here"said Sasha. **

**"Well, That could work but how are we going to get out of here"asked Shaundi. **

**"Well theres a Helicoptor on the room"said Sasha. **

**"You know how to drive one"asked Shaundi. **

**"Yeah, I know how to drive one"said Sasha. **

**"We can get to the airport in that but how are we going to get on the plane"asked Tera. **

**"I don't know, Thats the problem. Police are going to be everywhere looking for us"said Sasha. **

**"Why don't we just sneak on the plane"said Shaundi. **

**"How"asked Sasha. **

**"Well, I don't know but we need to leave town"said Shaundi.**

**"I know how to get weed on a plane"said Sasha. **

**"Yeah you put it in a condom then shove it up your-"Sasha cut Shaundi off. **

**"No, I put it in lotion bottles, which nobody suspects"said Sasha**

**"Lets mostly focus on how they are going to get out of Stilwater"said Tera. **

**"I would say go into luggage but you know that kinda been there done that"said Shaundi. **

**"Shaundi, do you have flight attendent outfits"asked Sasha. **

**"Um, no"said Shaundi. **

**"We'll get some while we're there, Us girls can put on fight attendent outfits and the guys can figure out. They can just get on a plane themselves on"said Sasha. **

**"Well, What if they don't get onto the flight"asked Tera. **

**"Yeah, They need a way to get onto the plane"said Shaundi. **

**"Well, Johnny can just be himself"said Sasha. **

**"If he does then we're screwed"said Tera. **

**"True, Who knows"said Sasha**

**"We're screwed"said Shaundi. Sasha got off the couch to look out the window to find the guys. When Sasha closed the shade, there was a gunshot which missed Sasha. There were multiple gunshots after. **

**"Shit"said Sasha. Sasha ran behind the couch. Tera and Shaundi went behind the couch with Sasha. **

**"They do know where you live"said Tera. **

**"This isn't time for remarks"said Sasha. **

**"We need to get out of here"said Shaundi. **

**"I guess our plan is going to have to go into action now"said Sasha. Sasha ran upstairs to packed a bag, and she put her laptop into the bag. There were shots flying through the window in Sasha's room. Sasha grabbed her pills and then left the room without being shot. "Shaundi, Tera"**

**"We're still alive"said Shaundi. **

**"Lets go"said Sasha. Sasha got downstairs and left the apartment and headed towards the roof. Sasha opened the door and there were shot being shot. Sasha, Shaundi and Tera got out away from the room door. **

**"Any other plan"asked Shaundi**

**"The front door"asked Sasha. **

**"We're so screwed"said Shaundi. The girls went into an pulled a gun out of the bag and handed each one of the girls a gun. **

**"We have to go through the front door"said Sasha. The elevator door opened and Sasha went to the garage to get out. They shot at any Masoko or Ultor police in the way of getting to the car. Sasha got into her car, and was ready to go. Everyone was in the car. **

**"Should you be driving"asked Shaundi. **

**"I'm capable of driving"said Sasha. Sasha turned hot wired her car and then drove under a bridge where they were trapped. **

**"We need a plan"said Tera. Sasha was sitting there thinking. Sasha looked over and saw a brick on the ground. Sasha got out the car, Sasha went into the trunk to grab her bag. **

**"Get out the car"said Sasha. Everyone did what was told. **

**"Why do we need to get out the car"asked Shaundi. Sasha put the bag on the side walk then grabbed the brick. She put it on the seat then she tied the Wheel to the chair. Sasha switched the gear to 3 and then put the brick on the gas pedal. Sasha closed the door and the car was going. It started distracting the cops and the Masoko. **

**"Oh"said Tera. Sasha grabbed the bag. **

**"Lets go before they figure out we aren't in the car"said Sasha. The girls got into another car. "What bookstore did they go to"**

**"I don't know"said Shaundi. Sasha drove by a bookstore and there was police outside of it. **

**"Found them"said Sasha. Sasha dialed Pierce's number. **

**"Hello"said Pierce. **

**"Come outside"said Sasha. Sasha hung up her phone and then threw it outside the window into the pond. Sasha pullled around back, where the guys were waiting. "Nice of you to join us"**

**"Why are you driving"asked Pierce. **

**"Because we were kinda in a rush to discuss driving arrangement. We need to get somwhere safe"said Sasha. **

**"We thought you guys died"said Tyrone. **

**"Thanks"said Shaundi. **

**"Well it was on the news, the car crash and blew up"said Johhny.**

**"Well, as you can see we are alive"said Tera. **

**"Well its the power of a brick"said Sasha. Sasha drove to an abandon warehouse, where her and Janelle got into it. Sasha parked the car**

**"We need to get to the airport in the afternoon tomorrow. Thats when Dex is leaving"said Shaundi. **

**"When did you find this out"asked Sasha. **

**"Why don't we just drive to the hideout"asked Pierce. **

**"I need to get money out the safe"said Tyrone. **

**"Fine, I guess we're stuck there for the night"said Sasha. **

**"Can someone else drive"asked Pierce. **

**"Are you serious, there isn't time to sort this out"said Sasha. Sasha turned on the car and started driving again. Sasha pullled up to the hideout. Everyone got out the car and walked into the hideout. Everyone went into Tyrone's office where it was torn apart. Pierce sat down in Tyrones chair and Sasha sat on his lap. Tyrone and eveyrone was gathered around. **

**"We need a plan"said Pierce. **

**"We thought of one while you were at the bookstore"said Shaundi. **

**"Whats the plan"asked Tyrone.**

**"Well, Since Dex is leaving tomorrow, We can leave tomorrow as well"said Tera. **

**"Eric told me he was going to Detriot tomorrow afternoon, So since we don't really have a choice but to leave town. Thats when we'll leave"said Sasha. **

**"We were going to dress up as Flight attendance but-"said Tera. **

**"What do you mean 'but'"asked Pierce. **

**"We don't know how to get you guys on the plane"said Shaundi. **

**"Well, I could do what I do best"said Johnny. **

**"We Suggested that, We would be screwed"said Sasha.**

**"Whats in the bag"asked Tyrone. **

**"I got my vitamins, spare clothes for me, Shaundi. and Tera"said Sasha. **

**"You guys can were the same clothes"asked Johnny. **

**"No, Shaundi left a bag at my apartment the day we bought her some clothes. Me and Tera are about the same size shirt wise"said Sasha.**

**"We need to figure out how to get out of here"said Pierce.**

* * *

How are they going to get out Stilwater!?!?!??!?!?!? I wish I knew how to get them out but yeah, I'm lost. I hope you enjoyed this action-filled chapter, and I can't wait for the reviews.

~Hiphopangel1221~


	44. Chapter 44

**Forbidden love**

**Chapter 44**

**Everyone was sitting in Tyrone's office counted thing money that they had colleged from doing side jobs, Money they stole from rival gangs and money that they had in their pockets. **

**"Ok, my pile has 10 grand"said Tyrone. **

**"9 grand"said Shaundi. **

**"20"said Tera**

**"20"said Johnny. **

**"10"said Pierce. Everyone looked at Sasha, who was counting money like a professional. She put the hundreds in a pile, She put the 50's in another, she was organized when it came to money. **

**"26 grand"said Sasha. Sasha put the numbers into a calculator. "95 thousand is the told amount of money we have from the Saints"**

**"How much does everyone have on you"asked Tyrone. **

**"I have 500 dollars"said Johnny. **

**"200 dollars"said Shaundi. **

**"700"said Pierce.**

**"1 thousand"said Tyrone. **

**"I have 3500"said Sasha. **

**"How do you have that much"asked Tyrone. **

**"I had it in my apartment, thats not all I have. The rest of the money is in the safe at my house"said Sasha. "How else do you think I pay my bills"**

**"How much is that"asked Tera. **

**"100,900"said Sasha**

**"We have money but how are we going to get out of here"asked Tera. **

**"We will all be arrested within the next 2 days, 3 days tops"said Pierce. **

**"I think I have a idea for us to get out of Stilwater"said Sasha. **

**"Enlighten us"said Johnny.**

**"You know how Dex is leaving this afternoon"asked Sasha. **

**"Yeah"said Tyrone. **

**"Well, We can impersonate his bodyguards on the plane. He's probably riding on an Ultor jet or something"said Sasha. **

**"Yeah, We can have Pierce, Tyrone and Johnny as bodyguards. Me and Shaundi as flight attendants and you as a business woman from ultor"said Tera. **

**"That'll work"said Sasha. **

**"How are we going to get the stuff we need"asked Pierce. **

**"I have to call Troy"said Sasha. **

**"Why, do we have to call him"asked Pierce. **

**"To get what we need to pull this off"said Sasha. **

**"Whatever"said Pierce. Sasha shook her head and then grabbed Tyrone's phone. She scrolled down to Troy's number.**

**"Hey Tyrone"said Troy. **

**"Wrong person"said Sasha. **

**"Sasha"asked Troy. **

**"Yeah, I need your help"said Sasha. **

**"I knew you would come running back to me"said Troy. Sasha got up and went into the hallway. **

**"Don't flatter yourself, I'm in a relationship with some and I'm pregnant"said Sasha. **

**"We're having a baby"asked Troy. His voice was in a serious tone, it wasn't in that sarcastic or asshole tone. **

**"Can you get 3 FBI uniforms, A suit for me and 2 flight attendent outifits. I also need a badge from Ultor and a passport"said Sasha. **

**"Why"asked Troy.**

**"We need to get out of this city, like now"said Sasha. **

**"Why should I help you"asked Troy. **

**"After the shit you put me throught, You owe me something"said Sasha. **

**"Its not my fault your a niave girl"said Troy. **

**"I'm serious, Troy"said Sasha. **

**"Fine, I'll be there in 45 minutes to an hour"said Troy. **

**"Thanks bye"said Sasha. Sasha went back into the room, and everyone was staring at her. "He's coming". Sasha put the phone down onto the desk. **

**"Ok, I guess things are going to plan"said the group was waiting, everyone was doing something to make the time go by. Sasha was wrapping groups of money in rubber bands, Pierce was reading a book for Fathers-to-be, Shaundi was sleeping on the couch, Johnny was loading guns, Tera and Tyrone were talking about their future. 50 minues after Sasha got off the phone with Troy, Troy showed up with 4 bags. **

**"This has everything that you need to get out of here without a hitch, If you need a letter to get whatever you need, theres one in there. There is a paper that says that I sent you guys to the airport to guard Dex"said Troy. **

**"Thank you"said Sasha. Troy left the hideout and Everyone changed into their outfits. Sasha was wearing an XOXO Belted Sheath Dress, with a pair of black pumps. Sasha put her hair into a neat bun and then put on some glasses that were in the bag Troy gave her. The guys were wearing black suits with a badge that said FBI on it. Shaundi and Tera were in flight attendent uniforms for the airport. They started putting money into the bags that they just took their clothes out of. Everyone grabbed a bag and then left the hideout. "Lets go to my place"**

**"Why"asked Tyrone, who was driving. Sasha was in the passengers seat.**

**"I'm not letting a bunch of good weed go to waste"said Sasha.**

**"Fine"said Tyrone. They drove to Sasha's place and there were no police downstairs. Sasha grabbed the paper and then went into her building which was being searched.**

**"Excuse me miss, this is for investagation"said the guy. **

**"Well, Troy sent me here to investagate"said Sasha in a spanish accent.**

**"Ok, Here take the gloves"said the guy. Sasha took the gloves and then went upstairs to her room. She went into the shoebox with her weed in put it on the bed. She left the room. **

**"Can I have an evidence bag"asked Sasha. A different police guy gave her an evidence bag. Sasha put all the weed into the medium size evidence bag. Sasha grabbed a picture of her and Aisha off the nightstand. She took the picture out the frame and then put the picture in her bra. Sasha walked out the room, and went downstairs. **

**"Excuse me"said a femal officer. **

**"Yes"said Sasha in a spanish accent. **

**"Where do you think your going"asked the officer. **

**"I'm going to bring this to the evidence lab"said Sasha. **

**"You need to stay and help"said the officer. **

**"I can't, I left my 5 kids at home. I'm also expecting another one and I'm a single mother. I need to go back home to feed my kids"said Sasha. **

**"The officer in charge wants to know, do you know where the saints would be"asked the officer. **

**"I heard that they were on a boat headed to the nuclear island and then they were going to hope on the next boat that ships out of here"said Sasha. **

**"Ok"said the officer. Sasha walked out the apartment and then went into the car. Sasha put the bag into the bag of money. **

**"Anywhere else"asked Tyrone.**

**"Not for now"said Tera. Tyrone drove them to the airport and parked the car. Tyrone looked at his phone. Dex's plane was going leave in 45 minutes. They rushed to the jet. **

**"Excuse me, Can we see ID"asked the officer by the Ultor Jet gate. Everyone showed them their fake ID. "Alright hurry up in there". They boarded the jet and only person on the plan was put her sunglasses on. Sasha sat next to Dex and the guys at around them. Tera and Shaundi were up following orders.**

**"Hey, Cutie"said Sasha. **

**"Hey"said Dex.**

**"You must be Dexter"said Sasha.**

**"Indeed I am"said Dex.**

**"I've heard so much about you, Didn't you send the Masoko to take down the leader of the saints, and then the rest of them"asked Sasha. **

**"When you put it that way, yeah"said Dex. **

**"Everyone, this is your pilot speaking. We are closing the doors and we are going to be taking off. Follow the flight attendents orders and we should be in detriot in 3 hours"said the Pilot. Sasha buckled her seat beat and so did the people around her. **

**TO BE CONTINUED.....................................**

* * *

**Whats going to happen to Dex if hes the only one on the plan to save himself? Duh Duh Duh Duuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuh. Can't wait for the reviews and thanks for the idea. :D**

**~Hiphopangel1221~**


	45. Chapter 45

**Forbidden love**

**Chapter 45**

**The flight took off and everyone was settled in their seats. An hour has gone by and nobody has said a word.**

**"So what are you doing going to Detriot "asked Sasha. **

**"I'm going for work, I wanted to get tansfered since theres a lot of choas going on"said Dex. Shaundi walked over to Sasha and Dex with a cart. **

**"Do you guys want anything"asked Shaundi. **

**"No thank you"said Sasha. **

**"No"said Dex. Shaundi walked away back up to the head of the plane. "I never caught your name.**

**"My name is Sasha"said Sasha. **

**"Funny, I know a girl named Sasha"said Dex. Sasha shrugged. **

**"Describe her"said Sasha.**

**"Well, She's cute, She has long black hair, green eyes, She almost looks like you"said Dex. **

**"Um, I have to use the bathroom"said Sasha. Sasha got up and went to the bathroom. There was a knock on the door. "Who is it"**

**"Its me, Shaundi"said Shaundi. Sasha opened the door and pulled Shaundi in. **

**"Thank god its you"said Sasha. **

**"Why"asked Shaundi. **

**"I thought you were Dex"said Sasha. **

**"Oh, Do you want me to get your brother"asked Shaundi. **

**"Yeah, We need a plan"said Sasha. **

**"Ok"said Shaundi. Shaundi left the bathroom and there was a knock on the door. Sasha opened the door and there was Tyrone. Sasha pulled Tyrone in. **

**"Whats up"asked Tyrone. **

**"Are we going to kill him now or later"asked Sasha. **

**"I don't know, Johnny wants to take him out now"said Tyrone**

**"We should now, We have been sitting here for a while"said Sasha. **

**"Well, Are we over water"asked Tyrone. **

**"Yeah"said Sasha. **

**"Ok, We can dump his body into the ocean"said Tyrone. **

**"Ok, We can do that"said Sasha. Sasha got out the bathroom and walked back to her seat. "Sorry, I had to go to the bathroom for a while"**

**"Thats ok"said Dex. **

**"Weren't you part of the 3rd Street Saints"asked Sasha.**

**"Yeah, that was a long time ago though"said Dex. **

**"I'm guessing thats where you met her"asked Sasha. **

**"Yeah"said Dex. **

**"Did she also tell you that 'Your time will come soon'"asked Sasha. **

**"How do you know that"asked Dex. Sasha Sasha removed her glasses and her fixes her hair and looks at Dex. **

**"Suprise"said Sasha. **

**"How did you get on the plane"asked Dex. **

**"I got my ways"said Sasha. **

**"Secerety"cried Dex. **

**"Your security guards are Johnny Gat, Tyrone and Pierce"said Sasha. The guys got up and removed the glasses. **

**"Fight attendents"cried Dex. **

**"Shaundi and Tera"said Sasha. Sasha got up out her seat and stood next to Shaundi.**

**"How did you guys get on"asked Dex. **

**"We have our ways"said Sasha. Sasha grabs a gun out her bag and puts a silencer on it, that way the pilot don't hear a sound. "Anyone wnat to do that honors"**

**"I would be honored"said Johnny. Johnny took the gun from Sasha and pointed it to Dex's head. **

**"How did you guys know I transfered"asked Dex. **

**"We talked to Eric Gryphon"said Sasha. **

**"That guy is bad news"said Dex.**

**"What do you mean"asked Tyrone. Before Dex could answer the question, Johnny shot him in the head. Sasha and Tyrone looked at Johnny. **

**"What, My finger slipped"said Johnny. **

**"How are we going to get rid of the body"asked Pierce. **

**"I don't know"said Sasha **

**"Where is that cart you went around with"asked Johnny. **

**"In the kitchen, Why"asked Tera**

**"We can put the body in there"said Johnny. **

**"No, that is too sick"said Sasha. **

**"Just put him in the bathroom"said Tyrone. **

**"Fine"said Johnny. Johnny dragged Dex's body into the bathroom and locked the bathroom. Everyone sat down in a pair of seats. **

**With Sasha and Pierce**

**Sasha was sitting in her seat, her head was leaning on Pierce's shoulder. Pierce continued to read his book. **

**"You know your going to be experiencing mood swings most of your pregnancy"asked Pierce. **

**"Yeah"said Sasha. **

**"You know we have to talk about our future"asked Pierce. **

**"Yeah, I know"said Sasha. Pierce closed his book and then put his arms around Sasha. **

**"What are we going to do once the baby is born"asked Pierce. **

**"I don't know, I'm thinking about winging it"said Sasha. **

**"We can't just wing it, I want to know are we going to get married, are we going to quit the Saints, What are we going to do"said Pierce. **

**"I don't know about marriage, its too soon to tell about that"said Sasha. **

**"What do you mean"asked Pierce. **

**"I don't know if I want to get married"said Sasha. **

**"Come on Sasha, I want a family"said Pierce. **

**"I do too but Pierce, I never thought at 22 I would be looking at diaper bags"said Sasha.**

**"Come on Sasha, Are you considering getting married"asked Pierce. **

**"Pierce, When I feel like we're ready to get married, I'll let you know"said Sasha. **

**"Fine,What about the Saints part"asked Pierce. **

**"What about it"asked Sasha. **

**"Are we both staying in the Saints"asked Pierce. **

**"I can't tell you what to do Pierce, Your a grown ass man"said Sasha. **

**"What about you"asked Pierce. **

**"I might just quit, I might help thinking wise"said Sasha. "Do what you do best"**

**"I'll stay, I won't do much though"said Pierce. **

**"Its your choice Pierce"said Sasha. Pierce kissed Sasha on her forehead and then looked out the window. Sasha ended up falling asleep and Pierce went back to reading. Everyone was sleeping but Pierce, who was into his book. **

* * *

Sounds like Sasha and Pierce's future is some-what resolved but still foggy. How long will they stay in Chicago, since they have no reason to really stay there? Will stuff in Stilwater die down in Stilwater? Will the Saints have to rebuild their gang...Again? Who knows. I hope you enjoyed the chapter and I can't wait to read the reviews.

~Hiphopangel1221~


	46. Chapter 46

**Forbidden love**

**Chapter 46**

**"Attention passengers we are about an half an hour away from Chicago so be prepared to land soon"said the pilot. Sasha got up to the sound of the pilots voice over the intercom. Sasha looked over and Pierce was sleeping with the book on his lap closed. Sasha realized there was a blanket ontop of her, maybe Pierce placed it on her. Sasha took the blanket off of her and then put on Pierce. Sasha was hungry and she had to pee really badly. Sasha got up and went to the bathroom without the dead body in it. After Sasha finished using the bathroom, she went into the kitchen where she saw Tera. **

**"I'm guessing you have the craving for something"asked Sasha. **

**"Yeah, I want some chocolate"said Tera. **

**"So do I"said Sasha. Sasha opened the fridge and saw some chocolate ice cream. Sasha put it onto the counter and then grabbed some strawberries. Tera grabbed 2 spoons. Sasha and Tera sat in the front row, which had the TV right in front of them. Tera handed Sasha a spoon. They each grabbed a spoonful of ice cream. **

**"Cheers"said Tera. They each put the spoons into their mouths. It was like an orgasm in their mouths. They started pigging out, since they were pregnant. **

**"We are about to land, so can you please make sure you have all your things together"said the pilot. By the time the pilot said that they basically finished the ice cream and the also booked a rental and a condo that they will be staying in til they decide to go back to Stilwater.**

**"That was good"said Sasha. **

**"Agreed"said Tera. Sasha and Tera got up out of the front seat. Sasha sat back down in her seat. Sasha got her stuff ready to get off the plane. Sasha kissed Pierce on the cheek, which woke him up. Pierce loves to wake up to Sasha's green eyes.**

**"Time to get up, We're about to land"said Sasha.**

**"Ok"said Pierce. Sasha sat back into her seat, Pierce stretched a little bit then put his arm around Sasha. **

**"Hows your book"asked Sasha. Sasha took the book from his lap and read the back. **

**"Its ok, I learned a lot"said Pierce. **

**"Sounds interesting"said Sasha. Sasha handed Pierce his book back. The plane landed in Chicago, the group walked off the plan. The rental that they rented,Chevy Suburban, was already at the airport. They loaded their stuff into the SUV and then they were on their way to the hotel. Once they were given a room that had 4 bedrooms, it was more of a condo for them to stay in.**

**"This is nice"said Shaundi.**

**"Yeah, This is waht we're staying in until we decide we go back to Stilwater"said Sasha. **

**"How long are we staying"asked Johnny. **

**"Thats what we need to figure out, Lets talk about that in the living room"said Tyrone. Everyone went into the living room and sat on the sofa's that were already in the condo. "How long should we stay"**

**"Well, There are two pregnant woman here, I think we should wait til both babies are born. Things will have died down by then"said Sasha. **

**"I agree with Sasha"said Tera**

**"What about the Saints"asked Pierce**

**"Well, Donnie called and said he would look out for us"said Tyrone. **

**"Well, Its for the babies safety. Worse come to worse you have to do it all over again"said Shaundi. **

**"True"said Johnny. **

**"So I guess we're staying til both of the babies are born"said Tyrone. Everyone nodded in agreement. **

**"I'm going to take a nap, so I'll talk to you guys later"said Pierce. **

**"yeah me too"said Johnny.**

**"Yeah, I agree. Why don't you girls go shopping or something"said Tyrone. Sasha, Tera and Shaundi shrugged, they grabbed the keys and left the condo. The girls went to the mall, they got 2 thousand dollars worth of clothes for each other. Even though Sasha and Tera are soon going to be in Maternity. They decided to go to chili's for lunch. They were seated in a booth. **

**"What are you guys going to do when the babies are here"asked Shaundi. **

**"What do you mean"asked Tera. **

**"Are you going to quit doing what you do"asked Shaundi. **

**"I don't know yet, Me and Tyrone haven't talked about it yet"said Tera. **

**"What about you Sasha"asked Shaundi. **

**"Me and Pierce talked about it, I decided I'm not going to do much for the Saints. I won't be able to run around and help do stuff but I can talk stratedgy with the Saints and thats it"aid Sasha. **

**"What is Pierce doing"asked Shaundi. **

**"I don't know exactly yet but He's still going to help out with both the saints and the baby"said Sasha. **

**"I can tell, he's reading a book on parenting"said Shaundi. **

**"Why can't your brother do that"asked Tera. **

**"He's a procrasinator or maybe he just wants to wing the parent thing"said Sasha. **

**"I agree with Sasha"said Shaundi. **

**"He'll take care of his responsiblities but he will not settle down"said Sasha.**

**"What do you mean"asked Tera. **

**"He told me he doesn't want to get married. Pierce wants to get married to make it a family"said Sasha. **

**"Well"asked Shaundi. **

**"I don't know, I'm 22 and I'm expecting a child. I never thought I would be having a child at this age. I will think about it but I've been engaged twice and to me it seems getting married isn't for me"said Sasha. **

**"Yeah, I understand but if Pierce is willing to settle down, you should do it"said Shaundi. **

**"Whats that suppose to mean"asked Sasha. **

**"Well not many gang members want to get married and have a family"said Shaudi. **

**"Don't you think that these babies are going to put life in the fast lane to a stop"asked Tera. **

**"No, It had to stop sooner or later and I'm glad it stops now. I can have the days where I can drop off the baby to my parents and go out for drinks with you two. As much as people think that babies will mess up their social lives, they really don't. Its your job to keep your social life together and its no reason to really blame your baby"said Sasha. **

**"I see what your saying"said Shaundi. **

**"Do you want a girl or a boy"asked Tera. **

**"I want a girl first but if I have a boy, then thats ok too"said Sasha. **

**"I want a boys, You know I might have twins"said Tera. Sasha and Shaundi looked at Tera in confusion. "I have the twin gene, My mom was a twin. I was a twin but then my twin sister died a birth"**

**"I'm sorry"said Shaundi. **

**"Thats ok, I might have two babies to take care of"said Tera. **

**"Good luck"said Sasha.**

**"I'm just going to need the support of your brother"said Tera. **

**"He'll help you, Don't worry"said Sasha**

* * *

Its good that they are staying in Chicago til the babies are born and to have them be born in a safe enviroment. Do you think Pierce is taking this father-to-be thing to seriously? I don't think so but I dont' know thats my opinion. I think for the next chapter, I'm going to have it go foward to Sasha's and Tera's Third Trimester! You will find out the gender and You'll see how Tyrone and Pierce are taking in that fact that they're going to be a fathers. I hope you enjoyed the chapter and I can't wait to read the reviews.

~Hiphopangel1221~


	47. Chapter 47

**Forbidden love**

**Chapter 47**

**Months have passes by as the Saints took a 'vacation' to Chicago. Sasha and Tera's stomach as gotten bigger. They both look like they are ready to pop, but Sasha isn't due for another 2 weeks and Tera isn't due for another 4 weeks. Sasha was at her doctors apointment with Shaundi and Tera. The doctor came into the room and progected the baby onto a screen. **

**"You two are very healthy"said the doctor.**

**"Can I know the gender, since last time we didn't because the baby wasn't in the right position"asked Sasha. **

**"Yeah"said the doctor. The doctor looked at the screen to determine the sex of the baby. There wasn't anything there, so it was a girl. "Your having a baby girl"**

**"I'm so happy for you Sasha"said Shaundi. **

**"I'm so happy, I wanted a girl"said Sasha. **

**"How have you been feeling lately"asked the Doctor. **

**"Well, my stomach has been hurting and Braxton Hicks contractions"said Sasha. **

**" Braxton Hicks contraction"asked the Doctor. **

**"Yeah"said Sasha. "They keep coming every 15 minutes"**

**"Did your water break"asked the doctor.**

**"No, not yet"said doctor checked Sasha's cervics and they were 2 cms apart.**

**"Your 2 cm need to get you to the hospital"said the Doctor. They quickly rushed Sasha to the hospital and they had her into the room. A different doctor walked into the room. **

**"How do you feel"asked the Doctor. **

**"I feel fine for now, Can I go home"asked Sasha. The Doctor checked her uterus and she was dialated 4 cm.**

**"Did your other doctor check your cervics"asked The Doctor.**

**"Yeah, They were I think 2 cm"said Sasha.**

**"Did your water break"asked the doctor. **

**"No"said Sasha. **

**"We're going to keep you here to see if you keep dilating. If you continue to dilate then We're going to break your water"said the doctor. **

**"Ok"said Sasha. The doctor left the room. Shaundi came into the room. **

**"How ya feeling"asked Shaundi. **

**"I feel fine, They are going to keep me here. If I keep dilating then they are going to break my water or something like that"said Sasha. **

**"Do you want me to tell Pierce"asked Shaundi.**

**"He's pissed at me"said Sasha shrugging it off. **

**"Why is he pissed"asked Shaundi. **

**"Well, He was telling me how I was going to stay home and tend to the house. Then I called him a chauvinistic pig and then he got mad. He left the apartment and I haven't seen him since"said Sasha. **

**"Oh, Do you want me to call anyone"asked Shaundi. **

**"Nope, Just stay here until I really know if I'm going to have this baby. Where is Tera"asked Sasha. **

**"Oh, Her water broke so now she's in labor"said Shaundi. **

**"Why the hell are you in here with me"asked Sasha. **

**"To make sure your ok"said Shaundi. Sasha pushed a button to get the nurse. A nurse came in a few minutes after. **

**"You rang"said the nurse. **

**"Yeah, We came in here with a pregnant women, her name is Tera Patrick. Is she having contractions"asked Sasha. **

**"Yes, she is. We have her in a room right now"said the nurse. **

**"Can you bring her in here, so I can coach her. She needs someone there for her"said Sasha. **

**"I don't know ma'm"said the nurse. **

**"Listen lady, My friend is in fucking labor right now and she has no one to coach her through contractions. Bring her fucking ass into this room right now before I knock the shit out of you"said Sasha in an angry tone.**

**"Ok, Ma'am"said the nurse. Sasha layed back on the bed. Shaundi was shaking her head. **

**"What you have to put your foot down"said Sasha. **

**"Now should I call Tyrone"asked Shaundi. **

**"Yeah, Call for Tera"said Sasha. Shaundi left the room to call Tyrone. The doctors brought Tera's bed next to Sasha's. **

**"Hey Sasha, hows it going"asked Tera. **

**"I'm here, I'm not going into labor I just need to stay here until they find out I keep dilating"said Sasha. **

**"Oh, thats good. Is Shaundi calling Tyrone"said Tera. **

**"Yeah"said Sasha. Sasha and Tera both went through contractions doing breathing exercises. Shaundi, Tyrone and Johnny walked into the room. **

**"Are you guys alright"asked Johnny. Sasha leaned up in the bed.**

**"Yeah, We're just fine besides the fact that my vagina hurts like fuck"said Sasha in an angry tone. **

**"Woah, calm down"said Tyrone. **

**"I will once they figure out if i'm going to continue to dilate"said Sasha. **

**"Well, I'm in labor and I'm in pain"said Tera. **

**"Some get the fucking doctor"said Sasha. Sasha layed back on the bed. Everyone didn't know what to do. "GET THE FUCKING DOCTOR". Shaundi left the room and got the doctor. The doctor came back in, he we checked Sasha's cervics and she went up by 2 more cm. **

**"We're going to have break your water"said the doctor. The doctor threw the gloves he had on away. **

**"Can I get the epidural"asked Sasha. **

**"Yeah, Ms who is your doctor"asked the doctor. **

**"I don't remember"said Tera. The doctor put a new set of gloves and then checked Tera's cervics. She was 2 cm dilated. **

**"We will give you the epidural once you hit 3"said the doctor. The doctor left the room. **

**"What is an epidural"asked Johnny. **

**"Its a drug they use to numb you the waist down"said Sasha. You could tell both Sasha and Tera were going into labor by looking at her face. There faces have completly changed(A/N: Have you ever realized when some gives birth to a baby, they don't look the same. idk).8 minutes later,The doctor came back in to break Sasha's water, which made a contraction come. Sasha was in a lot of pain and she layed back **

**"Where the hell is Pierce"asked Shaundi. **

**"I don't know, He wasn't there when you called"said Tyrone. **

**"Did you guys leave him a note"asked Shaundi. **

**"Yeah"said Johnny. Sasha and Tera went through another contraction. **

**"I don't care, I want this baby outta me"said Sasha.A nurse came into the room, and gave Both of the girls epidural. It did sooth the pain a little bit. **

**"I'm going to put you back into your own room since you have someone here, The doctors rather you have your baby come into an enviroment, where there isn't chaos"said the nurse. **

**"Fine, I'll see you guys soon. Johnny can you go into the waiting room til the Pierce comes, Tyrone go with Tera and Shaundi you stay here"said Sasha. Everyone followed orders. The doctor came in to check her cervics, she as just about ready to push. She need to dilate 2 more cm. **

**"You have to dilate 2 more cm and your a 100% effaced"said the doctor. **

**"I need to hurry up"said Sasha. Sasha looked at Shaundi. **

**"How long have we been here"asked Sasha. **

**"Umm maybe 6 hours"said Shaundi. **

**"Really, it feels like 20 minutes"said Sasha. **

**"Nope we've been here all day"said Shaundi. **

**"Oh thanks for being here"said Sasha**

**"No problem"said Shaundi. Another hour went by, She was at 10 cm and ready to push. The doctor came back in with a nurse and a smock for Shaundi. Shaundi came back out ready to help Sasha. Sasha grabbed Shaundi's hand. **

**"Sasha we want you to push into your lower half, hold your breath and count to 10 then let go. Ok and-"Pierce cut off the doctor. **

**"Sasha"cried Pierce. **

**"Excuse me, you can't be in here"said the doctor. **

**"He's the father"said Sasha. **

**"Oh, Get him in a smock"said the Doctor.**

**"Hurry the fuck up, I'm ready to fucking push"said Sasha. **

**"Ok, Push"said the doctor. Sasha followed the doctors orders and then grabbed Pierce's chain. **

**"You fucking did this shit, When I'm done I'm going to kick you in your dick so fucking hard"said Sasha in a nonchalant tone. Pierce's face looked worried. **

**"Push"said the doctor. Sasha followed the doctors orders and after 20 more minutes of doing that. The baby came into the world and Sasha was exhausted. They cleaned off the baby and handed Sasha the baby to hold. At this point Sasha was really sweaty since it took a lot of work. **

**"I can't believe this came outta me"said Sasha. **

**"Sasha were you serious about what you said"asked Pierce. **

**"Yeah, You lucky I can't get up"said Sasha. The baby opened her eyes and they were green just like Sasha's eyes.**

**"So much for Pierce Jr"said Pierce.**

**"If we had a son, his name wasn't going to be that"said Sasha. Danelle Aisha Bradley(A/N: I just made up a last name of for Pierce) was born May 13th 2010 at 8:29 pm( That is the time I finished this chapter, hahahahah)**

* * *

YAY! Baby is finally here! I hope you enjoyed the chapter and I can't wait for the reviews.

~Hiphopangel1221~


	48. Chapter 48

**Forbidden love**

**Chapter 48**

**The next day, Sasha woke up and there was Danielle next to her, Pierce was sleeping on the couch. Shaundi came into the room.**

**"Good moring sleepy head"said Shaundi. **

**"Morning"said Sasha. **

**"You know Tera had twins"said Shaundi**

**"What are they"asked Sasha. **

**"One is a boy and the other is a girl. Tyrone Jr and Tess"said Shaundi. **

**"I can't wait to see them"said Sasha. **

**"Well, Right now Tera and Tyrone are sleeping"said Shaundi. **

**"I look like shit don't i"asked Sasha. **

**"You looked like you gave birth to a baby not that long ago"said Shaundi. **

**"Thanks"said Sasha. **

**"Hows Pierce handling being a father for a couple hours"asked Shaundi. **

**"He was rocking Danielle to sleep before i fell asleep"said Sasha. **

**"I need you to do me a favor"said Sasha. **

**"Sure, What do you need"asked Shaundi. **

**"I need my overnight bag and her carseat"said Sasha. **

**"Ok, I'll be back"said Shaundi. Sasha layed back onto the bed. Johnny walked into the room, he looked like he had some sleep. **

**"How are you Sasha"asked Johnny. **

**"I'm fine, I feel like a ton of wieght is lifted off my shoulders"said Sasha. **

**"Thats good, I wish Eesh were here"said Johnny. **

**"So do I, You know she always wanted kids"said Sasha**

**"Yeah, I kinda got locked up so it wasn't possible"said Johnny. **

**"I know, Johnny you'll find someone"said Sasha. **

**"I'm fine by myself"said Johnny. **

**"Ok, Have you seen my niece and nephew"asked Sasha. **

**"Nope, I went home to get some sleep"said Johnny. **

**"I'm glad one of us got some sleep"said Sasha. **

**"Whats her name"asked Johnny. **

**"Danielle Aisha Bradley"said Sasha. **

**"You named her after Aisha"asked Johnny. **

**"Yeah, Why not"said Sasha. **

**"She looks more like you than Pierce"said Johnny. **

**"She has his big ass head"said Sasha. Johnny and Sasha shared a laugh. **

**"I'm going to see your brother, I will let him know your awake"said Johnny. **

**"Ok, Bye Johnny"said Sasha. Sasha got up to go to the bathroom, when she got out Tyrone was there holding Danielle. **

**"This is my niece"asked Tyrone. **

**"Yup, My looks but his head"said Sasha. **

**"She does look like you"said Tyrone. **

**"How is Tera"asked Sasha. Sasha got her way onto her bed again. **

**"She's fine, She gave birth to twins"said Tyrone. **

**"I know, Shaundi told me"said Sasha. **

**"They had to do a C-Section because they were too close to her heart"said Tyrone. **

**"I heard C-Sections hurt worse than natural child birth"said Sasha. **

**"She screamed so it must have"said Tyrone. "You never told me my niece's name"**

**"Danielle Aisha Bradley"said Sasha. **

**"Hows Pierce liking being a father"asked Tyrone. **

**"He put the baby to sleep"said Sasha. **

**"If he treats you like shit, give me a call. I'll put his ass in check"said Tyrone. **

**"Will do, I need to see a doctor to see if I can go home"said Sasha. **

**"Tera can go home but the twins can't"said Tyrone. **

**"Why"asked Sasha. **

**"They're premature"asid Tyrone. **

**"Oh"said Sasha.**

**"Yeah, Did you call mom"asked Tyrone. **

**"No, I haven't talked to mom since we left Stilwater. I always thought about giving her a call by I just kept pushing it off"said Sasha. **

**"Maybe you should let her know that she has grandchildren now"said Tyrone. **

**"She would want to know When I saw her I told her that me and Troy were done"said Sasha. **

**"He might have told her the story"said Tyrone. **

**"I don't know, I'm just going to talk to her when we leave for stilwater"said Sasha. **

**"you could do that too"said Tyrone. **

**"Speaking of Stilwater, Has shit died down"asked Sasha. **

**"I called Donnie and He said the Masoko team has stopped looking after they found out troy was dead"said Tyrone. **

**"Thats good, So we should be going back within a month or so"said Sasha.**

**"A month"questioned Tyrone. **

**"We don't know how long the twins are going to be here"said Sasha. **

**"The doctor said 3 weeks"said Tyrone. **

**"So we're stuck here for another month"said Sasha. **

**"I guess"said Tyrone. "When did Pierce get in"**

**"He came in when I was about to push"said Sasha. **

**"Oh, Well I'm glad he's here now for you"said Tyrone. **

**"Thanks"said Sasha. **

* * *

I'm glad Sasha and Tyrone had a little talk . They both have a new niece but Sasha also has a nephew. Sounds like one big happy family. I hope you enjoyed the chapter and I can't wait for the reviews for this chapter.

~Hiphopangel1221~


	49. Chapter 49

**Forbidden love**

**Chapter 49**

**(A/N: Yeah, I realized I made a mistake and I didn't catch it. It says :They found out ****Troy**** was dead. I meant to put Dex instead of Troy. No harm, No Foul. Thanks for understanding)**

* * *

**The next day, Sasha amd Danielle were released from the hospital. Shaundi picked up Sasha and the baby. Sasha placed the carseat into the backseat of the car. **

**"Why didn't Pierce come and get us"asked Sasha. Sasha closed her door in the baskseat. **

**"He was doing something, So he sent me"said Shaundi. **

**"Oh, I'm guessing you don't know what he was doing"asked Sasha. **

**"Nope"said Shaundi. **

**"Ok, I need to make sure I have everything. I haven't really done much baby shopping since I wasn't planning on having her for another 2 weeks"said Sasha. **

**"Did you print that wishlist"asked Shaundi. **

**"Yeah, Now I just have to go to the store"said Sasha. **

**"Ok, Do you think Pierce can handle watching her for a while"asked Shaundi. **

**"He was fine with her yesterday at the hospital"said Sasha. **

**"Well,We can get her to go back to sleep then we'll go"said Shaundi. **

**"Alright"said Sasha. Sasha looked at Danielle, who was looking around. Sasha smiled. **

**"I've never seen you glow so much"said Shaundi. **

**"What do you mean"asked Sasha. **

**"Well, I've never seen you glow like this with Troy nor Pierce"said Shaundi. Sasha smiled. **

**"Well, I'm happy I finally have my daughter thats been growing in my stomach for damn near 9 months"said Sasha. **

**"Maybe I should have a kid"said Shaundi. Sasha chuckled. **

**"What would you need to have a kid for"asked Sasha. **

**"I might change my ways"said Shaundi. **

**"Its your choice"said Sasha. Shaundi pulled in front of the building. **

**"I'm going to park it, I'll see you in a few."said Shaundi. **

**"Alright"said Sasha. Sasha grabbed the carseat and entered the building. Sasha went into the elevator. Sasha grabbed her key and unlocked the door. Sasha opened the door and placed the key on the table next to the door. Sasha placed the carseat onto the coffee table. "Pierce"**

**"Yeah"yelled Pierce from their room. **

**"I need you to watch Danielle for maybe an hour or so"said Sasha. Sasha grabbed the carseat and walked into their room. Pierce was on the floor setting up the playard, it had a new born napper with it. It was one of the things on Sasha's list of things to get. Then there was a bassinet near it, it was the exact one that Sasha stroller Sasha had bought was right by the door in the corner. "How did you know I wanted these for Danielle"**

**"Well, I saw the list your printed out. So I thought I should at least get the most expensive stuff"said Pierce. Sasha placed the carseat onto their bed, Sasha grabbed the bottle that was in her purse. She went into the kitchen to heat it up. She took it out of the microwave and tested it on her arm. Sasha took Danielle out of the carseat and started giving her a bottle. After a couple minutes went by, Danielle fell asleep. **

**"Is it stable"asked Sasha. **

**"What"asked Pierce. **

**"Is the bassinet stable"asked Sasha. **

**"Just put her on the bed for now until I get this up"said Pierce. **

**"Ok"said Sasha. Sasha placed the pillows around Danielle. "I'll be back in an hour or so" **

**"Where are you going"asked Pierce. **

**"I have to get stuff for Danielle. I need to get some diapers, some formula and other stuff she needs"said Sasha. **

**"Ok, She'll be fine"said Pierce.**

**"Yeah because she's with her father"said Sasha. Sasha kissed Pierce on the cheek and then grabbed her purse. Sasha grabbed her key and then got into the car with Shaundi. They drove to Babies R Us which 20 minutes away from where they were staying. **

**"I'm guessing Pierce is alright with you leaving him with the baby"said Shaundi. **

**"Yeah, Why not? He needs to learn how to be alone with his daughter"said Sasha. Sasha grabbed a basket.**

**"What was he doing"asked Shaundi. **

**"He was setting up a playard and a bassinet"said Sasha**

**"Thats good, I guess. Have you talked to Tyrone"asked Shaundi. **

**"Yeah, He stopped in my room and we talked"said Sasha. Sasha was looking at diapers. **

**"Does it really matter what diapers you get"asked Shaundi. **

**"Yeah, the nurse told me to get newborn diapers, This one has 108 diapers so I'm going to get two of these"said Sasha. Sasha put the two boxes into the basket and kept moving. **

**"To me, Diapers are Diapers"said Shaundi. **

**"Thats what I thought until they nurse explained all of it to me"said Sasha. **

**"How many diapers can one baby need"asked Shaundi. **

**"Trust me they need a lot"said Sasha. Sasha put a box of wipes in the carriage. **

**"You really need 384 wipes"said Shaundi. **

**"Its better to be prepared"said Sasha. **

**"With all of those wipes"asked Shaundi. **

**"Yes"said Sasha. Sasha put 3 containers of formula into the carriage. Sasha bought shampoo,a diaper bag, a bouncer, bottles, nipples, blankets, TONS of clothes, lotion,ect. **

**"Do you know when Tera is suppose to come home"asked Shaundi. **

**"No I don't, I need to start looking for a new apartment since mine is trashed"said Sasha. **

**"Why don't you stay with Pierce"asked Shaundi. **

**"All of our places are trashed since they were trying to look for us"said Sasha**

**"That means we have to start looking for a house or something"asked Shaundi. **

**"Yeah just about"said Sasha. Sasha managed to get all of the stuff up the stairs in one trip. Sasha opened the door and put the key onto the table. Sasha put the stuff in the living room. Sasha made her way into her room, Pierce was sleeping in the bed and Danielle was sleeping in the bassinet. Sasha started putting stuff around the room. Sasha put the diaper bag on the dresser. Sasha started making bottles for later, since she was probably going to be in for a rough night. Sasha placed all of the formula filled bottles into the fridge. Danielle started crying in the other room. Sasha went into her room and Pierce still sleeping. Sasha picked up Danielle and gave her a pacifier. She placed Danielle in the bouncer, which made Danielle stop crying. She stared at Sasha.**

**"Is everything alright"aske Shaundi. **

**"Yeah"said Sasha. Sasha looked at Danielle. **

**"Let me know if you need anything"said Shaundi. **

**"Alright"said Sasha. Shaundi went back to her room. The front door was unlocked, There was Tyrone, Tera and the twins. "They let you take them home early"**

**"Yeah, They said they will do fine"said Tera. **

**"That's good"said Sasha."If you need to borrow any bottles, just let me know"**

**"Will do"said Tera. **

**"Lets get these two into our room"said Tyrone. Tyrone and Tera went into their room and closed the door. **

**"I guess its just me and you baby girl"said Sasha. Pierce came out of the room rubbing his eye. **

**"What time is it"asked Pierce. **

**"I don't know"said Sasha. Sasha looked at her phone, She got the same phone just different number. It was 5 in the afternoon. "its about 5:04"**

**"Ok, Hows she doing"asked Pierce. **

**"She's doing fine, She was crying but I fixed it"said Sasha. "Did she wake up when you put in the bassinet"**

**"Yeah, but I got her back to sleep"said Pierce. **

**"Thats good, We could put her down for bed around 9"said Sasha. **

**"Ok, We might have a long night"said Pierce. **

**"I'm prepared, I have bottles already made, We have diapes, We have wipes and pacifiers"said Sasha. **

**"Good"said Pierce. Pierce sat on the couch next to Sasha and Sasha layed in his arms. Sasha fell asleep in Pierce's arms, Sasha was kinda tired from the night before. Danielle kept waking up, crying every hour, which meant Sasha didn't get a lot of sleep. Pierce looked at Sasha, got up off the couch and brought Danielle into their room. He came back out with a blanket and placed it on Sasha. **

* * *

Awwwwww that was nice of Pierce to some stuff for Danielle and it was also nice of him to let her sleep. Maybe Pierce being a father isn't a bad thought, lol. Anyways I hope you enjoyed the chapter and I can't wait for the reviews.

~Hiphopangel1221~


	50. Chapter 50

**Forbidden love**

**Chapter 50**

**A month as gone by and its time for them to go back to Stilwater. Everyone piled up into the van. **

**"Well, It was a nice vacation while it lasted"said Shaundi. **

**"Well It was bound to end"said Sasha. **

**"What plane are we flying"asked Johnny. **

**"The Ultor one, Troy sent it back for us since we had the babies"said Tyrone. **

**"That was nice of him"said Sasha. **

**"Its good for the babies"said Tera. The van pulled up in front of the airport and everyone started getting out. Sasha got out and grabbed her purse, The carseat, and Danielle's diaper bag. Pierce grabbed the backpack, duffle bag and the suitcase filled with his, Sasha and Danielle's clothes. **

**"Do you need help"asked Sasha. **

**"You have Danielle, I got it"said Pierce. **

**"We also have the stroller too"said Sasha. **

**"Fine"said Pierce. Pierce placed the bags of their stuff onto the ground. He opened the stroller. Sasha put the carseat attached to the stroller. Sasha put her diaper bag and purse into the holder at the bottom of the stroller. Sasha put the backpack on her back. Everyone made their way to the jet. The group got onto the plane and sat in their seats. Sasha looked at Pierce, who looked tired. **

**"You alright"asked Sasha. **

**"Yeah, I'm just tired"said Pierce. **

**"Well, Why don't you try to get some sleep. I'm going to put her down for a nap since she hasn't slept all day"said Sasha. **

**"I'll try"said Pierce. Sasha reached into the diaper bag to get a bottle and a pacifier. Sasha started giving Danielle her bottle, that was filled with formula. Sasha realized that Danielle didn't have the baby booties on. Sasha went into the diaper bag and put them on Danielle's little hands. After a while of feeding and rocking Danielle to sleep, Danielle went to sleep. Pierce was sleeping as well on the other side of Danielle. Sasha looked around and just about everyone was sleeping. Sasha went onto her laptop to see if she could email her mom about everything. **

_**Hey Ma, **_

_**Long time no see. I'm pretty sure I told you months ago that I was going to explain everything to you. Well here is your explanation: Me and Troy broke up because I found out that he was engaged to someone else. That didn't really end too well but it'll do. I probably should have told you that me and Troy were together when I was 17. I didn't really want to tell you the truth because I didn't know how you or his mom would have handled it. As you've probably heard or seen, You know that me and Tyrone are apart of the 3rd Street Saints. Your probably disappointed in both me and Tyrone but it is was it is. To answer the question you asked me 10 months ago, Yes I was pregnant and now you have a granddaughter named Danielle. Her father is a guy that I met in the 3rd Street Saints, his name is Pierce. Me and Pierce dated before but that was maybe almost two months before we left. Now we've been dating for damn near 10 1/2 months. Maybe I'll bring her by just to see you! We're on the airplane now to come back to stilwater and I need my sleep, So I'll see you back in stilwater. **_

_**Your Daughter, Sasha. **_

**Sasha sent the email and then went to sleep. **

* * *

**Sasha woke up to the sound of Danielle crying. Sasha wiped her eyes and then checked her diaper. It was smelt really bad and it was wet. Sasha took the diaper bag and she took Danielle out of the carseat. Sasha brought her into the bathroom and closed the door. Sasha placed Danielle on the counter and opened the dirty diaper. There was smeared poop in the diaper. **

**"Really Danielle"said Sasha. Danielle was still crying and she wasn't liking the fact of getting her diaper changed. After Sasha finished changing the diaper, she quickly washed her hands and brought Danielle back to their seats. Pierce was up after a couple hours of sleep. Sasha placed Danielle back into the carseat and then looked at Danielle. Sasha gave Danielle her pacifier. **

**"Sasha are you ok"asked Pierce. **

**"Yeah, I'm fine. We need to figure out where we're living since our places are probably trashed"said Sasha. **

**"What do you want to do "asked Pierce. **

**"What do you mean"asked Sasha. **

**"Do you want to rent an apartment or do you want to buy a house"asked Pierce. **

**"Whatevers cheaper, I would say apartment"said Sasha. **

**"We can start looking once we land"said Pierce. **

**"So we're going to stay in a hotel until we figure it out"asked Sasha. **

**"Yeah for now"said Pierce. **

**"Ok, That'll be fine"said Sasha. **

**"Well, Your brother might have some work for us to do"said Pierce. **

**"Us meaning"asked Sasha. **

**"Just as it sounded, You won't be able to do the handy work but you'll still be the brains"said Pierce. **

**"That'll work I guess"said Sasha. **

**"Well we have a daughter now, One of us needs to be here for her just in case something happeneds to the other"said Pierce. **

**"True, but nothing will happen to us. All I have to say to you is play it safe"said Sasha. **

**"I can't make any promises"said Pierce. **

**"I'm not asking you to"said Sasha. **

* * *

I know this chapter is short but it was good overall. Sasha and Pierce are starting to think about their future in a way. hmmmmmmm, Anways I hope you enjoyed the chapter and I can't wait for the reviews.

~Hiphopangel1221~


	51. Chapter 51

**Forbidden love**

**Chapter 51**

**Everyone got off the plane and got into a rental van. **

**"We're back home"said Shaundi. **

**"Yeah it doesn't really look like home. Seems like the Masako did a lot of damage"said Johnny. **

**"Yeah, They really were out for blood"said Tyrone. **

**"They found out Dex was dead a day or two after. This wasn't the Masako team didn't do this"said Sasha. **

**"What do you mean"asked Pierce. **

**"Police try not to do much damage but this is beyond dammage. Seems like someone took the Saints place"said Sasha. **

**"So that means-"Tyrone cut Shaundi off. **

**"We have to do this shit all over again"asked Tyrone. **

**"Basically"said Sasha. **

**"This is going to be fun"said Johnny. **

**"More Good times....Sweet"said Shaundi. **

**"Wait wasn't Donnie suppose to tell if shit like this happeneds"asked Sasha. **

**"I'm suprised Donnie isn't dead yet"said Johnny. Tryone called Donnie from Sasha's cellphone. **

**"Hello"said Donnie. **

**"Donnie its me Tyrone"said Tyrone. **

**"I've been trying to get a hold of you for months, did your number change"asked Donnie. **

**"Yeah, What the hell is going on"asked Tyrone. **

**"Come to the Saints old hideout and I'll explain everything"said Donnie. **

**"Alright see you in a few"said Tyrone. Tyrone hung up the phone and gave it back to Sasha. "We're going to meet him at the old Saints Hideout"**

**"This is going to be interesting"said Pierce. Tyrone drove the group to the hideout. **

**"We have to get these babies to the hotel. They need to take a nap"said Sasha. Sasha put Danielle's carseat up closer to the drivers seat. Sasha got into the drivers seat and Shaundi got into the passengers. Pierce walked to the drivers door"Be careful"**

**"We're just meeting up with Donnie, Thats nothing bad"said Pierce. **

**"That gives me another reason to worry, Its Donnie. He is one of the most confusing guys I know. He might actually help the Saints but who knows he could turn on us at any second"said Sasha. **

**"I'll be careful, Text me when you get to the hotel room"said Pierce. **

**"Oh, You don't want me to call you instead"teased Sasha. Sasha smiled. **

**"Why you got to be like that"asked Pierce.**

**"Pierce, Are you coming or what"asked Johnny. **

**"Yeah, Give me a minute"said Pierce. "I got to go, I'll see you later Sasha. Love you".**

**"Love you too"said Sasha. Pierce kissed Sasha and then went to the guys. Sasha drove off. **

**"Is that the first time you guys have said 'I love you' to each other"asked Tera. **

**"Yeah, I guess"said Sasha. **

**"Are you guys going ot move on to the next step"asked Shaundi. **

**"What next step"asked Sasha. **

**"Marriage"said Tera. **

**"I don't know, We haven't really talked much about our relationship"said Sasha. **

**"You guys have basically been together for a year, Why not"asked Tera. **

**"Why haven't you and my brother considered marriage. You've been together just as long"said Sasha. **

**"I'm trying to hint to him that I want to get married"said Tera. **

**"Good luck with that"said Sasha. Sasha drove by Aisha's old house, it wasn't trashed but there was a car parked in the driveway, which meant they sold it. Sasha drove to the hotel that was near the suburbs. It was more luxury than before. They unloaded the car and made their way to their hotel rooms. Sasha the girls hung out in Sasha's room. "Shaundi I got a question"**

**"Shoot"said Shaundi. **

**"You and Johnny have been sharing a room for 10 months right"asked Sasha. **

**"Yeah"said Shaundi. **

**"Did you guys fuck at anytime"asked Sasha. **

**"What"asked Shaundi. **

**"Well If I was single and there was a guy sharing a room with me. I would have slept with him within a month"said Sasha. **

**"I'm with Sasha"said Tera. **

**"For your information, me and Gat are really good friends"said Shaundi. **

**"Or fuck buddies"said Sasha. "Shaundi just tell us, Like we're going to tell anyone"**

**"How was it"asked Tera. **

**"It was better then the rest"said Shaundi. **

**"Your saying that you did fuck him"asked Tera. **

**"I'm not saying anything"said Shaundi. **

**"She fucked him"said Sasha. "I knew I smelt sex. I knew it wasn't me or Pierce. I thought it was you but I didn't want to accuse"**

**"Well, I enjoyed it"said Shaundi."Now I know what you meant by amazing"**

**"What does she mean"asked Tera. **

**"I fucked Johhny too, Don't worry I was single at the time"said Sasha. **

**"Oh, Thats good"said Tera. **

**"Speaking of Sex, Is Pierce getting better"asked Shaundi. **

**"Yeah, He's a lot better now"said Sasha. **

**"Was Pierce bad"asked Tera. **

**"Kinda, but i fixed it"said Sasha. **

**"Ohh, Well your brother is-"Sasha cut Tera off before she finished the sentence. **

**"I don't want to hear about my brother's sex life, What goes on in the bedroom with you guys, shouldn't be heard by me"said Sasha. Sasha rememembered that she had to text Pierce. "Shit"**

**"What"asked Shaundi. **

**"I forgot to text him"said Sasha. Sasha got off the couch and grabbed her phone from the kitchen counter. **

_**Hey, I'm at the Hotel. Sorry for not texting earlier forgot. **_

_**-Sasha**_

**"Does Pierce have a leesh on you"asked Shaundi. **

**"No why"asked Sasha. **

**"Why do you need to text him where your at"asked Shaundi. **

**"I have our daughter with me, He wants to make sure his girls got here safe with no issues"said Sasha. **

**"I just think you should havne to text Pierce where your at"said Shaundi. **

**"Well, Its his job to know where his daughter is. I need to go out and get shit for the baby again since we had to leave some stuff behind. I need Pierce to set this playard up for me"said Sasha. **

**"We will go later, when the babies we have a babysitter"said Tera. **

**"Or we can leave them at my mothers"said Sasha. **

**"I don't know, lets just wait til they guys get home"said Tera. **

**"Ok Fine"said Sasha.**

* * *

Home sweet Home, I guess. Does this mean they have new people to fight off? What did Donnie have to say? I hope you enjoyed the chapter and I can't wait for the reviews.

~Hiphopangel1221~


	52. Chapter 52

**Forbidden love**

**Chapter 52**

**Tera and Shaundi left Sasha's hotel room, She sat in the chair located in the bedroom and looked at Danielle, who was on the bed sleeping with tons of pillows surrounding her. They should have been back to the hotel by now, Sasha looked at her clock and it was 8:30 at night. The girls dropped them off at 2:30, it doesn't take that long to get from the hideout to the hotel. Sasha already called Pierce three times and all she could do was wait for him to walk in through the door. Sasha called Tyrone, who always answers his phone. **

**"Hello"said Tyrone. **

**"Where the fuck are you guys"asked Sasha. **

**"Well, We decided last minute that we were going to have a guys night out"said Tyrone. **

**"Where's Pierce"asked Sasha.**

**"Sasha I got to call you back, this place is loud"said Tyrone. Tyrone hung up his phone. Sasha shook her head and then Sasha's phone went off. It was an unknown name. **

**"Hello"said Sasha. **

**"Sasha"said a familar voice. **

**"Yeah, Who is this"asked Sasha. **

**"Its me Troy"said Troy. **

**"How did you get my number"asked Sasha. **

**"I have my ways, Anyways I haven't spoken to you since you left"said Troy. **

**"Thats because I didn't want to talk to you"said Sasha. **

**"True but still, Did you give birth to Troy jr"asked Troy. **

**"Its not yours Troy, and Danielle is a girl"said Sasha**

**"Well if she looks like you then she's beautiful"said Troy. Sasha shook her head in disgust. **

**"Troy what do you want"asked Sasha. **

**"I just wanted to talk to my favorite girl"said Troy. **

**"You should have thought about that before you decided to be engaged to some other woman. By the way, How is your little hoe"said Sasha. **

**"She not a hoe, and She's doing fine. We're expecting and We're getting married soon"said Troy. **

**"Sounds good, for you"said Sasha. **

**"What you aren't engaged.....again"asked Troy. **

**"If you called me just to glote and to make me miss you, It isn't working. I'm going to go since there is nothing left to say for this conversation. Don't call me again"said Sasha. **

**"Or what"asked Troy. **

**"Don't think I won't tell Jane Valderama that you at sex with an underage minor. Once that story gets out your screwed"said Sasha. **

**"You wouldn't dare"said Troy. **

**"Oh but I would, So if I were you I wouldn't call me anymore"said Sasha. Sasha hung up her phone and put it on the bed. Sasha sat in the chair for a couple more minutes and then she just went into the living room to wait up for Pierce. She eventually fell alseep.**

* * *

**Sasha woke up to the sound of Danielle crying in the other room. Sasha got up off the couch and went into the other room. Sasha looked at her cellphone and it was 3 am. Sasha picked up Danielle and checked her diaper, it wasn't full. Sasha got Danielle's pacifier and gave it to her. Sasha put Danielle into her carseat and then went to go heat up a bottle. Sasha tested the bottle on her arm and then went back into the living room. Danielle drifted back to sleep and Sasha placed the bottle onto the coffee table. Sasha checked her cellphone for messages, there was none. Sasha went back into the living room and she layed back onto the couch. Sasha rocked Danielle's carseat softly. After Sasha knew that Danielle was sleeping, She got up to build the playard and it took her an hour to get it all set. Sasha took Danielle out of the carseat and gently placed her into the newborn napper that came with the playard. Sasha layed back onto the couch and fell asleep. Sasha woke up again to the sound of a knock on the door. **

**"You better have a good excuse"said Sasha. Sasha opened the door and there was Tera with the twins. "Oh, Hey Tera."**

**"Hey, Do you know where your brother is"asked Tera. Sasha let Tera into through the door. **

**"I called him last night at like 8 and He said they decided to have a guys night out and that he would call me back"said Sasha. **

**"Where could he have gone, He could have at least called"said Tera. **

**"I don't know"said Sasha. **

**"You built the playard"said Tera. **

**"Yeah, It took an hour but I finished it"said Sasha. **

**"I'm going to go back to my room and I will call you if I hear something"said Tera. Sasha guided Tera to the door. **

**"Alright"said Sasha. Sasha closed the door behind Tera. Sasha sat back on the couch and went back to sleep. **

* * *

Where could Pierce and the rest of the guys be? I hope you enjoyed the chapter and I can't wait to hear from you.

~Hiphopangel1221~


	53. Chapter 53

**Forbidden love**

**Chapter 53**

**Sasha woke up hours later, so now its basically 10 am, to a door opening. It was Pierce, and Sasha didn't have a happy look on her face. **

**"What"asked Pierce. **

**"Where the hell were you"asked Sasha.**

**"I was out"said Pierce. **

**"Doing what"asked Sasha.**

**"I was-wait its none of your business"said Pierce. **

**"Its is when we have a child together"said Sasha. **

**"I didn't even want kids"said Pierce. Sasha looked at Pierce in disgust and then scuffed. Sasha walked up to Pierce and sniffed his breath. There was liquor on his breath. **

**"Are you drunk"asked Sasha. **

**"And what if I am"asked Pierce. **

**"You aren't thinking straight and You need to lay down before you say something thats going to get your ass kicked"said Sasha. Sasha walked towards the playard to check up on Danielle. **

**"Fuck you, I'm not going to lay down. I'm going to tell you how I feel"said Pierce. **

**"Pierce I'm serious"said Sasha. Sasha went into the bedroom to go get a diaper to change her. **

**"I'm serious too, I didn't even want to have a kid, I didn't even want you"said Pierce. Sasha looked at Pierce. **

**"you didn't want me"asked Sasha. Sasha's facial expression went from neutral to hurt. **

**"I know wanted you because I didn't want Troy to have you. Your nothing to me now, Your only good for a good fuck"said Pierce. Sasha was ready to fight only thing stopping her is Danielle in the other room. "I'm horny, lets fuck" Pierce grabs Sasha's hand. **

**"You expect me to fuck you after the shit you just said. Go fuck yourself"said Sasha. Sasha tries to walk away but Pierce pulls her close and kisses her. Sasha kicks Pierce in the chest`and runs into the living room. She grabs the carseat and quickly puts Danielle in the carseat. Sasha places the carseat on the coffee table and trys to grab the diaper bag but Pierce grabs her by the waist. He pins her into the wall. Sasha tried to squirm her way out of Pierce's grip.**

**"Why are you trying to fight it"asked Pierce. **

**"Let me go, Your daughter is right there"said Sasha. **

**"So"said Pierce. Sasha couldn't use her feet again and only thing left was her head. Sasha head-butted Pierce, which caused Pierce to hit the ground. Sasha dragged Pierce into the bedroom, She knew he was knocked out. Sasha placed him onto the bed and then she went into the living room to write him a note.**

_**If you didn't want to have a kid, why didn't you just tell me in the begining that way I could have done something. I probably wouldn't have done anything different, I'm glad I have Danielle. I'm only good for a good fuck? you know what Pierce, Don't bother calling me, or even talking to me. **_

_**Sasha**_

**Sasha grabbed the diaper bag, Danielle's carseat and she left the room. Sasha went down into the library to get a different room on a different floor. Sasha opened the door to her new hotel room. Sasha picked up her cellphone to call her brother so he could watch his niece. **

**"Hello"said Tyrone. **

**"Hey, Are you sober"asked Sasha. **

**"Yeah, I didn't drink a lot last night"said Tyrone. **

**"Ok, Well can you watch your niece"asked Sasha. **

**"Yeah, why"asked Tyrone. **

**"Its a long story, meet me in room 49"said Sasha**

**"Isn't that upstairs"asked Tyrone. **

**"Yeah"said Sasha. **

**"I'm coming"said Tyrone. Sasha hung up her phone and then sat on the couch looking at Danielle who was wide awake. Sasha check her head and it was bleeding but no too much. There was a knock on the door, Sasha looked into the peep hole and there was Tyrone. Sasha opened the door and Tyrone walked in. "Whats up"**

**"I need to get my stuff from my other room and I need you here to watch your niece"said Sasha. **

**"What happened"asked Tyrone. **

**"I'll tell you once I get everything up here"said Sasha. Sasha left and brought everything upstairs with no hassal. Sasha put everything in a corner for now. **

**"What happened"asked Tyrone. Sasha sat down on the couch next to Tyrone. **

**"Tell you the truth I dont' know myself, Pierce finally came into the room. We starting going at it for a couple seconds til I found out he was drunk. Then I try to get him to lay down since he's drunk and he doesn't know what he's saying. He said he didn't want Danielle, He didn't want me and he didn't want to lay down. I was only good for a good fuck. Then, he kinda tried to rape me but he failed because i head-but him in the face"said Sasha. **

**"Are you serious"asked Tyrone. Tryone was getting heated. **

**"Yeah, He's sleeping now"said Sasha. **

**"I'm going to wake his ass up with a punch"said Tyrone. **

**"Well, We're done so I don't really care what you do"said Sasha. **

**"Are you and Danielle going to be fine"asked Tyrone. **

**"Yeah, I'm going to change her diaper and I'm going ot feed her. Then I'm going to feed myself"said Sasha. "How did the meeting with Donnie go"**

**"I thought it was going to be a trap but it wasn't. He filled us in, He said that the Mafia, Ultor and some other gang took over stilwater. I don't know anything about the gang, all I know is that they just formed not to long ago"said Tyrone. **

**"Oh, Tyrone you know the mafia aint no joke. They are intense and they are more discreet about their shit"said Sasha. **

**"Yeah, but we'll do fine"said Tyrone. **

**"I'm serious though"said Sasha. **

**"I know, Thanks for caring lil sis"said Tyrone. **

**"Thats what lil sisters are for"said Sasha. Tyrone gave Sasha a hug and then left the hotel room. **

* * *

Oh my good god! I really can't wait for the reviews.......lol. I hope you enjoyed it?

~Hiphopangel1221~


	54. Chapter 54

**Forbidden love**

**Chapter 54**

**Sasha put Danielle down for a nap and then sat in the living room. Tyrone was suppose to come back and check up on her. There was a knock on the door, Sasha got up to look to see who it was. It was Tyrone with Johnny right there. Sasha opened the door. **

**"Hey Tyrone and Johnny"said Sasha. Sasha didn't know that Johnny was coming. **

**"You two ok"asked Tyrone. **

**"Yeah, I just put her down for a nap"said Sasha.**

**"Hows ya head"asked Tyrone. Tryone moved the bang and there was a scar. **

**"I took some pain killers a couple minutes ago"said Sasha. **

**"What did you do"asked Johnny. **

**"I head-butt Pierce in the face"said Sasha. **

**"I taught you well"said Johnny. Sasha couldn't help but smirk at Johnny. **

**"Well, We're going to go talk to Pierce. "said Tyrone. **

**"Alright,I'll talk to you later"said Sasha."Heres the room key" Sasha handed Tyrone the key.**

**"Later"said Johnny. Johnny gave Sasha a hug and then Sasha gave Tyrone a hug. Tyrone and Johhny left the hotel room. Sasha layed on the couch and watched TV. **

* * *

**Meanwhile Johnny and Tyrone were outside of Pierce's door. Tyrone openeds the door and it seems like nobodys there. Tyrone and Johnny walked into the silent room. Johnny made his way to the bedroom, Tyrone stood in the living room wait for Johnny to pull out Pierce. **

**"What the hell"yelled Pierce from the other room. Johnny brought Pierce into the living room. Johnny sat on the couch and Tyrone punched Pierce in the face. It knocked him down and it gave him a wake up call. "What the fuck"**

**"My sisters only good for a good fuck"asked Tyrone. **

**"What are you talking about"asked Pierce. **

**"You told my sister that you didn't want kids and that she was only good for a good fuck"cried Tyrone. Tyrone started pacing angrily. "I knew I shouldn't have trusted you to date my little sister. I don't want you to have any contact with my sister, If you want to hear about your daughter have it go through me"**

**"What are you talking about i never said that"said Pierce. **

**"Yeah, you did. My sister wouldn't lie to me and she head-butted you in the face"said Tyrone. **

**"No she didnt'"said Pierce. **

**"She has a scar on her head to prove it"said Tyrone.**

**"Looks like she left you a note"said Johnny. Johnny handed Pierce the note. **

**"I'm serious Pierce, If I found out you had contact with my sister or my niece I'm going to do more then just punch you in the face"said Tyrone. Tyrone and Johnny left the room. Pierce looked at the letter and read it word for word twice. He balled up the paper and chucked it at the wall. I messed up big time and he doesn't know how to repair it. **

* * *

**Sasha was sitting in the bathroom cleaning up her cut that was on her face. Afer Sasha cleaned it up, she put some ice on it. Sasha's phone went off on the coffee table. Without looking at the Caller ID first she answered the phone. **

**"Hello"said Sasha. **

**"Sasha can we talk"said Pierce. **

**"I have nothing to say to you"said Sasha. **

**"Well then just listen"said Pierce. **

**"Fine"said Sasha. **

**"I'm sorry for whatever happened this morning or last night. I was really drunk and I didn't know what I was saying. I'm happy to have you and Danielle in my life, you two are the only ones keeping me going"said Pierce. **

**"Pierce, I can't have my daughter around a guy who will lose his temper when he's drunk. It would be different if we didn't have Danielle but we do. I don't want to have my little girl see you trying to rape me or you trying hit me or whatever. I'm not really looking out for my safety, I'm only looking out Danielle's. Until you prove to me and my brother that your aren't going to do this again, I suggest you just do whatever"said Sasha. **

**"Come on Sasha give me another chance"said Pierce. **

**"I did and your hurt me in the end Pierce. I need time away from you and so does your daughter. As much as it hurts for me to say this, I don't want you seeing your daughter at all"said Sasha. **

**"Are you serious"asked Pierce. **

**"Yes,Until you prove to me and Tyrone that you won't do this shit again"said Sasha. **

**"Why do you have to be like that"asked Pierce. **

**"You brought this upon yourself Pierce, I got to go I have to check up on my daughter"said Sasha and then she hung up the phone. Sasha got off the couch and went into the other room to check on Danielle. Danielle was fast asleep, She was going to awaken in a couple of hours. Sasha's phone went off again, this time Sasha looked at the Caller ID and it was her mother. "Hello"**

**"Sasha"asked Tina. **

**"Hey ma"said Sasha. **

**"I got your email"said Tina. Sasha sighed into the phone. **

**"Before you start judging me, I want to tell you that me and the guy are done"said Sasha. **

**"Well, Its your choice. I just want to see my granddaughter"said Tina. Sasha laughed into the phone. **

**"I will come by tomorrow, right now she's sleeping and I don't want to wake her"said Sasha. **

**"Whats her name"asked Tina. **

**"Danielle Aisha Bradley"said Sasha.**

**"I can't wait to meet her"said Tina. **

**"I can't wait for her to meet you too"said Sasha. **

**"Ok, I'm cooking, I just had to talk to you"said Tina. **

**"Well, I'm glad you did. I'll see ya tomorrow mom"said Sasha. **

**"Bye, Give my granddaughter a kiss for me"said Tina.**

**"Will do"said Sasha. **

**"Bye"said Tina. Sasha hung up the phone and then layed down on the couch.**

* * *

This is some-what of a sad chapter, I dont' know. I hope you enjoyed the chapter? I can't wait for the reviews.

~Hiphopangel1221~


	55. Chapter 55

Forbidden love

**Chapter 55**

**A week has gone by, Sasha and Pierce still aren't together after the was ready to go to her mother house, which wasn't far from the was going to look at apartments for her and Danielle. Sasha grabbed her purse, Danielle's diaper bag and Danielle's carseat. Danielle was in the carseat looking around. Sasha closed the door and goes into the elevator. The elevator opened and there was Pierce. Sasha quickly walks away from Pierce before he could say anything. Sasha put her little Danielle into Tyrone's car, which he stole from someone. Sasha got into the car and drove to her mothers. **

* * *

**Pierce stood in the elevator and he looked down at his feet. The elevator door opened and Pierce walked out of the elevator. Shaundi was in the hallway and saw Pierce looking down. **

**"Pierce whats wrong"asked Shaundi. **

**"Long story"said Pierce. **

**"Well, I have time"said Shaundi .**

**"Weren't you going somewhere"asked Pierce. **

**"No, I was going to take a walk because I was bored but I can do this instead"said Shaundi. Pierce opened his room door and they went into the room. **

**"Well, I'm kinda fuckin down"said Pierce. **

**"Why"asked Shaundi. **

**"Didn't you hear what happened last week"asked Pierce. **

**"No, I guess I didn't. I was partying all last week"said Shaundi. **

**"Oh, Well I got drunk, I did some things that I regret. Now I can't see Sasha or Danielle"said Pierce. **

**"Well, When was the last time you talk to her"asked Shaundi. **

**"Later on that day"said Pierce. **

**"Is Tyrones still talking to you"asked Shaundi. **

**"Yeah"said Pierce. "How did you know Tyrone came in here"**

**"Pierce, Thats his little sister. Don't expect him not to react"said Shaundi. **

**"True, but I don't remember doing any of that"said Pierce. **

**"Were you drunk"asked Shaundi. **

**"Yeah"said Pierce. **

**"Thats why, I understand both of your sides. She's looking out for Danielle's safety"said Shaundi. **

**"Whatever"said Pierce. Shaundi and Pierce sat there. **

**

* * *

**

Sasha pulled into her parent's driveway. Sasha turned off the car and got out the car to get Danielle. Once she had her purse, Danielle's diaper bag, and Danielle's carseat, Sasha went into her mother's house.

**"How is she"asked Tina. **

**"She's good today, She's been a little bit cranky this morning. She's already been fed, All she needs to do is probably take a nap or her diaper changed"said Sasha. Sasha placed the carseat onto the kitchen table.**

**"Why does she look like she's wearing tons of clothes"asked Tina. **

**"She only has a coat on. She has pants and a bodysuit on"said Sasha. **

**"Fine, Go before you miss your appointment"said Tina. Tina took Danielle out of the carseat. **

**"Bye Baby girl"said Sasha in a slight baby voice. Sasha kissed Danielle on the forehead. Sasha grabbed her purse and then she left her parents house. Sasha got into the car and her phone goes off. "Hello"**

**"Sasha I have a plan"said Tyrone. **

**"For what"asked Sasha. **

**"To defeat Ultor, The Mafia and the mystery gang"said Tyrone. **

**"Already, We don't know anything about them except Mafia is nothing to full around with. They are just a little bit more organized than we are"said Sasha. **

**"You saying we aren't organized"asked Tyrone. **

**"No,I'm just saying that they are really orgnanized with their shit"said Sasha. **

**"Oh, Well I guess I might have to rethink it a little bit"said Tyrone. **

**"Yeah you do"said Sasha. **

**"Where are you going"asked Tyrone. **

**"I told you, I'm going to look at 2 aparments today"said Sasha. **

**"How are you going to pay for it"asked Tyrone. **

**"I don't know, I'll figure that out"said Sasha. **

**"If you need help sis, I'll help you"said Tyrone. **

**"Well I might need it to tell you the truth, I was planning on before me and Pierce broke up to go to college online"said Sasha. **

**"Don't you have to graduate high school first"joked Tyrone. **

**"You know I graduated high school, you were there"said Sasha. **

**"I'm kidding"said Tyrone. **

**"I know, I might need your help if I find a good apartment"said Sasha. **

**"Alright, I have to go. Your niece and nephew just woke up, its my turn to change their diapers"said Tyrone. **

**"Good luck with that"said Sasha. **

**"Bye"said Tyrone. Sasha hung up the phone. Sasha looked at the two aparments and they weren't a good enough to raise Danielle in. Sasha pulled back into her mother time her father was home. Sasha walked into the house and Tina was in the living room playing with Danielle. **

**"Hey ma"said Sasha. **

**"Hey Sasha"said Tina. **

**"How was she"asked Sasha. **

**"She was good, She took a quick nap. I just changed her diaper"said Tina. **

**"Ok good"said Sasha. **

**"How was the apartment search"asked Paul. **

**"Its not going to good, I just realize I'm not going to be able to afford it"said Sasha. **

**"Well"said Tina. **

**"Well What"asked Sasha. **

**"We just finished our finished basment, Its like a little studio apartment except without a stove and shower"said Tina. **

**"Aren't you trying to go back to school"asked Paul. **

**"Yeah"said Sasha. **

**"Just move in with us"said Paul. **

**"You'll have a babysitter, I could always use company"said Tina. **

**"Thanks Mom and Dad"said Sasha. Sasha had a smile on her face since her parents are willing to help her in her time of need. Thats all she really wanted from them, was to help her when she needed it the most. Sasha gave them both a hug. **

**"Why don't you get out of that hotel room tonight. We have furniture down there"said Tina. **

**"I will, Can you two watch her for a little bit"asked Sasha. **

**"Yeah"said Tina. Sasha grabbed the car keys and went back to the hotel. **

**

* * *

**

Hours later, Shaundi and Pierce were naked in his bed.

**"Did we just have sex"asked Pierce. **

**"Yep"said Shaundi. **

**"I had sex with you"asked Pierce. **

**"Yep, suprising aint it"said Shaundi. **

**"I made another mistake, I shouldn't have slept with you"said Pierce. **

**"Damn right its a mistake"said Shaundi. **

**"How the hell did we end up in the bed together"asked Pierce. **

**"Didn't we both drink a lot"asked Shaundi .**

**"I offered you a glass, and intead we drank 4 bottles of liquor. Then we started making out on the couch, then we came back in here. The rest is a blur"said Pierce. **

**"I need to leave"said Shaundi. Shaundi got out the bed and put her clothes back on. **

**"Yeah you do"said Pierce. Shaundi put her shirt on and then she went into the living room. **

**"So, Let me get this straight. We both got tipsy, We made out and we had sex"said Shaundi. **

**"Basically yes"said Pierce. **

**"We can't tell Sasha"said Shaundi. **

**"Well I cant' talk to her so"said Pierce. **

**"Oh Yeah, Well this can't get back to her"said Shaundi. **

**"It won't"said Pierce. Shaundi left the room. **

**

* * *

**

Sasha moved all of her stuff into the little studio apartment. Sasha placed Danielle onto the bed. She was blowing raspberries on Danielle's open stomach. The sound of Danielle giggling mad her happy. Tina came down the stairs with a few blankets, they looked like baby blankets.

**"Are you guys going to be alright down here"asked Tina. **

**"Yeah, Thanks mom"said Sasha. **

**"No problem, Anything for you and my granddaughter"said Tina. "I have some extra blankets for Danielle just in case she gets cold"**

**"Thanks Ma"said Sasha.**

**"Good Night"said Tina. Tina made her way up the stairs. **

**"Good night"said Sasha. Sasha continued to blow a few more raspberries. Danielle had a big smile on her face. Sasha got Danielle her pacifier and Sasha gently rocked her to sleep. After that was done, Sasha went to sleep herself. **

* * *

Another chapter is done, this was some-what a good chapter. I was going to update last night but something is wrong with my Internet connection, for some reason it shuts off at 11. I'm glad I didn't though, otherwise I wouldn't have used the last bit with Shaundi and Pierce, and Sasha with Danielle. I hoped you enjoyed it and I can't wait for the reviews.

~Hiphopangel1221~


	56. Chapter 56

**Forbidden love**

**Chapter 56**

**Sasha got up the next morning and was ready for the day to go on. Danielle was already awake but she was content. **

**"Are you ready to start off our day baby girl"said Sasha. Sasha picked Danielle up from her bed. She brought Danielle up the stairs and everyone was getting ready for the day. Sasha sat at the breakfast table. **

**"Good Morning"said Tina. **

**"Morning, Ma"said Sasha. **

**"Are you enrolling into Stilwater University today"asked Tina. **

**"Yeah, Then I'm going to see Tyrone"said Sasha. **

**"Oh, What about Danielle's father"asked Tina. **

**"What about him"asked Sasha. **

**"Shouldn't he have the right to see his daughter"asked Tina. **

**"I don't know, I'm just worried about her safety around him"said Sasha. **

**"Just stay there, You should at least work out a relationship for your daughters sake"said Tina. **

**"True, I'll go and see him today"said Sasha. **

**"Are you hungry"asked Tina. **

**"Not really, I would like a cup of coffee though"said Sasha. Tina poured a cup of coffee and gave it to Sasha. Tina put the cloth on Sasha's shoulder onto her shoulder. **

**"Let me hold her while you get ready"said Tina. **

**"Alright, I should be out the shower soon"said Sasha. Sasha took a sip of her coffee and then went to get ready. Sasha put on her Baby Phat Top, Studded Cut Out Dolman Sleeve with a pair of skinny jeans and black flip flops. She put her hair into a ponytail and then she grabbed an outift for Danielle. It was a shirt that said Mommy's Little Girl and a pair of pink pants to match. Sasha grabbed some socks and some small shoes. Sasha walked up the stairs and Tina was feeding Danielle a bottle filled with formula. **

**"You might want to change her diaper first"said Tina. **

**"I will"said Sasha. Sasha got Danielle ready to go. Sasha brushed Danielle's little hairs that was on her head. "Ok, I'm going to be back probably in a couple hours"**

**"Alright, I'll see you later"said Tina. Sasha's twin sisters came down the stairs ready to go somewhere. It was Saturday, which mean they didn't have to go to school. Sasha walked out the door and into the driveway. Sasha placed Danielle into the backseat and then she got into the front seat. Sasha turned on the car and then went straight for Stilwater U. She filled out the paper work and everything. She is now a student at Stilwater U. Sasha made her way to the hotel, where everyone was staying at still. Sasha called Pierce, when she was was in the building. **

**"Hey, Sasha"said Pierce. **

**"Hi, I'm about to come and see you. You have the right to see your daughter, unless you still don't want her"said Sasha. **

**"Bring her up, We kinda need to talk"said Pierce. **

**"Fine, I'll be up there in a minute"said Sasha. Sasha hung up her phone and then went into the elevator. Danielle was looking around in her carseat. "We're going to see daddy" The elevator opened to the floor and Sasha walked up to Pierce's door. Sasha knocked on the door and after a couple minutes, Pierce opened the door. **

**"Hey"said Pierce. Pierce went to hug Sasha but Sasha put her hand up to refuse. **

**"I just came so you can see your daughter"said Sasha. Sasha walked into the room and placed Danielle's carseat on the coffee table. **

**"Oh"said Pierce. **

**"Yup"said Sasha. Sasha sat on the couch and Pierce sat next to her. He looked at Danielle and took her out the carseat. **

**"How have you been"asked Pierce.**

**"I've been good, I guess"said Sasha. Danielle was laying against Pierce's chest. **

**"Sasha, I'm sorry about everything that happened last week"said Pierce. Sasha looked at her nails. "I'm saying that from the buttom of my heart, Sasha"**

**"Look at this scar"said Sasha. Sasha pointed to the scar located on her forehead. "I got this because of you. You don't get it do you, You tried to rape me and in front of our daughter. I don't know Pierce-"**

**"Sasha I'm sorry for all of that, I want work this out for the sake of Danielle"said Pierce. Pierce moved a little bit closer to Sasha, They were shoulder to shoulder. Sasha smelt something wierd. **

**"Did you have sex"asked Sasha. **

**"No, Why"asked Pierce. **

**"I can smell it on you, I know for a fact its not me"said Sasha. **

**"Who would I have sex with"asked Pierce. Sasha thought about it and then gave him a dirty look. **

**"I can't believe you two"said Sasha. **

**"What are you talking about"asked Pierce. **

**"You slept with Shaundi"said Sasha. **

**"No I didn't"said Pierce. **

**"Whatever"said Sasha. Sasha folded her arms and then she looked away. Pierce put Danielle into her carseat. Pierce kissed Sasha on the neck. Sasha started to protest against Pierce doing that. Pierce kissed her cheek and then kissed her lips, Sasha did give in after a couple kisses on the neck. **

**"Sasha, Can you please give me one last chance"said Pierce. **

**"You have to talk to my brother"said Sasha.**

**"I will, But do I have that chance"asked Pierce. **

**"Yes, But if you fuck up this chance, You will kiss me and your daughter good-bye"said Sasha. **

**"I swear,I won't drink that much again"said Pierce. **

**"I understand you need a drink but fight needing one at all. You know how many times I needed a cigarette during my whole pregnancy, I had to fight it. Try not to drink at all"said Sasha. **

**"I can't make any promises on that one"said Pierce. **

**"All I can ask you to do is try"said Sasha. **

**"For you two, I will"said Pierce. Pierce kissed Sasha on the lips. **

* * *

Oh my jeeze, Sasha and Pierce back together! I hope you enjoyed the chapter and I can't wait for you reviews.

~Hiphopangel1221~


	57. Chapter 57

**Forbidden love**

**Chapter 57**

**Sasha went to Tyrone's room, Tera was sleeping and Tyrone was taking care of the twins. **

**"Hey, Big bro"said Sasha**

**"Hey, How've you been"asked Tyrone. **

**"Good, Just came by to say Hey, and Mom also suggested I go see Pierce for Danielle's sake"said Sasha. **

**"Does she know what happened"asked Tyrone. **

**"Kinda, but I wasn't willing to argue"said Sasha. Sasha sat down on the couch.**

**"I do believe that I did go a little bit far"asked Tyrone. **

**"What do you mean"asked Sasha.**

**"I kinda told him he couldn't see you anymore or talk to you. I can't really keep him away from his daughter"said Tyrone. **

**"No you can't and You can't really control who talks to me either"said Sasha.**

**"I'm just looking out for you"said Tyrone. **

**"I understand that but I'm 22 about to be 23 soon, I can make my own decisions"said Sasha. **

**"Your still my little sister and I know whats best for you"said Tyrone. **

**"Once again, I'm 22 years old, I can make my own decision"said Sasha.**

**"Whatever, Sasha. If shit hits the fan, then don't ask for my help"said Tyrone. **

**"Really, Tyrone"asked Sasha. **

**"Yeah, I guess. Its your life, make your own decisions and you handle it"said Tyrone. There was a knock on the door. **

**"Fine, I will"said Sasha. Tyrone got up and answered the door, it was Pierce.**

**"Whats up Pierce"asked Tyrone. **

**"Can we talk"asked Pierce. **

**"Sure"said Tyrone. Tyrone left the room and closed the door. Sasha shook her head the conversation they just had. Sasha grabbed Danielle's carseat and then Tyrone came back in. **

**"I'll see you later"said Sasha. Sasha walked past her brother and then out the door. Pierce standing there waiting for Sasha to come out. "What did he say"**

**"He said he doesn't care"said Pierce. Pierce put his arm around Sasha and they walked to the elevator. "I have a question, I never really asked but it always popped up in my head"**

**"Shoot"said Sasha. **

**"What are you"asked Pierce.**

**"What do you mean"asked Sasha. **

**"Whats your nationality? Whats your race"asked Pierce. **

**"Half black, Half Italian and a little bit of Native american"said Sasha. **

**"Whose Italian"asked Pierce. **

**"My father, Thats how I have the green eyes. My mom and my two brothers have brown eyes"said Sasha. **

**"Then who is native american"asked Pierce. **

**"My mom"said Sasha. **

**"Oh"said Pierce. **

**"Why do you ask"asked Sasha. **

**"Because you looked like your were black but you and your brother have two different skin tones"said Pierce. The elevator door opened to the lobby. **

**"My brother has my mom's skin tone and I'm the mix between the two"said Sasha. **

**"So Danielle is also Italian"asked Pierce. **

**"Yeah, she has a little of Italian blood in her"said Sasha. **

**"Was your dad from Italy"asked Pierce. **

**"Yes, my dad came over here to have a better life then he had. Then he met my mother while at the grocery store. He worked in the meat department, They flirted with a each other and they've known each other ever since"said Sasha. **

**"Can you speak Italian"asked Pierce. Sasha smiled and nodded.**

**"Yes, I can. My dad taught me everything I know. He couldn't speak good english, so he taught me and my brother how to speak Italian. Of course, he still can't really speak english but he's gotten better"said Sasha. **

**"So when I meet your dad, Will he speak english or Italian"asked Pierce. **

**"He will speak English, but He'll talk shit about you in Italian"said Sasha.**

**"Will you tell me what he says"asked Pierce. **

**"I will later when we're alone"said Sasha. **

**"Great"said Pierce. Sasha put Danielle into the car and then looked at Pierce. **

**"Its going to be fine, You'll like my dad"said Sasha. **

**"I'm not worried about that, I want him to like me"said Pierce. **

**"He has no choice now, He has a ****Nipote now"said Sasha. **

**"What"asked Pierce. **

**"Granddaughter, I said Granddaughter"said Sasha. **

**"Oh"said Pierce. "You should just stick to english"**

**"I don't really have an option, Thats the only way my dad understands me faster"said Sasha. **

**"When your talking to me, just speak english"said Pierce. **

**"I'll try"said Sasha. Pierce and Sasha got into the car and drove off. **

* * *

Another chapter is done, and It ended good. Next chapter might have a little bit of Italian in it but I'll put the translation in parenthesis so you dont' feel out of the loop. I hope you enjoyed the chapter and I can't wait for the reviews.

~Hiphopangel1221~


	58. Chapter 58

**Forbidden love**

**Chapter 58**

**Sasha pulled into the driveway and stopped the car. **

**"I don't this is going to end well"said Pierce.**

**"Yes, it will. My dad will......put up with you"said Sasha.**

**"What do you mean"asked Pierce.**

**"My Dad isn't the easiest person to impress"said Sasha. **

**"How can I impress your father"asked Pierce.**

**"Well, Just be polite and respect him"said Sasha **

**"I have another question"asked Pierce **

**"Shoot"said Sasha. Sasha unbuckled her seat belt. **

**"Does this make you a guidette"asked Pierce Sasha looked at Pierce. **

**"No, Don't compare me to them. I don't have fake tits, and I wear clothes that fit. I wear skinny jeans because I look good in them"said Sasha. Sasha got out the car and got Danielle's carseat.**

**"So they're natural"asked Pierce **

**"Yes my boobs are real, you shouldn't sterotype me"said Sasha Sasha closed the door. Sasha walked up to the door and opened it. "Hey, Mom I'm home"**

**"We just finished dinner, your food is in the mircrowave"said Tina. **

**"Well, Mom remember how you told me to see Danielle's father today"asked Sasha. **

**"Yeah"said Tina. **

**"Well, I want you to meet him"said Sasha. **

**"What"asked Tina. Tina was confused. Pierce walked into the kitchen and stood next to Sasha. **

**"Mom, This is Pierce, Pierce and this is my mother"said Sasha. The room got silent for a little bit. Paul walked into the kitchen to figure out why its silent. He looked at Pierce and then back at Sasha. Sasha nodded. **

**"È questo lui?" asked Paul. (Is this him?). Sasha nodded**

**"Sì"said Sasha. (Yes)**

**"questo è il tipo che ha cercato di violentare lei"asked Paul. (This is the guy that tried to rape you). **

**"Sì ma prima di giudicarlo, ha chiesto scusa a me e ha il diritto di vedere sua figlia. Ci stiamo impegnando il nostro rapporto, ricordi di famiglia è sempre importante"said Sasha.(Yes but before you judge him, He apologized to me and he has the right to see his daughter. We are working out our relationship, Remember family is always important)**

**"Sì, lo è ma non mi stupro tua madre e io non lo farei di fronte a voi o ai vostri fratelli di altri"said Paul. (Yes it is but I didn't rape your mother and I wouldn't do it in front of you or your other siblings).**

**"Papà, era ubriaco. Egli non sapeva quel che diceva e / o fare. Può almeno tentare di come lui."said Sasha (Dad, He was drunk. He didn't know what he was saying and or doing. Can you at least try to like him.)Pual threw his hands up in the air**

**"Mia figlia è uscire con un thats alcuni un ragazzo in una banda"said Paul. (My daughter is dating a some a guy thats in a gang).**

**"Papà si può veramente giudicare dal momento che erano nella mafia italiana"said Sasha (Dad you can really judge since you were in the italian mafia)**

**"Quella era la mia vita in Italia"said Paul. (That was my life in Italy)**

**"Questo non lo rende diverso, la mafia e una banda sono fondamentalmente la stessa cosa"said Sasha. (That doesn't make it different, The mafia and a gang are basically the same thing .)**

**"Bene, cercherò di ottenere un lungo con lui. Per il bene di voi e Danielle"said Paul.( Fine, I will try to get a long with him. For the sake of you and Danielle). Sasha smiled at her father. **

**"Grazie papà" said Sasha. (Thank you Dad). **

**"Is Everything alright"asked Pierce. **

**"Yeah"said Sasha. **

**"Its nice to meet you, Pierce"said Tina. **

**"Nice to meet you"said Paul.**

**"Nice to meet you Mr and Mrs. Johnson"said Pierce. Pierce put his hand out to shake their hands. Tina and Paul shook his hand very hesitantly. **

**"Why don't me and you have a man-to-man talk"said Paul. Paul and Pierce went outisde onto the back porch. Tina and Sasha sat int he kitchen and watched the guys talk.**

**"Why do I think this isn't going to go well"asked Sasha. **

**"This is your father we're talking about"said Tina. **

**"Well, Hes the father of his granddaughter. No matter how much he wants to change things, he can't"said Sasha. **

**"Thats true, But its your father. Family is one of the most important things to him"said Tina. **

**"Yeah, I know but I'm an adult now"said Sasha. **

**"You'll always be his little girl, Sasha"said Tina. **

**"I know"said Sasha. Pierce and Paul came back into the house, They looked like they had a good conversation."I'm going to put Danielle down for the night"**

**"Ok"said Tina. Pierce followed Sasha down the stairs to the finished basement. Sasha put Danielle's carseat onto the floor and She gave Danielle a bottle. **

**"What did you and my dad talk about"asked Sasha. **

**"We talked about you and Danielle. How I'm going to be there for me and how am I going to support you"said Pierce. **

**"Oh, Family is the most important thing to him"said Sasha. **

**"I know, he told me"said Pierce. **

**"I figured he would"said Sasha.**

**"What did you guys talk about"asked Pierce. **

**"Nothing important"said Sasha. **

**"Oh"said Pierce. After Sasha finished burping and feeding Danielle, She put her down for th rest of the night. **

**"Yeah, My dad can be cool sometimes"said Sasha. **

**"Well, he didn't seem to happy about whatever you two were talking about"said Pierce. **

**"We came to a compromise"said Sasha. **

**"Oh, Can you teach me a few words"asked Pierce. **

**"Like what"asked Sasha. **

**"Good Morning"asked Pierce. **

**"Buongiorno"said Sasha. **

**"Buongiorno"repeated Pierce. **

**"Yes"said Sasha. **

**"How are you"asked Pierce**

**"Come va"said Sasha. **

**"What about 'I love you Sasha'"asked Pierce. Pierce wrapped his arms around Sasha's waist, they were face to face.**

**"Ti amo, Sasha"said Sasha. "Aw, Ti amo troppo" Sasha kissed Pierce. **

**"Do you want me to stay the night"asked Pierce. **

**"I would like it if you did"said Sasha. **

**"Then I guess I'm sleeping over"said Pierce. **

**"Maybe you can get to know me better"said Sasha. Pierce chuckled at Sasha. **

**"It would probably help"said Pierce. **

**"Maybe just a little"teased Sasha. Sasha smiled and kissed Pierce. **

* * *

This chapter was good, There might be more Italian later on. I'm glad Sasha introduced Pierce to her parents, Maybe they might get more serious, Who knows? I hope you enjoyed the chapter and I can't wait for you to review it.

~Hiphopangel1221~


	59. Chapter 59

**Forbidden love**

**Chapter 59**

**Sasha woke up and tgere was Pierce holding while he was sleeping. Danielle was up, making cooing sounds. Sasha gently got up out of bed and went to get Danielle.**

**"Good Morning Sunshine"said Sasha to Danielle, Danielle smiled at Sasha. Sasha picked up Danielle. Sasha brought Danielle up the stairs, and Everyone was busy yet again. Everyone was in the house, doing different activities. "Good Morning, Mom"**

**"Good Morning Sasha, How did you sleep"asked Tina. **

**"Good, I guess"said Sasha. **

**"You know, you dad still wasn't happy about it"said Tina.**

**"Yeah, I know"said Sasha. **

**"But he said he was going to try for you"said Tina. **

**"Thats good, Is Tyrone coming over"asked Sasha **

**"Yeah, He said he had some news to tell us"said Tina **

**"Do you know what time"asked Sasha. **

**"I talked to him maybe an hour ago and He said he was going to be here within the next hour"said Tina. **

**"Oh"said Sasha. **

**"Do you know what the new is"asked Tina. **

**"No, Maybe he got a job, or maybe he's going to quit being in the Saints. Who knows"said Sasha. **

**"Well, He said it was good"said Tina. Chelsea and Mariah came down the stairs and then into the living room. **

**"Good morning"said Sasha. **

**"Morning"said Chelsea. Mariah ignored Sasha, and continued to watch TV. **

**"Question, Do they know Italian"asked Sasha **

**"No, Your father didn't really bother to teach them"said Tina **

**"I think they should learn how to understand their father"said Sasha. **

**"They aren't going to want to learn the language, You wanted to learn Italian"said Tina. **

**"Thats because I wanted to understand my father"said Sasha. **

**"You can try to get them to speak Italian"said Tina. **

**"I will"said Sasha. Sasha went into the living room and sat on the reclining chair "****Buongiorno"**

**"What"asked Mariah. **

**"Buongiorno"said Sasha. **

**"What are you saying"asked Mariah. **

**"I'm saying good morning in Italian"said Sasha. **

**"Why are you speaking Italian"asked Chelsea. **

**"Did you guys know, Your dad was Italian"asked Sasha. **

**"No"said Mariah. **

**"He is"asked Chelsea. **

**"Yeah"said Sasha. "He taught me how to speak Italian. Italian is my second language follwed by English"**

**"Are you serious"asked Mariah. **

**"Yeah"said Sasha. Danielle started cooing and she started looking around. **

**"Whose that"asked Mariah. **

**"My daughter, I've been here for a week and you haven't noticed her"asked Sasha. **

**"Not til now"said Mariah.**

**"How old is she"asked Chelsea. **

**"She's almost 3 months old"said couldn't stop looking at Mariah and Chelsea. **

**"She's so adorable"said Mariah. **

**"Thank you"said Sasha. Danielle tried to put her head into Sasha's shirt. Tina came into the living room.**

**"We are going to the mall today"said Tina. **

**"Why are you going to the mall"asked Sasha. **

**"They have homecoming soon, They wanted to go and get their dresses"said Tina. **

**"You guys are sophmores"asked Sasha. **

**"Yeah"said Chelsea. **

**"I remember when I was a sophmore, I was hot shit"said Sasha. **

**"Sasha"said Tina. **

**"What its true, I had guys coming from left and right just to talk to me and Flirt with me"said Sasha. **

**"Thats Mariah"said Chelsea.**

**"Well, If you dressed like me, Maybe you would be liked"said Mariah. **

**"Alright calm down, Get ready. Sasha do you want to come"asked Tina. **

**"Yeah, Sure. I'm going to get Danielle ready to go"said Sasha. Sasha got up off the chair and went downstairs. Sasha walked down the stairs and Pierce was still sleeping. Sasha placed Danielle in the play yard, Sasha shook Pierce. **

**"What"asked Pierce. **

**"Get up, I'm about to leave. Maybe you should visit your parents Pierce"said Sasha. **

**"Fine"said Pierce. Pierce got up and rubbed his eyes. Sasha placed Danielle on the bed, She started grabbing an outift for Danielle. Pierce started playing with Danielle, Sasha placed the outift onto the bed. **

**"Can you put her into her outfit while I get myself ready"asked Sasha. **

**"Yeah"said Pierce. Sasha went upstairs to take a quick shower. She came back downstairs and Danielle was ready to go. Sasha put on her Ed Hardy Tee, V-Neck with Embroidered Logo with a pair of skinny jeans. She put on a pair of her Chinese Laundry Shoes, Free Time Sandals. Sasha just let her wavy hair stay wavy. **

**"Do you want to take her with you or do you want me and her to go with you tomorrow"asked Sasha. **

**"What"asked Pierce. **

**"Do you want to take her to your parents or do you want me and her to go with you tomorrow afternoon"asked Sasha. **

**"We can go tomorrow, I need to do some explaining"said Pierce. **

**"Ok, Is she already to go"asked Sasha. **

**"Yeah, I need to go back to the hotel to get my stuff"said Pierce. **

**"Here take my car, The house key is the one with the 'H' on it"said Sasha. Sasha handed Pierce her car keys.**

**"Ok, That would help"said Pierce. **

**"Yeah, I need to get Danielle into her carseat"said Sasha. Sasha picked up the carseat off the floor and placed it on her side of the bed. Pierce gave Danielle a kiss on her gently placed Danielle into the carseat. "I'll see you tonight"**

**"Ok, Ti Amo"said Pierce. **

**"Aw you remembered how to say it, Ti Amo troppo"said Sasha. Sasha kissed Pierce, then walked up stairs.**

**"Sasha you ready to go"asked Tina. **

**"Yeah"said Sasha. Sasha placed Danielle's carseat into the middle of the twins that way she could easily gt her. Sasha put the storller into the drunk of the Envoy and then the girls got into the car and drove off.**

* * *

**I like this chapter, Next chapter is going to be interesting. I hope you enjoyed the chapter and I can't wait for the reviews. **

**~Hiphopangel1221~**


	60. Chapter 60

**Forbidden love**

**Chapter 60**

**The girls arrived at the mall on a mission, which was to find Mariah and Chelsea a homecoming dress. Sasha had Danielle's carseat attatched to the stroller. Sasha placed her purse and Danielle's diaper bag into the holder. **

**"What are you guys looking for"asked Sasha. **

**"I don't know"said Chelsea. **

**"This is her first year going to homecoming, She didn't really want to go this year either but I convinced her to go"said Mariah. **

**"Well, If your going to homecoming you might as well look hot"said Sasha. **

**"I don't know, Chelsea is very conservative"said Tina. **

**"Well, She needs to make a first impression"said Sasha. **

**"Lets go in here"said Mariah. The girl walked into the store, After hours of shopping. Mariah got a black Short Strapless Satin Dress and Chelsea got a black Sparkley Halter Dress. Danielle was sleeping by the time they finished finding a dress for each of the girls. **

**"When is homecoming"asked Sasha. **

**"Next Friday"said Mariah.**

**"What time is it"asked Tina. Sasha looked at her cellphone. **

**"Its 4:30"said Sasha.**

**"I need to get home, to start cooking dinner"said Tina. **

**"You should make Lasagna"said Chelsea. **

**"I was planning on making it"said Tina. "Your brother wants some Italian food"**

**"Why"asked Sasha. **

**"I don't know, He said he wants a Italian Dinner"said Tina. **

**"Thats wierd"said Sasha. The girls got back into the car and went back home. Sasha's car was in the driveway and so was Paul's car. Sasha pulled out Danielle's carseat, her purse and Danielle's diaper bag. Sasha opened the front door, There was Pierce and Paul sitting in the living room watching TV. "We're home"**

**"How was the dress hunt"asked Paul. **

**"It was long"said Sasha. Sasha brought Danielle's carseat down the stairs. "Its time for you to eat". Sasha gently took Danielle out of her carseat and brought her upstairs with the diaper bag. Danielle's jumper was already upstairs in the living room. Sasha placed Danielle into the bouncer and went into the kitchen. Tina was in the kitchen working on the Lasagna. **

**"Sasha what are you doing"asked Tina. **

**"I'm heating up a bottle for Danielle"said Sasha. **

**"I need you out of the kitchen, Its already hectic in here"said Tina. Sasha took the bottle out of the microwave, already heated. **

**"Fine"said Sasha. Sasha walked into the living room and sat next to Pierce. **

**"I'll be right back"said Pierce. **

**"****Che cosa hai e Pierce parlando di"asked Sasha (What did you and Pierce talk about).**

**"Volevo solo essere sicuro che fosse un bene per voi e Danielle"said Paul. (****I just wanted to make sure he was good for you and Danielle)**

**"****La tua bambina è cresciuta papà"said Sasha(Your little girl has grown up, dad)**

**"Sì, ma sarai sempre la mia bambina"said Paul. (Yeah, but You'll always be my little girl). There was a knock on the front door. Sasha got up off the couch and answered the door. There was Tyrone, Tera and the twins. **

**"Hey, bro"said Sasha. **

**"Hey, Sis"said Tyrone Tyrone walked passed Sasha. Tera gave Sasha a hug. **

**"How have you been"asked Tera. **

**"I'm hanging in there, I'm going back to school"said Sasha. **

**"Good for you"said Tera. Tera walked into the house and Sasha closed the door. **

**"Dinner is almost ready"said Tina. Sasha sat back in her spot in the living room, Sasha started feeding Danielle her bottle.. **

**"Nice to see you again, Mr. Johnson"said Tera. **

**"Nice to see you again, Tera"said Paul. After 10 minutes of waiting for dinner, Dinner was finally ready. The adults sat at the dining room table and the teens had dinner in their room. **

**"Mom, Dad"said Tyrone. Everyone looked up at Tyrone, who had a smile on his face. **

**"Yes"said Tina. Sasha took a sip of her water.**

**"Well, Me and Tera are engaged"said Tyrone. Sasha almost chocked on her drink, She looked at Tyrone. **_**How am I going to talk to him without Tera or Pierce understanding me. Oh Yeah, We can speak Italian. **_**Sasha thought in her head. **

**"Dici sul serio"asked Sasha. (Are you serious)**

**"Sì, sto seriamente intenzione di sposare Tera"said Tyrone (Yes, I'm going to marry Tera)**

**"Avrebbe potuto il tuo gemelli ma è lei che fa per voi"asked Sasha (She might have your twins but Is she the one for you?)**

**"Sì, hai sempre detto che ho bisogno di fermarsi e sposarsi."said Tyrone. (****Yes, You always say that I need to settle down and get married)**

**"****Ma, davvero vogliono sposarsi a Tera"asked Sasha (****But do you really want to get married to Tera). Tera looked confused at what they were saying. **

**"Don't worry you'll get used to it"said Pierce.**

**"****Sì, lo so. Vuoi davvero essere con Pierce"asked Tyrone. (****Yes, I do. Do you really want to be with Pierce). **

**"****Lasciare la mia vita amorosa fuori di esso, sto solo facendo attenzione Tyrone"said Sasha. (Leave my love life out of it, I'm just making sure Tyrone)**

**"****Che cosa dice cagna con un ragazzo che ha provato a violentarla davanti alle loro figlia."asked Tyrone. (What bitch says with a guy that tried to rape her in front of their own daughter). ****Sasha put her fork onto the table and looked her older brother, who was about to play hard ball.**

**"****Chi stai chiamando una cagna"asked Sasha. (Who are you calling a bitch)**

**"Smettila entrambi, questa conversazione non è per il tavolo da pranzo."said Paul (Stop it both of you, This conversation isn't for the dinner table)**

**"Ci dispiace papà"said Sasha. (Sorry, Dad)**

**"Sei una ragazza di papà"said Tyrone. (You are such a Daddy's girl)**

**"Vaffanculo Tyrone"said Sasha(Fuck you, Tyrone). "Sei un ragazzo di mamma" (You are such a mama's boy)**

**"Questo è sufficiente, questo è un momento felice, ora lascia godere, mentre l'ultima"said Tina. (That is enough, This is a happy moment, now lets enjoy it, while it last). **

**"May I be excused"asked Sasha. Sasha got up from the table and went downstairs to her room. **

**"What just happened"asked Tera. **

**"Nothing"said Tyrone. **

**"When do you guys plan on getting married"asked Tina trying to switch the conversation. **

**"We dont' know yet"said Tera. **

**"I'm going to check on Sasha"said Pierce. Paul nodded at Pierce. Pierce got up from the table and went down stairs. **

**"Why does my brother have to be such a child"asked Sasha. **

**"What happend"asked Pierce. **

**"Nothing, Its just an arguement that went to far"said Sasha. **

**"You look really pissed"said Pierce. **

**"i am"said Sasha. Pierce put his arms around Sasha's waist. **

**"Calm down, It was only an arguement"said Pierce. **

**"Your right"said Sasha. **

**"You shouldn't let it bother you"said Pierce. **

**"Your right"said Sasha. "Thanks, Pierce"**

**"Thats what I'm here for"said Pierce. Sasha kissed Pierce. **

**"You didn't tell me how your visit was with your parents"asked Sasha. **

**"It was good"said Pierce. **

**"Pierce, I feel like you aren't telling me something"said Sasha.**

**"Well-"said Pierce. **

**"Let me sit down for this"said Sasha. Sasha sat down on her bed and looked at Pierce who was still standing. **

**"My parents, Well mostly my dad, and my brother don't like Italians"said Pierce. **

**"You mean to tell me that your dad and your brother don't like Italians"asked Sasha. **

**"Yes, in other words"said Pierce. **

**"When were you going to tell me this"asked Sasha.**

**"I don't know"said Pierce. **

**"Is there anything else"asked Sasha. **

**"Not really, I dont' really get along with my family"said Pierce.**

**"Well, Who doesn't"asked Sasha. **

**"Well, I'm going to need you to bite your tongue when you meet them tomorrow"said Pierce.**

**"What do you mean bite my tongue"asked Sasha. **

**"They might say a few things, That will offend you"said Pierce. **

**"I'm not sure I want to meet your parents"said Sasha. **

**"Come on Sasha, You were up to meeting them earlier"said Pierce. **

**"That before I found out they don't like Italians, and there was a small chance they're going to say a rasist slur"said Sasha.**

**"My mom, Isn't like that"said Pierce. **

**"I'll meet your mom, but I refuse to meet your dad"said Sasha. **

**"I'll talk to my mom"said Pierce. **

**"Ok, because If they called me a guidette don't expect me not to flip shit"said Sasha. **

**"Why don't you like being called a guidette"asked Pierce. **

**"Any Italian knows that being called a guido or guidette is an insult, Or at least it was. Most people don't see it that way but I see it as an insult."said Sasha. **

**"Well, I'll just take my mom out to lunch to meet you"said Pierce. **

**"Thank you"said Sasha. Sasha had a semi-smile on her face and then she kissed Pierce. **

* * *

This was an Ok chapter, I guess. I hope you enjoyed it and I can't wait for the reviews.

~Hiphopangel1221~


	61. Chapter 61

**Forbidden love**

**Chapter 61**

**Sasha put on her Guess Top, Scoop Slashed Studded Bat Sleeve with her skinny jeans, She put on a pair of fip flops to match. She was getting ready to have lunch with Pierce's mom. Sasha straightened her hair and put it into a ponytail. Sasha layed onto the bed next to Danielle was looking around, making little baby noises. **

**"Who's my baby girl"said Sasha in a soft baby voice. Danielle started laughing and smiling at Sasha. Sasha started blowing raspberries on Danielle's bare stomach, Danielle couldn't help but to laugh. Pierce came down the stairs, he just got off the phone with his mother. Sasha looked up at Pierce, Pierce's face didn't look pleased. "Whats wrong"**

**"Well, I have bad news"said Pierce. **

**"What"asked Sasha. **

**"My brother and father are really anxious to meet you and Danielle. So they are coming too"said Pierce. **

**"Are you serious"asked Sasha. **

**"Yes, I'm sorry"said Pierce. "Can you please come, for Danielle's sake"Sasha thought about it for a while. **

**"Fine, but one racist slur, then I'm leaving"said Sasha. **

**"Deal, My mom knows your Italian. She's fine with you being Italian, She actually happy"said Pierce. **

**"I can't wait to meet her, Let me get Danielle ready so we can go"said Sasha. Sasha picked Danielle up from the bed and put her into her Guess Baby Bodysuit and Jumper set. Sasha put on Danielle's small socks and shoes that matched the outfit. Sasha gently grabbed Danielle by the hands and lifted her up from the soft bed. She started moving her legs up and down. Sasha smiled and then picked up Danielle. Danielle looked at Pierce then at Sasha. Sasha brought Danielle upstairs, Where there was nobody there. It was monday, which meant people had to go to school, Daycare, and work. Sasha placed Danielle in the carseat that was in the car already. The stroller was already in the car and so was everything they needed of Danielle. Pierce closed the door and then got into the drivers seat of the car. Sasha got into the passengers seat. Pierce drove to the restaraunt where they're suppose to meet his family. **

**"Sasha you look nervous"said Pierce. **

**"Thats because I am nervous"said Sasha. **

**"Why should you be"asked Pierce. **

**"I'm meeting your parents, that are my daughters grandparents"said Sasha. **

**"Come on Sasha, You'll like them. At least my mom anyway"said Pierce. **

**"Your right"said Sasha. Sasha got out the car and pulled out the stoller. Sasha unfolded the stoller then put Danielle's carseat into it. Sasha was ready to meet the parents of her boyfriend and the grandparents of her 2 and a half month old daughter. Sasha walked into the restaraunt with Pierce right behind her.**

**"This way"said Pierce. Pierce led Sasha to a table that had 3 people sitting there. There was a guy that looked like he was in his late 40's , early 50s. There was a woman that couldn't be older that mid 40's and there was a guy that was maybe mid 30s. "Mom, Dad, Bro, This is Sasha"**

**"It's nice to finally meet you"said the woman. **

**"Its nice to meet you Mrs. Bradley"said Sasha. **

**"Please, Just call me Karen"said Karen. "This is my husband Robert and my son, Wayne"**

**"Nice to meet you"said Sasha. **

**"Pleasure is all mine"said Wayne. Wayne kissed Sasha's hand instead of shaking it. Sasha didn't pay him any mind. Sasha gently took Danielle out of her carseat. **

**"And this is baby Danielle"said Sasha. Danielle looked around the table. **

**"Why is she lighter than Pierce"asked Robert. **

**"She's a mix between me and Pierce's skin tone"said Sasha. Lunch was going so far so great, everyone was enjoying themselves and they were getting a long. **

**"You seem like a honest girl"said Robert. "What do you think about Italians" Pierce and Karen froze for a couple of minutes waiting for someone to say something. **

**"What do you mean"asked Sasha. **

**"Whats your view on them"asked Robert. **

**"They are very kind people, I love Italian food"said Sasha. **

**"Well, I don't really like them too much, one of them cost me my job"said Robert. **

**"Not this story again"said Karen.**

**"Yes this story again"said Robert. "It was years ago bbefore i had my boys and I applied to work at this place. It only had one opening-"**

**"Let just make this long story short, the guido got the job instead of my dad"said Wayne. Pierce looked at Sasha, who looked like she was ready to go off on Wayne. **

**"You hate Italians because of one thing that happened with an Italian"said Sasha.**

**"Sounds stupid doesn't it"said Karen.**

**"Yes, it does. I know some Italians that are great people"said Sasha. Sasha crossed her arms and leaned back in her seat.**

**"Sasha, Whats your race"asked Wayne trying to switch the conversation. **

**"I'm half black, half Italian"said Sasha. Wayne and Robert were shock at the moment. **

**"Whose up for dessert"said Pierce. **

**"So that make my granddaughter Italian too"asked Robert. **

**"Yes it does"said Sasha. **_**Maybe now he'll show some Italian's some respect, Or he might at least lighten up on the word 'Guido'**_** thought Sasha. Robert shook his head and put his fork onto the table. He put his used napkin into the plate and then slowly got up. **

**"Thats not my granddaughter"said Robert. **

**"Dad, yes it is"said Pierce. **

**"No, I'm not having a guidette for a granddaughter"said Robert. Sasha looked at Robert. **

**"Not all of us Italian girl are guidettes, I'm pretty sure you didn't think I was Italian until I said something. To me, Mr Bradley, the word 'guidette' is an insult because your comparing me to a bunch of fake Italian's. I make sure I respect my heritage and the customs that come with it"said Sasha. **

**"Good for you, Karen I'm going to be in the car"said Robert. Wayne hasn't said a word since everythign went down. **

**"Are you going to say thats not your niece"asked Pierce. **

**"No, I will accept my Italian neice and her Italian mother"said Wayne. Sasha looked up at Wayne. **

**"Thank you"said Sasha. **

* * *

Intense Chapter, I hope you enjoyed it. I can't wait for the reviews.

~Hiphopangel1221~


	62. Chapter 62

**Forbidden love**

**Chapter 62**

**Sasha and Pierce went back to Sasha's parents house.**

**"That went well"said Pierce. **

**"I knew something was going to go wrong"said Sasha. **

**"Give them time"said Pierce. **

**"How much time? Til they're on their death beds"asked Sasha. **

**"Why don't you go get your books for class and I'll call my parents"said Pierce. **

**"Make sure you watch your daughter"said Sasha. Sasha grabbed her purse and got into her car. Sasha's phone went off, It was Tyrone. "What do you want"**

**"I have an idea for our attack"said Tyrone. **

**"Hold up, I'm pretty sure you called me a bitch the other day"said Sasha. **

**"Yeah, I'm sorry for that"said Tyrone.  
**

**"Mhm, Whatever"said Sasha. **

**"I'm serious, I feel like you don't respect yourself like you used to"said Tyrone. **

**"Tyrone, I will always respect myself. Just because I get back with my daughter's father doest mean I don't respect myself"said Sasha. **

**"I figured that now"said Tyrone. **

**"Well, you should trust me"said Sasha. **

**"Where are you"asked Tyrone. **

**"I'm going to the University to get my school books"said Sasha. **

**"Well, Anyways, about my plan"said Tyrone. **

**"Do you have a gang before you actually say your plan"said Sasha.**

**"No"said Tyrone. **

**"Why don't you get a gang first before you continue with your plan"said Sasha. **

**"I will work on that"said Tyrone. **

**"I'm at the school, I'll talk to you later"said Sasha. Sasha hung up her cellphone. She purchased the books and drove back to the house. There was a car parked into the driveway, next to Tina's car. It wasn't Paul's, so it might be Tina's friends. Sasha grabbed her books on criminal justice, and other things. Sasha walked into the house. "Ma, I got my books" Sasha placed the books onto the counter in the kitchen. **

**"Sasha we have guest"said Tina. **

**"Guest"asked Sasha. Sasha walked into the living room and saw Pierce'se parents sitting on the couch. Wayne was sitting on the loveseat next to Pierce. "Pierce can we talk"**

**"Yeah"said Pierce. Pierce got up and followed Sasha down into their room. **

**"What the hell are your parents doing here"asked Sasha. **

**"I want there to be peace, Danielle deserves to see her grandparents getting a long"said Pierce. **

**"But Pierce, your brother and Dad are racsit against Italains and my dad is full blown Italian"said Sasha. **

**"Your dad isn't due home til later, We'll try to work things out before he get here"said Pierce. **

**"Where's Danielle"asked Sasha. **

**"She's sleeping in your parent's room"said Pierce. The front door opened and then it closed. **

**"Who is that"asked Sasha. **

**"I dont' know"said Pierce. Sasha went up the stairs and listened it was Paul. Sasha went back downstairs and hit Pierce on the arm."What"**

**"My dad is here, and you basically lit up a firework"said Sasha. Sasha and Pierce went back upstairs. They both sat in the loveseat because Wayne sat next to his parents. **

**"Hello, My name is Paul"said Paul being friendly. Paul put out his hand to shake Roberts. **

**"I don't shake with your kind"said Robert. **

**"I dont' follow"said Paul. **

**"****Papà, non come gli italiani"said Sasha (Dad they don't like Italians)**

**"Allora perché sono in casa mia"asked Paul (Then why are they in my house)**

**"Vogliamo che voi per ottenere un lungo per ragioni di Danielle"said Sasha (We want you to get along for the sake of Danielle. **

**"Come faremo ad andare d'accordo con loro quando sono razzisti"asked Paul. (How are we going to get along when they are racist)**

**"Non so, provare per tua nipote"said Sasha. (I don't know, Try for your granddaughter)**

**"niente multa per Danielle"said Paul.(Fine for Danielle), Paul was willing to do anything for his granddaughter.**

**"What were you guys talking about"asked Wayne. **

**"We were talking about Danielle and what we want her to be when she grows up"said Sasha. **

**"Anyways, Come on Robert. This is your granddaughter and you need to except the fact that she's a little bit Italian. You also need to get used to liking Sasha because She makes Pierce happy. She is your granddaughter's mother no matter you like it or not. You are acting like a litte boy, Robert"said Karen. Everyone sat silently, The silence was broken after Sasha heard Danielle crying. **

**"I'll go get her"said Sasha. Sasha got up off the couch and went upstairs to get Danielle. Sasha brought Danielle down to the living room where it was still silent. **

**"Mom is right"said Wayne after a long silence. "Sasha, I am sorry for me and my dad's ignorant ways"**

**"Apology accepted"said Sasha. **

**"Can I hold my niece"asked Wayne very hesitantly. Sasha handed Danielle to Wayne. Danielle stared at him the whole time. Sasha looked at Robert, who looked like he didn't want to be there. **

**"I think we better go"said Karen. **

**"Yes, I think we better"said Robert. Robert got off the couch and headed out the door. **

**"I'm sorry for my husband, He's such a prude sometimes"said Karen. **

**"Thats ok, You are welcomed here anytime you want"said Tina. Wayne handed Danielle back to Sasha. Wayne gave Sasha a hug. **

**"I'll see you two later"said Wayne. Wayne shook both of Tina and Paul's hands. "Nice to meet you" Karen gave Sasha a hug. **

**"You guys can come by at anytime"said Karen. **

**"Be sure we will"said Pierce. Pierce hugged his mother and walked them to the door. Paul walked to his office, which was upstairs. **

**"Do you think dad is pissed"asked Sasha. **

**"Who knows, You have to realize he's had to deal with that before you were even born"said Tina. **

**"True"said Sasha"I'm going to see if he's alright".**

**"Alright"said Tina. Sasha opened the door slowly and there was her father doing business stuff for his restaraunt. **

**"Dad you ok"asked Sasha. **

**"Yeah, I'm fine"said Paul. **

**"Are you sure"asked Sasha. **

**"Yes, Sasha"said Paul. Sasha looked at the ground and then made her way towards the door. "Sasha, ti amo e non ti dimenticare" (Sasha I love you and don't you forget it). Sasha smiled and then left the office. **

* * *

It was nice of Wayne and Tyrone to apologize to Sasha. This was a good chapter and I hope you enjoyed it. Can't wait for the reviews.

~Hiphopangel1221~


	63. Chapter 63

**Forbidden love**

**Chapter 63**

**Sasha was sitting on her bed, on her computer, while holding Danielle. Pierce had went to his parent's house. Sasha was looking at apartments and houses for rent. Danielle started playing with the keys on the keyboard, which affected Sasha's search. **

**"Danielle, I'm trying to look for a place for us to live in"said Sasha. Sasha moved Danielle's hands. Danielle put them back onto the keyboard and looked at Sasha. Sasha looked at Danielle, and gave her pleasing look. Danielle continued to play with the keys. Sasha picked up Danielle and put her in the playard, and put her into the positioner. There was some toys in there that Danielle could play with. Sasha started writing down numbers and calling to make appointments. Pierce came down the stairs. **

**"Hey Sasha"said Pierce. Pierce kissed Sasha on the cheek. **

**"Hey, I found a couple aparments for us to live in"said Sasha. **

**"Sasha, How are we going to pay for this"asked Pierce. **

**"My dad offered me a job at the family restaraunt"said Sasha. **

**"Then whose going to look after Danielle"asked Pierce. **

**"Your mom, or maybe mine. Should we consider daycare"asked Sasha. **

**"My mom would love to watch Danielle"said Pierce. **

**"Well thats good, I need a job and so do you"said Sasha. **

**"I work for the Saints"said Pierce. **

**"Right now the Saints aren't doing so good, You need to do something Pierce"said Sasha. **

**"I'll figure it out"said Pierce. **

**"I will, still look for a place to stay"said Sasha**

**"Fine, Have fun"said Pierce. Pierce layed on the bed, Sasha looked back at him. Sasha closed her laptop and then sat on Pierce. **

**"Whats wrong"asked Sasha. **

**"Nothing, My dad isn't trying to change"said Pierce. **

**"Well, You can't change people"said Sasha. **

**"I'm not trying to change him, I just want him to accept Danielle"said Pierce. **

**"Well, She has your mom"said Sasha. **

**"I rather have both of them in her life"said Pierce. Sasha kissed Pierce. **

**"He'll come around"said Sasha. Sasha kissed him again. "I'm guessing your happy to see me"**

**"What"asked Pierce. **

**"I can feel your buddy"said Sasha. Sasha smiled at Pierce. **

**"Oh shit"said Pierce. Pierce got up and Sasha was still on his lap. **

**"Its been awhile"said Sasha. **

**"It has"said Pierce. Pierce kissed Sasha's neck, Sasha closed her eyes in pleasure. Pierce started to taking off Sasha's shirt, which revealed her bra. Sasha opened her eyes and saw Danielle. **

**"We can't do this"said Sasha. **

**"Why not"asked Pierce. **

**"Danielle is here, I rather her not watch her parents get busy"said Sasha. **

**"Is your mom home"asked Pierce. **

**"She's at the restaraunt until 3"said Sasha. **

**"I so badly want to do it right now"said Pierce. **

**"Well, I promise we can do it later. We can just have my mom watch her"said Sasha. **

**"Do you promise"asked Pierce. **

**"Yes, I promise, Now can I have my shirt back"said Sasha. Pierce gave Sasha back her shirt. Sasha put her tshirt back on and she kissed Pierce. **

**"You know you kissing me, only makes me want to do you even more"said Pierce. **

**"Well, prepare to be horny as fuck"said Sasha. Sasha kissed Pierce, and she kept kissing him until Danielle cooced. Sasha walked over to the playard."You want a kiss too" Sasha picked up Danielle and kissed her repeatedly on the cheek, which made Danielle laugh and smile. **

**"Let me see her"said Pierce. Sasha handed Danielle to Pierce, and then she went back onto her laptop. Pierce was playing Danielle on the bed. **

* * *

**I know its not a lot but Its a chapter. I like it thought, Its quality time within the small family. Anways, I hope you enjoyed the chapter and I can't wait for the reviews. :D**

**~Hiphopangel1221~**


	64. Chapter 64

**Forbidden love**

**Chapter 64**

**The Saints were back at the old hideout sitting in Tyrone's old office. There were a bunch of people downstairs joining the Saints. Sasha looked through the fish tank to see them. **

**"Are you sure about this"asked Sasha. **

**"Yes, I'm sure. They're all we could find and they are willing to go against the others"said Tyrone. **

**"Have they been cannonized"asked Johnny. **

**"Thats why I called you all here"said Tyrone. **

**"You called us here to punch people"asked Pierce. **

**"In other words, yes"said Tyrone. **

**"That will be time well spent"said Johnny. Sasha shook her head at Johnny's comment. **

**"Where Shaundi"asked Tera. **

**"We don't know, She hasn't answered her phone"said Sasha. Everyone looked at Johnny. **

**"What"asked Johnny. **

**"Your the one whose been fucking her"said Pierce. **

**"I don't know where she is"said Johnny. **

**"Well, We can do this without her"said Tyrone. The group left the room and went downstairs. They cannonized everyone downstairs, and half were good, others weren't bad. **

**"I'm going to leave, I have to go get Danielle, then I have to go look at a condo"said Sasha. **

**"Alright, see you later"said Tyrone. Tyrone hugged his little sister, Pierce followed Sasha to her car. **

**"Where's the condo"asked Pierce. **

**"Its in between your mom's house and my mom's house"said Sasha. **

**"That doesn't really help"said Pierce. **

**"Its somewhere safe"said Sasha.**

**"You can't live back at your old apartment"asked Pierce. **

**"I asked and They already rented it out"said Sasha. "So now I"m on the waiting list for another one".**

**"Why don't we just wait"asked Pierce. **

**"Because I rather have a place of my own. I never thought I would live with my parents again"said Sasha. **

**"Why don't we just go straight home, My mom has Danielle. We can play some slow music for the mood and you know what happeneds next"said Pierce. Sasha thought about it, then looked at Pierce, then back at the road. "You did promise me"**

**"Well, Its not my fault, My brother called"said Sasha. **

**"Its not but can we please"asked Pierce. Sasha thought about it again. **

**"Fine, but no music, and you have to use a condom"said Sasha. **

**"You know I don't like it with a condom"said Pierce. **

**"Well, I don't plan on having another baby anytime soon. I'm happy with just Danielle"said Sasha. **

**"Fine"said Pierce. Sasha pulled into the her parent's driveway, there wasn't a car in the driveway. Sasha looked at her phone, it was 2:45. Her mom and her sister was going to be home at 3 to 3:30. Sasha and Pierce got out of the car and made their way to their room in the basement. Sasha kissed Pierce, which caught him off guard a little bit. Sasha took off her shirt, which revealed her bra once again. Pierce kissed Sasha's neck. Sasha enjoyed every minute of the pleasure. Sasha took off Pierce's jersey. Pierce gently layed Sasha down onto their bed, Pierce went from her neck to her chest, to her bare stomach. Pierce slid down Sasha's shorts, and they hit the floor. Sasha unbuckled Pierce's jeans, which revealed his boxers and his hard one. Sasha kissed Pierce and they had "Happy Hour". They lay there in the bed, very satisified. **

**"Pierce, I love you"said Sasha. **

**"I love you too"said Pierce. Sasha sat up and leaned on Pierce's chest. **

**"I mean it, I really love you"said Sasha.**

**"I love you too and I want to spend the rest of my life with you"said Pierce. Sasha layed on Pierce's chest. Pierce reached into the drawer and pulled out a ring box. "Sasha will you marry me". Sasha's eyes got wide, She got up with the blanket covering her breast. Pierce opened the box, and it revealed ****14K White Gold 1/2 Carat Diamond Solitaire Ring. **

**"Are you serious"asked Sasha. **

**"Yes, I'm serious. Why should I let the girl of my dreams, slip through my fingers? You could be with any guy out there but your with me instead. Sasha I love you and I want you to be my wife"said Pierce. Sasha glanced at the ring then at Pierce, who was waiting for an answer.**

**"Pierce, I love you as much as you love me. You know my thing with engagement, everytime I get engaged something happends-"Pierce cut Sasha off. **

**"Sasha, I'm not like those other guys. I won't cheat on you, and there is nobody on the side. Come on Sasha, lets do this"said Pierce. Pierce saw in Sasha's eyes that she wanted to just say yes but there was something holding her back. Sasha moved her hair out of her face. **

**"Pierce..."Sasha trailed off. Pierce looked sad because he knew the answer was no. Sasha smiled at Pierce, who still kinda looked sad. "Sarò tua moglie"**

**"You know I can't speak Italian"said Pierce.**

**"I said 'I will be your wife', Pierce"said Sasha. Pierce placed the engagement ring onto Sasha's finger. Sasha smiled and kissed Pierce. **

**"We should probably go get Danielle"said Pierce. **

**"Probably"said Sasha. The couple got out the bed and headed towards Karen's home. Karen walked out of her house with Danielle and Danielle's things. Sasha smiled at Danielle. "How was she"**

**"She was good, just a little cranky"said Karen. **

**"Did she have a nap"asked Sasha. **

**"No, Maybe thats why she's cranky"said Karen. Sasha gently put Danielle's carseat into the backseat. **

**"Mom I did it"said Pierce. **

**"You did, Where's the ring"asked Karen. **

**"On her finger"said Pierce. **

**"Let me see it"said Karen. Karen looked at the ring.**

**"You knew"asked Sasha. **

**"Yeah, Who do you think told him to get the ring"said Karen. **

**"I love it"said Sasha. Sasha kissed Pierce, who was happy. **

**"Does your mom know yet"asked Karen. **

**"No, I'm going to tell her tonight"said Sasha. **

**"When you do, have her call me that way we can go over wedding details"said Karen. **

**"Alright"said Sasha.**

* * *

Yay for Sasha and Pierce's engagment? Its about time he proposed, Like seriously, She already had ya kid, you might as well marry her. lol. Anways, I hope you enjoyed the chapter and I can't wait for the reviews (No flames)

~Hiphopangel1221~


	65. Chapter 65

**Forbidden love**

**Chapter 65**

**Tina was sitting at the table with Sasha, she was very shocked at the news that Sasha had told her. **

**"Is it legit this time"asked Tina. **

**"Yes, Its legit. Me and Pierce are getting married"said Sasha. **

**"How long have you know Pierce"asked Tina. **

**"Almost a year, We've been together for 11 months"said Sasha. "We're planning on moving in together"**

**"I just bought this house, that was trashed. If you finish fixing it up, You two can have it"said Tina. **

**"Thanks, Mom. Can we go and see it sometime"asked Sasha. **

**"I needed to go over there today for the plumming"said Tina. **

**"Can me and Danielle come"asked Sasha. "Wait, is the air in the house breathable"**

**"Yes, Its almost done, only thing that needs to be done is the painting and the lawn"said Tina. **

**"That sounds perfect, I can go to home depot"said Sasha. **

**"Ok, Well get ready to go because I need to be there in almost an hour"said Tina. **

**"Alright"said Sasha. Sasha went downstairs into her room and sat at her laptop. Sasha decided to log onto her facebook,since she hadn't been on since she left Miami. There was tons of messages and notifications. She tried to respond to everything. She had some good times in Miami. **

**"Sasha lets go"said Tina from ontop of the stairs. **

**"Coming"said Sasha. Sasha put Danielle into her carseat then she walked outside and got into her mother's car. **

**"I really hope you like it, Sasha"said Tina. **

**"I probably will"said Sasha. **

**"Did Dad tell you about the job at the restaraunt"asked Tina. **

**"Yeah, He said I could work there, if I need to"said Sasha. **

**"I think you should work"said Tina. **

**"But how am I going to take care of Danielle"asked Sasha. **

**"Leave her with me, I'm pretty sure I'm going to be home most of the time. Maybe Karen will watch her"said Tina. **

**"I don't know, I'll figure something out"said Sasha. They pulled into the driveway of the medium sized house. It looked like the one that was in Sasha's dreams,which made Sasha take a double-take.**

**"This is the house that now belongs to you"said Tina. **

**"Its wonderful"said Sasha. **

**"I knew you would like it"said Tina. "Let me show you the inside" Tina and Sasha walked into the almost finished house. It looked exactly like the house that was in Sasha's dream. Only thing missing was the furniture. **

**"I like it, a lot"said Sasha. **

**"It's a nice house to raise a family"said Tina. **

**"Yeah, it is"said Sasha. **

**"Let me show you upstairs"said Tina. Tina and Sasha walked up the stairs. They looked through the rooms and the master bedroom was pretty big. **

**"Mom, about the wedding"said Sasha. **

**"What about it"asked Tina.**

**"I don't think i want a big wedding thing, City hall marriage sounds fine"said Sasha. **

**"Come on, I don't think your dad is going to approve"said Tina. **

**"Well, I realized I don't a big wedding"said Sasha.**

**"How about a small wedding with just close friends and family"asked Tina. **

**"Maybe, I don't know"said Sasha. **

**"Come one, Its not bad. Your dad won't have to spend a lot"said Tina.**

**"True, I will talk to Pierce about it"said Sasha.**

**"Anyways, The place is all yours"said Tina. **

**"What about Tyrone, He's basically living at a hotel"said Sasha. **

**"I'm in the middle of working on another house for him"said Tina. **

**"Does he know"asked Sasha. **

**"No, thats his wedding gift"said Tina. **

**"Is this my wedding gift"asked Sasha. **

**"Not really, Your working on it"said Tina. **

**"But you paid for it"said Sasha. **

**"Still, I hope you enjoy it. Maybe we can go furniture shopping next week"said Tina. **

**"Most definatly"said Sasha. Sasha placed Danielle's carseat onto the floor and then hugged her mom. "Thanks mom"**

**"Your welcome"said Tina. **

* * *

Awwww, Sasha and Tina had a nice mother-to-daughter conversation. I agree with Sasha, I'm not a big wedding person either but I'm only 15 so what would I know about getting married. Anyways I hope you enjoyed the chapter and I can't wait to hear from you. (No Flames Please)

~Hiphopangel1221~


	66. Chapter 66

**Forbidden love**

**Chapter 66**

**Pierce walked into the empty basment room. Sasha's laptop was left wide open and the screensaver was on. Pierce looked around and then proceded onto the laptop. Sasha left her facebook up on the screen. Pierce looked through Sasha's old pictures that were in her photos. Sasha was tan in most of the pictures, since she lived in Miami. There were pictures of her and her friends, mostly girls but there was a few guys. The front door opened upstairs. Pierce closed the laptop and acted like he was doing something. Sasha came down the stairs holding Danielle's carseat. **

**"Pierce guess what"said Sasha placing the carseat onto the bed. **

**"What"asked Pierce. Sasha gently took the sleepy toddler and put her into the playard napper. **

**"I found a place"said Sasha.**

**"A place for what"asked Pierce. **

**"for us to live in"asid Sasha. **

**"Oh, How much is it"asked Pierce. **

**"My mom bought one of those run down houses and she gave it to me. It's almost done being fixed up"said Sasha. **

**"When are we moving in there"asked Pierce. **

**"They just finishing everything today, All we have to do is paint and do the lawn, which isn't hard. We can probably move in there after we finish painting"said Sasha. **

**"When are you getting the paint"asked Pierce. **

**"I might go tomorrow, So I might need you to come with me"said Sasha. **

**"Why do you need me"asked Pierce. **

**"I need your help picking out our room color"said Sasha. **

**"You can't just decide for us"asked Pierce. **

**"I could but I rather you have some input"said Sasha.**

**"Fine, I'll go"said Pierce. **

**"We also need to talk about the wedding"said Sasha. **

**"What about it"asked Pierce. **

**"I don't want a big wedding, i want a small one"said Sasha. **

**"I'm glad you said that"said Pierce. **

**"Why"asked Sasha. **

**"I didn't want a big wedding either but I was willing to sacrifice it for you"said Pierce**

**"Aw, Well we need to start making decisions together for here on in"said Sasha. Pierce put his arms around Sasha's waist.**

**"What type of decisions"asked Pierce. **

**"Almost everything that'll affect us and Danielle"said Sasha. **

**"Sounds simple"said Pierce. **

**"It will now but later on it will get difficult"said Sasha**

**"We'll get through it, I promise"said Pierce. Pierce kissed Sasha on her cheek.**

**"Which means we have to be honest with each other, there isn't a reason to lie"said Sasha. Pierce bit his bottom lip in nervousness. Sasha turned around and looked at Pierce. **

**"Is there anything you want to tell me"asked Sasha. **

**"No"said Pierce. **

**"Pierce, I promise I won't get mad at you"said Sasha. **

**"Fine, sit on the bed"said Pierce. **

**"Whats this about"asked Sasha. Sasha looked confused yet worried about what Pierce is about to say. **

**"Remember the day we got back together"asked Pierce. **

**"Yeah"said Sasha. Sasha still was confused about it all.**

**"Remember if you asked or assumed that I slept with Shaundi"asked Pierce. Sasha finally put the puzzle piece's together. **

**"You really did sleep with her"said Sasha. **

**"Yeah and I'm sorry for it"said Pierce. Sasha sat on the bed confused, hurt, angry, she really didn't know how to feel. Pierce got to his knees to Sasha's knees. **

**"Why did you lie"asked Sasha. **

**"Because I didn't want to lose you for good"said Pierce. Sasha took a big sigh then looked at Pierce.**

**"You know when you lie, you have to tell 50 other lies just to cover that 1 lie"said Sasha. **

**"Now I know"said Pierce. **

**"I can't do anything about it now, Just don't let it happen again"said Sasha. **

**"Are you serious"asked Pierce. **

**"What"asked Sasha. **

**"You just going to stay calm, I thought you would have kicked Shaundi and my ass by now"said Pierce. **

**"I said I wasn't going to be mad, so I'm keeping my word"said Sasha. "Why do you want me to kick your ass"**

**"No, I just wanted to know"said Pierce.**

**"Is there anything else you want to tell me"asked Sasha. **

**"Nope, What about you"asked Pierce. **

**"Pierce I have nothing to lie to you about"said Sasha. **

**"So you haven't faked it lately"teased Pierce. **

**"No,I haven't"said Sasha. **

**"Good"said Pierce. Sasha shook her head at Pierce. **

**"I love you Pierce"said Sasha. **

**"I love you too"said Pierce. Pierce hugged Sasha close and he kissed started crying from the playard. Pierce stopped hugging Sasha, and went to his daughter. Danielle was still crying. **

**"Check her diaper"said Sasha. Pierce placed Danielle onto the bed, and undid Danielle's diaper. It was filled with both number 1 and number 2. **

**"Where are her diapers"asked Pierce. **

**"There right there"said Sasha. Sasha handed Pierce the wipes from off the dresser. **

**"Thanks"said Pierce. Pierce successfully changed Danielle's diaper. **

**"You should probably wash your hand"said Sasha. **

**"I will, I'll be back"said Pierce. Pierce went into the bathroom. **

**"I'm very happy it was your daddy's turn to clean your diaper"'said Sasha Sasha kissed Danielle on her cheek. **

* * *

I guess it good that Pierce told Sasha what happened between him and Shaundi. After all they are about to be husband and wife. Anyways I hope you enjoyed the chapter and I can't wait to hear from you .

~Hiphopangel1221~


	67. Chapter 67

**Forbidden love**

**Chapter 67**

**Sasha,Tera, and Tina went to wedding dress shopping. They walked into the big dress shop. **

**"How may I help you three today"asked the sales woman. **

**"We're looking for a wedding dress for me and her"said Tera. **

**"Is there something specific you want"asked sales woman. **

**"I want a ball gown"said Sasha. **

**"It doesn't matter to me"said Tera. **

**"Lets see what we have"said The sales woman. Sasha, Tina and Tera followed the sales woman to a set of seats. Another woman came by. **

**"Champagne"asked the woman. They all took a glass from the silver tray. Sasha and Tera looked at dresses on the rack. **

**"These are nice"said Sasha. **

**"Yeah, they are"asid Tera. **

**"How about we have you take the rack to the dressing room area"said the sales woman. **

**"We can do that"said Sasha. Sasha and Tera were in the dressing room putting on their dresses. Sasha came out the dressing room in ****Ball Gown Sweetheart Chapel Train Satin Wedding Dress. **

**"That looks really nice"said Tina. **

**"I don't like the little design on the dress"said Sasha. **

**"I think its just fine"said Tina. **

**"Well I don't like it"said Sasha. **

**"Do you think it was wise of us to leave the babies with the guys"asked Tera from the dressing room. **

**"Yeah, They should know what to do by now"said Sasha. Sasha went back into her dressing room. **

**"True"said Tera. **

**"Come out Tera"said Tina. Tera came out of the dressing room wearing Trumpet / Mermaid Sweetheart Court Train Satin Wedding Dress. "I like that, Its fits your shape just right"**

**"I like it too"said Tera. **

**"You should get it"said Tina. **

**"I think I will"said Tera. Tera walked into the dressing room to switch out of the dress. Sasha came out wearing Ball Gown Sweetheart Chapel Train Taffeta Wedding Dress. **

**"I love this one"said Sasha. **

**"Is this your final decision"asked Tina. **

**"Yes, I love it"said Sasha. Sasha looked into the mirror to look at herself. Tina took a picture to send it to Karen. **

**"Well, How much is it"asked Tina. **

**"Its 260 dollars"said Sasha. **

**"For a dress your only going to wear once"asked Tina. **

**"I'm paying for it"said Sasha. Sasha went back into the dressing room to change back into her clothes. **

**"Fine, Lets get this done. Maybe we can find the shoes or the veil, or maybe a vase"said Tina. **

**"Why do you need a vase"asked Tera. **

**"Its an Italian tradition. You break a vase on the floor and the pieces will determine how long you two would be together"said Sasha. **

**"How do you know that"asked Tera. **

**"I'm Italian and plus I've been to a couple Italian weddings"said Sasha. **

**"I should do that"said Tera. **

**"Yeah, i also need something green"said Sasha. **

**"Don't you mean blue"asked Tera. **

**"No, Green. It brings good luck to the married couple"said Sasha. **

**"Italians have good traditions"said Tera. **

**"Yeah, I guess. What can I wear that;s green"asked Sasha. "I don't think I'm doing the veil"**

**"I don't think you should do it"said Tina. Sasha's phone went off. **

**"Hello"said Sasha. **

**"Hey, Where is Danielle's blanket"asked Pierce. **

**"It should be in the playard, or maybe look in her stroller"said Sasha. **

**"Where is it"asked Pierce. **

**"The stroller"asked Sasha. **

**"Yeah"said Pierce. **

**"Its upstairs in the living room"said Sasha. **

**"Ok, Thank you"asid Pierce. **

**"How is she"asked Sasha. **

**"She's fine, I got this"said Pierce. **

**"I just wanted to make sure she's ok"said Sasha. **

**"I know your just a worried mother"said Pierce. **

**"I'm not worried, I'm just making sure you two are alright. This is your first time watching her for more than 10 minutes"said Sasha. **

**"We're fine over here. Finish shopping and I'll see you in a couple hours"said Pierce. **

**"Alright, Love you. Give Danielle a kiss for me"said Sasha. **

**"I will, Love you too"said Pierce. **

**"Bye"said Sasha. Sasha hung up her phone and put it back in her purse. **

**"Was that Pierce"asked Tera. **

**"Yeah, He wanted to know where Danielle's blanket was"said Sasha. **

**"Thats cute"said Tera. **

**"How"asked Sasha. **

**"It just is, you two are a cute couple"said Tera. **

**"Thanks, You are very special"said Sasha. **

**"Whats that suppose to mean"asked Tera. **

**"My brother told me he was never going to settle down, but you changed that. You must be really special"said Sasha. **

**"Oh"said Tera. **

**"Don't worry, My brother loves you with all his heart. Nothing could go wrong"said Sasha**

* * *

Wedding plans are going smooth so far, More to come from this story. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I can't wait for the reviews. (No Flames Please :D)

~Hiphopangel1221~


	68. Chapter 68

**Forbidden love**

**Chapter 68**

**Pierce woke up to Sasha shaking him constantly. **

**"What"groaned Pierce. **

**"You need to get your tux"said Sasha. **

**"Why can't I do that later"asked Pierce**

**"Because you need to do it now"said Sasha. **

**"Sasha, I'm tired"said Pierce. **

**"So am I but I have to do a million things. My brother is getting married in a 2 days and I need to help Tera"said Sasha. "Get up or I'll leave the next dirty diaper for you to change"**

**"I'm up"said Pierce. Sasha shook her head at Pierce. **

**"I'm taking Danielle with me to meet up with Tera"said Sasha**

**"Alright, I'll see my girls later"said Pierce. Sasha kissed Pierce and then left the house. Sasha knocked on Tera's door. Tera answered the door and let Sasha in. **

**"What's the schedule for today"asked Sasha. **

**"We need to do the bouquet, we need to get the cake, we need to get the dresses, Its a lot for today"said Tera**

**"Ok, Is my brother at the tux place"asked Sasha. **

**"Yeah, he left an hour ago"said Tera. **

**"Where is Shaundi'asked Sasha.**

**"I don't know, I'm going to punch her when she gets here"said Tera**

**"Woah, Calm down"said Sasha. **

**"No, My wedding is in 2 days and She isn't here"said Tera. Shaundi comes through the door. "Where were you"**

**"There was traffic from where I was"said Shaundi. **

**"Whatever, We need to get to the Salon to get our nails done"said Tera. **

**"Why can't we do that tomorrow"asked Sasha. **

**"Because We have more stuff to do tomorrow"said Tera. "Why did you bring Danielle"**

**"My mom was busy, My dad is at work, My sisters are at school and Pierce went to go get his tux for your wedding"said Sasha.**

**"We also need to see my hairstyle and makeup"said Tera. Tera grabbed her purse and walked out the door.**

**"Its going to be a long day"said Shaundi. **

**The guys were getting their suits tailored for the wedding. **

**"How is the wedding planning, Pierce"asked Tyrone. **

**"She found her dress, She also did the guest list. She's been working on the house"said Pierce.**

**"I thought you two already moved into the house"asked Tyrone. **

**"We did, She's doing the front yard"said Pierce. "Your the one thats getting married in 2 days"**

**"How does it feel to know that your no longer a bachelor"asked Johnny. **

**"I'm kinda happy"said Tyrone. **

**"Is Tera a bridezilla"asked Johnny. **

**"What the hell is that"asked Tyrone. **

**"Its a bride whose a bitch I guess"said Johnny. **

**"Well, I don't think so. My whole family is coming and so are hers"said Tyrone. **

**"Sasha wants a small wedding"said Pierce. **

**"I'm suprised, The Sasha I knew liked to do everything big"said Johnny. **

**"I agree with Johnny"said Tyrone.**

**"Well she only invited maybe 30 people. I wasn't listening when she told me"said Pierce. **

**"How old his Danielle"asked Johnny changing the conversation.**

**"She's almost 6 months"said Pierce. **

**"its been that long"asked Johnny. **

**"I didn't notice"said Pierce. **

**"Niether did I"said Tyrone. **

**"You guys are all set"said the tailor. **

**"Thanks"said Tyrone. Tryone looked into the mirror. "I don't look half bad in a suit"**

**Sasha sat in the salon chair waiting for the stylist to finish her hair. Tera and Shaundi were in different chairs from Sasha. Danielle was in the stroller looking at her mom. Sasha started making faces to entertain her daughter. Danielle started laughing and smiling. **

**"How's the new house"asked Shaundi. **

**"Its pretty good, I'm planting flowers outside to make it look nice"said Sasha. **

**"I found an apartment for me to rent for a while"said Shaundi .**

**"What about you and Johnny"asked Sasha. **

**"He's staying with us for a while"said Shaundi. **

**"Thats good"said Sasha. **

**"What the hell is this"cried Tera. **

**"You asked me to put your hair have up, half down with curls"said the stylist. **

**"I asked for a classic bun with curls"cried Tera. **

**"Tera you did ask for that hairstyle"said Sasha. **

**"Who asked you"cried Tera. **

**"You need to chill"said Shaundi. **

**"No I don't Shaundi, Why dont' you try being a bride thats getting married in 2 days"said Tera. **

**"Shaundi's right, You need to chill"said Sasha. **

**"Shut up Sasha, once again nobody asked you"said Tera.**

**"You know what, I'm done. I'm leaving, I have other shit to do"said Sasha. The stylist was spray Sasha's hair. Sasha took the smock off and got out the chair. Sasha left the salon and Shaundi ran after her. **

**"Come on Sasha"said Shaundi. **

**"No, She needs to chill, We're trying to help her ass"said Sasha. **

**"Come back in, for me"said Shaundi. **

**"Fine but if she gives me more shit then I'm gone"said Sasha. Sasha and Shaundi went back into the salon. Tera got the hairstyle she wanted. Tera had the same hairstyle as Sasha except Sasha and Shaundi's were going to be over the shoulder.**

**"I'm sorry Sasha"said Tera. **

**"Yup, alright"said Sasha. Sasha rolled her eyes and sat back into the seat. **

**

* * *

**

Yay another chapter is done :D. Tyrone's wedding is the next chapter. I hope you enjoyed it and I can't wait for the review.

~Hiphopangel1294~


	69. Chapter 69

**Forbidden love**

**Chapter 69**

**It was Tyrone's wedding day, it has finally come. Everyone was running around doing things. The wedding party was at the hall getting ready for the wedding.**

**"Thank god this is almost over"said Sasha. **

**"We only have to deal with this for another couple hours. Danielle looks adorable in her dress"said Shaundi. **

**"Thank you, It wasn't easy getting her in this. She fussed the whole time"said Sasha. **

**"I don't blame her"said Shaundi. Tera screamed from the bathroom. Sasha and Shaundi got up to the sound of the scream.**

**"There is a stain in my dress"said looked at the dress, there wasn't a visible stain. **

**"Where"asked Sasha. **

**"Right here"said Tera. Tera pointed to the small stain, it was a tan color. **

**"Nobody will notice"said Sasha. **

**"I won't walk down the isle unless the stain is gone"said Tera. **

**"I'll get stain remover"said Sasha. Sasha knocked on her the grooms room. **

**"He isn't ready"said Johnny. Sasha opened the door and walked in. **

**"Do you have stain remover"asked Sasha. **

**"Whats up with the dress"asked Johnny. Sasha was wearing Satin Strapless Ball Gown with Pick-Up Skirt and Sash at Waist. **

**"Don't ask, She wanted her bridesmaids to wear these"said Sasha. "Do you"**

**"Yeah, over there"said Tyrone pointing to the bottle on the table. **

**"Are you alright"asked Sasha. **

**"No"said Tyrone. **

**"Did they do that silly Italian tradition"asked Sasha. **

**"What Italian tradition"asked Pierce. **

**"Its tradition that the groomsmen make the groom feel worried by saying 'She might have forgot where the church is' or something like that"said Sasha. **

**"No, I don't know if I want to do this"said Tyrone. "Can me and my sister have a moment alone"**

**"And give this to the bride"said Sasha. Sasha gave the bottle to Johnny. **

**"I'll take Danielle"said Pierce. Sasha handed Danielle to Pierce. Johnny and Pierce left the room. Sasha sat down on a stool in front of her brother. Sasha had trouble sitting down in the dress. **

**"Yeah as I was saying, I don't think i can do this"said Tyrone. **

**"I don't think I can do this either. I'm on the verge of shoving my foot so far up Tera's-"Tyrone cut his little sister off. **

**"Sasha"said Tyrone. **

**"What"said Sasha snapping out of it. "Oh, you have cold feet"**

**"Yeah if thats what you call it"said Tyrone. **

**"I'm guessing you don't to give up being a bachelor"said Sasha. **

**"I do but I don't"said Tyrone. **

**"Well, Do you think Tera is worth giving up your bachelor life for"asked Sasha. **

**"Yeah, I don't know"said Tyrone. **

**"Tyrone you can do this, You better go through with this. I had to deal with her for the past 2 months"said Sasha. Tyrone laughed. **

**"Thanks Sasha"said Tyrone. **

**"No problem"said Sasha Tyrone hugged Sasha. "Can you help me up, I can't get up because of this dress".**

**"Yeah"said Tyrone. Tyrone helped Sasha off of the chair. **

**"Thanks, I'll see you when the ceremony starts"said Sasha. **

**"Ok, Send the guys back in"said Tyrone. Sasha opened the door and the guys were there. **

**"you two are so nosy, let me see Danielle"said Sasha. Sasha took Danielle from Pierce. Sasha walked back into the brides room. **

**"The stain is out"said Tera. **

**"Good"said Sasha. **

**"But the singer is sick with the flu. I have not replacement"said Tera. **

**"I'll do it"said Sasha.**

**"you can sing"asked Tera. **

**"Yes, I can"said Sasha. **

**"Whatever you'll do. The singer was a guy though"said Tera. **

**"I'll be back, I have to talk to band"said Sasha. Sasha left the room again. Sasha walked into Tyrone's dressing room. "Pierce come here"Pierce walked up to Sasha. **

**"What did I do"asked Pierce. **

**"Nothing, Your walking down the isle with your daughter"said Sasha. **

**"Wait are you talking about our wedding or Tyrone's"asked Pierce. **

**"Tyrone's, I have to do something else"said Sasha.**

**"Alright"said Pierce. Sasha handed Danielle to Pierce, and Sasha went to the band who was on the balcony above the wedding arch. **

* * *

**All of the guest have arrived and they were waiting for the bride and groom. Sasha's parents and Tera's parents walked to the first bench. Tyrone walked out and got into position. The room got silent. Sasha was at the other end of the isle with a microphone. The music starts to play. Sasha started to walk down the isle**

**"****What if I told you it was all meant to be? Would you believe me, would you agree? Its almost that feeling that we've met before so tell me that you dont think Im crazy when I tell your love is here and now."Sang Sasha. Tyrone was suprised as his sisters voice and so was the rest of the crowd. Sasha hugged her brother. **

**"Thanks"said Tyrone. Sasha stood next to the pastor and looked at the huge crowd. Pierce walked down the isle with Johnny and Shaundi walked down the isle, then Tera walked down the isle with her father while Sasha finished the song. **

**A Moment like this.  
Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this.  
Some people search forever for that one special kiss.  
I cant believe its happening to me.  
Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this.**

Everything changes, but beauty remains.  
Something so tender I cant explain.  
Well I may be dreaming but til I awake..Can we make the dream last forever?  
And I'll cherish all the love we share for a moment like this.

Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this.  
Some people search forever for that one special kiss.  
I cant believe its happening to me.  
Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this.

Could this be the greatest love of all.  
I wanna know that you will catch me when I fall.  
So let me tell you this.  
Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this...

Some people search a lifetime for a moment like this.  
Some people search forever for that one special kiss.  
I cant believe its happening to me.  
Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this.

**Everyone clapped and Sasha got into her place in the bridal party. The pastor said a lot of important stuff. **

**"Do you Tyrone Antonio Johnson take Tera Elizabeth Patrick to be lovely wedded wife in sickness and in health til death do you part"asked the pastor. **

**"I do"said Tyrone. **

**"Now do you Tera Elizabeth Patrick take Tryone Antonio Johnson to be you loftly wedded husband in sickness and til death do you part"asked the paster. **

**"I do"said Tera. **

**"May we have the rings"asked the pastor.**

**"Oh"said Johnny. Johnny gave the rings to Tyrone. They placed the rings on each others fingers. **

**"In the power invested in me you may now kiss the bride"said the paster. Tyrone kissed Tera. Shaundi looked at Sasha. **

**"Are you crying"asked Shaundi. **

**"No, her perfume is strong"said Sasha. Sasha started blinking her eyes repeatedly.**

**"Your right"said Shaundi. Shaundi got back into position. The happy couple walked down the isle. Sasha hooked arms with Pierce. **

**"You didn't tell me you could sing"said Pierce.**

**"You didn't ask"said Sasha. Sasha looked up at Pierce. "Were you crying"**

**"No, I got something in my eye"said Pierce. **

**"If your trying to keep your manhood in tact, your failing"said Sasha. **

**"Whatever"said Pierce."Were you crying"**

**"No, her perfume is really strong"said Sasha. **

**"I thought my excuse was bad"said Pierce. **

**"Unlike you I wasn't lying, I'm serious. You can ask shaundi"said Sasha. The couples made it back to the reception area. **

**"Sasha do you have the vase"asked Tera. **

**"Yeah, It's in your room"said Sasha. **

**"Can you go and get it"asked Tera. **

**"I'm going to tell you what i want to do Tera-"Shaundi cut off Sasha. **

**"We'll both get it"said Shaundi. Shaundi grabbed Sasha's arm and went to Tera's room. **

**"Why did you do that"asked Sasha. **

**"So you wouldn't make a bitch out of yourself. Its still her wedding day and after the cermony is over that when you can say to hell with this"said Shaundi. **

**"Fine"said Sasha. Sasha grabbed the vase and walked out the room. The reception was doing good. **

**"Everyone I want to give my maid of honor to crash this vase"said Tera. Tera handed the vase to Sasha. Sasha took the vase and smashed it on the grown. It broke into a lot of pieces. Sasha had a smile on her face. The rest of the reception went well. **

* * *

Another good Chapter, I love weddings. I think it went well! I know you probably wanted more on the reception but I didn't know what to write so I did that. Anways I hope you enjoyed the chapter and I can't wait for the reviews.

~Hiphopangel1221~


	70. Chapter 70

**Forbidden love**

**Chapter 70**

**A week has passes since Tyrone's wedding and things were going smooth. Sasha was doing the finishing touches on the front yard. Pierce was in the house with Danielle. Tina pulled into the driveway and got out. **

**"Hey Mom"said Sasha. Sasha got off her knees and wiped the sweat from her forehead. **

**"You did a really good job, with this"said Tina. **

**"It took a while but I finished it"said Sasha. **

**"Where's Pierce"asked Tina. **

**"In the house, putting Danielle down for a nap"said Sasha. Tina looked around the lawn. It went from just sand and dirt to grass and flowers. **

**"Looks like you need some lawn furniture"said Tina. **

**"Yeah, I was going to do that sometime this week"said Sasha. "How is Tyrone liking his new house"**

**"They love it, but he so far doesn't like the 'married' life"said Tina. Tina sat on the porch and Sasha sat next to her. **

**"Well marriage isn't a walk in the park, You are bound to fight here and there"said Sasha. **

**"Thats what I tried telling him"said Tina. **

**"Well Tyrone had cold-feet on his wedding day"said Sasha. **

**"I could tell when I hugged him before the ceremony"said Tina. **

**"We talked about it and he was fine after we talked"said Sasha. **

**"I dont' know, I'm just going to let him figure this out"said Tina."What about you and Pierce"**

**"What about us"asked Sasha. Sasha finally looked at her mother. **

**"Does he have second thoughts"asked Tina. **

**"I don't think so, He hasn't said anything to me"said Sasha**

**"But he's might not tell you"said Tina.**

**"I don't know, I want him to tell me if he has second thoughts. We could work it out, or something like that"said Sasha. Tina looked at the yard one last time. **

**"I'm going to go home, I have to cook dinner. Dad wants to know if your coming to work tomorrow"asked Tina.**

**"Yeah, I'll be there to open"said Sasha. Tina and Sasha rose from the porch.**

**"Ok, I'll let him know"said Tina. Tina made her way back to the car. Sasha waved to Tina. Tina pulled out the driveway and drove away. Sasha put the shovel and other stuff away in the shed. Sasha went into the house and got into the shower. Pierce was laying down in the living room watching Bobby and was in her room taking her usual nap. Sasha came down the stairs in her pajamas. **

**"Pierce, We need to talk"said Sasha. **

**"About"asked Pierce. Pierce turned off the TV and looked at Sasha. **

**"Are you having second thoughts"asked Sasha. **

**"What"asked Pierce. **

**"Are you having second thoughts on us getting married"asked Sasha."Because if you, I want to know now. That way I'm not waisting my time"**

**"Where did this come from"asked Pierce. **

**"Can you please answer my question"asked Sasha.**

**"No, I'm not having second thoughts. Now where did you get this thought"asked Pierce. **

**"My brother is having second thoughts and it makes me wonder if your having second thoughts"said Sasha. Pierce got up and moved closer to Sasha. He gently moved a piece of hair behind her ear.**

**"Why would I have second thoughts? I'm with an amazing woman, who gave me a wonderful daughter in the process"said Pierce. **

**"This is all new to you, the whole 'getting married' thing. You aren't used to being tied down like this"said Sasha. **

**"I'm not used to it because I've never found the one"said Pierce. **

**"But still-"Pierce cut Sasha off. **

**"Stil nothing, You are the one person for me no matter what anyone tries to tell you"said Pierce**

**"Are you sure"asked Sasha. **

**"I'm 100% positive"said Pierce. **

**"And your not marrying me because we have Danielle"asked Sasha. **

**"Nope"said Pierce. **

**"Alright, I'm going to make us some dinner"said Sasha. Pierce hugged Sasha lightly and kissed her forehead. **

* * *

This was one of this fill in chapters, I guess. I like it thought! Now we know Tyrone wasn't ready and Pierce is ready. Lets see how life turns out. I hope you enjoyed the chapter and I can't wait for you reviews.

~Hiphopangel1221~


	71. Chapter 71

**Forbidden love**

**Chapter 71**

**Everyone was sleeping in Sasha's house. There was a knock on the front door, Sasha woke up. Sasha looked at the clock next to her bed, it was 3 in the morning.**

**"Are you serious"groaned Sasha. Sasha got up and made her way down the stairs. Sasha looked out the window, and there was Tyrone. Sasha opened the door slowly. "Do you know what time it is"**

**"Yeah, I do. Can we talk"asked Tyrone. **

**"Tyrone, It is 3 in the morning. I have work in a few hours and you know that"said Sasha. **

**"Please Sasha"said Tyrone. **

**"Fine"said Sasha. Sasha let Tyrone into her dark house. Tyrone sat in the on the couch, and Sasha turned on a light. Sasha sat down in the chair that was next to Tyrone. "What do you need to talk about at 3 in the morning"**

**"I think I made a mistake"said Tyrone. **

**"What do you mean you made a mistake"asked Sasha. **

**"I think I made a mistake marrying Tera"said Tyrone. **

**"What makes you think that you made a mistake"asked Sasha. Sasha crossed her arms. **

**"She isn't the person that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with"said Tyrone. **

**"How"asked Sasha. **

**"She's a bitch and We get in more arguements then we used to"said Tyrone. **

**"Well, Its wouldn't be real love if you didn't argue. Marriage isn't easy, You don't just live happily ever after. Its a process that takes time to get used to. Of course she's going to bitch at you for different things but she's being a wife that cares. She is your wife and the mother of your twins"said Sasha. **

**"I know but that makes me think. Is that the reason why I married her"said Tyrone. **

**"Is it, or did you really fall in love with Tera"asked Sasha**

**"Both"said Tyrone. **

**"Maybe you two should have waited to get married. You should have went to a pre-marital counselor or you should have gotten to know each other a little bit more"said Sasha**

**"Maybe, what should I do"asked Tyrone. **

**"You shouldn't knock on my door at 3 in the morning"said Sasha. Tyrone looked at Sasha. **

**"I mean about me and Tera"said Tyrone. **

**"You should go home to your wife and work things out. Do it for you twins, they need both of their parents there to help them"said Sasha. **

**"Ok, I can do that"said Tyrone. Tyrone got off the couch and made his way to the door. **

**"You will do that, and You will also let me go back to sleep"said Sasha**

**"Don't you have to be up in 2 hours"asked Tyrone. **

**"Yes but 2 hours of sleep can make a difference"said Sasha. Sasha pushed Tyrone out the door. Sasha closed the door and made her way back up the stairs. There was a knock on the door again. Sasha glared at the door and she went back downstairs. Sasha looked out the window and there was Tera with the twins. "What"**

**"Can we talk"asked Tera. **

**"Is this about Tyrone"asked Sasha. **

**"Yes"said Tera. **

**"You both should have waited to get married and you should have seen a pre-marital counselor. Also you shouldn't knock on my door at 3 in the morning when I have work in a couple hours"said Sasha. Sasha closed the door and made halfway up the stairs before Tera knocked on the door. Sasha rolled her eyes and went back to the door. "Tera, I have to be up for work in 2 hours. You aren't helping me by knocking the door"**

**"I think he might be cheating on me"said Tera. **

**"What"asked Sasha. **

**"I think our love is falling apart"said Tera. **

**"Tera, what makes you think my brother is cheating on you"asked Sasha. **

**"He's never home, He has lipstick on his cheek. He smells like a woman sometimes"said Tera. **

**"Tera, He works at my father's restaraunt which explains why he's never home. My mom kisses my brother on the cheek and she wears lipstick. That also indicates why he smells like a woman"said Sasha. **

**"Your just saying that because your brother"said Tera. **

**"Excuse me Tera. If my brother was cheating on you, I would tell you right off the back. Remember you came to my house for help. If you didn't like my answer to your false accusation, You can leave my house"said Sasha. **

**"Fine I will"said Tera. Tera left the house and went to her car. Sasha closed the door and looked at the clock on the cable box. It was 4:30. **

**"Are you kidding me"said Sasha. Sasha went back up the stairs and went back to her bed. **

**"Who was at the door"asked Pierce. **

**"Tera and Tyrone"said Sasha. Sasha closed her eyes. **

**"What did they want"asked Pierce. **

**"They are having trouble in their marriage"said Sasha. Sasha fell asleep and woke up a at 5:30. Sasha got out of her cozy bed and went into her bathroom. Sasha got into her uniform. Pierce was still sleeping and so was Danielle. Sasha didn't want to go to work but that was all she could do to handle the bills that came with the house. Sasha went into Danielle's room to kiss her on the forehead and she left. Sasha arrived at the restaraunt to deposit, prep, clean and cook. Tyrone was there waiting for Sasha. "How long have you been here"**

**"Since 5"said Tyrone. Sasha opened the door and Tyrone followed her in. **

**"What happened"asked Sasha. **

**"Me and Tera got into again after she got home"said Tyrone**

**"About"asked Sasha. **

**"Everything"said Tyrone. **

**"Be more specific"said Sasha. **

**"She accused me of cheating, then she said I was a shitty husband, then she started bad mouthing you. Thats when I just put her in her place and left"said Tyrone. **

**"You two need to get your shit together, you both have twins that will love you no matter what. They need both of you to be getting along"said Sasha. **

**"I know, I'll talk to her on my break or something"said Tyrone. Tyrone went into the kitchen. The restaraunt was open and everything was going good. Tera walked into the restaraunt with the twins. Sasha gave a table their order and went back to the cash register. **

**"Tyrone"yelled Sasha. Tyrone came out the kitchen and He looked at Tera. Sasha rolled her eyes and she took someone's order. Tina stood next to Sasha. **

**"Whats going on between those two"asked Tina. **

**"They are having some issues"said Sasha. "They both came by my house at 3 in the morning. Just to complain about the other person. I'm not trying to get into the middle of it"**

**"I don't blame you"said Tina. **

* * *

Trouble in Paradise for Tyrone and Tera? I hope things go well in the end. Anways I hope you enjoyed the chapter and I can't wait for your reviews.

~Hiphopangel1221~


	72. Chapter 72

**Forbidden love**

**Chapter 72**

**Sasha, Pierce and Danielle were at Home Depot to get some lawn furniture for the front and Back yard. **

**"Why do we need lawn furniture"asked Pierce. **

**"That way if we have guest we can sit outside and chill"said Sasha. **

**"But when are we going to go outside"asked Pierce. **

**"Sooner or later Danielle will want to go outside to play"said Sasha. **

**"Thats not anytime soon"said Pierce. **

**"Pierce come on, I might take her outside as soon as we get the furniture"said Sasha. **

**"Why can't we just wait til she's at least one"asked Pierce. **

**"She needs to get some air instead of being in a house all day"said Sasha. **

**"Or we can just wait til she's a little bit older"said Pierce. **

**"I'm taking her out the stuffy house"said Sasha. **

**"No your not"said Pierce. **

**"What are you going to do to stop me"said Sasha playfully. **

**"You know what I'm going to do"said Pierce playfully. **

**"Enlighten me"said Sasha in a seductive voice. Sasha stops the car and looks at Pierce. Sasha cocks her eye brow and contiues to walk down the isle. "Is there anything you want to add to the inside"**

**"What"asked Pierce. **

**"Is there anything you want to add to the inside for decoration or something"asked Sasha. **

**"A stripper pole"said Pierce. Sasha stopped and looked at Pierce. **

**"Are you serious"asked Sasha. **

**"Yeah in our bedroom"said Pierce. **

**"You are out your mind"said Sasha. Sasha continued to walk down the isle. **

**"How"asked Pierce. **

**"You want a stripper pole in our room and we have a 6 month old"said Sasha**

**"So"said Pierce. **

**"As much as it would be a good excersise, No"said Sasha. Sasha placed a box onto the cart. **

**"Come on, Please"begged Pierce. **

**"Why, Are you going to go on it like a male stripper"asked Sasha. **

**"If that what turns you on"said Pierce. Sasha shook her head. **

**"I'll think about it"said Sasha. **

**"Well can we get a new TV for the living room"asked Pierce. **

**"What's wrong with the one we have in there"asked Sasha. **

**"Its not a good, I want the full experience when I watch the game"said Pierce. Sasha looked at Pierce. **

**"We'll look in Best buy later"said Sasha**

**"Love you"said Pierce. **

**"But in order to get a new TV you have to let me take Danielle outside to play"said Sasha. **

**"Why do you got to be like that"asked Pierce. **

**"You get what you asked for and I get what I asked for"said Sasha. **

**"Fine"said Pierce. Sasha and Pierce finshed the furniture shopping. All they had to do was look at a new TV for the living room. It seemed like Pierce couldn't pick a TV for the living room. **

**"Ok Pierce, I understand if this was me shoe shopping but a TV is a TV"said Sasha. **

**"Just like shoes are shoes"said Pierce. **

**"No, There are different types of shoes. There are sneakers, sandals, pumps, and more"said Sasha. **

**"Well there's different types of TVs too"said Pierce. **

**"I'm about to pick a TV for you"said Sasha.**

**"No your not"said Pierce. Sasha rolled her eyes. Pierce picked ****Samsung - 42" Class / 720p / 600Hz / Plasma HDTV**

**"My parents are going to meet us at our house"said Sasha. **

**"What about"asked Pierce. **

**"Its a intervention for Tera and Tyrone"said Sasha. **

**"Dont' you think thats kinda-"Sasha cut Pierce off. **

**"No I don't. They came to our house at 3 in the morning, which isn't right"said Sasha. Pierce shrugged. The couple arrived at their home and an unexpected car was there. It wasn't anyone that Sasha knew, there was a female with a toddler on the front step. "Do you know who that as"**

**"Nope"said Pierce. Sasha got out the car and grabbed Danielle's carseat. **

**"Excuse me, Can I help you"asked Sasha. **

**"I need to talk to Pierce"said the female. **

**"May I ask what about"asked Sasha. **

**"Whats going on"asked Pierce. **

**"She wants to talk to you"said Sasha. "Do you want to come in"**

**"Yeah"said the female. Sasha opened the front door and let the woman in. **

**"I'm going to let you two talk while I get her to sleep"said Sasha. **

**"Alright"said Pierce. Pierce kissed Sasha on the cheek. Sasha made her way up the stairs. Sasha walked into Danielle's nursery. Danielle was cooing and smiling. **

**"Its time for your nap, little girl"said Sasha in a baby voice. Danielle started laughing. Sasha smiled and put Danielle into her crib. Sasha turned on the mobile, which played a soft lullaby. After a couple of minutes, Danielle was sleeping. Sasha gently closed the door and walked downstairs. Pierce looked like he found out something that wasn't good news. "Pierce whats wrong"**

**"Sasha, we have to talk"said Pierce. **

**"About"asked Sasha. **

**"Lets go into the kitchen"said Pierce. Pierce guided Sasha to the kitchen. **

**"What do we have to talk about"said Sasha. **

**"Well she claims that I'm-"Sasha starting shaking head. **

**"How does she know"asked Sasha. **

**"She says I'm the only person she's slept with at the time of of the baby being concieved"said Pierce. **

**"When did you sleep with her"asked Sasha. Sasha looked like she was about to cry. **

**"I don't remember"said Pierce. Sasha walked into the living room. **

**"How old is the baby"asked Sasha. **

**"He will be a year in 3 months"said the woman.**

**"How far were you when you found out you were pregnant"asked Sasha. **

**"I was almost 3 months pregnant in september but I gave birth in Feburary"said the woman. Sasha found out she was pregnant in October. Sasha went back into the kitchen and sat at the kitchen table. Sasha wiped the tears away from her eyes. **

**"Sasha let me explain"begged Pierce. Pierce tried to hug Sasha but Sasha pushed him away. **

**"I asked you if there was anything else and you said no"said Sasha. **

**"Sasha I didn't know"said Pierce. Sasha shook her head and slowly took off her engagment ring. "What are you doing"**

**"I marry someone that I can trust and someone who will tell me nothinb but the truth"said Sasha. Sasha got up and gave Pierce his ring back.**

**"No, Sasha please"begged Pierce. **

**"I need time Pierce. Your sleeping on the couch until i feel that I can trust you again"said Sasha. Pierce tried to hug Sasha once again but Sasha just pushed him away. Sasha walked into the living room and made her way up the stairs. Sasha closed her door and sat at the edge of her bed. Sasha just broke down crying until she fell asleep.**

* * *

You probably weren't expecting the ending and quite frankly neither was I :-'(. Anways I hope you enjoyed the chapter and I can't wait for the reviews on this one.

~Hiphopangel1294~


	73. Chapter 73

**Forbidden love**

**Chapter 73**

**Sasha woke up from her nap, Sasha looked at the clock. It was 5:30 at night. Sasha got out of her bed and went to Danielle's nursery. Danielle wasn't there, Sasha started to get worried. Sasha rushed downstairs and Pierce wasn't in site. Sasha looked in the kitchen. There wasn't anybody in the house. Sasha looked outside toward the driveway. Her car was still there int he same spot it was parked a couple hours ago. Sasha looked outside in the backyard, where Pierce was pushing Danielle on the little swing that was purchased earlier that day. Sasha's furniture was up and in the right spot. Sasha opened the door, leaned against the door frame and crossed her arms. There was a knock on the front door. Sasha made her way to the front door. There was her parents,Tera and Tyrone for the intervention. Sasha opened the door.**

**"Hey Ma"said Sasha. Sasha's eyes were still kinda puffy from crying. **

**"Sasha are you alright"asked Tina. **

**"Yeah, I'm fine"said Sasha. "Come on in". The group walked into Sasha's house. **

**"I love how you decorated it"said Tina.**

**"You did a good job"asid Paul. **

**"Thanks dad"said Sasha. **

**"****Sasha ciò che è veramente sbagliato"asked Paul (Sasha, Whats really wrong)**

**"Mom can we talk in private"asked Sasha. **

**"Yeah"said Tina. Sasha brought Tina upstairs to the nursery. "Whats wrong, I know when somethings wrong". Tears started to form in Sasha's eyes. **

**"Pierce might be the father of some woman's child"said Sasha. Sasha wiped a tear away. Tina hugged her daughter, who was ready to cry again. **

**"When did you find this out"asked Tina. **

**"Today, We were having a good day. Then she's at the doorstep and tells him He might be the father of her child"said Sasha. **

**"Have you two talk about it"asked Tina. **

**"Not really, I too hurt to talk about it. That was like a someone dropped a bomb on my world"said Sasha. **

**"Well, I want you two to talk it out. Then give it a few days for things to sink in then talk about your relationship"said Tina. **

**"I'll try"said Sasha. Tina hugged her daughter even tighter and then let her go. **

**"Wipe your tears, Don't ever let them see you cry"said Tina. Sasha laughed and wiped her eyes. "There are those green eyes that I know and love"**

**"Thanks mom"said Sasha. Sasha and Tina left the and Tina went downstairs. They sat on the loveseat. **

**"Whose going to start"asked Paul. **

**"What is the problem"asked Tina. **

**"She's a Cagna"said Tyrone (Bitch)**

**"You keep saying that but what is the main issue between you two"asked Sasha. **

**"communication"said Tyrone.**

**"Sasha you act like your relationship with Pierce is so perfect"said Tera. **

**"I admit our relationship is far from perfect but you know what makes the relationship work"asked Sasha. "We share for the love of our daughter, We've grown to love each other in the process. We put our daughter before anything"**

**"Are you saying we dont' care about our kids"asked Tera. **

**"No, She's not. We need to work out our relationship for the twins"said Tyrone. **

**"yes, They deserve to at least have both of their parents getting along. Maybe even together as a family"said Sasha. "So why dont you two apologize to each other for whatever and make up"**

**"Sasha is right"said Paul. **

**"Sasha are you studying to be a Phsycologist"asked Tina. **

**"Nope, Criminal Law"said Sasha. Everyone left Sasha's house and Pierce walked in with Danielle. Sasha had her feet up on the loveseat. Pierce put Danielle in a walker to walk around. Pierce sat in the chair near Sasha. **

**"Sasha can I explain"asked Pierce. **

**"Pierce, You know what hurts most about the whole situation? Is the fact that we were together when the baby was concieved"said Sasha. Sasha finally looked at Pierce.**

**"There is a chance that the kid isn't mine"said Pierce. **

**"And what if he is"asked Sasha. **

**"I don't know"said Pierce. **

**"Pierce, I loved you more than I loved myself. You were on your 'A' game when it came to our relationship. This was a low blow for me"said Sasha. "When are you getting tested to see if your the father"**

**"We're going to the lab tomorrow"said Pierce. Pierce looked down onto the floor. **

**"Well, we can finish this conversation once you have to results"said Sasha. Sasha got off the couch and went upstairs. **

* * *

Do her words sound familar?hehehehehehhehehe. What will the results say, Is Pierce the father of the womans child or Is she just playing him? Lets hope she's playing him. I hope you liked the chapter and I can't wait for the reviews on the chapter.

~Hiphopangel1221~


	74. Chapter 74

**Forbidden love**

**Chapter 74**

**Sasha wakes up the next morning, to get ready for work. Sasha went into Danielle's Nursery. Danielle was standing up in her crib when Sasha walked in. **

**"Good morning Sunshine"said Sasha. Sasha picked up Danielle and kissed Danielle on her cheek. "Can you say mommy". Sasha blew raspberries on Danielle's cheek. Sasha walked downstairs with Danielle. Pierce was on the couch sleeping, Sasha put Danielle in the walker. Sasha put on her uniform and shook Pierce. **

**"What"asked Pierce. **

**"Are you borrowing the car today"asked Sasha**

**"Yeah"said Pierce. **

**"Well, I need you to drop me off at work"said Sasha. **

**"What time is it"asked Pierce. **

**"5:30 am"said Sasha. **

**"Why can't you take the day off"asked Pierce. **

**"Need the money"said Sasha. **

**"Fine, I'm up'said Pierce. Pierce got up off the couch and he stretched. Sasha took Danielle out of the walker and put her in the carseat. Pierce put his pants and jersey, that was on the love seat. Sasha grabbed Danielle's carseat and put her into the car. Pierce came out with Sasha's key in his hand. They whole drive there was silent. Pierce pulled up the the restaraunt and he put the car in park. "Can we talk about this"**

**"Not until I know the results"said Sasha. **

**"Can I get a kiss"asked Pierce. **

**"I'll see you here at 5:30"said Sasha. Sasha got out the passengers side and closed the door. Sasha walked into the open door and there was Tyrone. Sasha sat on a barstool**

**"Trouble in paradise"asked Tyrone**

**"Just a little. Whats going on between you and Tera"asked Sasha switching the conversation. **

**"We're fine now, We had make up sex"said Tyrone. Sasha was grossed out. **

**"I don't want to know about you sex life"said Sasha. Sasha got off the barstool and made her way to the kitchen. "Thats so fucking gross". **

**"Love you too"said Tyrone. The day goes by and the restaraunt is filled today. Sasha reached in her pocket because her phone was vibrating. Sasha rolls her eyes."Who keeps calling you"**

**"Pierce, I know its not for Danielle because I told him to call the restaraunt if its about her"said Sasha. **

**"Has he called the restaraunts"asked Tyrone. **

**"No, I've been at the phone all day"said Sasha. Sasha's phone was vibrating again. Sasha finally asnwered the phone. "What Pierce"**

**"I have to tell you something"said Pierce.**

**"Spit out I'm at work"said Sasha. **

**"The woman left her baby boy here while I dropped you off"said Pierce. **

**"Does he have a note in a his jacket or something"asked Sasha. Paul gave Sasha a dirty look like 'get back to work'. Sasha walked outside the restaraunt. **

**"Is there anyway you could get off early"asked Pierce. **

**"I dont' think my dad is going to let me off early. I only have 2 hours left"said Sasha. **

**"Its an emergency"said Pierce. **

**"Fine, Come and pick me up"said Sasha. **

**"I'm on my way"said Pierce. Sasha hung up her phone and went back into the restaruant. **

**"Dad, Can I leave early"asked Sasha. **

**"This place is packed, no"said Paul. Tina came out of the kitchen. **

**"Yes, you can"said Tina. **

**"Thanks mom"said Sasha. Sasha went into the back to grab her coat, then headed out the restaurant doors. Pierce arrived 5 minutes later. Sasha looked in the back seat. Sasha got into the car. "Did you find a note"**

**"No, I have her number though"said Pierce. **

**"Give me your phone"said Sasha. Pierce handed Sasha his phone. Sasha called the woman. **

**"Hello"said the familar voice. **

**"Hey, Its the woman you met yesterday. I have a question, Why did you leave you son on my doorstep"asked Sasha. **

**"Because me and his father are moving out of the state"said the woman. **

**"Wait I thought Pierce was the father"asked Sasha. **

**"No,He isn't. I don't even know him"said the woman. **

**"Then why did you come to my house"asked Sasha. **

**"I wanted to leave my son with a nice family"said the woman. Sasha just felt so stupid. "Hello are you there"**

**"Yeah, but what are we suppose to do"asked Sasha. **

**"Take care of him, give him better than what I could give him"said the woman. The woman hung up the phone. Sasha looked at the phone and gave it back to Pierce. Pierce pulled into the driveway. **

**"What happened"asked Pierce. Sasha couldn't believe what just happened. Sasha gets out the car and grabs Danielle's carseat. Pierce grabs the other carseat from out the backseat. Sasha put Danielle into the walker. Pierce put down the the caseat. Sasha turns to Pierce. "Sasha what happened on the phone". Sasha looked at him and then gave Pierce a hug. Pierce put his arms around Sasha. **

**"I'm sorry"said Sasha. **

**"For what"said Pierce. **

**"For the things that happened yesterday"said Sasha. Pierce let go of the hug and sat down. Pierce tapped his lap and Sasha sat on his lap. **

**"Sasha I forgive you and I'll always love you no matter how bad I fuck up"said kissed Pierce. **

**"I love you"said Sasha. **

**"I love you two, Are you going to wear the ring"asked Pierce. **

**"Yes, I'll wear it"said Sasha. Pierce grabbed the ring from his pocket and put in on Sasha's finger. **

**"What happened on the phone"asked Pierce. **

**"She doesn't even know you, She was just trying to give her son a better home"said Sasha. **

**"I was trying to explain to you that I didnt' sleep with you but you weren't listening"said Pierce. Sasha shrugged at looked at the toddler. **

**"What are we going to do about him"asked Sasha. **

**"I don't know, Why doesn't he stay for the night"said Pierce. **

**"Fine, I'm going to check to make sure there isnt' a note"said Sasha. Sasha got up and started checking the toddler. **

**"I told you there wasn't a note"said Pierce. Sasha pulled out 3 folded up papers. "Whatever"**

**"She gave us his birth certificate, his doctor records, list of intructions"said Sasha. Sasha sat on the couch next to Pierce. **

**"Instructions"asked Pierce. **

**"Like what he type of formula he eats, what he needs in order to sleep"said Sasha. **

**"Oh"said Pierce. **

**"I will call the adoption agency tomorrow to figure this out"said Sasha. **

**"Ok"said Pierce. "Well since we've made up can we have make up sex"asked Pierce. Sasha cocked her eyebrow. **

**"I'm not in the mood"said Sasha. Sasha looked at the papers. Pierce starts caressing her back. **

**"Please"asked Pierce. **

**"I'm not in the mood right now Pierce"said Sasha. Pierce starts kissing Sasha's neck. Sasha continued to look at the papers. "Just because you kiss my neck, doesn't mean we're going to have sex"**

**"Come on Sasha, You know you wanna"said Pierce. Pierce stopped and looked at Sasha. Sasha looked at Pierce. **

**"Not now, later"said Sasha. **

**"It's always later with you"said Pierce. **

**"Well we have a situation right now and it't not the best time for sex"said Sasha.**

**"Please"asked Pierce. **

**"You keep asking and the answer will be a definate no"said Sasha. **

**"Fine"said Pierce. Pierce kissed Sasha on the lips. **

* * *

Wierd Chapter! I hope you enjoyed it and I can't wait for the reviews.

~Hiphopangel1294~


	75. Chapter 75

**Forbidden love**

**Chapter 75**

**Everyone was sleeping in the house except Sasha. Sasha was in Danielle's room sitting there thinking. **_How did she know where I live? Has she been stalking us for a while? Whats going on? She looks so familiar to me. Is she related to Dex, because she looks like him? _**Pierce was in the doorway looking at Sasha. **

**"What are you doing up so late"asked Pierce. **

**"I'm thinking"asked Sasha. **

**"About"said Pierce. **

**"That woman"asked Sasha. **

**"Seriously"said Pierce. Sasha got out the chair and took Pierce out of the quiet room. Sasha pushed Pierce into their room. **

**"Pierce, I'm serious. How does that bitch know where we lived? How does she know your name if she doesn't even know you?"asked Sasha. **

**"Why are you so worried"asked Pierce. **

**"Our daughter might be in danger right now"said Sasha. **

**"No, She's not"said Pierce. **

**"Yes, She is. That bitch is up to something and I wanna know"said Sasha. **

**"Your just waisting your time, Just go to bed"said Pierce. **

**"No, Not until i'm certain she's safe"said Sasha. Sasha opened the door and walked to Danielle's room. Sasha opened the door and the window was open. It was closed before she left. Sasha looked at the crib and there wasn't a sign of Danielle in the crib. Sasha looked out the window and a car start in the driveway. Sasha ran down the stairs and out the door. Sasha saw the car backing out and Sasha ran towards the car. The car started driving fast out of the driveway, Sasha managed to try to get her hand on the door but the car started to speed up. Sasha fell to the ground, hard on her back. "Good thing my parents made me do track". Sasha ran back to the house and grabbed Pierce's phone. **

**"What's wrong"asked Pierce. **

**" 'She's not in danger' 'your waisting your time, go to bed' Pierce our daughter was just fucking kidnapped by that bitch. I knew something was up with her"said Sasha. Sasha dialed her number. Sasha put on a pair of jeans. **

**"Hello"said the woman. **

**"Where is she"asked Sasha. **

**"What are you talking about Sasha"asked the woman. **

**"You know what the fuck I'm talking about"said Sasha. **

**"No I don't, Enlighten me"said the woman. **

**"You took my daughter, You know its really fucked up to put my kid in the middle. Why the hell did you just come after her me instead"asked Sasha. **

**"Well, Only way we were going to get you, was to take someone you cared about the most"said woman. **

**"Who the fuck are you"asked Sasha. **

**"I'm Dex's little sister, Tianna"said Tianna. **

**"I knew you looked familar, Where are you"asked Sasha**

**"Well, heres the problem. We want to trade something"said Tianna. **

**"What I'll give you anything"said Sasha. **

**"I want your life, You took my bother's life. I want a life for a life"said Tianna. Sasha stood there and started thinking. **

**"Is there anything you want"asked Sasha. **

**"Nothing comes to mind"said Tianna. Sasha thought about it again. **

**"Where do you want to meet"asked Sasha. **

**"Me meet me at docks but no company"said Tianna. **

**"See you in a few"said Sasha. Sasha shut off the phone. **

**"Whats going on"asked Pierce. **

**"I'm getting our daughter back at the docks"said Sasha. Sasha put her hair in a ponytail. **

**"I'm coming with you"said Pierce. **

**"Pierce, I have to do this alone"said Sasha. Sasha walked out the door and drove to the docks. Sasha walked to the docks and saw Tianna next to a stroller, which had Danielle in it. . **

**"You know the deal, I take you life and your daughter goes home safe"said Tianna. **

**"Do what you got to do but I want to hold my daughter one last time"said Sasha. **

**"Fine"said Tianna. Tianna handed Danielle to Sasha. Sasha hugged her daughter close and put her back into the stroller. "Are you ready"**

**"Yeah"said Sasha. Sasha put her hands in her pockets. Tianna cocks the gun and Sasha closes her eyes tightly. **

**"What the hell are you doing"yelled Pierce. Tianna looks up at Pierce. **

**"I thought I told you not to bring anyone"said Tianna. Tianna shot Sasha's leg, Sasha fell to the ground. Tiana dropped the gun and ran. Sasha grabbed the gun and shot Tianna in the back. **

**"Say hello to your brother for me"said Sasha. Sasha threw the gun into the water. TO BE CONTINUED (Trying to post this fast)**

**~Hiphopangel1221~**


	76. Chapter 76

**Forbidden love**

**Chapter 76**

**Sasha took off her sweat shirt and put pressure on the wound. Sasha tied it to her leg. Pierce, Johnny and Tyrone ran down the stairs. Tyrone picked up his little sister and Pierce grabbed Danielle. They made their way to the hospital to get Sasha into surgery. As soon as they walked into the hospital, they put Sasha onto a flat bed. They pushed her away into surgery. The guys remain the waiting room, waiting for something to be said. Hours have gone by and nothing has been said. **

**"Pierce, Take Danielle to my parent's house"said Tyrone. **

**"Can I see your car keys"asked Pierce. Tyrone handed Pierce the car keys. Pierce left the hospital. **

**"I can't believe this happened"said Tyrone. **

**"Your sister is a true mother"said Johnny. **

**"What do you mean"asked Tyrone. **

**"Most parents say, I'm willing to take a bullet for you or I'm willing to give my life to save yours. Sasha is the real deal"said Johnny. **

**"She was like that when we were little. She said she would die for her kids"said Tyrone. "She has always been a fighter". **

**"She'll fight through this one"said Johnny. A doctor came out. **

**"Family of Sasha Johnson"asked the the doctor. Tyrone and Johnny got up out of their chairs. **

**"here"said Johnny. **

**"Well, The bullet didn't paralyze her. She will be on crutches though and maybe she might have to do some physical therapy."said the doctor. **

**"Is she alright"asked Tyrone. **

**"Yeah, She's just fine, She just got out of surgery. She's still sleeping but I think you could see her a little bit later"said the doctor. **

**"Can we at least go into the room"asked Tyrone. **

**"Yeah, go ahead"said the doctor. Tyrone and Johnny went into the room. Sasha's leg was elavated in the air but She was sleeping. Pierce came into the room and looked at Sasha. **

**"I feel like this is my fault"said Pierce. **

**"Why"asked Johnny. **

**"Its a long story but lets just sayd I blame myself"said Pierce. **

**"Its no ones fault"said Tyrone. **

**"My fiance was shot because of me"said Pierce. **

**"Pierce, Chill. She was being the mother who was willing to put her daughters life over hers"said Johnny. Pierce sat down in a chair which was near the bed. **

**"Does anyone know who she was"asked Tyrone. **

**"Only Sasha knows and She's sleeping"said Pierce. Sasha moves around a little bit and starts to wake up slowly. Sasha sees Johnny, Pierce and Tyrone talking. **

**"No I'm not"said Sasha. Everyone in the room looks at Sasha. **

**"Sasha are you alright"asked Tyrone. **

**"Yeah other than the fact that I was shot in the leg, I'm just peachy"said Sasha. "Where's Danielle"**

**"Your parents house"said Pierce. **

**"Where is a doctor to tell me whats going on with my leg"asked Sasha. **

**"You aren't paralyzed, Your on crutches again. You might need physical therapy"said Tyrone. **

**"How long is this for"asked Sasha. **

**"I dont' know, Maybe a couple months"said Johnny. **

**"Shit, I can't work If I'm crippled at the moment"said Sasha. **

**"Well, Pierce could always get a job"suggested Tyrone. **

**"He can't I need help at home"said Sasha. **

**"I'll talk to dad"said Tyrone. **

**"Thanks"said Sasha. A nurse came into the room. **

**"Visiting hours are over"said the nurse. **

**"Ok, I'll see you later Sasha"said Johnny. **

**"Later Sasha"said Tyrone. **

**"I'll see you tomorrow"said Pierce. Pierce hugged Sasha and gave her a kiss. **

**"Bye Pierce, Bring Danielle by tomorrow. I wanna see her"said Sasha. **

**"Alright"said Pierce. Pierce and the guys left the hospital. **

* * *

I know this chapter is short but the important things is that Sasha is ok. Right? Anways I hope you liked this chapter and I can't wait to here from you.

~Hiphopangel1294~


	77. Chapter 77

**Forbidden love**

**Chapter 77**

**Sasha was able to go home a couple days later. Sasha was escorted out the hospital in a wheel chair. Pierce was at the entrance with the car. Sasha got into the car with her crutches. **

**"We need to talk"said Sasha. **

**"About what"asked Pierce. **

**"We need to figure out how we're going to take care of ourselves. Think about it, I'm disabled right now. I think you need to pull a favor and get a job"said Sasha. **

**"I've been looking while you were in the hospital. You know Stefan"asked Pierce. **

**"Yeah"said Sasha. **

**"Well he offered me a job as advertising his clothes on billboards and stuff. I'm going to help design them"said Pierce. **

**"How much is he paying"asked Sasha. **

**"Enough to support us, He kinda owes me a favor"said Pierce. **

**"Well this is good because I start my first semester at college on monday"said Sasha. **

**"Well there is a little desk for you to put your laptop on to do your school work on"said Pierce. Pierce pulled into the driveway and Sasha got out of her side. Pierce grabbed Danielle's carseat and helped Sasha up the stairs. **

**"Thanks Pierce"said Sasha. Sasha made her way to the couch to take a seat and she turned on the TV. **

**"Do you want anything"asked Pierce. **

**"No I can get it myself"said Sasha. Sasha got up on her feet. **

**"Sasha, sit down. Its doctors orders for the next 2 weeks"said Pierce. **

**"No, I'm not going to sit here and have you wait on me like a servant"said Sasha. Pierce walked towards Sasha and gently sat her back onto the couch. **

**"Sasha, I know you don't like people waiting on you hand and foot but You are going to have to sit here"said Pierce. **

**"Pierce I can't do that"said Sasha**

**"Yes you can, trust me. I will take care of both you and Danielle until you're able to walk again"said Pierce. Pierce kissed Sasha on her forehead."So calm your beautiful little face and trust me"**

**"Fine, Can you keep me company since your making me sit here"asked Sasha. **

**"Let me put Danielle down for a nap, then I'll sit here with you and watch TV"said Pierce. Pierce brought Danielle's carseat upstairs. There was a knock on the door. Sasha got up and quickly answered the door, It was Shaundi. Sasha sat back down on the couch. **

**"I'm suprised to see you"said Sasha. **

**"Why"asked Shaundi. **

**"I thought you would have been one of the people at the hospital"said Sasha. **

**"What about Tera"asked Shaundi. **

**"She gets on my nerves now"said Sasha. **

**"What happened to your leg"asked Shaundi. **

**"Got shot"said Sasha. **

**"No really what happened"asked Shaundi. **

**"I'm serious"said Sasha. **

**"How"asked Shaundi. **

**"Long story, lets just say she shot me in the leg, and I shot her in the back"said Sasha. **

**"Sounded fun"said Shaundi. **

**"Where have you been these past couple days"asked Sasha**

**"I've been stoned like every day"said Shaundi. **

**"Your back"said Sasha. **

**"I also got a new guy to screw"said Shaundi. **

**"I thought you were fucking Johnny"asked Sasha. **

**"We decided to end things and that we should just keep our relationship on a business level"said Shaundi. **

**"I guess that good"said Sasha. **

**"Yeah, I got to go. I Came by to see you. I have a party to go to"said Shaundi. **

**"Alright, You can let yourself out"said Sasha. Shaundi hugged Sasha and let the house. Pierce came down the stairs moment later. **

**"Who was at the door"asked Pierce. **

**"Shaundi, She just left"said Sasha. **

**"Oh"said Pierce. Pierce sat on the couch next to Sasha. Sasha leaned into Pierce's arms. S "Best seat in the house"**

**"Oh yeah"said Sasha playfully. Sasha started holding Pierce's hand. **

**"Sasha I'm glad your ok"said Pierce. **

**"So am I, gotta be alive to see Danielle become a doctor or a lawyer"said Sasha. **

**"Why those careers? Why not something simple"asked Pierce. **

**"Well, I want Danielle to have more options then we both have"said Sasha. Sasha looked her finger with the engagement ring on it. "Pierce, I never thought I would be with you"**

**"What do you mean"asked Pierce. **

**"I never pictured having a daughter with your or even being engaged to you. I thought I would have a child with Troy and be married to Troy. I'm happy that I'm doing it with you. Your an amazing father and your a good fiance, who sometimes fucks up"said Sasha.**

**"We all fuck up"said Pierce. **

**"Yeah, we do. You lear from your mistakes"said Sasha. **

**"I try to at least"said Pierce. Sasha shakes her head. Pierce kissed Sasha's hand, which made Sasha smile. Sasha kissed Pierce on the lips and then feel asleep in his arms. **

**

* * *

**

I'm glad Sasha and Pierce talked...The conversation was quite interesting. I hope you enjoyed the chapter and I cant' wait to hear from you :D.

~Hiphopangel1221~


	78. Chapter 78

**Forbidden love**

**Chapter 78**

**Sasha was sitting in the living room, doing her schoolwork. While Danielle was in the walker playing with the toys. Pierce walked through the door. **

**"How was your first day of work"asked Sasha. **

**"It was alright"said Pierce. **

**"My brother invited us to have dinner with him and Tera. He said Maybe Shaundi and Johnny might show up"said Sasha. **

**"What are we going to do with Danielle"asked Pierce. **

**"My mom is willing to watch her, maybe she can stay at your parent's house"said Sasha. **

**"Fine, how was school"asked Pierce. **

**"Good, I finished my homework and I watched Bobby and Amber"said Sasha. **

**"Sounds like a productive day"said Pierce. **

**"It was"said Sasha. **

**"What time is dinner"asked Pierce. **

**"I think at 6"said Sasha. Pierce looked at his cellphone, it was 4:53. **

**"We should probably call my parents and get ready to leave"said Pierce. **

**"Alright"said Sasha.**

**"Where are we going for dinner"asked Pierce. **

**"I think Tyrone's house"said Sasha. The couple dropped Danielle off at Sasha's parents house. Then they drove to Tyrone's house. It was just as big as Sasha's but in a different floorplan. Sasha and Pierce got out the car together. **

**"Your mom did a good job on this house"said Pierce. **

**"She's like the next martha stewart"said Sasha. Tyrone opened the door and invited the couple in. **

**"How ya feeling"asked Tyrone. **

**"Fine, I started school a couple days ago"said Sasha**

**"Thats good"said Tyrone. **

**"Yeah, Its good that I'm doing it online, its harder but I can do it"said Sasha. **

**"Tera why don't you go back to school"asked Tyrone. **

**"Why should I, I majored in science and I worked for Ultor"said Tera. Sasha rolled her eyes. Tera came out of the kitchen. "Dinner is ready. Is Gat Showing up?" There was a knock on the door. It was Johnny Gat and Shaundi. **

**"Hey Sasha, hows ya leg"asked Johnny. **

**"Good, I wish I didn't have to do crutches but in another week or so I should be able to do physical therapy"said Sasha. Shaundi hugged Sasha. Everyone made their way to the long table in the dining room. Everyone got quiet. **

**"You did a really good job on dinner"said Tyrone finally. **

**"Are you saying I can't cook"asked Tera. **

**"No, I'm just saying you did a good job"said Tyrone. **

**"I have to agree, you did a good job on this"said Sasha. **

**"Are you saying I can't cook Sasha"asked Tera. **

**"No, I'm saying you did a good job. I've never tasted your cooking so how would I know"asked Sasha**

**"Whatever, I'm sick and tired of you"said Tera. Sasha put her fork down and looked at Tera. **

**"Sick and Tired of me, Huh"asked Sasha. **

**"Did I stutter"asked Tera. **

**"I'm tired of your bullshit, You need to tell my brother"said Sasha. **

**"What are you talking about Sasha"asked Tyrone. **

**"She knows what I'm talking about"said Sasha. "You tell him or I will"**

**"You wouldn't dare"said Tera. **

**"Try me"said Sasha. **

**"Tell me what"asked Tyrone. **

**"Tell you how Tera cheated on you and that the twins might not be yours"said Sasha. Everyone was silent. **

**"Why did you both tell me"asked Tyrone. **

**"She didn't tell me til after you two were married"said Sasha. **

**"I'm sorry, Babe"said Tera in a pleading way. **

**"Sasha dont' you think you went too far"asked Shaundi. **

**"You went to far too Shaundi"said Sasha. **

**"What are you talking about"asked Shaundi. **

**"Pierce told about what happened between you two"said Sasha. "What type of friend sleeps with someones boyfriend"**

**"You guys weren't even together"said Shaundi .**

**"But he's also the father of my daughter"said Sasha. **

**"Did he tell you that he got a DNA test on Danielle"asked Shaundi. Sasha looks at Pierce. Sasha grabbed her crutches and left the kitchen. **

**"Really Shaundi"asked Pierce. **

**"You thought she should know about what happened between us, I thought she should know that you had your daughter tested"said Shaundi. Pierce got up from the table and saw Sasha trying to leave the door. Pierce closed the door and looked at Sasha. **

**"Sasha let me explain"said Pierce. **

**"Explain what, The fact that you were accusing me of cheating on you"asked Sasha. **

**"I didn't say that"said Pierce. **

**"By you doing that, Just says it all"said Sasha. Pierce kissed Sasha. Sasha pushed Pierce away. "No, not this time. You aren't going to bat your eye lashes at me and expect me to be fine. Just take me home"**

**"Fine"said Pierce. **

* * *

Intense chapter! Lets hope stuff goes good for Tera,Pierce and Shaundi's sake. I hope you enjoyed the chapter? Can't wait for the reviews.

~HIphopangel1221~


	79. Chapter 79

**Forbidden love**

**Chapter 79**

**The couple got back to the house and Sasha made her way to the kitchen. Pierce put Danielle to sleep into her crib. Pierce walks down the stairs and into the kitchen. Pierce stood by the doorway. Sasha was doing dishes or at least it looked like it. Sasha's crutches were leaning against the backdoor. **

**"Well,Is she yours"asked Sasha nonchalantly. **

**"Yes, She is"said Pierce. Pierce leaned against the doorway. Sasha turns around and throws a plate at him. Pierce moved away from the plate.**

**"Then why the fuck would you get a paternity test"asked Sasha. **

**"Because my father got me thinking about it"said Pierce. Sasha threw another plate. Pierce put his hands up**

**"What the fuck is wrong with you"asked Sasha.**

**"What the fuck is wrong with you"said Pierce.**

**"I'm fucking pissed at you"said Sasha. While she's saying that, she's throwing plates at him. **

**"Doesn't mean you throw plates"said Pierce. Sasha threw another plate at Pierce. **

**"Fuck you, Pierce"said Sasha. Pierce walks up to Sasha and holds her hand before she threw another one."let me go"**

**"No, your throwing shit at me"said Pierce. **

**"Well if you didn't do that stupid shit, i wouldnt' have done it"said Sasha. **

**"What do you want me to do, I had a phase thinking she might not be mine because of her skin tone"said Pierce. **

**"My dad didn't doubt I was his kid and I'm darker then he is"said Sasha. **

**"Well he was married"said Pierce. **

**"Fuck you Pierce"said Sasha. Sasha took off the ring and threw it at Pierce. **

**"What the fuck"said Pierce. **

**"I'm done, I want you out"said Sasha. **

**"Who will support you"asked Pierce. **

**"Don't worry about that, You can kiss my ass Pierce"said Sasha. Sasha shoved Pierce away. **

**"Come on Sasha"asked Pierce. **

**"No, I'm fucking done. Talk to me in a couple of days, I'm not doing this shit with you"said Sasha. **

**"I have the right to see my daughter"said Pierce. **

**"Have your mom come and pick her up. I don't want to see your ass at all"said Sasha.**

**"Come on Sasha"said Pierce. **

**"Get out Pierce"said Sasha in a soft tone. **

**"Sasha"begged Pierce. **

**"Get the fuck out"said Sasha. Pierce grabbed the car keys. "leave the keys"**

**"How the hell are you going to drive it"asked Pierce. **

**"I don't need to, Get the fuck out"said Sasha. Pierce put the keys on the table and walked out. Sasha sat at the table and started crying her eyes out. **

* * *

It might be a short chapter but Its just saying what happened after things went down in the last chapter. I hope you nejoyed the chapter or not? I can't wait for the reviews and the suggestions.

~Hiphopangel1221~


	80. Chapter 80

**Forbidden love**

**Chapter 80**

**Days have gone by and Sasha hasn't had contact with anybody. Sasha was taking care of Danielle by herself. There was a knock on the front door, Sasha got off the couch and opened the door. There was Tyrone by himself. **

**"Hey"said Sasha. Sasha invited Tyrone into the house. **

**"Hey"said Tyrone. Sasha closed the door. **

**"How was it after we left"asked Sasha. **

**"Well, We're waiting for the test results to come in the mail"said Tyrone. **

**"Well, They look like you but I dont' know what to think now"said Sasha. **

**"Me neither, Whats up with you and Pierce"asked Tyrone**

**"We're basically taking a break"said Sasha. **

**"Well, What happened exactly because after you told me what happened with Tera. I kinda blocked everything else out"said Tyrone. **

**"Well, I found out he got a paternity test on Danielle behind me back"said Sasha. **

**"Oh"said Tyrone. **

**"To me, that hurt me the most to know that the person I knew was the father of my child and soon-to-be husband got a paternity test on on our daughter. I asked him a couple weeks ago if he had anything he wanted to tell me and he said no"said Sasha.**

**"Well, I think you should work it out for Danielle"said Tyrone. **

**"Its easier said then done"said Sasha. **

**"When do you guys plan on talking"asked Tyrone. **

**"I dont' know, until I call him"said Sasha. **

**"Why don't you call him tonight or tomorrow to work things out with him. I'm not saying you have to get re-engaged or anything."said Tyrone. **

**"Since when were you the smart one"asked Sasha. **

**"My little sister taught me well"said Tyrone. **

**"Well what are you going to do about Tera"asked Sasha. **

**"All I can do is wait for the results"said Tyrone. **

**"What if they aren't yours"asked Sasha. **

**"I don't know"said Tyrone. **

**"I think you should still be the father of them. Every child needs a father in their life'said Sasha. **

**"True but I don't know yet"said Tyrone**

**"I need to get new plates"said Sasha looking in the kitchen. **

**"Why"asked Tyrone. **

**"I kinda threw them at Pierce and they broke"said Sasha. Tyrone couldn't help but to chuckle. **

**"How did that turn out"asked Tyrone. **

**"Good new, I got my anger out. Bad news is that I need new plates"said Sasha. **

**"Why don't you order some offline"asked Tyrone. **

**"I've been doing school work and taking care of your niece"said Sasha.**

**"Well, If the twins are mine, I'm going to bring them over to me their cousin"said Tyrone. **

**"That would be good, a play date"asked Sasha. **

**"yeah, They deserve to meet each other"said Tyrone. **

**"True"said Sasha. **

**"I have to go, I'll see you later little sis"said Tyrone. Tyrone hugged his sister and then made his way towards the front door. **

**"Bye bro"said Sasha. Sasha got up and locked the door. Sasha turned on the alarm that was installed the day before. **

* * *

Its a short chapter but its also a fill in chapter. Well thats the way the cookie crumbles, I guess. :(. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I can't wait for the reviews.

~Hiphopangel1221~


	81. Chapter 81

**Forbidden love**

**Chapter 81**

**The next day, Sasha and Tyrone were at a restaraunt. Sasha had brought Danielle with them. **

**"She's gotten so big since the last time I saw her"said Tyrone holding Danielle on his lap. **

**"I know, Soon she's going to be talking"said Sasha. Pierce walked over to the siblings. **

**"Sasha can we talk"asked Pierce. **

**"Sure"said Sasha. Sasha got up and made her way to somwhere private. **

**"You look nice today"said Pierce. **

**"Pierce just get to the point"said Sasha. **

**"Sasha, I'm sorry"said Pierce. **

**"Sorry for what"said Sasha**

**"I'm sorry for lying to you and I'm sorrry for getting a paternity on Danielle"said Sasha. **

**"I don't k now Pierce, you don't know ho much that hurt to know that you doubt Danielle' is yours"said Sasha. **

**"Well it hurt knowing you were hurt, and it hurt when you were throwing plates at me'said Pierce. "So what do you say"**

**"You can come back home but i'm not putting the ring on"said Sasha. **

**"I understand"said Pierce. Pierce hugged Sasha. **

**"From now one, Tell me the truth. I want no secrets between us"said Sasha "promise"**

**"I promise to everything no matter how much it might hurt you or our relationship"said let go of Sasha and looked into her green eyes "I love you Sasha and I always will"**

**"I love you too"said Sasha. Pierce hugged Sasha and kissed Sasha.**

* * *

**Tyrone was at the table and there was Tera coming with the twins. **

**"Tyrone can we talk"asked Tera. **

**"I'm listening"said Tyrone. **

**"Well, The twins are yours"said Tera. **

**"Thats good"said Tyrone. **

**"I didn't mean to cheat on you, It just kinda happened"said Tera. **

**"How does cheating kinda happen"asked Tyrone. **

**"I was drunk and I thought it was you I guess"said Tera. **

**"Whatever"said Tyrone. **

**"Come on Tyrone, Give me a chance"pleaded Tera. **

**"A person can only go through so much"said Tyrone. **

**"Come on at least do it for you kids"said Tera. Tyrone looked down at his niece then look at Tera. **

**"I will do it for the kids"said Tyrone. Tera smiled. Tyrone placed Danielle in the stoller and hugged his wife. Pierce and Sasha walk over together. **

**"How did everything go"asked Sasha. Sasha sat in her seat which was in front of Tyrone. **

**"It went good"said Tyrone holding Tera's hand. **

**"This isn't how I thought our kids would be meet but this will have to do"said Sasha. Danielle was looking at her cousins and had a gum-less smile appear on her face. Sasha smiled. **

**"We should probably go shopping for more plates today"said Pierce. **

**"Good luck with that"said Tyrone. **

**"We'll see you later"said Sasha. Sasha hugged her brother and then grabbed her crutches. Pierce took the stroller with Danielle in it. **

**"See ya later Tyrone"said Pierce. **

**"Treat my sister right Pierce"said Tyrone. Pierce and Sasha got to their car and drives to the story to get new plates. **

* * *

I know you were expecting this chapter to be really long but I kinda made it short. I thought I wrote a lot but I guess not. There is now peace and harmony between everybody or I hope so. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I can't wait for the reviews. I aslo can't wait for the suggestion that you give me. Thanks for the reviews and the suggestion, I really appreciate it very much. Anyways once again I hope you did enjoy the chapter.

~Hiphopangel1221~


	82. Chapter 82

**Forbidden love**

**Chapter 82**

**Sasha came through the door with her crutches. Pierce was in the living room with Danielle. **

**"How was physical therapy"asked Pierce. **

**"It's getting better, He said I should try walking around more"said Sasha. **

**"Well, Why don't you put your crutches down and start walking"said Pierce. Sasha leaned the crutches against the wall and started walking around the living room. Sasha cringed at the pain in her leg. You could tell in her eyes that she was in pain. Pierce put Danielle in the walker. Pierce stood next to Sasha. "Come on you can do it"**

**"Pierce it hurts"said Sasha. Pierce helps Sasha move a little bit. "Pierce just let me sit down"**

**"Come on, Sasha. Follow the doctors orders"said Pierce. Sasha walked a little bit more. Sasha walked into the kitchen and then she walked back into the living room. She had a limp in her walk. Pierce handed Sasha her crutches.**

**"I tried"said Sasha. **

**"All you can do is try"said Pierce. Sasha kissed Pierce. **

**"What do you want for dinner"asked Sasha. **

**"You know what I want"said Pierce trying to be seductive. **

**"You know I refuse to have sex until my leg is better"said Sasha. "How about I make some Chicken Parm."**

**"That'll be good"said Pierce. Pierce kissed Sasha. Sasha went into the kitchen and started cooking. **

* * *

**Troy was outside of Sasha and Pierce's home. The living room window wasn't shut off by curtains. He cringed when Sasha and Pierce kissed in the window. Troy looks through his binoculars. He sees Pierce playing with Danielle, who was giggling. Troy got a phone call coming in. Troy's partner,John, shook his head at Troy. **

**"What"asked Troy. **

**"Well your stalking your ex-girlfriend"said John. **

**"Yeah, Whats wrong with that"asked Troy. **

**"Your stalking her in a police car"said John. **

**"I still don't agree that they should be together alright"said Troy. **

**"Well you were the one playing her"said John.**

**"Doesn't mean she has to find a piece of scum like him to have a baby with. Thats suppose to be my child in there"said Troy. **

**"Sounds like you have some issues"said John. **

**"Maybe I do, who knows"said Troy. **

**"Don't you have a fiance, whose about to have a baby"asked John. **

**"That baby might not even be mine"said Troy. **

**"What do you mean"asked John. **

**"She told me she cheated on me"said Troy. **

**"And your still with her"asked John. **

**"Yeah, I think Sasha can do a lot better than him"said Troy. **

**"Troy, You traded in a sports car for a bus pass. Sasha is hot and conservative. Thats hard to find these days"said John. **

**"Thats not what I thought when she dumped me"said Troy. **

**"She seemed like a woman who was going to stand by your side at all times"said John. **

**"Well, If I can't have her, Niether can he"said Troy. **

* * *

**Sasha placed the plates on the table. Sasha had some Gerber baby food ready for Danielle to eat. **

**"Pierce, Dinner is ready"said Sasha."Bring Danielle with you"**

**"Alright"said Pierce. Pierce brought Danielle into the kitchen. Pierce placed her into the high chair. **

**"Is my baby girl hungry"asked Sasha in a baby voice. Danielle laughed. Sasha opened the glass container and started feeding Danielle. **

**"I talked to my mom today"said Pierce. **

**"Yeah, How is she"asked Sasha.**

**"She's good, She asked when the wedding was going to be"said Pierce. **

**"Well, what did you tell her"asked Sasha. **

**"I said I don't know"said Pierce. **

**"Well, We can get married once Danielle is 1 and 1/2"said Sasha. **

**"Isn't that a year from now"asked Pierce. **

**"Basically, Maybe even sooner than that"said Sasha. Pierce shrugged his shoulders. **

**"I will tell her that next time I talk to her"said Pierce. Sasha looked up at Pierce. **

**"If your trying to make me feel bad, its not working"said Sasha. **

**"I'm not trying to make you feel bad"said Pierce. Sasha took a bite out of her was eating some cherios that Sasha placed on a napkin. **

* * *

Yay for another chapter! Anways I did take some of the suggestions and put it into the story. I hope you enjoy this chapter, Can't wait for the reviews. There is more to come from this story :D

~Hiphopangel1221~


	83. Chapter 83

**Forbidden love**

**Chapter 83**

**Pierce left for work the next day, which means Sasha and Danielle have the day to themselves. Sasha made her way down the stairs with Danielle.**

**"What are we going to do today baby girl"asked Sasha. Danielle was chewing on her fingers."Why don't I get you some cherios". Sasha went into the kitchen and got Daniell some cherios on a small bowl. There was a knock on the door, Sasha walked towards the door. There was Shaundi. **

**"Hey girly"said Shaundi. **

**"Hey, Come on in"said Sasha inviting Shaundi into the home. **

**"Danielle is getting big"said Shaundi. **

**"Yeah, She's crawling all over the place now, We are going to get some gates today"said Sasha.**

**"Oh, Are we still on for the bonfire tonight"asked Shaundi. **

**"Yeah, We are going in my backyard and lighting things up"said Sasha. **

**"Alright, I'll see you later. I just wanted to make sure"said Shaundi. **

**"Alright, I'll see you later then"asked Sasha. **

**"Yeah"said Shaundi. Shaundi walked out the door. Danielle was eating off the plate between the couch and coffee table. Sasha layed on the couch. Danielle put a cherio in Sasha's mouth. **

**"Thank you, Danielle"said Sasha. Danielle gave Sasha a kiss. Sasha's cellphone went off on the coffee table. Sasha didn't bother to look at the caller I.D. "Hello"**

**"This call is from Stilwater Police Department, Are you willing to accept the charges"asked the robot. **

**"Yes, I will accept the charges"said Sasha."Hello"**

**"Hello Sasha, Can you come and get me"asked Pierce. **

**"What did you do"asked Sasha. **

**"I don't know, All of a sudden. I'm under arrest. They didnt' give me a reason why"said Pierce. **

**"I'll be down there soon"said Sasha. Sasha hung up her phone and called her brother. **

**"Hello"said Tyrone. **

**"Tyrone, Can you come and get me. I have to go get Pierce from the police station"said Sasha.**

**"What happened"asked Tyrone. **

**"I don't know"said Sasha. **

**"I'm on my way"said Tyrone. Sasha got Danielle dressed to go. By the time Sasha finished getting ready, Tyrone was there. Sasha grabbed her purse and Danielle's carset. Sasha put Danielle into the backseat and got into the passengers seat. "Whats going on"**

**"Pierce got arrested for no reason"said Sasha. **

**"Are you sure there isn't a reason"asked Tyrone. **

**"I know there isn't a reason"said Sasha.**

**"Cops never arrest you, unless there is a reason"said Tyrone. Sasha sat there and looked out the window. They finally arrived at the Police station. **

**"Watch her"said Sasha. **

**"Ok"said Tyrone. Sasha made her way into the station. **

**"How may I help you"asked the receptionist.**

**"Yes, My boyfriend was arrested earlier today. I'm here to set bail"said Sasha. **

**"Ok, Who is your boyfriend"asked the receptionsist. **

**"Pierce Bradley"said Sasha. Sasha pulled out her wallet. **

**"His bail is 1200 dollars"said the receptionist. **

**"What did he do"asked Sasha. **

**"I can't tell you that, I'm not authorized to"said the receptionist. Sasha pulled out money wrapped in a rubber band. Sasha counted it and handed it to the receptionist. Sasha realized why he was arrested.**

**"Is Troy Bradshaw in"asked Sasha. **

**"Yeah, He's in his office. Sign your name"asked the recptionist. Sasha signed her name. Sasha went in the elevator to Troy's floor. Sasha went into his office and shut the door. **

**"What you did was fucked up Troy"said Sasha. Troy turned around in his seat. **

**"I believe I don't know what your talking about"said Troy. Sasha got close to Troy's face. **

**"You know exactly what I'm talking about"said Sasha. **

**"Well, I thought you could do better"said Troy. **

**"No I can't, I thought you were better but You proved me wrong"said Sasha. **

**"Well, If I can't have you neither can he"said Troy. **

**"Your fucking crazy"said Sasha. Troy kissed Sasha and Sasha pushed him away."What the fuck Troy"**

**"Sasha i still love you"said Troy. **

**"Well that time has came and went. That time won't ever come again"said Sasha. **

**"Why not Sasha"asked Troy **

**"Because I'm in a relationship and i have a daughter by the same person"said Sasha.**

**"Leave them for me"said Pierce. Sasha couldn't believe what Troy was saying. **

**"You are fucking whacked in the head. There is no way in the world that I'm ever going to leave my family. Troy, Me and you could have had a family but you messed it up by cheating on me. Nobody ever has two fiance's Troy."said Sasha. **

**"I'll abandon my family for you"said Troy. **

**"Troy you need help"said Sasha. Sasha walked for the door. Sasha openeds it but Troy closes it. **

**"You aren't going anywhere"said Troy. **

**"Yes I am"said Sasha. Sasha trys to open the door but Troy's strength is keeping it closed. Sasha backs up into his desk. Troy moves closer to Sasha. Sasha reachers for something to hit him with. Sasha grabs the vase that was filled with flowers and water. As soon as Troy got close enough to Sasha, Sasha hit him upside the head with the vase. That made Troy hit the ground. Sasha ran out the room quickly and went into the elevator. Sasha constantly pushed the close button. The elevator closed as soon as troy was leaving the office. Sasha ran out the elevator as soon as it opened. Pierce was there waiting for Sasha. **

**"Whats wrong"asked Pierce trying to make eye contact with Sasha. **

**"Troy has gone nuts"said Sasha. Sasha pulls Pierce outside. Sasha got into Tyrone's car. Pierce followed. **

**"Whats wrong with you"asked Tyrone. **

**"Troy has gone nuts"said Sasha. **

* * *

Woah, This was a good and intense chapter. I hope you enjoyed the chapter and I can't wait for the reviews on this chapter(No Flames Please!)

~Hiphopangel1221~


	84. Chapter 84

**Forbidden love**

**Chapter 84**

**Sasha,Tyrone, and Pierce came through their front door. Sasha turned on the alarm and locked the doors. **

**"Sasha, What happened in Troy's office. Ever since you left the police station you've been a little bit jumpy"said Pierce. Sasha locked all the windows on the ground closed the curtains and the shades in the house. Pierce grabbed Sasha's arm. "Sasha, Tell me what happened in that office" Sasha pulled her arm away from Pierce. **

**"Don't touch me"said Sasha. **

**"Sasha, What the fuck happened"asked Tyrone. Sasha went into the closet and started pulling down shoe boxes.**

**"Sasha what are you looking for"asked Pierce. **

**"Do you want me to bring Danielle to Mom and dad's house"asked Tyrone. Sasha still didn't say a word. **

**"Yeah bring her, She doesn't need to be around this"said Pierce. Tyrone grabbed Danielle's carseat and left. "Sasha What the hell are you looking for" Sasha pulled down a shoe box and opened it. There was a Vice 9 and some bullets there. Sasha took the box and set it on the coffee table. Sasha put the gun onto the table and pulled out the bullets. Pierce grabbed the gun and put it back in the box. **

**"Pierce, What are you doing"said Sasha. **

**"Why the hell do you have a gun, You need to tell me what happened"said Pierce. **

**"Pierce, Do you really want to know"asked Sasha getting a little bit heated. **

**"Yes, I want to know"said Pierce. **

**"He fucking tried to rape me in his office, He's obsessed with me Pierce"said Sasha. **

**"What do you mean he tried to rape you"asked Pierce. **

**"Just as it sounded Pierce"said Sasha. **

**"Can't you get a restraining order"asked Pierce. **

**"Problem, He works at the station. They have to pass through him, He's not going to grant it"said Sasha. Pierce placed the box onto the coffee table. He hugged Sasha. **

**"We can get through this together"said Pierce. Pierce kissed Sasha's forehead. **

**"Its hard because its not just me and you, we have to worry for Danielle as well"said Sasha. **

**"I know, Tyrone brought her to your parents"said Pierce. There was a knock on the door. Sasha looked through the peep hole. There was Tyrone and Johnny. Sasha opened the door. Tyrone and Johnny walked into the house. **

**"Why is there a gun on the table"asked Tyrone. **

**"If Troy wants a fight, He'll get a fight"said Sasha. **

**"What are you talking about"asked Tyrone. **

**"He tried to rape me and I'm not going out without a fight"said Sasha. Sasha grabbed the gun and loaded it. Pierce, Tyrone and Johnny went outside in the backyard to chill a little bit. Sasha sat on the couch. There was a knock on the door. Sasha opened the door and there was Troy. **

**"You weren't going to get rid of me that easy"said Troy. Sasha backed up and tried to yell for the guys. She couldn't fine the words. Troy moves closer to Sasha. Sasha was backed up into the wall. Troy and Sasha were nose to nose. Sasha grabbed the vase that was on the table and smashed it over his head. Sasha kicked Troy with her good leg, which made him hit the floor. "So you want to tango, huh"**

**"Lets dance"said got up to punch Sasha but Sasha dodged the hit. Sasha punched Troy and head but him onto the ground. Troy got up again and pushed Sasha which made the Sasha fall onto the glass coffee table. There was a big crash. Troy got ontop of Sasha and pinned her down. Sasha kneed Troy in his manhood then she kicked him. Troy hit the wall, which made the frames fall to the ground. Sasha got up and punched Troy in the face. Troy punched in the face twice and kicked in, which made her hit the wiped the blood that was coming out of her mouth."Is that all you got Troy" Troy slapped Sasha a couple times. Sasha pushed him to the ground. He was layin ontop of the glass. Sasha punched Troy in his face again and again. Troy pushed Sasha off of him. The guys came into the house. They saw Troy and Sasha going at it. Troy tried to punch Sasha but Sasha blocked the punches. Sasha kicked Troy in the face really hard. He was knocked out cold. Sasha was breathing heavely. **

**"Damn Sasha"said Pierce.**

**"I taught you well"said Johnny. **

**"I need to sit down, and I need a new table"said Sasha. Sasha kicked Troy one last time. Sasha sat down on the couch. **

**"Do you now see why we didnt' have to cannonize her"said Johnny. Pierce nodded his head.**

**"What are we going to do"asked Tyrone. **

**"I don't know, The gun wasn't needed"said Pierce. Sasha picks up her cellphone and calls the police. **

**"Who are you calling"asked Tyrone. **

**"I'm calling the police"said Sasha. Sasha talked to the police. Police cars showed up. John came into the door and took Troy out in handcuffs. **

**"I knew he was nuts"said John. **

**"Then why didn't you warn me or my family"said Sasha**

**"I didn't think it was this bad"said John. **

**"Can you have him locked up or something? Can I get a restraining order?"asked Sasha. **

**"Yeah, Just go to the court house and file it"said John. **

**"Thank you"said Sasha. John took Troy away. S**

**"I'm glad thats over"said Tyrone. **

**"I'm going to leave"said Johnny.**

**"Yeah, So am I. Mom said she will keep Danielle for the night"said Tyrone. **

**"Ok"said Sasha. Tyrone and Johnny left the house. **

**"When do you want to get a new table"asked Pierce. **

**"We can go tomorrow"said Sasha.**

**"Well, Since Danielle is gone for the night. Do you wanna, ya know"said Pierce. **

**"I don't know"said Sasha. **

**"Well you just kicked Troy's ass. So you leg must be feeling better"said Pierce. Sasha smiled seductively. **

**"So your saying you want to make love right now"said Sasha. Pierce started holding Sasha close. **

**"Yes, I do"said Pierce. **

**"What if I'm not in the mood"asked Sasha. **

**"Well, I dont' know about that"said Pierce. Pierce started kissing Sasha's neck, which made Sasha close her eyes. **

**"Well, I dont' know, Pierce"said Sasha. Pierce continues to kiss Sasha's neck.**

**"Come on Sasha, You know you want to"said Pierce. **

**"Fuck it, Lets do it upstairs"said Sasha. Pierce picked Sasha up, and Sasha kissed him again.**

* * *

Is Troys' stalking really over, or is it just the begining? Who knows. I hope you liked the chapter and I can't wait for the reviews

~Hiphopangel1221~


	85. Chapter 85

**Forbidden love**

**Chapter 85**

**Sasha woke up the next morning. Sasha looked at the alarm clock on the night table beside her. It was 7:40 in the morning. Sasha got up to get in the shower, while Pierce was sleeping. After Sasha's long shower, Sasha got dressed and went downstairs. Sasha looked in the cupboards and the fridge. There wasn't enough food for the bonfire. Sasha grabbed her keys and her purse, which was on the couch. She went to the grocery store. Sasha's cellphone went off in her pocket. **

**"Hello"said Sasha**

**"Hey, Where are you"asked Pierce. **

**"I'm at the grocery store"said Sasha. **

**"Do you want your mom dropping off Danielle"asked Pierce. **

**"No, I'll pick her up on the way back"said Sasha. **

**"Alright, I'll see you when you get home"said Pierce. Sasha hung up her phone and continued to go grocery shopping. Sasha got enough food for the bonfire and for later. Sasha got into her car after putting the groceries in the car. Sasha drove to her parents house. Sasha went to the door.**

**"Hey Sasha"said Tina with Danielle's carseat in her hand. **

**"Hey, Ma. Where are you going"asked Sasha. **

**"I have to go work at the restaraunt"said Tina. **

**"Oh, Well I'll see you later I guess"said Sasha. **

**"Alright Sasha, Can you take your twin sisters with you? I don't want them in the house by themselves"said Tina. **

**"But ma-"Tina cut off her daughter. **

**"I'll pick them up around 5 :30"said Tina. **

**"Fine"said Sasha. Chelsea and Mariah came out the house dressed. "Lets go". Sasha and the girls went to her car. **

**"I call shot gun"said Mariah. Sasha got into her car and she drove off. Sasha pulled into her driveway. **

**"When we get into the house, I want you guys not to touch a thing. I want you to sit on the couch, while I clean the living room up"said Sasha. The girls got out of the car and made there way into the house. Chelsea and Mariah looked around the living room. **

**"What happened in here"asked Chelsea. **

**"Nothing"said Sasha. Sasha started sweeping the glass. **

**"If it was nothing, why is there glass on the ground"asked Mariah. **

**"Why are you guys asking these questions"asked Sasha. **

**"Because we want to know"said Mariah. Sasha rolled her eyes and threw the pieces of glass away. Sasha vaccumed the rug to get the remaining pieces. Pierce came down the stairs in nothing but a towel around his waist.**

**"Sasha I need the car to get weed for tonight"said Pierce. Sasha clears her throat. **

**"Pierce say hi to my younger sisters"said Sasha. Pierce looks at the twins then back at Sasha. **

**"Sasha, just bring the keys upstairs. Forget about the other thing"said Pierce. Pierce made his way back up the stairs. Sasha went into the kitchen to put the food away. **

**"Sasha can we watch TV"asked Chelsea. **

**"Go ahead"said Sasha. Hours have gone by, Everyone is occupied with doing something. The twins are watching tv while texting, Sasha's in the den doing school work, Pierce left the house and Danielle was in the living room with the twins. It was time for Tina to come pick up the twins. Sasha walked downstairs. **

**"Mom said she'll be here in a few"said Mariah. **

**"Ok, Well get ready"said Sasha. Sasha picked up Danielle from the walker. **

**"How does it feel to have a kid"asked Chelsea. **

**"Why"asked Sasha. **

**"Its for a school project. We figure out how life is when you have a baby"said Mariah. **

**"Well, its not easy thats for sure"said Sasha**

**"What do you mean"asked Chelsea. **

**"Its no longer just you, its you and a child. You have to put your child first in everything"said Sasha**

**"I'm not having kids"said Mariah. **

**"Well, They are a blessing. I'm happy I gave birth to my baby girl. It hurt but I'm glad"said Sasha. Sasha kissed Danielle on the cheek. Danielle kissed Sasha on her cheek. **

**"So your saying it ok for teens to have babies"asked Chelsea. **

**"No, Teens shouldn't even be having sex"said Sasha. **

**"But didn't you have sex at 17"asked Mariah. There was a beep outside. **

**"Look theres mom, time for you to leave"said Sasha. Sasha rushed the twins out the door. It was time for the group to arrive at the house. Sasha lit the fire pit that was in her backyard. Danielle was upstairs sleeping. The group was in the backyard passing a blunt around. Sasha was cuddled up to Pierce under a blanket**

**"What did you guy think of each when you first saw each other"asked Shaundi. **

**"When I met you Shaundi, I thought were nonchalant type person which you are"said Sasha.**

**"I thought you couldn't hurt a fly but I can see I was wrong"said Shaundi.**

**"When I first met Sasha, I thought I had to have her"said Pierce. **

**"I could tell"said Sasha. **

**"How"asked Pierce. **

**"I can tell when a guy likes a girl and ecspecially if that girl is me"said Sasha.**

**"What did you think of me"asked Pierce. **

**"Well I thought were a pretty big guy who liked me"said Sasha. **

**"Whatever"said Pierce**

**"What did you guys think of me"asked Tera. **

**"I thought you were a porn star"said Sasha. **

**"Wow thats nice"said Tera. **

**"Well you asked what I thought of you before"said Sasha. **

**"Anyways, Hows your hand Sasha"asked Johnny. **

**"Its fine"said Sasha. **

**"I always knew you had fighting potential"said Johnny**

**"Well, Johnny I always thought you were a crazy son of a bitch. You did teach me how to fight"said Sasha. **

**"Why did you ask if Sasha's hand was ok"asked Shaundi.**

**"She got in a fight with Troy. She knocked him out cold"said Tyrone. **

**"Didn't you get shot in the leg"asked Tera. **

**"Yeah, I can fight with an disable leg. I've done it before"said Sasha. **

**"When are you guys getting married"asked Johnny. Sasha shrugged. **

**"I don't know, I'm content with just being boyfriend and girlfriend"said Sasha. **

**"It doesn't matter to me, as long as I'm with her"said Pierce.**

**"Whatever"said Tera rolling her eyes. **

**"Excuse me, whats that suppose to mean"asked Sasha. **

**"Well, You guys have been engaged for a while now, shouldn't you guys be married"asked Tera. **

**"No, I'm choosing to wait a while"said Sasha. **

**"Are you saying we should have waited"asked Tera. **

**"I'm not saying anything"said Sasha. Sasha and Tera looked at each other for a while and nobody said a word. **

**"Its really nice out tonight"said Shaundi. After a while of talking, everyone fell asleep outside. **

* * *

I like this chapter... alot. I hope you enjoyed it and I can't wait for the reviews. :D

~Hiphopangel1221~


	86. Chapter 86

**Forbidden love**

**Chapter 86**

**Sasha and Pierce were at the furniture store looking for another glass table. Sasha was looking around for a table that looked like the one before. **

**"Did you notice how Tera was trying to act like she was better than me"asked Sasha.**

**"Not really"said Pierce. **

**"Well, She was. I swear she is so fucking full of herself. I want to beat the shit out of her"said Sasha. **

**"You are one violent woman and its kinda turning me on"said Pierce. Pierce hugs Sasha from behind. **

**"Pierce, not here"said Sasha. **

**"Fine"said Pierce. Pierce kissed Sasha on the cheek and then let go of the hug. **

**"I also think, she thinks her relationship with my brother is so much better than ours. Sure we might have our up and downs but what couple doesn't"said Sasha. **

**"We do have our up and downs"said Pierce. **

**"Exactly"said Sasha. **

**"What about this table"asked Pierce pointing to the table. Sasha looks at the table. **

**"Do you think this looks like the other one"asked Sasha. **

**"I don't know"said Pierce. Sasha looks at Pierce who looks like he wants to say something. **

**"Pierce, whats up"asked Sasha**

**"Nothing"said Pierce. **

**"Are you sure"asked Sasha. **

**"Well, Since we're in the furniture store..."Pierce trailed off. **

**"You want a 'Man Cave'"asked Sasha. **

**"Yeah"said Pierce. **

**"Why couldn't you just say that"asked Sasha. **

**"Because I didn't know what you would say"said Pierce. **

**"Well, I say you can have one"said Sasha.**

**"Can I get some furniture for it here"asked Pierce. **

**"You can if you want but only rule of the man cave is no strippers. I'm not going to have that shit in my house"said Sasha. **

**"Fine"said Pierce. **

**"If I see a stripper, You will end up like Troy but worse"said Sasha. **

**"Is that a threat or a promise"asked Pierce. **

**"I don't make threats I make promises"said Sasha. Sasha kissed Pierce on the cheek. **

**"Should I be scared"asked Pierce. **

**"Yes, Very"said Sasha. "I'm going to get this table"**

**"Alright"said Pierce. **

**"While you pick out some furniture, I'm going to the shoe store next door"said Sasha. "Do you need the card"**

**"Probably"said Pierce. Sasha handed Pierce the credit card. **

**"Don't be too long, Pierce"said Sasha. **

**"I won't"said Pierce. Sasha took Danielle's stroller out of the store. Sasha walked into the shoe store and walked towards the toddler section. **

**"What size shoe are you"asked Sasha to herself. Sasha looked at the number at the bottom of Danielle's shoe. Which had the number 3 on it. Sasha looked at some of the found to pairs of shoes that were cute for Danielle. Sasha walked over to the size 7 shoe isle. **

**Tera and Tyrone were at their house sitting in the living room cuddling. **

**"Your sister is a bitch"said Tera.**

**"What"asked Tyrone being caught off guard. **

**"She is, She thinks she's miss hot shit"said Tera. **

**"I don't know"said Tyrone. **

**"She does, I think someone should knock her ass down off of her high horse"said Tera. **

**"You can't change Sasha"said Tyrone. **

**"Well, She needs to change. You see how she tried to bad mouth our relationship"said Tera. **

**"No, I didn't"said Tyrone. **

**"She was saying that her relationship is better because she's going to wait to get married. Getting married at the time that we did was a good decision"said Tera. **

**"Yep"said Tyrone. **

**"Are you listening to me"asked Tera. **

**"Kinda"said Tyrone. **

**"Well I need you to listen to me"said Tera. **

**"I am"said Tyrone. **

**"I think I'm going to punch your sister in the face"said Tera. **

**"Good luck with that"said Tyrone. **

**"Whats that suppose to mean"asked Tera. **

**"Well, Sasha isn't the easiest to fight with physically. She killed my ex girlfriend. Sasha was taught by Lin, Me and Johnny not to play fair when it came to fighting. So you will be screwed"said Tyrone. **

**"Thanks for the support"said Tera. **

**"Well, I'm just telling you like it is"said Tyrone. Tera rolls her eyes and continues to look at the television. **

* * *

Is there going to be a fith next chapter? Will Sasha and Tera resolve their issues toward each other? Who knows, I don't even know yet. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I can't wait for the reviews. Thanks for the suggestions, keep them coming. (No Flames Please)

~Hiphopangel1221~


	87. Chapter 87

**Forbidden love**

**Chapter 87**

**Sasha was in the living room giving herself a mani pedi, since she didn't really feel like going to the nail salon. Danielle was in the walker walking around the living room. Sasha was on the last nail. **

**"And...Done"said Sasha finishing her last nail. "I just have to let it dry". Pierce came upstairs from the basment. **

**"Sasha come check out the man cave"said Pierce. **

**"Hold on, I need my nails to dry"said Sasha. Pierce took Sasha's hand and brought her to the basement. "This better be important, You messed up my nails Pierce"**

**"Why dont' you go the nail salon"asked Pierce. **

**"Why go if I can do them myself"said Sasha. **

**"Anways look at the mancave"said Pierce. Sasha looked around, it kinda looked like the saints hideout before it was abandoned. It had a stripper pole in the corner. **

**"Why is there stripper pole in here"asked Sasha looking at Pierce. Sasha placed her hands on her hips. **

**"It completed the man cave"said Pierce. **

**"You think I'm joking, I will kick your ass Pierce"said Sasha. Sasha was making her way back up the stairs. Pierce followed her up the stairs.**

**"I know, Do you like it"asked Pierce. **

**"Yeah, Only thing I don't like is the stripper pole"said Sasha. **

**"Well, Its just there for decoration"said Pierce. **

**"Ok"said Sasha in a sarcastic voice. **

**"Why do you do you doubt my word"asked Pierce. **

**"Your a guy Pierce. Do the math"said Sasha. Sasha sat back on the couch.**

**"That still doesn't make any sense"said Pierce. **

**"A stripper pole just equals a stipper to be on it. Flashing her tits and shaking her ass"said Sasha. **

**"Come on, Sasha. You are all I need"said Pierce. **

**"If your trying to get some ass, Its not working"said Sasha. **

**"I tried"said Pierce.**

**"Well you failed but you get an 'A' for effort"said Sasha. **

**"Tyrone and Johnny are coming over to chekc out the finish project"said Pierce. **

**"Well I'm going to finish my nails and then Shaundi is coming over to catch up"said Sasha. Sasha started re-painting her nails.**

**"I'm going to be downstairs if you need me"said Pierce. **

**"Alright"said Sasha. Danielle tried to follow Pierce while in the walker. "Pierce, Danielle is trying to follow you". Pierce looked down at Danielle and took her out of the walker. Danielle kissed Pierce on the cheek and tried to blow raspberries on his started walking around to get the nails to try was a knock on the front door.**

**"Come in, its unlocked"said Pierce. Tyrone, Johnny and Shaundi walked in. **

**"You guys can go downstairs, I'll take Danielle"said Sasha. Pierce handed Danielle to Sasha. The guys made there way to the basment. Sasha and Shaundi were at the kitchen table. **

**"Whats up"said Shaundi. **

**"Nothing much, Hows that guy your dating"asked Sasha. **

**"You should know by now, I don't date guys for a long time"said Shaundi. **

**"True, but I thought he might be different"said Sasha. **

**"I have a question"said Shaundi. **

**"Shoot"said Sasha taking a sip of coffee.**

**"Is it ok to scratch a guys back during sex"asked Shaundi. **

**"Yeah, I do it all the time. To me, it makes the sex more agressive and other shit like that"said Sasha. "Why do you want to know"**

**"Because, for some reason I scratch this one guy's back while having sex and he seemed kinda pissed"said Shaundi. **

**"I don't know, Pierce likes it. Johnny does too"said Sasha**

**"Well the guy wasn't too happy"said Shaundi. **

**"Maybe you didn't do it right. Do you have long nails or short nails"asked Sasha. **

**"Short"said Shaundi. **

**"Thats probably why. I have long nails"said Sasha. **

**"I dont' know, I'll find another guy"said Shaundi**

**They guys were downstairs sitting around. **

**"This place isnt' half bad"said Johnny. **

**"It isn't"said Tyrone. **

**"I'm suprised Sasha let me make this"said Pierce. **

**"Sasha might be a bitch sometimes but she will give you your space"said Tyrone. **

**"I know"said Pierce. **

**"Question, Have Tera and Sasha talk after the bonfire"asked Johnny. **

**"No, They might fight if they saw each other'said Pierce. **

**"Well they probably want to punch each other out"said Tyrone.**

**"They do"said Pierce. **

**"Well I kinda told Tera that she would lose"said Tyrone. **

**"Its true, Sasha won't kill her. Tera is the mother of your kids, which means Sasha won't kill Tera"said Johnny. **

**"Yeah but if they do fight somones going to the hospital"said Tyrone. **

**"Have you notice how some women scratch your back while you have sex"said Pierce. Tyrone and Johnny looked at Pierce. **

**"What"asked Johnny. **

**"Have you notice how women like to scratch you while having sex"said Pierce. **

**"Yeah, they do that. It means that your doing your job"said Tyrone. **

**"Just about"said Johnny. **

**"Sasha does that shit to me"said Pierce. **

**"Well I guess you giving it to her right"said Johnny. **

**"Johnny has a point"said Tyrone. Pierce shruggs if off.**

* * *

Interesting converstations, huh? Another chapter is done for this never-ending story. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and i can't wait for the reviews.

~Hiphopangel1221~


	88. Chapter 88

**Forbidden love**

**Chapter 88**

**Sasha as outside pushing Danielle on the swing. Pierce was sitting at the table near the swing. **

**"She looks so much like you"said Pierce. **

**"Is that a bad thing or a good thing"asked Sasha. **

**"Depends, how were you when you were high school"asked Pierce. **

**"Its a bad thing"said Sasha. **

**"How is it bad"asked Pierce. **

**"I was one of the girls that every guy wanted, I was also boy crazy"said Sasha. **

**"Well I can see why they wanted you"said Pierce. Sasha realized Pierce was checking her out from behind. **

**"Really Pierce"said Sasha**

**"What"asked Pierce.**

**"Your checking me out"said Sasha. **

**"How do you know"asked Pierce. **

**"I can feel when a guy is checking me out"said Sasha. Sasha took Danielle out of the swing. Sasha handed Danielle to Pierce. Pierce bounced Danielle onto his lap.**

**"Well,You make it so hard not to "said Pierce trying to be flirty. **

**"Oh really"said Sasha. **

**"Yeah"said shook her head. "We should get a dog"**

**"Why, I already live with one"said Sasha. **

**"Ha you think your so funny"said Pierce. **

**"I know I'm funny"said Sasha with a smirk. **

**"I'm serious though Sasha"said Pierce. **

**"Why do we need a dog"asked Sasha**

**"It would be good for Danielle"said Pierce**

**"She's not even a year Pierce"said Sasha. **

**"We could use him protection"said Pierce. **

**"We have an alarm system"said Sasha. **

**"Come on Sasha can we just get a dog, Please"said Pierce. **

**"Fine, No aggressive dog"said Sasha. **

**"Fine, Are you going back to work"asked Pierce.**

**"I don't know yet, I might just focus on school"said Sasha. **

**"I'll support your decision"said Pierce. **

**"You have no option, I have a question"asked Sasha. **

**"Shoot"said Pierce. **

**"What would you say if I was pregnant right now"asked Sasha. **

**"Are you pregnant right now"asked Pierce. **

**"No, but what would you say"asked Sasha. **

**"There's another chance of me getting a son"said Pierce. **

**"I don't want a boy"said Sasha. **

**"Why"asked Pierce. **

**"They pee up"said Sasha. **

**"So do girls, Its not just a guy thing"said Pierce. **

**"Well, So far your daughter doesn't pee up"said Sasha. **

**"Whatever, I want a boy"said Pierce. **

**"Well, I don't want a boy, I want girls"said Sasha. **

**"But I don't. They will all look like you and I will have my work cut out for me in the future"said Pierce. **

**"Well, You will have the same problem with boys"said Sasha. **

**"No I won't, They can be a player like their father"said Pierce. Sasha cocked her eyebrow. **

**"There are 2 things wrong with that statement. 1. Your not a player and 2. If we have boys, they aren't going to become players"said Sasha. **

**"Yeah, I am a player. I just put my players card away since I got a good woman"said Pierce. **

**"Yeah, Ok. I'm more of a player than you"said Sasha. **

**"Whatever, Sasha"said Pierce. **

**"Love you"said Sasha. Pierce was pouting in his seat while holding Danielle. Sasha got out her chair and stood behind Pierce. Sasha kissed Pierce's cheek. Sasha finally made eye contact with Pierce after a while tyring to get eye contact. "Pierce, You know I love you"**

**"Yeah I do"said Pierce.**

**"Your very sensitive aren't you"asked Sasha. **

**"No"said Pierce. **

**"Its ok to be sensitive Pierce"said Sasha. **

**"I'm not sensitive"said Pierce.**

**"I love guys with a sensitive side"said Sasha. **

**"Then call me sensitive"said Pierce. Sasha smiled and kissed Pierce's cheek again. **

* * *

Yay! Another chapter is done! I like this chapter and the conversation between the happy couple, Will the wedding be sooner than you think? Who knows, I still dont' even know. I hope you enjoyed the chapter and I can't wait for the reviews :D. Thanks for the suggestions and I can't wait to hear more suggestions. (No Flames Please)

~Hiphopangel1221~


	89. Chapter 89

**Forbidden love**

**Chapter 89**

**Sasha was walking around the house with tissues with her. Sasha was offically sick and she needed some soup. Sasha walked down the stairs and there was Pierce in the living room.**

**"Sasha what are you doing out of bed"asked Pierce. **

**"I need some soup"said Sasha. Sasha made her way to the kitchen. Pierce picked up Sasha**

**"You are going to bed"said Pierce. **

**"Not without my soup"said Sasha. **

**"I'll make your soup Sasha"said Pierce. **

**"You don't know how I like it"said Sasha. **

**"You want homeade chicken noodle souple with chicken broth,vegetables, noodles and chicken with Saltines on the side"said Pierce. **

**"Lucky guess"said Sasha. Sasha sneezed into her tissue. "But I want some-"**

**"Orange juice, freshly squeezed and no pulp"said Pierce. **

**"How do you know this"asked Sasha. **

**"Sasha, I know you pretty well"said Pierce. **

**"Whatever"said Sasha. Pierce put Sasha gently into their bed.**

**"Get some rest and your soup will be up here soon"said Pierce. **

**"Ok"said Sasha. Pierce leaned into the kiss Sasha but Sasha covered her mouth. "Pierce I'm sick"**

**"So, It doesn't matter if your sick or healthy. I still love you"said Pierce. **

**"I don't want you to get sick"said Sasha. **

**"Sasha I don't mind"said Pierce. Sasha moved her hands and Pierce kissed Sasha. **

**"I need the soup A.S.A.P"said Sasha. **

**"It'll be here soon"said Pierce. Pierce left the room and Sasha layed on the bed. Sasha turned on the tv to see what was on. Sasha flipped through channels for an hour. Sasha finally decided to turn off the TV after finding nothing to watch. Sasha grabbed her laptop and did some school work. Sasha was too sick to do her schoolwork. Sasha closed her laptop and grabbed a book off the night table. Sasha cellphone went off. Sasha grabbed her phone. **

**"Hello"said Sasha in a weak voice. **

**"How ya feeling Sasha"said Shaundi. **

**"I'm still sick,I'm also kinda bored"said Sasha. **

**"I would come and see you but I catch things easily"said Shaundi. Sasha held her laughter in. **

**"Oh, What you been up to"asked Sasha**

**"Nothing much, I went to this killer party last night"said Shaundi. **

**"I remember when I used to party like that"said Sasha.**

**"Why don't you party anymore, You can do it"asked Shaundi. **

**"Because I have responsiblities. Since Pierce is working instead of me, I have to stay here with Danielle and hold down the household. Who knows, We might have another baby"said Sasha. **

**"Woah, What do you mean another baby"asked Shaundi. **

**"Well Pierce and I have been talking about having another baby. So I've been giving it some thought"said Sasha. **

**"Well, You always said that you were fine with Danielle"said Shaundi. **

**"Yes, I did say that but I don't know. We're also thinking about getting married with a couple months"said Sasha. **

**"Thats good"said Shaundi. **

**"Yeah, but do you think its wrong that I want more chidren"asked Sasha. **

**"No, hows stuff between you and Tera"asked Shaundi. **

**"We havent' talked since the bonfire which was probably a week ago"said Sasha. **

**"I think you need to resolve the issues between you two"said Shaundi. **

**"I'm not doing nothing, She's still a bitch and she can kiss my ass"said Sasha. **

**"I'm just saying"said Shaundi. **

**"I know"said Sasha. **

**"I'm going to let you go, I'll talk to you later"said Shaundi. **

**"Alright"said Sasha. Sasha hung up her cellphone and Pierce came into the room. **

**"Here's what you wanted"said Pierce. **

**"Thanks, Pierce"said Sasha. Sasha sits up in her bed to eat her soup. **

**"No problem, Who were you on the phone with"asked Pierce. **

**"Shaundi, we just talked up whats going on in our lives"said Sasha. **

**"Thats good, I'll be downstairs. Call me if you need me'said Pierce. **

**"Alright"said Sasha. Pierce kissed Sasha. "Make sure you give Danielle a bath today"**

**"Don't worry I will"said Pierce. **

**"Ok"said Sasha. Pierce left the room and Sasha ate her soup. After she finished her soup and crackers, she took a nap. **

* * *

Another chapter is done! Since I was sick this weekend, I thought about writing about Sasha being sick. Anways I hope you enjoyed the chapter and I can't wait for the reviews. Suggestions are welcome(No Flames Please)

~Hiphopangel1221~


	90. Chapter 90

**Forbidden love**

**Chapter 90**

**Sasha woke up the next day laying on Pierce's bare chest. Sasha just wrapped her arms around Pierce. Sasha felt the warmth of his body onto her soft skin. Pierce's phone went off on the nighttable. Sasha leaned over Pierce to answer his phone. **

**"Hello"said Sasha.**

**"Hey Sasha, Wheres Pierce"asked Tyrone. **

**"He's sleeping right now"said Sasha. **

**"Ok, I'll talk to him later"said Tyrone. **

**"Ok, Later"said Sasha. Sasha hung up Pierce's phone and put it back on the night table. **

**"Who was it"asked Pierce in a groggy voice. **

**"It was my brother"said Sasha. **

**"Oh ok"said Pierce. **

**"You know your very warm"said Sasha. **

**"Am I"asked Pierce. **

**"Yes and it feels nice"said Sasha**

**"Well your skin is soft and it feels nice"said Pierce. **

**"I know"said Sasha."You know I've been giving what we talked about some thought"**

**"What"asked Pierce. **

**"About us having another child"said Sasha**

**"Whats the conclusion"asked Pierce. **

**"I think we're ready to have another"said Sasha. Pierce looked at Sasha. "You know there is a little chance of you having a son"**

**"Yeah, I know"said Pierce. Sasha sat on Pierce and leaned closer to Pierce's face. "You wanna get started"**

**"You're very eager to have another baby"said Sasha. Sasha kissed Pierce.**

**"Yes"said Pierce. Sasha kissed Pierce. **

**"Well, you have work today. You should probably get up"said Sasha. **

**"Come on real quick"said Pierce. **

**"What time do you have to go to work"asked Sasha. **

**"9:30"said Pierce. Sasha looked at the clock and it was 9 o'clock.**

**"You have 30 minutes to get to work"said Sasha. **

**"I could take the day off today"said Pierce.**

**"So your going to call in sick from work to have sex with me"said Sasha**

**"Yeah"said Pierce. **

**"Pierce, you can't just do that"said Sasha. **

**"Why not"asked Pierce. **

**"1. You need to go to work 2. I'm not really in the mood, and 3. I think the neighbors are watching"said Sasha.**

**"What"asked Pierce. **

**"I think the neighbors are watching"said Sasha. Sasha got off of Pierce. Sasha walked into the closet. Pierce got out of bed and looked out the window. Sasha walked out dressed for the day. "Pierce what are you doing"**

**"Trying to see if the neighbors are watching"said Pierce. **

**"Well they were"said Sasha. Sasha was putting her hair into a ponytail. Pierce walked up behind Sasha and hugged her. **

**"Sasha, Can we have that quickie"said Pierce. **

**"Pierce, I'm dressed and You need to get to work"said Sasha. Pierce started kissing Sasha's neck. "Why do you always do this"**

**"Do what"asked Pierce. **

**"Why do you kiss my neck when you want to have sex and I dont"asked Sasha. **

**"Because it turns you on"said Pierce. **

**"Pierce, you need to get to work and I told you I just got dressed"said Sasha. **

**"Come on Sasha"said Pierce. **

**"Pierce, we had sex last night. I don't like quickies and you know it"said Sasha. **

**"Whatever"said Pierce. Pierce let go of Sasha's waist and went into the closet. Sasha looked at Pierce. **

**"Now you have an atttitude"said Sasha. **

**"No I don't, I have to get to work"said Pierce. **

**"It sounds like you have an attitude"said Sasha. **

**"I don't Sasha, drop it"said Pierce. Pierce walked out the closet and out of the room. **

**"No your pissed because I won't give you ass"said Sasha. Sasha followed Pierce down the stiars**

**"Drop it"said Pierce. **

**"Fine be that way, you aren't going to get your way Pierce. This is stupid and you need to grow the fuck up Pierce"said Sasha. Sasha walked up the stairs.**

**"Whatever,Where are my keys"said Pierce. Pierce did end up buying himself his own car so that he could get around. Sasha grabbed his keys from off the table and threw them down the stairs. "You could have just handed them to me"**

**"Pierce, take your ass to work"said Sasha from Danielle's room. The front door closed and the engine started on Pierce's car. Sasha got Danielle dressed and ready to get pictures taken. "Your daddy needs to get that stick out of his ass". Sasha made her way to the photo place. They took a few pictures of Danielle. **

**"Do you want to get into the picture mom"said the photographer. **

**"Sure"said Sasha. Sasha took a couple pictures with her daughter. After Sasha got the pictures, She went back to her house and went outside. Danielle was playing in the sandbox. Sasha was sitting in a lawn chair doing some of her school work. A man walked to the end of the fence. **

**"Hello"said the man. Sasha looked up from her schoolwork. **

**"Hello, I'm guessing your the new neighbor who keeps spying on us"asked Sasha. **

**"I'm sorry, thats my son looking throught the window"said the man. Sasha placed her schoolwork down onto the ground. Sasha walked towards the man. **

**"Thats ok, I'm Sasha by the way and thats my daughter Danielle"said Sasha. **

**"I'm Darren , I live here with my son and daughter"said Darren. **

**"What about your wife"asked Sasha. **

**"She passed away"said Darren. **

**"I'm sorry for your lost"said Sasha. **

**"Thats ok, We came here for a new scenery"said Darren.**

**"Well, Welcome to Stilwater"said Sasha. **

**"How old is she"asked Darren. **

**"She's 7 almost 8 months. How old are your kids"asked Sasha. **

**"Well my son is 15 and my daughter is 10"said Darren. **

**"I have to go feed her before I forget. It was nice to meet you Darren. If you need any thing, don't be afraid to knock"said Sasha. **

**"Ok"said Darren. Sasha grabbed Danielle and went into the house. Sasha put Danielle into her high chair. **

**"My baby girl must be hungry"said Sasha. Danielle started laughing. **

* * *

Another chapter is done :). I hope you enjoy the chapter and I can't wait for the reviews. Suggestions are welcome(No Flames Please).

~Hiphopangel1221~


	91. Chapter 91

**Forbidden love**

**Chapter 91**

**Sasha got into her nice an comfy bed and drifted into deep slumber. **

***Dream/Flashback***

_**Teenage Sasha was in her room, getting ready for school. Sasha checked herself out in the mirror and then went downstairs with ther tote bag. **_

_**"Good morning mom"said Sasha. **_

_**"Good morning, I'm going to be late for work. Make sure you get to school and there is cereal on the fridge. Sasha walked out the door and caught the school bus. When she arrived at school, there were two girls waiting by Sasha's locker. **_

_**"Hey Whats up girlies"said Sasha waved to the girls. **_

_**"Nothing much, I think Kyle likes me"said one of the girls. **_

_**"Why do you say that, Jess"asked Sasha. **_

_**"Well he keeps staring at me"said Jess. **_

_**"That doesn't mean he likes you"said the other girl**_

_**"You can kiss my ass Lizzi"said Jess. **_

_**"Whatever bitch"said Lizzi. **_

_**"Lets get to class before this bell rings"said Sasha. Sasha and the girls walked down the hallway. There were a group of guys crowded in the hallway. **_

_**"Sasha, When are you going to holla at me"asked one of the guys. Sasha looked at the guy. Sasha and her friends walked up to the group of guys.**_

_**"Derek you ask me that everyday and I give you the same answer. Why bother"asked Sasha. **_

_**"You might change your mind some day"said Derek. **_

_**"Well, Why don't you ever holla at Lizzi or Jess"asked Sasha. **_

_**"There fine too but I want you"sang Derek. **_

_**"You think you cute dont' you"asked Sasha. **_

_**"I know I'm cute"said Derek. The bell rang for first period to start.**_

_**"I'll see you later"said Sasha. The group walked away from the group of guys. They walked into their classroom. They sat in their assigned seats. **_

_**"Why do you play Derek like that"asked Jess. **_

_**"What do you mean"asked Sasha. **_

_**"His ass is like your little puppet"said Jess. **_

_**"Jess, he wants something he can't have"said Lizzi. **_

_**"Basically"said Sasha. **_

_**"Whatever, How is your fine brother doing"asked Jess. **_

_**"First off my brother isn't 'fine' and second he's alright"said Sasha. **_

_**"Your brother is fine"said Jess. **_

_**"He makes me want to bite my fist"said Lizzi. Lizzi and Jess high-fived each other. **_

_**"Whatever"said Sasha. **_

_**"Sasha, Are you done talking"asked the teacher. **_

_**"Yeah"said Sasha. A guy leaned forward to talk in Sasha's ear. **_

_**"Why do you keep dissing Derek like that, You know he likes you"said the guy. **_

_**"Josh, I believe its none of your business"said Sasha**_

_**"I'm just asking Sasha. Well since you dont' want him, You wanna give me a call"asked Josh.**_

_**"I'll think about it"said Sasha. **_

_**"Sasha this is your last warning, next time your going to the office"said the teacher. **_

_**"Sorry"said Sasha. **_

_**"Sasha do you want my number first"asked Josh. Sasha shruggs. **_

_**"I don't even know if I'm going to call you"said Sasha. **_

_**"Well, Can you call me"asked Josh. **_

_**"Give me a reason why"asked Sasha. **_

_**"You are one of the finest girls in this school and you can get any guy you want"said Josh. **_

_**"True but I don't know if I want to call you"said Sasha. **_

_**"Sasha...Office ...Now"said The teacher. Sasha grabbed her bag and left the classroom. **_

***End of Dream/Flashback***

**Sasha woke up and checked the time on the clock. She was only sleeping for 2 hours, which means it was 12 at night. Pierce's back was towards Sasha. Sasha rolled her eyes and woke up Pierce. **

**"What"said Pierce in a groggy voice. **

**"You being sexually fustraited isn't going to make me want to have your second child"said Sasha. **

**"Whats that suppose to mean"asked Pierce. **

**"It means that your giving me second thoughts about have another baby"said Sasha. **

**"Sasha, All I wanted was some ass"said Pierce. **

**"Pierce, I told you I wasn't in the mood"said Sasha. **

**"Well, Its whatever"said Pierce. Sasha kissed Pierce on the cheek and made her way to his neck. "What are you doing"**

**"I'm wide away and you know what gets my to go back to sleep"said Sasha. **

**"So you aren't teasing me like you did this morning"asked Pierce. **

**"Nope"said Sasha. Sasha got out of bed and closed the curtains. **

**"Are you sure"asked Pierce. **

**"yes"said Sasha. Sasha got ontop of Pierce and started kissing Pierce on his neck. Pierce took of Sasha's shirt and Sasha took of Pierce's PJ pants. Pierce started to kiss Sasha's neck, which got her going. Sasha removed her underwear and threw it to the started kissing his way to Sasha's stomach. Sasha bit her bottom lip. Sasha Pierce pulled down his boxers which revealed his member. Sasha put the 8 in. member into her was enjoying every single moment of it. Once he felt like he was going explode, he put Sasha on her back. He slowly inserted himself into Sasha. Sasha moaned a little bit. Pierce started thrusting his hips back in forth. Sasha moaned in pleasure and Pierce was grunting at every thrust. "Pierce go faster and harder". Pierce followed his girlfriends's command. The louder Sasha moaned the closer she was getting to her climax. Sasha moaned and Pierce grunted was they got closer and closer. They let out a big sigh after they finished. Pierce layed down onto the bed and Sasha layed into his arms. **

* * *

So Sasha didn't change her mind about the baby. This chapter gave you guys a feeling on how Sasha was in high school and how Danielle might be in the future. I hope you enjoyed the chapter and I can't wait for the reviews. Suggestions are welcome(No Flames Please)

~Hiphopangel1221~


	92. Chapter 92

**Forbidden love**

**Chapter 92**

**Sasha was in the bathroom with 3 pregnancy tests. Pierce was sitting on the floor outside the bathroom door. Sasha opened the door and had a test in her hand. Pierce got up off the floor. **

**"So"asked Pierce. **

**"I'm pregnant"said Sasha. Pierce hugged Sasha. Shaundi walked up to the happy couple. **

**"What are you guys so happy about"asked Shaundi. **

**"I'm pregnant"said Sasha. **

**"Congrats, I have something to tell you"said Shaundi. **

**"Shoot"said Sasha. Pierce kissed Sasha on the cheek. **

**"Alone"said Shaundi.**

**"I know where I'm not wanted"said Pierce. Pierce left their bedroom.**

**"Ok, Whats up"said Sasha.**

**"I'm pregnant"said Shaundi.**

**"Congrats, Whose the father"asked Sasha. **

**"Its my boyfriend"said Shaundi. **

**"Thats good, Welcome to motherlhood"said Sasha. **

**"Well, I don't know if I want to keep it"said Shaundi. **

**"Why not? Shaundi, You need something to have you settle down"said Sasha. **

**"Thats it, I don't think I want to settle down"said Shaundi. **

**"You need to"said Sasha. **

**"Whats that suppose to mean"asked Shaundi. **

**"Having a baby, makes you grow up in a way. You stop doing the stupid shit you did before you were pregnant"said Sasha. **

**"I don't want to stop going to parties and smoking weed"said Shaundi. **

**"Shaundi, nobody said you had to stop smoking weed. Shit, I only stopped when I was pregnant. As for parties, you may have to lay off those for a while."said Sasha. **

**"Whatever, I'll think about it"asked Shaundi. **

**"Good luck with that"said Sasha. **

**"I'm going to tell him, I'll call you later"said Shaundi. Shaundi hugged Sasha. **

**"Alright, I'll see you later"said Sasha. Shaundi left the room and Sasha put the pregnancy test in the trash. Pierce walked into their room. **

**"I have a question Sasha"said Pierce.**

**"Ok"said Sasha. Sasha sat on the bed. **

**"When are we getting married"asked Pierce. **

**"Well, We can get married at city hall today"said Sasha.**

**"Are you serious"asked Pierce. **

**"Yeah, Its not how I pictured myself getting married but I don't care"said Sasha. Pierce and Sasha did drive to City Hall that day. They had Danielle there as a they left the City Hall, They were Mr and Mrs. Bradley.**

* * *

**About 8 months have gone by and Sasha looks like she's ready to pop. Danielle wobbled into the room. **

**"Danielle, Can you say mommy"asked Sasha. **

**"Mommy"said Danielle. Sasha's eyes got wide. **

**"You said your first word"said Sasha. **

**"Mommy"said Danielle. Sasha felt a sharp pain in her stomach. Sasha looked at the clock. It was 3:38. Pierce doesn't get home until 5. All of a sudden, Sasha's water broke. Sasha eyes grew wider. Sasha grabbed her cellphone and called Shaundi. **

**"Whats up"asked Shaundi. **

**"Shaundi my water broke and Pierce won't be home til later. Can you take me to the hospital"asked Sasha. **

**"Yeah, I was on my way to your house"said Shaundi.**

**"Hurry"said Sasha. Sasha texted Pierce since he can't really recieve calls while he's at work. **

_**Pierce, Its time. THE BABY IS COMIN'! MEET ME AT THE HOSPITAL!**_

_**-Sasha. **_

**Shaundi came through the front door. **

**"Where's Jaden"asked Sasha refering to Shaundi's son. **

**"He's with my mom, lets go"said Shaundi. Shaundi helped Sasha up and brought her to the car. **

**"Don't forget my daughter"said Sasha in pain. Shaundi went back in and grabbed Danielle. Shaundi drove Sasha to the hospital. Sasha was having contractions minutes apart. Pierce came into the hospital. Shaundi was in the lobby with Danielle. **

**"Pierce, She's in that room over there. She is almost ready to push"said Shaundi. **

**"Thanks"said Pierce. Danielle was playing with a toy that she had in her hand when she left. Tyrone came into the waiting room. **

**"How is she"asked Tyrone. **

**"I don't know, She's almost ready to push"said Shaundi. **

**"Whose in there with her"asked Tyrone. **

**"Pierce, He got here almost an hour ago"said Shaundi. **

**"Ok, good"said Tyrone. Tyrone and Shaundi sat in the waiting room for hours waiting for news on Sasha and her baby. Pierce came out into the waiting room. Shaundi and Tyrone stood up. **

**"How is she"asked Shaundi. **

**"She's fine, She had to get a C-section. She's just sleeping"said Pierce. **

**"Whats the gender"asked Shaundi. **

**"Its a baby boy"said Pierce. **

**"Can we see him"asked Tyrone. **

**"Yeah"said Pierce. Pierce brought Shaundi and Tyrone to Sasha's room. Sasha was sleeping on the bed and there was a baby boy next to her.**

**"He's so adorable"said Shaundi. **

**"He looks like you but with Sasha's nose and Sasha's eye color"said Tyrone. Johnny came into the room. **

**"How is she"asked Johnny. **

**"She's doing good, She's sleeping"said Pierce. **

**"Not anymore"said Sasha. Sasha looked at the group in her room. **

**"How ya feeling"asked Shaundi. **

**"I'm in pain still but I'll be fine"said Sasha. Pierce kissed Sasha. **

**"What did you guys decide to name him"asked Tyrone. **

**"Pierce James Bradley Jr."said Pierce. **

**"I thought you said you wouldn't name your child that"asked Shaundi. **

**"I gave in, I'm just going to call him PJ"said Sasha. Shaundi placed Danielle on the bed. **

**"Mommy"said Danielle. Pierce looked at Danielle then at Sasha. Sasha nods at Pierce. **

**"Hey, baby girl"said Sasha.**

**"We're going to go, I'll see you two later"said Tyrone. Tyrone, Shaundi and Johnny left.**

**"Your a big sister now"said Sasha. Pierce handed PJ to Sasha. **

* * *

This chapter did go a little fast but I like it. This is the offical last chapter of the story but I think I might do epilogue chapters. I don't know, Tell me what you think. I hope you enjoyed the story and I can't wait for the reviews. :)

~Hiphopangel1221~


	93. Epilogue Chapter 1

**Forbidden love**

**Chapter 93:Epilogue 1**

**15 years has gone by and everything has changed. Sasha finished school but didn't do what she majored in. She works for the community center on a program to help kids stay off the streets that she started herself. Pierce now owns that advertising company that he worked at when Sasha was shot in the leg. Tyrone owns the restaurant that his parents used to own and work at. Tera helps Tyrone runs the family business while raising their teenage twins. Shaundi stopped going to parties and smoking. She works with Sasha in the same program. Last but not least, Johnny Gat. Johnny works at the comunnity center as well. He gives out boxing lessons to kids and teenagers. He ended up having a child with his girlfriend. The child is a month younger than and Tyrone's parents did find out about the marriage after Sasha brought PJ over. Sasha's parents live in the same house but they are ill to work. Sasha and Tyrone go over their house to check up on them everyday. Pierce's father never came around to liking his grandchildren or his daughter-in-law. When he found out about the marriage, he was furious with Pierce. H wanted nothing to do with his son after that day. Pierce's mom and his brother still love Pierce's kids with all their hearts. **

* * *

**38 year old Sasha walked into PJ's room.**

**"PJ, You need to get up for school"said Sasha.**

**"Mom, Can I have 5 more minutes"asked 15 year old PJ.**

**"No, I already have your 5 minutes a while ago"said Sasha. PJ went back to sleep. "Pierce get your son". Sasha walked out of the room. 44 year old Pierce walked into the room.**

**"Get up PJ"said Pierce. Sasha came into the room with a medium size pot filled with cold water. Sasha dumped the water on PJ. PJ got up really fast. **

**"Really mom"said PJ. **

**"Well, Next time you'll wake up"said Sasha. Sasha left the room**

**"Dad my sheets are wet"said PJ.**

**"Maybe your mom will through them in the dryer"said Pierce. Pierce walked outta the room. PJ got out of his bed and went into the bathroom. Sasha was downstairs in the kitchen getting things ready. PJ came downstairs and sat the kitchen table. **

**"Mom, Can you wash my sheets today"asked PJ. **

**"I'll try before I go to work"said Sasha. "Danielle get downstairs, Your're going to be late for school." Pierce came down the stairs in a suit. **

**"Morning"said Pierce. Pierce kissed Sasha. **

**"Whats up with the suit"asked Sasha. **

**"I have a lot of meetings today"said Pierce. **

**"Shit"said Sasha. **

**"What"asked Pierce. **

**"I have to go to a meeting this morning, I forgot"said Sasha. Sasha took the last pancake and put it on the plate full of pancakes. Sasha ran upstairs. Danielle came downstairs wearing ****Baby Phat Top, Cropped Gold Stripe with a pair of black skinny jeans and a pair of black flip flops. **

**"You know your not going to school like that"said Pierce. **

**"Why not"asked Danielle. **

**"You need to wear something that covers your whole stomach"said Pierce. Sasha came back into the kitchen wearing a suit. "Sasha do you see what she's wearing"**

**"Pierce, I don't have time. I'm going to be late for this meeting. Don't miss the bus"said Sasha. Sasha kissed Pierce and left the house. **

**"Your changing before you leave"said Pierce. **

****

Look at the time dad, We're about to miss our bus"said Danielle.

* * *

**Sasha walked into the community building and there was Shaundi. **

**"You are on time"said Shaundi. **

**"I know, They need to keep this program"said Sasha. **

**"Well lets persuade them"said Shaundi. Sasha and Shaundi walked into a meeting room. **

**"You must be Sasha"said a guy**

**"Yeah"said Sasha "You must be Mr. Jones"**

**"Yeah, You know why we're here so lets here it"said Mr Jones. **

**At school Danielle was at her locker. 3 girls came up to Danielle. **

**"Hey whats up Brittney,Janice and Molly"said Danielle. **

**"Nothing much, I like that stop"said Molly. **

**"Thanks, I got it for christmas from my mom"said Danielle. **

**"Are we still on for friday"asked Janice. **

**"Yeah, We'll meet up at Brittney's house"said Danielle. Tess, Danielle's cousin walked up to Danielle and the group. **

**"My dad said i could sleep over friday"said Tess. **

**"Alright thats good, then we can go over to Brittney's house. Then we are most definately going to that party"said Danielle.**

* * *

**"Well Mr Jones, Over the years of this program being open. Kids and mostly teenagers haven't been doing drugs or having sex. Our teenpregnancy number has gone down in the years I've started this program with my partner Shaundi"said Sasha. **

**"This programs takes the youths minds off of drugs and sex. They are more focus on their future and they want to be in life. There is no other program in stilwater that does that."said Shaundi. **

**"We've gotten phone calls, letters and Emails from parents saying that they are happy they have this program to help their children. The youth's who are in this program enjoy it. We offer them life experieces while giving back to the community"said Sasha. **

**"Recently we had them go to a homeless shelter and have them give out stuff they need. Like toothbrushes, sheets, soap and other stuff like that. They apprieciate what they're doing."said Shaundi. **

**"Every since this program has started, Teenagers have been getting into good colleges. This program helps teens find colleges that they want to go to. We even give out scholarships that we earn. The program has been getting donations from various companies in this town. Ultor was one of our main donating companies followed by my husbands company"said Sasha. **

**"Well she makes a good point"said a woman sitting near Mr Jones.**

**"She does, doesn't she Michelle."said Mr Jones. **

**"So do we get to keep the program going"asked Sasha. **

**"We'll give you a call in a few days"said Mr Jones.**

**"Alright"said and Shaundi walked out of the room. **

**"Do you think they'll let us keep the program"asked Shaundi. **

**"Who knows, We gave all we got"said Sasha. Johnny came into the building. **

**"Hey girls"said Johnny. **

**"Hey Johnny"said Shaundi. **

**"Did you guys just have that meeting"asked Johnny. **

**"Yeah, They said they'll get back to us in a couple days"said Sasha. **

**"Thats good"said Johnny. **

**"It might be or It might now"said Shaundi. **

**"Hows monica"asked Sasha. **

**"She's alright, Custody battle is a bitch"said Johnny.**

**"You'll get throught it"said Sasha. **

**"I will, So far Sean is in my custody but Monica is trying to make up a lie saying I'm seeing someone else"said Johnny. **

**"Well, She's willing to do anything to get your son"said Sasha. **

**"True but I have a class to teach, I'll see you ladies later"said Johnny. **

**"Alright, Hang in there Johnny"said Sasha. Sasha hugged him and left the building.**

* * *

First Epilogue chapter is done. I hope you enjoyed it and I can't wait for the reviews:). Suggestions are welcome still (No Flames Please)

~Hiphopangel1221~


	94. Epilogue Chapter 2

**Forbidden love**

**Chapter 94:Epilogue 2**

**Sasha walked into her parents house with groceries. Sasha's parent were on the ground floor. That way the could have access to the bathroom and the kitchen. Paul was in the living room in his chair and Tina was in the room. **

**"Mom, Dad I'm here"said Sasha**

**"Hi ****La mia piccola principessa****"said Paul in a weak voice.(My little Princess)**

**"Dad I'm not little anymore"said Sasha. **

**"How are my Nipoti"asked Paul(Grand Children)**

**"They're doing fine, How are you and mom feeling"asked Sasha putting away groceries. **

**"I'm feeling the same as I did the last time you saw me"said Paul. "I feel miserable"**

**"I'm sorry dad"said Sasha. "What do you want for lunch"**

**"I don't know"said Paul. **

**"I'm going to make you guys some Italian wedding soup"said Sasha. **

**"I'm tired of having soup"said Paul. **

**"Ok, How about I make you some sandwhiches or something"said Sasha. **

**"Ok, but can you check up on your mother first"asked Paul. Sasha walked into her parents room. Tina was in the bed watching TV. **

**"Hey mom"said Sasha. **

**"Hello Sasha"said Tina. **

**"Mom, I'm about to make you and dad some lunch"said Sasha. **

**"Alright sweety, Do you know if Tyrone's coming over"asked Tina. **

**"Yeah, He's suppose to be on his way"said Sasha. **

**"Ok"said Tina. Sasha looked at her mom. She looked drained and she wasn't going to be around much longer. Sasha left the room and went back into the kitchen. **

**"Hows she doing"asked Paul.**

**"She looks drained"said Sasha. **

**"Get her some soup"said Paul. **

**"Ok"said Sasha. Sasha walked into the kitchen and started cooking. Sasha gave Paul his sandwhich. Tyrone walked in with Tera. **

**"We're here"said Tyrone. **

**"Hi Tyrone"said Paul. **

**"Where's Sasha"asked Tyrone.**

**"I'm in the kitchen"said Sasha. Tyrone walked into the kitchen. **

**"Hey whats up Sasha"said Tyrone. **

**"Hey"said Sasha.**

**"We need to talk"said Tyrone. **

**"Hold on, Let me get mom her soup"said Sasha. Sasha walked to her parents room. "Here you go mom"**

**"Thank you Sasha"said Tina. Sasha walked out of the room. **

**"Can we talk somewhere private"asked Tyrone. **

**"Yeah Sure, upstairs will be fine"said Sasha. Sasha and Tyrone walked upstairs into Sasha's old room. "Whats up"**

**"Tera thinks we should put our parents in a home and-"Sasha cut Tyrone off. **

**"Why the hell would you listen to her, They aren't even her parents in the first place."said Sasha. **

**"Sasha, I think she's right"said Tyrone.**

**"We're not putting them in a home. They might be old but they dont' need to be in there"said Sasha. **

**"Well I'm going to put them in one"said Tyrone. **

**"You try and convince Dad to go in one and tell me how that works out"said Sasha. Sasha left the room and grabbed her purse. "Dad, I'll see you later"**

**"Where ya going Sasha"asked Paul**

**"I have to go to a meeting again"said Sasha lying to her father. Sasha went into her mothers room. "Mom, I'll see you later"**

**"Sasha, Can you bring me some flowers next time you visit"said Tina. Sasha put her purse down and checked her mother temperature. It was 104 degrees. **

**"Mom, We need to get you to the hospital"said Sasha. **

**"I don't want to go to no hospital"said Tina. **

**"Your going mom"said Sasha. Sasha called 911. The ambulance came and put Tina into the ambulance vehicle. Sasha got into the vehicle. Sasha was holding her mother's hand. They made it to the hospital and they placed her in a room. They put her on tons of medication. Tina ended up going to sleep after taking the medication. Sasha sat next to the bed and looked at her mother. Sasha got up and left the hospital. Sasha caught a cab back to her parent's house. **

**"How is she"asked Paul. **

**"She's fine, She's on medication right now"said Sasha. **

**"Ok, thats good"said Paul. **

**"Where's Tyrone"asked Sasha**

**"He left, Me and him got into an arguement"said Paul. **

**"About what"asked Sasha. **

**"He wants to put me in a home"said Paul. **

**"He told me that, I tell him it wasn't going to happen"said Sasha. **

**"Well your brother is just trying ot get rid of me"said Paul. **

**"Dad, do you want me to stay here with you"asked Sasha. **

**"No, I'll be fine."said Paul. **

**"Alright, I have to go. My kids are going to be home soon and I can't leave them alone"said Sasha. **

**"Alright tell them I said hi"said Paul. **

**"Alright"said Sasha. "Love you dad"**

**"Love you too"said Paul.**

* * *

This chapter is kinda sad but I don't know maybe its me. I hope you enjoyed this Epilogue chapter and I can't wait for the reviews.

~Hiphopangel1221~


	95. Epilogue Chapter 3

**Forbidden love**

**Chapter 95:Epilogue 3**

**Danielle and PJ walked through the door. **

**"I know what your doing friday"said PJ.**

**"What are you talking about"asked Danielle**

**"Your going to Kevin's party"said PJ. **

**"No I'm not, Who told you that"asked Danielle. **

**"I heard you on the phone last night"said PJ. **

**"Why were you listening to my conversation"asked Danielle. Danielle walked into the kitchen to get a snack. **

**"That doesn't matter, I'm telling mom"said PJ. **

**"You wouldn't dare"said Danielle. PJ grabbed the house phone and started to dial Sasha's cellphone number. Danielle chucked the plate at PJ. PJ looked at Danielle. **

**"Really"said PJ. **

**"Yeah, I'll throw another one if you continue to dial the number"said Danielle. PJ dialed another number and Danielle threw a plate at him. Danielle continued to throw plates at PJ. Sasha walked in with bags of groceries. **

**"I'm home"said Sasha**

**"Hello mom"said PJ. PJ ducked at the plate. **

**"Whats with this mess, Are those my plates"asked Sasha. **

**"Yeah"said PJ. Danielle came out the kitchen.**

**"Hey mom"said Danielle. **

**"Why the hell are my plates broken"asked Sasha. **

**"Because she didn't want me to tell you that she was going-"Danielle covered PJ's mouth.**

**"Going where"asked Sasha. Sasha crossed her arms and cocked an eye brow. PJ bit Danielle. **

**"Ow"cried Danielle. **

**"Going to a party this friday"said PJ. **

**"What party"asked Sasha**

**"Mom, There is a party this friday. Can I go please"begged Danielle. **

**"After you just broke my plates, Your on very thin ice"said Sasha. "Is there going ot be drugs and liquor"**

**"No"said Danielle. **

**"Yes, this is Kevin James we're talking about"said PJ. **

**"Well that answers itself. Your answer is no"said Sasha. **

**"Come on Sasha"said Danielle. **

**"What have I told you about calling me by my first name"said Sasha. **

**"Come on Mom, Can I please go"asked Danielle. **

**"No and thats that"said Sasha. Sasha walked over the broken plate pieces. Sasha placed the groceries on the counter. Pierce walked through the door. **

**"Dad"said Danielle. "Can I go to a party on friday"**

**"Yeah sure"said Pierce. **

**"Did you really just do what i thought you did"asked Sasha. **

**"Sasha, why did you throw the plates"asked Pierce. **

**"Your daughter threw those and Pierce I told her she couldn't go to that party"said Sasha. **

**"Why can't she go"asked Pierce. **

**"There is going to be drugs and achohol"said Sasha. **

**"So what, Can I please go"asked Danielle. **

**"Yes"said Pierce. **

**"No your not going and thats final"said Sasha. **

**"But Dad said yes"said Danielle. **

**"I don't care what you father says, The answer is no"said Sasha. **

**"Why do you treat me like such a child"asked Danielle. Danielle ran up to her room. **

**"Thats because you are a child"said Sasha. **

**"I'm going to my room"said PJ. PJ walked upstairs into his room. Sasha walked into the kitchen.**

**"If she thinks she can just bat her eyelashes and get what she wants. She's got another thing comin'"said Sasha. **

**"Sasha, how was your day"asked Pierce. **

**"My day is just great, First, I have to try to save my program from being cut the owner of the community building. Then my brother listens to his wife and wants to put my parents into a home so strangers can take care of them. Next my mom has to be rushed to the hospital because she has a high fever and Now I have to come home to a daughter who wants to bat her eyelashes at her father, who doesn't know how to say no to his daughter"said Sasha.**

**"Sounds like you had a excelent day"said Pierce being a smartass. **

**"Pierce, Do you want me to through a plate at you"asked Sasha. **

**"Everything is going to be fine and I can say no"said Pierce. **

**"Name one time you said no to Danielle"said Sasha. **

**"When she wanted that expensive cellphone"said Pierce. **

**"But you got it for her after she started crying in the store"said Sasha. **

**"Why do you got to be like that"asked Pierce. **

**"I'm just saying, My life is shitty right now"said Sasha. Pierce kissed Sasha. **

**"Your life isn't shitty, Everything will go well for you"said Pierce. **

**"I don't know"said Sasha. Pierce kissed Sasha again. **

**"I'm here for you Sasha"said Pierce. **

**"Thanks, babe"said Sasha. Sasha kissed Pierce. **

**"Thats what I'm here for"said Pierce. **

* * *

I like this chapter as well as the last one. I hope you enjoyed this Epilogue chapter and I can't wait for the reviews. Suggestions are welcome (No flames Please)

~Hiphopangel1221~


	96. Epilogue Chapter 4

Forbidden love

**Chapter 96:Epilogue 4**

**Tyrone and Tera were on their way to their home. **

**"I can't believe my dad flipped out like that"said Tyrone. **

**"Well, he'll come around to it"said Tera. **

**"No he won't, if you know my father he won't"said Tyrone. **

**"Well, if we put it in there. We should sell their house"said Tera. **

**"What are you talking about"said Tyrone. **

**"We could sell their house"said Tera. **

**"I don't know about that"said Tyrone. **

**"Why not"asked Tera. **

**"Because Sasha isn't going let me sell it"said Tyrone. **

**"Why do you care what she thinks, your the oldest"said Tera. **

**"True but its also her parents"said Tyrone. **

**"I'm just saying, You are the older sibling and what you say goes"said Tera.**

**"I'll talk to her"said Tyrone. **

* * *

**Sasha was in the living room working on how much money they have put away for scholarships. Pierce walked into the living room. **

**"What are you doing"asked Pierce.**

**"I'm looking at how much money we have in our scholarship fund"said Sasha. **

**"How much do you have"asked Pierce. **

**"We have enough to pay for 5 students. which means we have about 50,000"said Sasha.**

**"Are you going to check up on your daughter"asked Pierce. **

**"Pierce, She has to learn. No means no and You saying yes to her isn't really helping me"said Sasha. **

**"She's my one and only daughter. How can I not spoil her"asked Pierce. **

**"PJ is my one and only son but I don't spoil him"said Sasha. **

**"You should talk to her"said Pierce**

**"I will"said Sasha. Sasha closed her laptop and went upstairs. Sasha knocked on Danielle's door. "Can I come in"**

**"Sure, its your house"said Danielle. Sasha opened the door and saw Danielle watching TV from her bed.**

**"Can we talk"asked Sasha. **

**"What about? How you don't trust me or How you still treat me like I'm 5 years old"asked Danielle. **

**"Watch your tone Danielle"said Sasha. **

**"Sorry"said Danielle. **

**"Danielle, I love you and you know that. Its not that fact that I don't trust you, Its the fact I'm trying to prevent you from doing what I did at your age. I snuck out to parties and did all of what your trying to do. I might be in my 30's but I know how you feel. I was 16 just like you. I didn't like what my parents where saying either but I know they said no half the time was because they loved me and they wanted the best for me."said Sasha. **

**"But dad says yes all the time"said Danielle. **

**"Well your dad doesn't want you to hate him, My dad couldn't say no to me either but was acting the same way I act with you and your brother. I want you guys to grow up independent know the word no"said Sasha. **

**"Alright"said Danielle. **

**"So, We're all good"asked Sasha. **

**"Yeah"said Danielle. **

**"Give me a hug"said Sasha. Sasha and Danielle hugged it out. **

**"Can I go to that party"asked Danielle. **

**"The answer is still no"said Sasha. **

**"I tried"said Danielle. **

**"Yah You did"said Sasha. "I have to make dinner, Wash up"**

**"Ok"said Danielle. Sasha left the room and went downstairs. **

**"How was it"asked Pierce watching the game. **

**"It went well, She's still not going to the party"said Sasha. Sasha walked into the kitchen. Sasha's cellphone went off in her pocket. "Hello"**

**"Sasha, Can we talk or something"asked Tyrone. **

**"If this is about putting our parents in a home, The answer is no"said Sasha. **

**"Why not, All of their kids are off doing something with their lives. Me and You have jobs, we can't just keep going over there. They can't take care of themselves and there is a place that would be perfect. There's around the clock care, its perfect for them"said Tyrone. **

**"Do you hear yourself when you speak or is it just a ringing in your ear. We aren't putting our parents in a home, Tyrone. Your wife has no right to pick where our parents go. Why doesn't she pick where her paren'ts go"said Sasha. **

**"Her parents are in the home that we're thinking about putting ours in"said Tyrone. **

**"Well, tell her to worry about her own damn parents, I'm sick and tired of you trying to listen her when it comes to things like this"said Sasha. **

**"Well, I'm the older sibling. I'm putting our parents in a home and then I'm selling their home"said Tyrone. **

**"Your not selling the home either, Tyrone we grew up in that house. The markings we left from checking our height are there."said Sasha. **

**"So"said Tyrone. **

**"So your willing to sell our memories"asked Sasha.**

**"Sasha, That house is old as dirt"said Tyrone. **

**"Well, If you sell the house. I will sue you"said Sasha. **

**"How are you going to sue me, Most of your money is wrapped up in that stupid program of yours. Good luck affording a lawyer"said Tyrone. **

**"Don't worry about me"said Sasha. Sasha hung up her phone. **

* * *

Another epilogue chapter is complete from this never ending story. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I can't wait for the reviews.

~Hiphopangel1221~


	97. Epilogue Chapter 5

**Forbidden love**

**Chapter 97:Epilogue 5**

**Tyrone and Tera arrived at the court house for their court date with Sasha which was days after the phone conversation. Tyrone and Tera sat on one side with their lawyer. Sasha walked into the court room in a suit and briefcase. He hair was in a bun with a sideswept bang. Sasha placed her stuff down at the table in front of the judge. Pierce was sitting behind Sasha. **

**"Are you sure you want to do this"asked Pierce. **

**"Yes, I don't want my brother selling the place where my parents raised us. That place has memories"said Sasha.**

**"I might be leaving early, I have a meeting today"said Pierce. **

**"Alright"said Sasha. Johnny, Shaundi, and their kids were there. Shaundi was sitting on Sasha's side with her kids. Johnny was on Tyrone's side with his kids. Johnny didn't want to really pick sides so he just sat on Tyrone's side. **

**"Please stand"said the Baliff. Everyone stood up. **

**"You may be seated"said the judge. Everyone seated. "Mrs Bradley, who is representing you"**

**"I'm representing myself"said Sasha. **

**"Do you have your law degree with you"asked the judge. **

**"Yes I do"said Sasha. Sasha pulled out the degree and gave it to the judge.**

**"Ok, Lets carry on"said the judge. Sasha walked back to the table with her stuff. "Why are we here today"**

**"Your honor we are here today to seek rights of the plantiffs and the the defendant parents home"said Tyrone's lawyer. **

**"Ok, Where are you parents"asked the Judge.**

**"Your honor, my brother put my father in a home and my mother is in the hospital at the moment"said Sasha. **

**"Do you know who the house is registered to"asked the judge. **

**"My mother, your honor"said Sasha. **

**"I would like to correct you Sasha but its in our fathers name"said Tyrone. **

**"Well, here are the papers your honor, They were signed my mother. My dad signature aren't on the papers"said Sasha. Sasha handed the judge the papers. The judge looked at them for a while. **

**"So the house is in your mothers name. Plantiff what do you want to do with the house"asked The judge. **

**"Well, they want to put back on the market or maybe bulldoze it and they also want to sell their family business too"said Tyrone's lawyer. Sasha looked over at Tyrone's table in shock. Bulldozing the hosue and selling the family business was news to her. Good thing she had her father's will and the deed to the restaraunt with her. **

**"Well, your honor it would be impossible to sell the restaraunt because the restaraunt is both of ours according to my dad's will and the deed to the restaraunt"said Sasha. Tyrone looked over at his sister. Sasha brought the papers to the judge. "I photocopied that part of the will, your honor"**

**"She has a point, It says it right here. You can't sell the restaraunt because it belongs to both of you"said the Judge. **

**"Well,what about the house your honor"asked Tyrone's lawyer. **

**"Well, The house is debate able. Can I have your closing arguements before I choose what happends to this house"said the judge. "Defendent"**

**"Well, Your honor. Me and the plantiff have been raised in that house. Our parents even got married in that house. If my parents were standing in this court room today, they wouldn't want their home to be sold. My grandmother was raised in that house as well and so was my dad."said Sasha. Sasha wiped her tear that was running down her cheek. "I know this isn't the best closing conclusion but I think you still could take in consideration about what I just said, Your honor"**

**"Plantiff your closing arguement"said the Judge. **

**"Since there isn't anyone living in the house, why not sell or bulldoze the house the house. Their parent are on their way to kicking the bucket. Something good could be put there in its place"said Tyrone's lawyer.**

**"We will have a 15 minute recess"said the Judge. Everyone rose out of their got the papers together and put them back into her briefcase. Shaundi walked up to Sasha. **

**"You did great"said Shaundi. Shaundi hugged Sasha. **

**"Thanks, I didn't know I had it in me"said Sasha. **

**"Well, for this being your first time being a lawyer, you did pretty good"said Shaundi. PJ and Danielle walked up to their mom. **

**"You did great mom"said Danielle. **

**"Thanks"said Sasha. 15 minutes have gone by and The judge has returned. **

**"I have came to the conclusion, that the plantiff should recieve house. Defendent you did fight a good case but your better off selling it or bulldozing it"said the judge. Sasha nodded. Sasha got up out of her seat. Sasha walked up to her brother and sister-in-law.**

**"I hope you happy, I'll be by to get the memories that was once had in that house"said Sasha. Sasha walked out of the court room with her teenagers. Sasha walked to her car. **

**"Are you alright"asked PJ. **

**"I'll be fine, I need to go see your grandfather"said Sasha.**

**"So your dropping us off"asked Danielle. **

**"Yeah, Unless you want to see him"asked Sasha. **

**"Nope"said Danielle. Sasha got into the car. She dropped her kids off at the house and then went to the nursery home. Sasha knocked on her dad's door. **

**"Its open"said Paul. Sasha walked into the room. **

**"Hi Dad"said Sasha. **

**"How was the court case"asked Paul. **

**"I lost the house, I'm about to go over there today and tomorrow to sort things out. Is there anything you want specifically"asked Sasha. **

**"I want our wedding album , your baby book, your photo album, your brother's baby book and his photo album"said Paul.**

**"Alright"said Sasha. "I'll see you soon dad"**

**"Alright"said Paul. Sasha got up and went to the house. Sasha went upstairs to the attic with a flash light. Sasha grabbed box that had her name on it. Sasha put it downstairs to go. Sasha went back upstairs and found the family records. Sasha looked through the box. **

**"Here's our photo albums"said Sasha. Sasha grabbed the box and put it downstairs. Sasha looked around the attic. There was a creak in the floor and it the floor board was open. Sasha removed the floor board and found a small box. Sasha took the box out of the floor. Sasha blew off the dust and cob webs. Sasha opened the box and there was a diary. It belonged to Sasha's looked at the pages. While she was looking at it, a piece of paper fell out. Sasha grabbed the paper and looked at it. It was her grandmothers will that nobody found. Sasha put the diary back into the box and put into a box that was downstairs. Tera was downstairs. Sasha met up with her downstairs. **

**"Yeah, Get you meaning-less shit and leave"said Tera. Sasha placed the box on the ground. **

**"None of this shit is meaning-less just because you have my brother under you little spell doesn't mean shit to me"said Sasha. **

**"Well, Get used to it. In a couple months, this lot will be my hair salon"said Tera. Sasha punched Tera in the face. Tera fell to the ground. Sasha grabbed the box and put it in her car. Sasha went back in and grabbed the last box and brought it to her car. Tyrone pulled into the driveway. Sasha closed her trunk. **

**"What the hell happened"asked Tyrone walking up to his wife. **

**"Tyrone she punched me"said Tera in her baby voice. Tyrone walked up to Sasha. **

**"Why did you punch her"asked Tyrone. **

**"Tyrone, I punched your wife because she's a bitch. I've wanted to punch her for damn near 16 years. I got my chance and I'm going home"said Sasha. **

**"Your such a bitch"said Tyrone. Sasha paused before getting into her car. **

**"I'm a bitch, Your a bitch for listening to your dumb ass wife. Why don't you fucking grow a dick Tyrone. You know what, I'm done. You aren't the brother that I grew up with. You have lost me as your "said Sasha. Sasha got into her car and started driving back to her house. Sasha got into the house. Sasha felt a little bit dizzy. PJ was in the living room. **

**"Mom are you alright"asked PJ. Sasha collapsed to the ground. PJ ran to his mother. "Danielle". Danielle came down the stairs. Danielle sees her mother on the ground. **

**"Shit, Where's her keys"asked Danielle. **

**"They're over there, why"asked PJ. **

**"I'm going to drive her to the hospital"said Danielle. **

**"Why don't we just call dad"asked PJ. **

**"Why don't I just drive her to the hospital"asked Danielle. **

**"Because I don't want to die today"said PJ. Pierce walked through the door. **

**"Hey family"said Pierce. Pierce looked down at Sasha who was on the ground. **

**"Dad, we need to get her to the hospital"said Danielle. **

**"PJ, open the door. Danielle lock the door after we leave"said Pierce. Pierce lifted Sasha from off the ground. Pierce got Sasha to the hospital. Sasha woke up in the hospital. **

**"What am I doing here"asked Sasha. **

**"You fainted, The doctor says its because of the stress that you've been having the past couple days. He says you need to take it easy"said Pierce. **

**"I'm not stressed, I was fine all week"said Sasha**

**"What did you do before you fainted"asked Pierce. **

**"Me and Tyrone got into it"said Sasha. **

**"Thats probably the straw that broke the camals back"said Pierce. **

**"I dont' know, I just don't feel like he should have gotten that house but I did get to punch Tera in her face"said Sasha. **

**"Are you serious"asked Pierce. **

**"Yeah, She tapped danced on my last nerve. so I'm glad I punched her"said Sasha**

**"Well, You get to go home tomorrow, the doctor wants to keep you stress free for the night"said Pierce. **

**"Can you get me a small box from one of the boxes in my trunk. I need to read something"said Sasha. **

**"Ok, I'll be back later soon. Get some rest"said Pierce. **

**"Alright, Love you babe"said Sasha. **

**"Love you too"said Pierce. Pierce kissed Sasha.**

* * *

This Epilogue chapter was...unique. I think I did a good job on the trial not trying to sound conceded or anything. Anyways I hope you enjoyed the chapter, and I can't wait for the reviews on this epilogue chapter.

~Hiphopangel1221~


	98. Epilogue Chapter 6

**Forbidden love**

**Chapter 98:Epilogue 6**

**Sasha was reading the diary that her grandmother had written when her grandmother was a kid. Danielle and PJ walked into the house from school.**

**"Hey mom"said Danielle. **

**"Hey, how was school"asked Sasha. **

**"Good"said Danielle. **

**"Let me see the report cards"said Sasha. **

**"What report cards, we didn't get report cards"said PJ. **

**"Yeah, you did. The school called me and told me. I also heard you two talking about it outside the window"said Sasha. **

**"Well, the doctor said no stress"said PJ**

**"I'm not going to be stressed out about your report cards"said Sasha.**

**"Come on mom, Can you follow the doctors orders"said Danielle. **

**"Just give the report cards or your grounded longer than you probably will be"said Sasha. PJ handed over his report card to his mother and Danielle followed. Sasha looked at the report cards. "How the hell do you fail Home Ec., Danielle"**

**"The teacher hates me"said Danielle. **

**"PJ, How the hell do you fail English, You speak the language"said Sasha**

**"I don't know"said PJ. **

**"Both of you are grounded for 2 weeks"said Sasha, **

**"But-"Sasha cut Danielle off. **

**"I'm not arguing with you, You should try harder. You shouldn't have F's the first semester"said Sasha. Danielle went upstairs to her room and slammed the door. **

**"I'm going to get me a snack"said PJ. **

**"Alright"said Sasha. "I need your computer chords"**

**"But Mom-"Sasha cut PJ off. **

**"I'm taking it away for two weeks. Your always on your computer, I'll let you keep your phone but I'm blocking the internet"said Sasha. **

**"What about Danielle"asked PJ. **

**"I'm going to take away her stuff too, I'm going to call the phone company in a minute"said Sasha. Sasha blocked Internet, Texting and calls from friends. They can only call Pierce, Sasha and their sibling. Sasha went upstairs to Danielle's room. Danielle opened the door. **

**"Why did you block my texting"asked Danielle. **

**"Watch your tone little girl"said Sasha. **

**"Why did you take it away"asked Danielle**

**"Because your grounded and I'm the mom. Don't question my doing"said Sasha. Sasha walked into the room and took Danielle's laptop. **

**"Why are you taking that, Thats mine"said Danielle. **

**"Because you are grounded Danielle, You don't get a computer when your grounded"said Sasha.**

**"Sasha, Can you put my computer back"said Danielle. Sasha turned around. **

**"Do you want to fight because when your ready, we can"asked Sasha. Danielle stood there and looked at her mom. "I didn't think so, your grounded for 3 weeks now"**

**"Why"asked Danielle. **

**"Do you want to make it 4"asked Sasha.**

**"No"said Danielle. Sasha closed the door and put the laptop in her closet. Sasha walked back downstairs. Pierce walked through the door. **

**"Hello, Husband"said Sasha.**

**"Hello, Wife"said Pierce**

**"How was your day at work"asked Sasha. Sasha kissed Pierce.**

**"It was good, How was staying home"asked Pierce. **

**"It was quiet, I was waiting for the call about my program. I read my grandmother's diary. She was 10 when she started writing in this. Where I'm at in the diary she's 12 years old."said Sasha.**

**"Thats good"said Pierce **

**"Your kids are grounded"said Sasha. **

**"Why"asked Pierce. **

**"There both grounded for grades and Danielle has an extra week for talking back"said Sasha. **

**"Well, They have to learn sooner or later"said Pierce. **

**"Whats that suppose to mean"asked Sasha. **

**"Well, I don't think you should have gave them 2 weeks"said Pierce. **

**"Why not"asked Sasha. Sasha crossed her arms and cocked her eyebrow. **

**"Because its first term, they can do better"said Pierce. **

**"Ok, From now on you can disipline your kids. I will give them their internet and stuff back. Since you think all they need is a slap on the wrist"said Sasha. Sasha went back upstairs and went into her closet. Sasha walked into Danielle's room. Sasha gave Danielle back her laptop. **

**"Whats this for, I thought I was grounded"questioned Danielle. **

**"Your father is going to disipline you now"said Sasha. **

**"Cool"said Danielle. Sasha left the room. Sasha called the phone company and unblocked everything. Sasha walked downstairs **

**"You won't last a week disiplining your kids"said Sasha**

**"Oh is this a bet"asked Pierce getting closer to Sasha. They were basically nose to nose. **

**"I guess it is"said Sasha. **

**"If I win I get to have to be my french maid for one night"said Pierce. **

**"Dad thats gross"said PJ. PJ walked by his parents and went upstairs to his room. **

**"Well, If I win, Then I get your credit card and go on a shopping spree. No limit at all"said Sasha. **

**"Fine, Its a deal"said Pierce. Sasha kissed Pierce and went back to reading the diary. **

**"Good luck"said Sasha. Danielle came down the stairs, ready to go somewhere. **

**"Dad, Can I go to Tess's house"asked Danielle. **

**"No, Its a school night"said Pierce. **

**"Come on Dad, Who cares if its a school night. Can I please go"asked Danielle. She batted her eyelashes at her father. **

**"No, and Thats that"said Pierce. **

**"Mom Can I go"asked Danielle. Sasha pulled out her Ipod and put the headphones in her ear.**

**"I can't hear you"said Sasha. Sasha went back to reading. **

**"Whatever"said Danielle. Danielle went up to her room and slammed the door. Sasha shut of the ipod and took the headphones out of her ear. Sasha got up and looked into the kitchen. Sasha grabbed a soda out of the fridge. Sasha looked at the window and saw Danielle. **

**"Sasha, this disipline thing is a piece of cake."said Pierce. **

**"You say that now"said Sasha. Sasha drinks her soda and walks back into the living room to read. **

**

* * *

**

Good Chapter...Good Chapter indeed. I hope you enjoy the chapter and I can't wait for the reviews.

~Hiphopangel1221~


	99. Epilogue Chapter 7

**Forbidden love**

**Chapter 99:Epilogue 7**

**Sasha went to the hospital to visit her mother, who was still sick. **

**"Hey, Ma how are you"asked Sasha. **

**"I'm doing good, I don't think I'm going to be here much longer"said Tina. **

**"Don't say that, Your going to be here to see your grandchildren go to college"said Sasha. **

**"Sasha face the facts, I'm dying. The doctor even told me so. How are my grandchildren"stated Tina. **

**"There fine, Their father is disiplining them"said Sasha**

**"Isn't that your job"asked Tina. **

**"Yeah but we're did a bet. He has 3 days to cave in"said Sasha. **

**"Me and your father did that. He won and proved me wrong"said Tina. **

**"Well, I'm hoping he won't. But either way I win in the end"said Sasha. **

**"What do you get if you win"asked Tina. **

**"I get a shopping spree with his credit card with no charge limit"said Sasha. **

**"What does he get"asked Tina. **

**"You don't want to know"said Sasha. **

**"Hows your father doing"asked Tina. **

**"He's doing well, He's in an old folks home"said Sasha. **

**"How long has he been there"asked Tina. **

**"A day or two after we brought you here"said Sasha. **

**"Why would you put him in a home"asked Tina. **

**"I didn't put him in there, I wanted him to stay home"said Sasha. **

**"Tyrone did this"asked Tina. **

**"Yeah, He got rights to your house. They tear it down on saturday"said Sasha. **

**"Did you get the family records out of the house"asked Tina. **

**"Yeah, I did. I also found grandma's diary and her will. I haven't looked at the will"said Sasha. **

**"You should probably look at it when you get home"said Tina. **

**"I will"said Sasha. **

**"Tell your father I said Hello and I love him"said Tina. **

**"I will, Ma"said Sasha.**

**"I will always love you Sasha and Your siblings no matter what"said Tina. **

**"I love you too ma"said Sasha. Sasha held Tina's soft and wrinkley hand/Sasha couldn't really hear what she said. There was a long beep on the machine. Tina lay there lifeless as if she were taking a nap. "Come on Ma, Wake up". Sasha started and nurses ran into the room. The moved Sasha outta the way. Sasha stood there crying into her hands. The doctors tried everything but it was Tina's time. The doctor looked at his watch. **

**"12:29 pm"said the doctor. One of the nurses saw Sasha crying. **

**"Should we call someone"asked the nurse. Sasha shook her head and left the hospital room. She drove to the nursery home where her dad was. Sasha opened the door and the room was empty. Sasha walked to the front office. **

**"Where is my father"asked Sasha. **

**"Didn't they tell you, he went this morning"said the woman at the desk. Sasha's jaw tightened. **

**"Thanks"said Sasha. Sasha went back to her car and drove to her house. Sasha walked into the empty home. Sasha couldn't take it anymore, she was ready to picked up a vase from the coffee table and threw it against the wall. The broken glass hit the floor and Sasha threw a plate that was left in the living room. It hit the same part of the wall as the vase did. Sasha plopped on the couch and started crying into her hands. After an hour of crying, Sasha looked at her grandmother's will. Sasha looked at it. Her grandmother left stuff for her children but she left her diary and the house to Sasha. Sasha scimmed the part over again. Sasha grabbed a highlighter and highlighted the area. Danielle and PJ walked in.**

**"Hey, Ma"said PJ. **

**"When's dad going to be home"asked Danielle. **

**"Soon"said Sasha. **

**"Mom whats wrong"asked PJ. **

**"Nothing, I'm just fine"said Sasha. Sasha wiped the tears that were still coming out of her eyes. **

**"Mom, you were crying. Something must be wrong"said PJ. **

**"You know Nonna(Grandmother) and Nonno(Grandfather)"asked Sasha. **

**"Yeah"said PJ. **

**"Well, They died today"said still came outta Sasha's eyes. Sasha burried her face into her hands. PJ embraced his mother. Danielle soon joined PJ. After hours of trying to get Sasha to stop crying, Sasha took a nap on Danielle's lap and PJ was sleeping on the loveseat. Danielle was brushing her moms hair with her brush that was downstairs. Pierce walked threw the door. Pierce looked at the pile of pieces on the floor. **

**"I think I'm going to hide all of the easily broken stuff from you two"said Pierce. **

**"Shh...Mom is sleeping"said Danielle."Nonna and Nonno died today"**

**"How is she"asked Pierce. **

**"She stopped crying a half hour ago"said Danielle. **

**"Do you have homework"asked Pierce. **

**"Yeah"said Danielle. **

**"Go do it"said Pierce. **

**"No, Mom is in pain right now"said Danielle. **

**"I can take care of her"said Pierce. **

**"I'm still not doing my homework"said Danielle. Danielle gently put Sasha's house on the couch. Danielle went upstairs. Sasha woke up and looked around the living room. Sasha saw Pierce and PJ. Sasha got up from the soft couch.**

**"Sasha do you need anything"asked Pierce.**

**"No, I have you guys here to help me through this"said Sasha. Pierce hugged Sasha. Sasha started crying again. **

**"Did you tell Tyrone"asked Pierce. **

**"No, We're still aren't talking"said Sasha. **

**"Do you want me to tell him"asked Pierce. **

**"I don't care"said Sasha. **

**"When was the last time you saw your mom"asked Pierce. **

**"Today, I was holding her hand and then she was gone"said Sasha. **

**"What about your father"asked Pierce. **

**"I saw him yesterday"said Sasha. **

**"Everything is going to be ok"said Pierce. **

**"No its not Pierce. I'm tired of hearing its going to be ok. My parents are both dead and I was there to witness my mother dying. So don't tell me everything is going to be ok"said Sasha. Pierce hugged Sasha even tighter. **

* * *

This chapter is sad. I had tears coming out of my eyes maybe thats because I'm tired. I don't know. I think it was both. I hoped you enjoyed the chapter and I can't wait for the reviews.

~Hiphopangel1221~


	100. Epilogue chapter 8

**Forbidden love**

**Chapter 100:Epilogue 8**

**It was the day of the funeral, It was a very sad and melancholy day. Sasha was in a black dress with black pumps. Sasha's family was ready to leave. Danielle had tears coming down her eyes. Sasha cried a few times but it wasn't a mental break down. **

**"Are you guys ready"asked Pierce. **

**"Yeah"said Sasha. Sasha walked outside to the car in the driveway.**

**"Danielle and PJ lets go"said Pierce. **

**"You know what dad, You need to stop yelling"said Danielle. **

**"You need to chill"said PJ. **

**"Well, I need you two to get in the car"said Pierce. **

**"Pierce calm down"said Danielle. PJ looked at Danielle. **

**"Me or Dad"asked PJ. **

**"Pierce Sr."said Danielle. Pierce rolled his eyes at his kids. PJ and Danielle got in the backseat of the car. "How come you never let me drive"**

**"Because we don't want to die Danielle"said PJ. **

**"You act like I'm bad"said Danielle. **

**"Mom took you driving once and you hit our trash barrels. Then you almost hit the mail man"said PJ. **

**"Can you two chill back there. This is a sad day for everyone and your chaos isn't really helping"said Pierce. Sasha just looked out the car window. You could see the sadness in her face even though she's not showing sadness."Sasha you alright"**

**"I just want to get this shit over with"said Sasha. Pierce turned on the car and pulled out the driveway. The car ride to the cemetery was quiet. Nobody had anything to say. Since the cemetery wasn't far from the house, it didn't take them long to get there. Pierce pulled near the cemetery and the family walked to where Sasha's parents are being burried. Sasha sat in the first row near the caskets. Chelsea and Mariah showed up to the funeral. The twins were in their late-20s and they both work for the the mayor. Sasha hugged her foster sisters. "Thanks for coming"**

**"Why wouldn't we come, She took care of us through our teen years"said Chelsea. **

**"We wished we talk to them more and saw them a little bit more"said Mariah. **

**"Well, I'm glad you two are here anyways"said Sasha. **

**"Is Tyrone coming"asked Mariah. **

**"I don't know"said Sasha. **

**"Isn't the funeral about to start"asked Chelsea. **

**"Yeah"said Sasha. Sasha's little brother walked up to Sasha. Chester walked up to Sasha and gave her a hug. **

**"I can't believe this is happening"said Chester. Chester was gay and he lives with his boyfriend outta town. **

**"Niether can, Mom would be happy that we're together as a family"said Sasha. **

**"Well, Where's Tyrone"asked Chester. **

**"We dont' know, He was invited"said Mariah. **

**"I don't know, We have to start this funeral. Then after we have to go see Mom and Dad's lawyer"said Chelsea. Sasha and her younger siblings sat in the first row in front of the caskets. The funeral was good. The paster said a prayer and a couple of words. Sasha and her siblings said a couple of words about their parents. Then they burried there parents next to each other. Through out the funeral, Tyrone never showed up at all. Sasha and her siblings went to the lawyers office. Tyrone was there as well with Tera. Sasha shakes her head.**

**"You both have some nerve to come here"said Sasha. **

**"Why, I have the right to see what my parents left me"said Tyrone. **

**"You didn't have the decency to show up to your own parents funeral. You probably don't even care"said Sasha**

**"Whatever Sasha"said Tyrone. Sasha stepped in front of Tyrone. **

**"No, Our parents are gone. You didn't even see them on their last days. I've been with them every other day up until their last days. They complain that you never see them. At least mom died with me with her, Dad died alone in his room."said Sasha. Tears were rolling down Sasha's cheek. Everyone stood in silence. It seemed like Sasha had all of this hate and pain bottled up within her. Sasha walked into the lawyers office. All of Sasha's siblings piled into the office. **

**"Your parents left a video for you guys"said the lawyer. **

**"What about the written will"asked Sasha. **

**"Your father had one written but He wanted the tape to be the will"said the lawyer. The lawyer put the tape into the VCR and pressed play. **

_**There was Paul and Tina. The video looked like it was made while her parents became ill. **_

_**"Hello, Children"said Tina. **_

_**"By the time you all see this video, We're probably dead and are burried next to each other. Anways lets get straight to what people are getting. Chelsea and Mariah you two get both of our saving bonds. There should be over a couple thousand dollars in there. Chester you get your mother's beauty business. Tryone, you get the restaraunt. I know I've written in the will that both you and Sasha' have it but I've changed it. You also get the house. Sasha, Don't think we forgot about you. You were one of the first people to come over here and help us. We appreciate you for all of the things you've done. So we're giving you our vacation house in Italy. We're also giving you our wedding rings. Also you get the money in our secret bank account. We don't know how much is in it but You get it all. Maybe it can help your program at the community center. We made Trust funds for every single one of our grandchildren. We started it when they were babies and they can't access it until their 18"said Paul. **_

_**"Well, I hope you enjoy what you have and I hope you guys have successful lives in the future. We love you guys with all of our hearts"said Tina. **_

**Everyone was in shock. They were suprised Sasha got the Italian vacation home. Thats the thing they all wanted from the will. Sasha got up out of her seat. The lawyer handed Sasha two keys, One was for the vacation home and the other was for the secret account. Sasha left the office with a shocking look upon her face. Sasha got into the car. **

**"What did your parents leave you"asked Pierce. **

**"They left me the Vacation home in Italy and some money"said Sasha. Everyone was silent on the way home. The family got out of the car and went into the home. PJ and Danielle went upstairs into their rooms. **

**"Well, Sasha. I have a confession to make"said Pierce.**

**"What is it"asked Sasha. **

**"I can't be the ****disciplinarian in the family, You win"said Pierce.**

**"Knew it"said Sasha. **

**"How"asked Pierce. **

**"Well you looked like you couldn't take it anymore"said Sasha.**

**"Well, How did I do"asked Pierce. **

**"Well, When Danielle asked to go to Tess's house and you said no. She snuck out and went anyway. I would have made sure I beat her outside, so she couldn't do it"said Sasha. **

**"Whatever, You get my credit card and a shopping spree"said Pierce. Pierce handed Sasha his credit card. **

**"Well, I will give you your wish for trying"said Sasha. Sasha kissed Pierce.**

**"Are you sure"asked Pierce. **

**"Yes, I am sure master"said Sasha in a french accent. Pierce kissed Sasha and smiled. Pierce chased Sasha up the the stairs and into their bedroom.**

* * *

This is the end of the story :(. I think I did a good job on all of my chapters. I know I had bad grammer and spelling but all authors have their flaws. I hope you liked the story, Thanks for the reviews and I thank you for sticking with this story til the end.

~Hiphopangel1221~


End file.
